The Island
by Hejmdal
Summary: Team Natsu ends up on an island where they have to survive on their own without driving each other mad. During their stay strange and humorous situations occur - NaLu - Rated for language and minor violence
1. Mission

**A/N: **Well hello! And thank you for viewing my first story. I have had this story running around and making a mess inside of my head for quite some time now, so I just had to write it and share it with you guys. Currently I don't know how many chapters I will write for this story. When I first wrote the story line I thought it might end up with 10 chapters, but I have a feeling it might be more. Who knows? The summary is quite poor because the story is open for alternative endings/side stories etc. With that said no matter the outcome I will not give this story a sad ending, where the characters die or something like that. I like happy endings way to much :)  
>A short summary of the story: Team Natsu sets out for a mission. But something happens during their trip and they end up on an island. Without contact to the guild they have to survive on their own and try not to drive each other mad. During their stay strange and humorous situations occur.<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail so none of the characters in this story belongs to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Mission<strong>  
>It was a nice sunny day without a single cloud in the sky. A normal person would be happy being outside and enjoying the sunshine sailing away on the calm ocean. But not him, he hated it. Why did they always have to travel with moving objects? He felt sick and was leaning over the railing so he didn't vomit somewhere on the boat. Or anywhere else for that matter. He shivered when he thought about the incident that occurred earlier that day, where he didn't make it to the railing and vomited on Erza's luggage. She had gone crazy and if it hadn't been for Lucy and Gray, Natsu was sure he would be dead by now. Or he might "swim with the fishes" like Erza had yelled she would make him do. He didn't really understand what she meant by that. What would be so bad about swimming with the fishes? Erza could be just as weird as Lucy some times. He felt drool leaving his mouth and knew it wouldn't be long before he had to vomit again. How could he vomit when there couldn't possibly be anything left in his stomach? Oh why? Why did they have to go on missions where they had to travel? He knew they had to take a boat because the mission was on the other side of a large ocean, but he still didn't want to travel if he could avoid it. While lying limp on the railing he heard footsteps approaching.<br>"Natsu?"  
>Lucy laid a hand on his shoulder and he really wanted to answer her but he didn't have the strength. The only thing leaving his mouth was an enormous amount of drool.<br>"I know you probably don't have the energy to say anything at the moment but I just wanted to check on you. Erza isn't that mad anymore so you don't have to fear her going on a rampage unless you vomit on her stuff again. You know it really helped her calm down when I gave her some cake. Before we left Fairy Tail I got a strawberry cake from Levy and it looked really delicious! I was looking forward to eating it all by myself. But well... Now you owe me a huge favour"  
>Natsu felt dizzy and he appreciated that she had tamed the scarlet haired monster but he couldn't really thank her at the moment. He tried to talk but instead of words a low groan escaped his lips.<br>She couldn't help a giggle from escaping her lips. Even though he was nauseous and he practically couldn't move his body because of his motion sickness he tried to answer her. She knew how he handled transportation because they had been on a lot of missions together ever since she joined Fairy Tail. And even though she would never admit it to anyone she felt sorry for him. Not that anyone would ever ask that question in the first place because it was kind of obvious that she did. She would always take care of him when they were travelling. Sometimes she would hold him when he had to vomit and had no strength to hold his own body. Other times she would just have his head on her lap while she stroked his hair.  
>A wave hit the boat and it started to rock. Natsu felt the change in the boats movements and he had to vomit again. Lucy could tell from the signals Natsu's body was making that he had to vomit again, so she gripped him with her left arm around his waist and placed her right hand on his right shoulder. She kept holding him until he was done emptying his stomach.<br>"Natsu I now you don't feel well but I'm gonna lay you on the railing and go fetch you some water okay?"

She slowly laid him back and walked in to the their provisions where she found a barrel of water. By the barrels were some cups and she took one of them and filled it up. When she got back Natsu hadn't moved an inch.  
>"Okay I know you can't really move your body right now but I want you to get some liquid in that body of yours so I'm gonna move you to a sitting position. I know you want to argue with me but right now you can't really do anything about it. So suck it up because right now I'm the boss!"<p>

Breathing a sigh she walked over to his collapsed body. She wrapped both arms around his torso and somehow managed to get him to sit on the floor with his back against the railing. He really looked awful! His face was blue and there were a string of drool dangling from his mouth. He had bags under his eyes and his pupils were gone. Sighing again she sat on his lap and brought her lower arm up to his chest so he wouldn't tip over. With the other hand she hold the cup with water up to his mouth.  
>"Natsu I want you to drink this. You know the consequences if you don't right?"<br>A flash from a similar situation flushed through his mind and a chill went down his spine. With all his willpower he forced his jaw to upon and he felt the cold water enter his mouth. The water was cold and it was kind of refreshing to clear his mouth from the awful taste of vomit. He would have preferred some hot fire whisky but he knew it probably wouldn't be such a good idea in his condition.  
>He still couldn't move his body and he just wished the trip would be over soon. After taking a couple of deep breaths he blinked with his eyes and tried to focus his gaze at Lucy. He smacked his tongue around in his mouth and took another hive of air.<br>"Th... thanks... Luce... I... lie down"  
>His voice was raspy and low but Lucy heard him. She gripped both of his shoulders and with a quick move she slung her left arm around his body and laid his body down so his head rested on her lap. With a sigh he closed his eyes. Maybe if he fell asleep the trip would be over soon. He felt her fingers stroking his hair and he felt his lips twitch slightly upwards. It was almost worth getting sick feeling her soft strokes caress his scalp. He didn't know why it made him so happy. Maybe it was because he never got this sort of affection from anyone. To be honest he never really thought about it and for now he just wanted to sleep.<br>She heard him snoring from her lap but kept stroking his hair. The weather was truly amazing and she relaxed gazing dreamily at the heaven above.  
>"Why are you smiling Lucy? Is there a cloud that looks like a fish?"<br>Happy approached Lucy while nipping on a fish.  
>"Yes I'm looking at a cloud that looks like a fish. Can't you see it? It's right over there with the clouds that looks like a girl strangling a cat. Ohh wait! There aren't any clouds in the sky? It must just be my imagination then"<br>"Lucy is weird"  
>"What did you say cat?!"<br>Annoyance marks formed on her head while her eyebrows started to twitch. She raised her fist and was about to chase the cat when Happy interrupted her.  
>"Lucy you shouldn't move too much around while Natsu has his head in your lap. He might think of you as transportation"<br>"Wha...?"  
>She froze in her position and felt a sweat drop forming on her head. Slowly she turned her huge eyes down on Natsu waiting for some sort of reaction. Although she knew it wouldn't be his fault entirely if he vomited on her, she really didn't want to take the chance. After a few minutes in the same position she heard him snoring and let out a sigh.<br>"Pheeew! Stupid Happy if he had vomited on me it would have been your fault"  
>"Wha? I didn't do anything?"<br>"If you didn't do anything then you won't mind coming over here for a moment... ne?"  
>Happy looked at a grinning Lucy and saw her eyes sparkling with the desire to murder something... Or perhaps it was someone?<br>"Yaaaaarr! Lucy is scary!"  
>And with that the exceed flew away to avoid Lucy's wrath of fury. He knew she wouldn't do much harm to him if he had walked up to her, but her threatening him and him running away in terror had become some sort of game for them. So for now the cat ran away from her with small tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Lucy sighed again and leaned her back against railing. That cat could be so annoying sometimes. If only she could reach her keys she would have summoned Cancer so he could give Happy a lesson. Those scissors could cut other things than hair, so he might be apple to neuter him. Who knows? Maybe she would be doing him a favour. He could become a castrato and<br>become famous. Heck she might even lend him Lyra to accompany him on his tour around the world. While thinking these thoughts she couldn't help a small evil laugh from escaping her lips. Oh she would be in so much trouble if she did something like that. Natsu would probably send out a message demanding her head on a silver plate. No come to think of it he would want to kill her himself. She could just imagine how he would ignite her and watch her scream in pain while she slowly melted into some unrecognisable lump. She shivered at the thought and reminded herself that she would never do anything to physically harm Happy. He was her friend after all and sometimes she actually enjoyed his company. Like that time when they worked together on a plan to get back on Natsu for eating everything in Lucy's kitchen. And yes he even ate the fish Happy in secrecy had stored in her refrigerator. So after that incident they worked out a plan to get their revenge. She closed her eyes and remembered the day where team "Happy and Lucy" had succeeded in accomplishing their first and most important mission...

* * *

><p>The plan was excellent and through teamwork it went almost perfectly. After discussing some different ideas they finally agreed on a plan called "Natsu's gonna scream like a girl". The day finally arrived when they were gonna carry out their plan. Sitting at a table at fairy tail they waited for Natsu to burst through the doors. When he did Lucy quickly and silently went into hiding before he spotted her. Happy followed her movements and when she was in place she signalled him with a thumbs up. Happy nodded and flew straight towards Natsu before he had a chance to start a fight with Gray.<br>"Naaaatsuuuuu!"  
>"Oh hi Happy!"<br>"Natsu Lucy said she saw something scary"  
>"Well isn't everything scary to her? Remember how scared she was of chocolate after I gave her that fake one that explodes when you open it? She wouldn't eat chocolate for months after that"<br>"Ehmm.. yeah.. that was actually pretty mean Natsu..."  
>"Yeah, yeah I know. I got my lesson back then didn't I? With the beating she and Erza gave me I'm surprised I'm still alive"<br>"Mmm... Hey Natsu wanna see the scary thing?"  
>"Sure! Where is it?"<br>Happy flew ahead of him a few feet before stopping and staring up at the ceiling while pointing with a paw.  
>"Natsu it's up there. I think she said it looked like a fish but I'm not sure"<br>"A fish? Where"  
>While staring up at the ceiling he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. That was the clue for Lucy to take action. She leapt out from her hideout and ran towards Natsu. With all the force she could built up she hit Natsu with her body. She wrapped her arms around him and tackled him to the floor. A very confused Natsu suddenly found himself laying on the floor trapped in a tight bear hug from Lucy.<br>"Ehh... Lucy what are you...?"  
>"Hi Natsu! It's the scary fish from the ceiling. Lay still or it will eat you!"<br>"What?! I didn't see any fish? Where is it?"  
>"Emm... It's still up there in the ceiling. Can't you see it?"<br>"...No... I don't think so..."  
>"Just lay still idiot! It won't eat women so as long as you lay still it wont do anything, okay?"<br>"Eh... Sure Luce"  
>A man eating fish in the guild? The thought made his blood boil and he couldn't wait to find it. Staring at the ceiling he couldn't help noticing how warm Lucy's body felt against him. Not that he hadn't been so close to her before. There was just something about being forced to lay on the ground in a tight hug that felt strange. Why was his heart starting to race all of a sudden? Was this some sort of magic power the fish had? He inhaled a few times and suddenly he could fell his cheeks colouring. Damn she smelled so good! Her scent was so sweet and fresh. He started wondering what would happen if he didn't capture the fish? Would it result in him laying like this underneath Lucy again? His cheeks started to flush even more when he thought about it.<br>While Natsu was lost in thought Happy had succeeded in attaching roller blades to Natsu's feet. He poked Lucy on her back signalling the next step in their plan.  
>"Ohh I just heard the fish fly out the window. It's safe to get up now"<br>She raised herself up from him and caught him staring at her with his cheeks slightly pink. When she saw this she couldn't help blushing herself.  
>"Ye... yeah it's definitely gone now"<br>Quickly she got up from his body and before Natsu could even think about getting up a pair of hands lifted him to his feet. From the coldness of the hands touching him he knew it couldn't be any other than Gray.  
>"Oi! Ice princess get your hands off from me!"<br>"As you wish flame breath!"  
>Gray put both of his hands on Natsu's back and pushed him in the direction of the exit. And with that a certain pink haired boy found himself travelling towards the exit. It didn't take many seconds before his motions sickness made him ill but instead of falling over and puking his body for some reason stiffened up. Seeing Natsu's body racing out of the guild with a girlish scream, left Lucy and Happy rolling on the floor laughing like maniacs. The other members of the guild laughed with them and cheered that someone finally had succeeded in making a prank on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy let out a sigh and opened her eyes. She and Happy really worked well together if they had a common goal. Looking down she noticed that Natsu was mumbling. Was he dreaming? Letting out a yawn she closed her eyes again. It would be a couple of hours before they arrived so she might as well get a nap. After resting for a while she felt the wind blowing against her back. It wasn't a cold wind so she didn't mind at first. But after a few seconds she opened her eyes. There was something that smelled off. If she had to describe the smell, she would compare it to the way her refrigerator smelled if Happy had left a fish in it before they went on a month long mission. Irritated that something had disturbed her daydreaming she blinked a few times and let out an annoyed groan. Slowly she turned her head upwards but instead of looking at the bright blue sky she found herself staring into a pair of big yellow eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And there you have it! My first chapter, in my first written story. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it. If you want to leave a review or some tips and ideas for me that would be awesome. But if you don't I'm okay with that as long as you felt it was worth reading :)  
>If you do review please no burning or sending someone from team Natsu out to hunt me down.<br>Well I'm off! I hope you come back when I publish the next chapter.

Natsu: "That was it? You know I slept most of this chapter and when I didn't you humiliated me!"  
>Me (scratching the back of my head): "He, he... yeah well sorry about that..."<br>Natsu: "Tch! When you told me you would use me in a fanfiction I had doubts you know? I was afraid you would make me dance with the ice princess or something stupid like that. That's why we agreed on those terms in the first place!"  
>Me: "I know! I know! I'm so sorry! I'm gonna make you super cool and awesome in the next chapter..."<br>Natsu: "Well sorry doesn't cut it! You didn't hold your side of the bargain and you know what that means right...?"  
>Me: "Gulp!"<br>Natsu (sneering) : "Lucky for me I'm all fired up. Unlucky for you in a few seconds you're gonna dance in flames hotter than hell. Oh and by the way you might end up smelling like burned pork"  
>Me: "Hey wait a minute! If you grill me I can't continue this story. Do you really want to be stuck on a boat the rest of your life?"<br>Natsu: "Crap! I didn't think about that! Hmpf! I guess I have to punish you some other way then. Oh I know! I'll eat all your food and make you clean up after I'm done eating"  
>Me: "Sigh!"<p> 


	2. How to make a boat disappear

**A/N: **Chapter two! Woa, some of this chapter was hard to write! (points at the beginning – yes it's you I'm talking about. I almost killed my keyboard because I wanted to head bang it a few times while writing you). Anyhow I feel I have to give a small warning before you read this chapter (or the rest of the story for that matter). I will make Lucy swear when she is mad and that might make her slightly OOC compared to the anime/manga. I know it's a minor thing but I don't want people throwing fits in my direction if they are offended by that somehow.  
>Back to the story: I know this chapter isn't super long, but I will compensate for that by either making the next chapter longer OR posting a new chapter quicker. I hope that's a valid excuse :)<p>

Another site note: I really hate the beginning of this chapter but please hang in there, it will be better as you read on. Well maybe I've just been staring at it too long and it isn't as bad as I think it is. My mind sometimes trick me that way and becomes my worst enemy :P

I want to thank everyone who have read or is currently reading this story. A special thanks goes to those of you who have reviewed so far: Universe Shadow, freowin, Footster26 and cocopops3000.  
>And to those who have added this story to Story Alert! You guys are truly amazing! :)<p>

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima is the mastermind behind Fairy Tail. I just borrowed some of his characters (or you might say that they somehow invaded my brain and are telling me what to type)**.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: How to make a boat disappear<strong>  
>Lucy froze. She was looking into the eyes of some sort of sea monster. It looked like an enormous reptile or maybe some sort of dragon. It had a long neck and attached to that hovering just above her was its head. The sea monster moved a few inches closer sniffing a few times. Exhaling its breath onto her, she understood where the terrible smell was coming from. The creature slowly opened it's mouth revealing a set of extremely long and sharp teeth. Lucy was still frozen in her position. What should she do? She couldn't reach her keys unless she moved Natsu. And wait why was he still snoring in her lap? Shouldn't his sensitive nose make him react somehow to the beasts nasty breath? Before she finished her thoughts she felt something slimy and icky covering her entire body. Her eyes widened even more and she started shivering in disgust.<br>"Drool?"  
>Annoyance marks formed on her head and before giving it any rational thought, she threw Natsu of her lap and kicked the sea monster in the head.<br>"YAAAAARGH! Don't go around covering people with drool. That's fucking disgusting!"  
>The door to the deck below flew open and Erza, Gray and Happy ran towards her. Standing on the deck they took a moment, trying to understand what was going on. Lucy was covered in something slimy and looked incredibly pissed off. Natsu was laying on his back and sliding back and forth on the deck. He was covered in the same slimy thing Lucy was, but because his body was limp he just skated around aimlessly on his back. If the situation had been different they might have laughed at him and said he should stop behaving like he was in a pinball machine. Erza looked at the monster who was sending Lucy an evil glare for kicking it in the face. Lucy was about to kick it again but the beast was faster. With its claw it gave her a hard push which send her flying across the deck. Because of the drool covering her body she was racing across the ship incredibly fast. Unfortunately she couldn't control her direction and she crashed into Natsu. Because she hit him with such speed and force they were both thrown into the railing which crashed at the encounter. With a huge splash they both landed in the water.<br>Erza followed Natsu and Lucy's movements with her eyes and let out a sigh before turning her attention back to the sea creature. This monster was disturbing the peace on the boat. Worst of all it had disturbed while she was resting peacefully downstairs having the most amazing dream. In her dream she had been the queen of Cake Land. It was a heavenly place where everything was somehow made of or covered in sugar. There wasn't any buildings in her dreams that was identical, because each one was build in different materials from one another. Some buildings were made of pancakes or gingerbread and covered with frostings in all colours of the rainbow. Others were made of chocolate bricks and covered with nuts and sprinkles. Even nature was somehow made of sweets all though you sometimes had to get pretty close before noticing it. If one was to look at the rivers they would think they were just filled with normal water. But if you got close you could see it was filled with little bright crystallized bubbles made of sugar. Even the fish was made of different variations of sweets. But for some bizarre reason only Happy would eat those because they tasted slightly of fish.

Although interrupting her dream was a sin in itself, she wouldn't allow anybody who hurt her nakama to get away with it unpunished!  
>"Happy take Gray and get away from here. I don't want you getting in my way"<br>Gray was staring at the sea creature but turned to face Erza.  
>"The fuck Erza! You aren't fighting this thing alone!"<br>"Are you questioning my decision Gray?"  
>Maybe it was just Gray's imagination but somehow Erza seemed to grow a few feet taller while she was staring at him. Not only was she scary looking but he could read murder in her eyes, like it was written in them with big neon lights. Standing in her murderous gaze he started to shiver.<br>"Right... If your sure. Happy lets get of this damn boat!"  
>"Aye sir!"<br>Erza followed their departure before turning her attention towards the sea monster. It hadn't moved since it pushed Lucy across the boat. Instead it was just staring at the scarlet haired woman while drooling another pool of saliva on the deck.  
>"You will be sorry you interrupted my dream! Foul beast!"<br>Filled with anger she kept glaring at the monster before requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. A huge amount of swords appeared around the beast and almost immediately after spawning she launched them towards their target.

* * *

><p>Happy and Gray was hovering above the ship when Erza started her attack. Gray was irritated that he couldn't join the battle, but he knew that it would be unwise to get in her way if she was in full battle mode. And by the looks of it she was dead serious about eliminating this creature.<br>"God damn it Erza you're overdoing it"  
>"Gray where do you think Natsu and Lucy is?"<br>"I don't know. They are probably floating around somewhere"  
>"Should we look for them?"<br>"Yeah I guess we... WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING?!"  
>Looking down at the boat they saw Erza launching a lot of swords. But although the beast was huge it was quite agile and averted most of her attacks. So instead of hitting her target most of her swords hit something else...<br>"Erza god damn it! You'll end up destroying the frigging boat!"  
>"Gray what should we do?"<br>But before they could do anything the sea monster, who was starting to get irritated by this woman's attacks, raised its claw and destroyed what remained of the ship.  
>Erza who wasn't prepared for the attack was sent flying in a vertical line. She propelled towards the skies with her arms and legs pointing out to the sides so she was forming an X.<br>Huge sweat drops appeared on the back of their heads as Gray and Happy stared after Erza's body flying upwards until she was no more than a sparkle on the horizon. After a few moments of just staring Happy flew down towards the ocean.  
>"We should look for Natsu and Lucy now"<br>"Yeah I suppose we have to find blondie and that idiot"  
>And so they started scouting after their nakama, while wondering when they were going to see Erza again.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy hit the water and was surprised by the coldness of it. Shivering she took a few strokes before she was back at the surface again. She looked back up at the boat and saw Erza requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, while Happy was flying away with Gray. Erza was really taking this fight way too serious. While watching Erza sending swords after the monster she kept having this nagging feeling, that she was forgetting something important. She looked around and wondered what it could be. Wait didn't she accidentally drag Natsu down in the water with her? Anxiously she searched around a few times but he was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he didn't wake up when he hit the water? She inhaled a few times before diving. Where could he be? The ocean was quite dark so it was very difficult to see anything. While diving further down she kept looking for anything that could even remotely assemble him. A lock of pink hair, his white scarf, anything. Her lungs started to hurt a bit but she tried to ignore it. There was no way in hell she was gonna let him drown. She couldn't imagine life if he wasn't there. The thought alone filled her with horror. Determined to find him she kept diving, even though her lungs started to fell like they were on fire. Desperately she kept turning her head in different directions scouting for any signs of his whereabouts. The lack of oxygen was making her dizzy, but she wouldn't give up so she kept going. She would rather die than live in a world without him. Wait what? Maybe the lack of oxygen had stopped her brain from functioning correctly.<br>Her vision was starting to get blurry and she could feel her body growing more fatigue by every second that passed by. Madness was slowly consuming the last rational thoughts in her mind and she started panicking. She had to breath! But twirling around she soon realized that she didn't know where the surface was. It was too dark to know what was up and what was down. Suddenly she saw something approaching her. Could it be him? Before she had any time to determine if it was him or not, she felt something hard wrapping around her body. And just as sudden as the thing had appeared before her, she felt her head once again coming back to the surface. She took a deep breath and the pain in her lungs started to dull down. After panting for a few minutes she started noticing her surroundings. Her vision was still blurry so she couldn't see anything clearly at the moment. She noticed however that she wasn't keeping herself above water on her own. Her arms and head were resting on some sort of plank. The person was right behind her holding her firmly to the plank by holding a right arm under her armpits, while the persons left arm was laying next to hers on the plank.  
>Whoever it was she was truly grateful, because she was certain that this was the person responsible for dragging her sorry ass back up to the surface. Still she felt a sting in her heart. She didn't find Natsu and for all she knew he might still be down there. All alone and dead. She could fell tears slowly falling from her eyes. Not only did her body fell weak but her soul felt numb. Because she was still a bit fatigue and had water in her ears, she didn't hear the person talking to her. After sopping for a few minutes she blinked and slowly her vision turned back to normal. Her dizziness was also gradually disappearing. Then she heard him. At first she couldn't make out what he was saying but she recognized his voice. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked over her shoulder.<br>"Natsu?!"  
>And surely enough there he was smiling at her. She could see his lips moving and heard some sort of words escaping his mouth. But she couldn't understand what he was saying. She tilted her head and stared at him with a confused look. Irritated that she couldn't hear him she rested her head on her arms again allowing a few more tears from escaping her eyes. Wherever he had been she was relieved he was alive. Smiling she relaxed and enjoyed the warmth coming from his body. After a few minutes in that position she could finally hear him...<br>"... and sometimes I like using your bathtub when you're not around"  
>"Natsu why are you talking about my bathtub?"<br>"Eh... you can hear me?"  
>"Umm... well sort of yeah. What were you talking about?"<br>"Oh nothing I was just talking to myself! By the way why are we in the water?"  
>"Ehh... Well... A sea monster kinda attacked us and..."<br>"WHAT?! Where is it? And hey where are the others?!"  
>"I suppose they are somewhere around..."<br>"And where the fuck is the boat?!"  
>"... you just noticed that now...?"<br>Suddenly they heard a splash and something blue hit their heads almost simultaneously.  
>"Naaaaatsuuuu! Luuuucy!"<br>Happy was crying while hugging the back of Natsu's head. A few minutes later Gray appeared from underneath the surface.  
>"Happy you stupid fur ball! Don't drop me like that just because you spot Lucy and the fire-breathing brat"<br>Happy put out his tongue in response and ignored him.  
>"Oi! Don't ignore me you little piece of..."<br>"Hey shut up will ya?" Natsu said while gritting his teeth and staring at Gray. He just stared back and was about to say something insulting, when something else caught his attention. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
>"You know I'm sorry if we interrupted something. I didn't know you guys were into love making in the ocean"<br>Both Natsu and Lucy's faces turned flaming red and before Natsu could form a snappy comeback, Lucy had escaped his embrace and was now hitting Gray on the head while yelling at him.  
>"Don't fucking assume something like that!"<br>Happy who was now resting on top of Natsu's head sighed and crawled down so he was staring him in the eyes.  
>"You lii~ke her!"<br>"Shut up... Hey do you know if there is any land nearby?"  
>"Aye!"<br>And with that the small group started swimming towards their new destination.

* * *

><p>AN: Diddel-ly done with chapter 2! I might rewrite some of it in the future, but for now I'll keep it just the way it is. And yes Erza will be back. I just thought it was funny sending her of like that :)

Me: "Happy stop chasing my cat and come here for a moment"  
>Happy: "But he knows where you hide your sweets"<br>Me: "What?!"  
>Happy: "I just want to find it because Erza, Gray and Natsu might end up killing you for writing this bad chapter"<br>Me: "What?!"  
>Happy: "I don't want them to kill you so I thought I could make them not do that so much if I gave them your sweets..."<br>Me: "Oh! Well if I give you the sweets can you promise me that my head will be attached to my neck while I write the next chapter?"  
>Happy: "Aye sir! You know... I like fish?"<br>Me: "Hmm don't tell me the only reason you're doing this, is because you want that fish I've stored away?"  
>Happy: "Aye!"<br>Me: (sigh) "Fine!"


	3. Fun The beach is fun

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took awhile for me to update this story. The big bad monster called "Real Life" consumed a lot of my time with school and stuff. Anyhow I managed to finish it although I might have made Natsu just a tiny bit OOC later in this chapter. But I'm not sure...(?) I'll let you guys be the judge of it :)  
>Thanks for reviewing and putting this story to favourites and story alert! If I could I would give my cat wings and send it out with cookies to all of you to show my appreciation :)<br>And now I'm gonna stop blabbering... On with the show!

**Disclaimer: Sad to say it but I do not own Fairy Tail or anything that is connected to the manga or anime.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Fun... The beach is fun<strong>  
>Lucy was floating in the water with annoyance marks forming on the back of her head. Floating with only her head above water, she was watching Natsu and Gray running around on the beach like maniacs. They had arrived at this island about ten minutes ago and they already acted like kids. When they saw the island both of them ran towards it challenging each other, saying stuff like "the last one to get out of the water is a slowpoke". Gray was in the lead and somehow he managed to strip off his clothes without losing speed. Unfortunately for Natsu that meant a pair of underpants suddenly came crashing into his face.<br>"Aaargh! Gray you stupid ice making idiot! It's cheating throwing something this disgusting into another persons face!"  
>"Kyaa! My cloth!"<br>Natsu made a choking sound while pinching his nose between his fingers.  
>"Jeez have you ever washed these? They smell like shit!"<br>"What did you say you hot headed piece of crap"  
>"Oi! Bring it on stripper boy!"<br>And that was the start of yet another fight between the two. Or sort of... Natsu was raging against Gray, who was avoiding his attacks while collecting his cloth.  
>Even though Gray and Natsu was pretty annoying, there was one other person who succeeded in irritating her more at the moment. Currently a blue cat was sitting on her head with a paddle, trying to use her as some sort of raft. Where did he even get a paddle from? Frowning she exhaled in the water resulting in bubbles forming just beneath the surface.<br>"Lucyyyyy! You're supposed to move when I use the paddle!"  
>Not wanting to dignify him with an answer she blew more bubbles into the water. Happy was not satisfied with her response and crawled down in front of her, so he was looking her straight in the eyes. A dark aura forming around his body frame.<br>"Lucy if you don't move I'll whack you with my commanding paddle-stick"  
>Lucy's head started turning crimson red while huger annoyance marks formed on her head. Steam started rising around her head while she was looking straight into Happy's eyes. She lifted her head a bit so her mouth was no longer under water.<br>"Cat..."  
>Her voice was low but Happy could hear it filled with murderous intentions. He froze in his position while cold sweat quickly appeared all over his body. This was bad. Very bad! Lucy inhaled before screaming directly into Happy's face.<br>"MY HEAD IS NOT A FREAKING BOAT!"  
>Before Lucy could strangle and torture him he summoned his wings and flew towards the Iceland, with tears running down his face.<br>"Waaaaaaaaa! Natsuuuu! Lucy wants to eat me!"  
>Natsu stopped chasing Gray and watched Happy flying towards him. This gave Gray an opportunity to find the remaining parts of his clothing, so he could make an encounter towards the idiot if he tried chasing him again. While Gray was tiptoeing around trying to find his clothes, Happy crashed into Natsu's chest and started weeping more hysterically.<br>"Naaaatsuuuu! Sop... Lucy really tried to eat me... sop, sop"  
>Natsu smiled one of his characteristic toothy grins and patted the blue Exceed on the head.<br>"Well Lucy is a weirdo. If she tries to eat you again I'll turn her into a crisp and then we can eat her for lunch"  
>"Yeah... But I don't think Lucy tastes good. I think she's like those oily fat fish we ate a while ago"<br>"Oh you're right! Ydrk, those fish doesn't have any meat on them. But hey they were good as torches because of their oily body fat"  
>"Do you think we can use Lucy as a torch?"<br>"Hell yeah!"  
>Lucy watched as Natsu comforted Happy. Seriously it was so obvious that Happy was crying crocodile tears. Couldn't he see that? And wait they were insulting her to? When she didn't do anything?! Slowly she started moving towards them. When she felt the bottom with her feet she stopped swimming, and started walking with her head bend over so her facial expressions was hidden behind her hair. Natsu and Happy stopped talking about Lucy's torching abilities and turned their gaze towards a rising Lucy. She was moving at a slow pace but almost fluently towards them. Both of her arms were held stiffly a few centimetres beside her body, with hands clenched into tight fists. As if that sight wasn't scary enough there seemed to be some sort of a dark and evil aura covering her body. The aura was pulsating and electrical currents started appearing growing more violently as she slowly raised her body above the water. Both of them stared in fear as the person they once knew as Lucy with small determined steps was getting closer to her target: them! Hugging each other they started shivering while cold sweat covered their bodies.<br>When she was just a few feet away she stopped and raised her head. If Happy and Natsu was afraid before it was nothing compared to this. Standing in the spotlight of her stare they felt their stomachs turning, while the blood in their veins slowly froze. Natsu felt his knees turning into jelly and suddenly he was kneeling in front of her. He kept staring at her while his brain slowly started to process some sort of strategy to get out of this mess. But before he could say or do anything something shiny appeared in front of him. Was that a sword? He blinked a few times looking at it, confirming that it indeed was a sword. Slowly he looked up to the owner who was glaring at him just as evilly as Lucy was. A small yelp escaped his mouth before everything went black.

Lucy stared down at the two puddles on the ground currently known as Happy and Natsu. Both of them had fainted when they saw the sword and its owner Erza standing next to her. Letting out a sigh she watched as small ghosts seemed to escape their mouths.

Not to far away a bush was shivering in a rather uncharacteristic manner. Inside of it Gray was taking cover from the two females wrath of fury. Fortunately he had managed to hide just in time to avoid Lucy and Erza's attention. Watching the scene that had just occurred he almost felt sorry for the idiot and the cat. Almost...

* * *

><p>It was soooo hot! Lucy dropped the banana leaves she was carrying and looked out at the ocean. Oh it would be so nice to dive into the waves and relax for just a bit. But she didn't dare take the chance after Erza got back. She didn't really know where she had been, but after she arrived she had taken command and shouted orders for them to follow. Of course this was after she managed to bring Natsu and Happy back to life. Blinking a few times and drying some sweat away from her forehead, she looked at the chaos that would soon become their camp side. Erza was in her normal armour chopping down half the forest, while Natsu was carrying the wood she had chopped back to the camp side. Gray was trying to make a cabin from a rough outline Erza had drawn in the sand. Happy was digging holes to fit the larger boards that would become part of the main construction of the cabin.<br>Lucy sighed again. Erza had sent her out to collect something for them to sleep with, because it would probably get cold during the night. But how could she get something to sleep with on an ice land? There weren't really that many possibilities when she thought about it. First she thought about using seaweed and weaving some sort of carpets out of them. But when she thought about it, it would take her way to much time to make those before the night would come. Besides that, seaweed was quite liable to catch a flame when they were dry. And with Natsu being there he would probably end up burning them when she had finished weaving them. The next solution was fresh banana leaves. They were quite huge so she didn't need to weave them together. Although they were quite easy to burn when they were dry, she just had to collect enough of them so they wouldn't get cold during the night. Nodding to herself satisfied with her own reasoning, she once again picked up the banana leaves she had found and made her way towards the camp side.

After a couple of hours they finished building the cabin. It wouldn't win any contest for being the most marvellous or gorgeous building but it seemed solid enough. It didn't have any windows but it did have some sort of door frame that was facing towards the ocean where the fireplace was.  
>Fortunately they finished it before nightfall and they were now sitting around the fireplace, looking at several fish on sticks roasting over the flames. They were all tired after the day's events so none of them felt like saying anything.<br>Erza stretched her body and let out a yawn, thinking about what happened to her earlier that day. After she was sent flying by the sea monster she had been airborne for a large amount of time, before she hit the waters surface again. When she had landed she used some time scouting around for the beast but with no luck. Growling she started swimming towards the nearest island. Still annoyed that the monster had escaped, she spotted Lucy glaring daggers at two persons who were hugging each other. A small grin appeared on her lips and she started swimming faster towards them. Whatever they had done to deserve Lucy's evil stare she would join in on the punishment. When she got to the beach she stabbed her sword in front of Natsu and Happy, resulting in both of them fainting. Much to her annoyance and satisfaction.  
>Yawning again she took her fish and ate all of it in a mouthful. Blinking a few times she raised herself from her position. Looking around at her nakama she bid them goodnight and went off to the cabin to get some sleep.<br>Gray took one of the fish from the fire and frowned by the heat of it. Using his magic powers he froze the fish and started consuming it. He wondered why Natsu wasn't throwing fists in his direction for making the fish inedible. Munching on the icy fish he looked over in his direction. Natsu was staring at the fire and didn't seem to be paying any attention to his surroundings. Gray stared at him for awhile wondering why Natsu wasn't all frantic about the opportunity to eat fire. But he didn't say anything and Gray kept looking at him. Natsu seemed to be staring into thin air which was really out of character for him, when there was a fire he could consume. Gray wondered if he was just tired from all of the days events or if something else was on the idiots mind. Shrugging he decided that he was too tired to get involved in Natsu's problems. After finishing his fish he mumbled a good night and trudged off towards the cabin.  
>Lucy waved unenthusiasticly at him and turned her attention back on the fire. If it wasn't because of her hunger, she would gladly fall asleep right then and there. Her head kept nodding and she felt that sleep might overcome her at any moment. Yawning a few times she took her fish on a stick and started nibbling on it. When she was almost finished eating her fish she looked around the fireplace noticing she was alone with Natsu and Happy. The exceed was sleeping curled up in a ball on a rock beside the fireplace. Snoring with a small bubble of snot dangling out of it's nose. Natsu was sitting on a rock with his elbows on his thighs, while resting his jaw on folded hands. He had a very serious look on his face. If she hadn't known him she wouldn't have noticed it, but there seemed to be some sort of sadness lurking under the surface, lingering over the boys features.<br>"Natsu is something wrong"  
>He didn't seem to hear her or he ignored her. He just kept staring at the fire and his now well cooked fish. She tilted her head blinking a few times. What was wrong with him? What was going through his head? Was he just tired? With a little more volume she tried appealing to him again.<br>"Natsu?"  
>"Hmm..?"<br>"Is something wrong?"  
>He raised his head and looked at her, and flinched from a sudden sharp pain appearing in his stomach. Lucy noticed him flinching and send him a puzzled look.<br>"Natsu? Are you okay?"  
>Instead of answering her he kept staring for a few seconds. He argued with himself if he should be honest towards her and tell what he was feeling. But he didn't even know what was going on, so what could he tell her? Straightening his back and grinning he scratched the back of his head.<br>"Ah, sorry Luce. I guess I was lost in thoughts for a moment, huh?"  
>Lucy crooked a smile. Maybe she was just imagining things? No she couldn't have. Her intuition wasn't perfect but she knew him quite well and usually his moods was pretty easy to read. But if he could keep up his façade so could she. Her smile grew wider and she raised an eyebrow teasingly.<br>"You know you need a brain to get lost in your thoughts Natsu"  
>Huffing he crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue. She couldn't help giggling at his appearance. There was something so darn cute about his childish behaviour. Wait did she just think he was cute? The realisation stopped her giggling and a small pink flush appeared on her cheeks. With a sudden movement she was standing and stammering.<br>"I..I.. I'm tired! Goodnight Natsu!"  
>"Night Lucy!"<br>Furrowing his brows and dropping his grin he stared after her as she made her way to the cabin. When she was gone he turned his glare towards the fire again. He didn't know why but he didn't feel the need nor the appetite to eat the flames or the fish. Instead of his usual hunger he kept having this unsettling feeling in his stomach, that kept him awake. What was wrong with him? The feeling seemed to get even worse whenever he looked at Lucy. Had it something to do, with the fact that he for a second thought he might have lost her earlier that day? Frowning he picked up a stick and started poking randomly into the fire.  
>Why was he in this foul mood? He had been close to losing nakama before, but he was never this restless before. Sure he would be upset, hurt and angry if someone was hurt or might have died, but something was different and he couldn't but a finger on the reason why. Something deep in his soul tried to reach out to him giving him the answer, but he couldn't grasp it. It was to flimsy and hard to hold on to. For some reason he thought about Igneel. Hadn't he told him about something like this? But what was it? He couldn't remember the specifics but it had something to do with losing a certain someone, and that it might feel like your soul and your very existence was being ripped into pieces. Throwing the stick away and covering his face in his hands he gritted his teeth, cursing his bad memory. Maybe he just needed to take a different approach to this? It all somehow evolved around Lucy and what happened earlier. Maybe if he thought back he might uncover some much needed enlightenment...<p>

* * *

><p>He had no idea why he was suddenly in the water. But after a few moments floating aimlessly around underwater with no thoughts going through his mind, he realized he had to breath. When he reached the surface he let out a small fountain from his mouth, grinning at his own creation. He turned his head and soon spotted Lucy. But before he could call out her name she vanished beneath the surface. After waiting a few minutes he started worrying. Where the hell was she? He felt a fling of pain in his chest as he started diving. It wasn't really a physical pain, but it kept growing as he kept searching in vain. He wasn't exactly panicking yet because of his determination to find her.<br>It was then he spotted her and knowing that she had been underwater longer than he had, he knew she was almost, or already out of oxygen. The pain in his chest almost felt unbearable at the realization as he quickly got to her. Wrapping his arms around her he started swimming towards the surface as fast as his muscles got muster. When they finally got above water he took a quick look around, finding a small plank. He swam towards it and when he reached it he placed Lucy's arms on it while leaning over her, securing her from drowning if she was to fatigue to hold her own body over water. The pain in his chest had loosened considerably but it still lingered, harvesting the better of his mood.  
>"Lucy what the hell were you thinking? Did you want to drown yourself?"<br>No answer.  
>"You know it's rude not to answer me"<br>No answer.  
>"God damn it Luce why are you ignoring me? It was kinda hard dragging your ass back up here. Especially because you must weigh the sum of three whales stacked on top of each other"<br>Still no answer. What was wrong with her? Normally she would react if someone insulted her about her weight. Unless...  
>"Ha! You can't hear me can you? Well I guess I can scold you for being such an idiot later. I don't know what happened though. I woke up in the water and when I reached the surface I saw you looking around like you were searching for something. And then I was about to call out to you, but you disappeared beneath the surface. I didn't know why you would do that, but you're Lucy and you are a weirdo, so I just waited for you to come back. But you didn't so I knew something was wrong. So I dived because I knew I had to find you. At first I couldn't find you and it scared the shit out of me. I couldn't locate your scent because, well I can't really use my smelling abilities underwater. D'oh huh? Anyhow I kept searching because you're my nakama and when I thought about losing you it hurt in my chest. I haven't felt anything like that since Igneel left so I knew it couldn't be good, right? Well after searching for awhile I found you! And you know what I thought? I thought that you are the weirdest fucking person in this world and that I didn't want it to be any other way. I don't know why I thought that because I knew that already. But somehow I think it means that I like you because you're Luce!"<br>He felt his cheeks slightly blushing. Did he just say he liked her?  
>"Ehh I'm glad you didn't hear that. But then again I think you know I like you. Just like I like Happy and Fairy Tail. And umm.. there are many other things I like you know? I like fire whisky and food"<br>She was still laying with her head on her arms. For some reason she had been crying for the last couple of minutes. Well he couldn't really cheer her up when she couldn't hear him.  
>Then she turned and looked at him. For some reason she looked relieved when she called out his name. He couldn't help smiling at her. She was so weird, who did she think it was holding her if it hadn't been him?<br>"You don't have to look at me like that Lucy. I just said I like fire whisky and food"  
>Why was she sending him such a confused look? Oh right, she still couldn't hear him. He watched her as she rested her head against her arms again.<br>"Well you know Luce? I don't know if you know this but there are a lots of other stuff I like"  
>And then he started blabbering about all the stuff he liked to do and what he enjoyed eating.<br>"... and sometimes I like using your bathtub when you're not around"

And that was when she could hear again. He wondered why she hadn't punched him for saying he liked to use her bathtub though. But then again she might have been too exhausted and didn't have the strength to form some sort of snappy comeback.

* * *

><p>The fire had died out and Natsu was still sitting with hands covering his face. He still didn't get it. What did all of this mean? Lowering his arms he looked at his hands while opening and closing them simultaneously. Something was definitely there but he couldn't reach it. He couldn't catch it no matter what he tried.<br>Growling he realized he wasn't going to figure something out just sitting there staring into thin air. After all he was a doer not a thinker. Still in deep thoughts he left the fireplace wandering towards the cabin. He might as well try getting some sleep before morning would arrive.  
>When he got to the cabin he took a moment to look at everyone. In the left side of the cabin Gray was sprawled on his back snoring slightly. Erza was laying next to him under a banana leaf breathing heavily and fast asleep. Turning his head to the right side of the cabin he noticed Lucy curled up under her leaf next to the wall. Narrowing his eyes he noticed she was shivering. After creeping over the floor, he lifted the leaf to get a good look at her. She was pale and looked fragile. He took his hand up to her neck to check her pulse. It was weak and slow confirming to him that her body temperature had dropped. Without second thoughts he crawled under her leaf and pulled her body towards him with an arm around her waist. She was still shivering but the source of heat made her exhale towards his chest and wrap her own arm around his waist. He knew she was sleeping and smiled looking down at her small frame. Leaning his head closer to hers he sniffed a few times taking her delicious scent in. The pain he felt earlier was erased and he forgot his inner turmoil. Suddenly he felt very sleepy and had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Closing his eyes and feeling exhausted he took a deep breath inhaling more of Lucy's scent.<br>"Weirdo..."  
>Still smiling sleep overwhelmed his body, finally giving him the rest his body and mind needed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ba-dom-tsch! I hope you liked it. Everybody do the Plue dance!  
>Elfman: "Like a man!"<br>Ichiya: "Men!"  
>Happy: "Aye sir!"<br>Natsu: "I'm all fired up!"  
>Gray: "Yosh!"<br>Erza: "I will enjoy this"  
>Lucy: "I'm so cute when I dance"<br>Me: "Riiight... Have a nice weekend everyone!"


	4. Seeing things, you need to use your eyes

**A/N: **Sorry for the double posting of chapter 3! I accidentally updated chapter 1 as the new chapter. Yeah I know.. I'm such a noob :P  
>I have this huge bag of candy and I would really like to share it with all the reviewers and people who put this story on story alert and favourites :) Yeah I know I can't share it over the internet... yet... For now it's the thought that counts... right? (grins and throws another handful of munchies into the mouth... Om, nom, nom!).<br>And now! The continuation of this story begins :)

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is "the finger dancing across the keyboard skills" I have that was used in making this chapter. Nothing more, nothing less...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Seeing things, you need to use your eyes<strong>  
>The sun was rising and it's warm beam fell on a small furry creature, who was laying on a rock snoring with a bubble of snot dangling out of it's nose. The sunbeam felt nice and warm, so the little blue creature stretched lazily and slowly opened an eye. Yawning it stretched again and walked a few times around itself before finding a new position to sleep in. The sun kept rising and a sigh escaped it's lips.<br>Suddenly a rumbling sound broke the silence and the creature opened its eyes. It was hungry! Looking around it hoped to spot some of the others, but alas no one was around. He didn't want to get breakfast on his own, so he had to wake the others. Strolling over to the cabin it sleepily rubbed an eye with its paw, yawning so much that small tears started appearing.  
>When it got to the cabin it took a moment to look at the sleeping bodies it contained. Erza was mumbling something in her sleep. He couldn't hear exactly what she was saying but it did sound like "sword, chop, fish", so he figured she was dreaming about swordfish and how she would cook it. The thought made it drool and gaze dreamingly up at the ceiling.<br>Shaking it's head it looked around the cabin again. Gray was laying on his side with a string of drool dangling from his mouth down to a smaller pond on the floor. Grinning it reminded itself that it had to tease him about this later on. It would have loved to jump on his head and make him splash into his own saliva, but right now it needed to find Natsu. Sighing it strained itself and turned it's head away from the temptation, looking to the right side of the cabin. What was that lump laying over there? And where were Natsu and Lucy?  
>Slowly it started walking towards it, ready to kick it if it was a cat eating monster. When it got to the lump it noticed that it smelled a lot like Natsu and Lucy. Maybe it smelled like them because it had eaten them! Shivering it gulped a few times gathering all of its willpower to stay and not fly out of the cabin screaming. Slowly it made its way to the lump and noticed that the monster looked like a huge leaf with pink hair coming out of it's mouth. Gulping again it took some time to examine what it was looking at.<br>A light bulb appeared over its head and it slammed a paw to it's head. This was no monster, it was Natsu. He was even laying under the same kind of leaf that Erza and Gray was laying with.  
>With a paw it lifted the leaf and was about to yell in Natsu's ear when something else caught its attention. Natsu was not alone under the leaf, Lucy was there too! Natsu had an arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her tightly and close to his chest, like he was protecting her from an invisible enemy. Lucy was laying with her head on his upper arm and an arm wrapped around his waist. Still holding the leaf it blinked a few times before it started chuckling mischievously. It knew it would be for the best if it didn't do anything, especially because they both looked so happy. But this was too tempting! It inhaled through the mouth until it's lungs was about to burst, cocking the head backwards in the process.<br>"Natsu and Lucy are making kitties!"  
>Everybody stiffened but before hell broke lose the cat flew out of the cabin accompanied with an evil laugh. Erza drew her sword and swung it in Natsu and Lucy's direction, almost cutting down Gray in the process.<br>"What's going on?"  
>Everyone knew that Erza didn't like being woken from her slumber unless it was absolutely necessary and this was no exception. Erza was glaring daggers towards her fellow nakama demanding a reason for the abrupt awakening. Gray gulped and scooted closer to the cabin wall.<br>Natsu and Lucy was sitting by the wall furthest away from Erza shivering and hugging each other.  
>"You two!"<br>They all gulped as Erza's eyes started glowing from rage. She wasn't sure what punishment she should execute. But before she had come to a conclusion a large rumbling sound, made everyone in the cabin freeze. Blinking a few times Erza looked down at her belly acknowledging that she was hungry. Closing her eyes she exhaled and walked out of the cabin.  
>When she was gone Gray, Natsu and Lucy let out a sigh simultaneously. Gray wiped his forehead removing a small layer of cold sweat. Damn it, he was going to make an ice cube out of that cat later! Turning his head he noticed that Natsu and Lucy was still hugging each other, staring with huge and frightened eyes at the spot Erza was just moments ago. Smirking he raised an eyebrow and rubbed his chin.<br>"You know, I am truly sorry that we interrupted your lovemaking in the ocean. But cant you guys do it somewhere more private?"  
>Natsu and Lucy froze for minute with blushes appearing. Then they jolted in each direction moving as far away from each other as possible. Seeing their response Gray couldn't help laughing pointing a finger towards Natsu.<br>"I'm sorry it seems like I misunderstood the situation. Let me instead give you a bit of warning then. If you are not making love with this woman, then someone else should do it instead of you"  
>Annoyance marks started appearing on Natsu's head, while sending Gray a furious look.<br>"What the fuck are you talking about?! Make some sense will you?"  
>"Of course you don't understand you flame eating idiot! What I'm saying is that if you don't want to make lovey dovey to Lucy then someone else might want to!"<br>"Aaargh! You're still not making sense! I don't know what lovey dovey is, but I sure as hell don't want to do it with Lucy!"  
>"Well I take that as a go ahead from you. It's about time a real man showed you how it is done"<br>Annoyed from the whole situation Lucy had crawled out of the cabin as soon as the two idiots started bickering. Standing outside of the cabin she stretched and yawned sleepily. Why had she been so close to Natsu when she woke up? Shaking her head she thought that she might have gotten cold during the night and therefore scooted closer to him to get some warmth.  
>She started walking over to the fireplace where Erza was trying to make a new fire. Happy was sitting on a rock nearby holding his rumbling stomach. Erza turned her head and pointed at Lucy.<br>"Lucy can you get that bag over there. I hid some fish in it yesterday so we would have something to eat for breakfast"  
>Happy's jaw dropped as he stared at Erza.<br>"You have fish?"  
>"Yes Happy and there should be enough for you too"<br>Stars suddenly appeared in his eyes as he grinned towards the scarlet haired woman.  
>Lucy turned on her heals and got to the bag where she found the fish Erza had mentioned. When she got back she handed them to Erza who threw one of the fish to Happy, who immediately started munching on it with tears of joy streaming down his face. With a quick movement Erza had the remaining fish on sticks and in a heartbeat they were all slowly roasting over the fireplace. Turning her head she shouted for the boys "to drag their asses out there", before poking to the fish that was nearest to her.<br>Sighing Lucy rubbed her hands in front of the fire. Not that she was cold or anything, she just enjoyed the heat. She noticed Gray and Natsu getting out of the cabin glaring and growling like dogs who were about to jump each others throats. When they got to the fire they sat as far away from each other as possible. Natsu sat across from Lucy next to Erza folding his arms over his chest. Gray sat next to her with hands folded in front of him.  
>Not noticing the heavy atmosphere covering the two boys Erza took some of the fish and threw one to everyone. Lucy succeeded in catching the fish but because it was to warm for her, she started juggling it between her hands. Gray snatched his fish in the air and immediately froze it making it edible. Natsu wasn't paying attention resulting in the fish hitting his face with a slapping sound and causing him to fall backwards to the ground. Laying on the sand with eyes twirling he had somehow managed to get the fish in his mouth, which he was now munching on.<br>Gray turned his head and noticed Lucy juggling the fish in her hands while chanting "hot, hot, hot".  
>Sighing he finished his fish. Taking her wrist in one hand and catching the fish in mid air with the other, he froze the fish's temperature just enough for it to be edible for her.<br>"Here you go Lucy"  
>"Oh, um thanks!"<br>" Anytime"  
>He winked at her before letting go of her wrist, turning his attention back on the fire. Lucy stared at the fish and slowly started eating. Did he just wink at her? Why would he do that? From the stories she'd read people always did that if they had feelings for each other. A small blush started appearing on her cheeks. No that couldn't be right! Maybe she was hallucinating and he didn't even wink in the first place. Shaking her head she turned her attention towards Erza.<br>"So... What should we do today?"  
>"Well I think it would be wise to collect some more food. We should divide into groups, so we can explore as much of this island as possible"<br>"But wouldn't it be more safe to stay together? We don't know what's on this ice land?"  
>"I'm sure there isn't anything here that would be a danger to any of us. I noticed that there doesn't seem to be any intelligent beings here, and I'm sure anyone of us can handle the wildlife here"<br>"Okay. How many groups should we split into?"  
>Erza rubbed her chin and stared for a few seconds into the fire.<br>"Well, I think we should split up individually"  
>Natsu shot up from his position and glared at Erza.<br>"Hell no! It's too dangerous to wander around alone out there. We don't know this place so it would be easy to get lost. Well I wouldn't, but someone as stupid as Gray or weird as Lucy might"  
>Lucy gulped. She didn't want to get lost, left to wander around in a place she didn't know. Erza eyed Natsu and nodded.<br>"I believe you are correct, that was a good observation Natsu. Lets divide into two groups and go in opposite directions"  
>Happy who had finished his fish summoned his wing and collided with Lucy's chest. Hugging it while sending her a toothy grin.<br>"I wanna go with Lucy!"  
>"If Happy goes with Lucy so will I!"<br>Erza nodded again pointing at each individual as she mentioned them.  
>"All right then Lucy, Happy and Natsu goes to the north. Gray and me will go to the south. We meet here again around noon"<br>Grinning Natsu raised to his feet and clenched his fists.  
>"Yosh! I'm all fired up! Are you ready Happy, Lucy?"<br>"Aye sir"  
>"Mm!"<br>Splitting into groups they separated and went in different directions. None of them said it aloud but between the lines they all felt that this was a contest between the two groups, were the winner would be the ones who brought back the biggest and best feast.

* * *

><p>SMACK!<br>"Auch! God damn it Natsu! Thats the fourth time you send a branch directly into my face!"  
>"Oh sorry Luce!"<br>"Yeah, yeah... stupid Natsu... I'm taking the lead from now on"  
>Frowning she pushed Natsu to the side sending him an evil glare as she walked past him. They had wandered in this jungle for the last hour and the warm climate was giving her a headache. So far she hadn't spotted anything remotely edible and she was starting to doubt that they were ever going to find any.<br>After walking in silence for some time Lucy stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her group. Happy looked like he had been squashed flat on top of Natsu's head, with sweat covering it's entire body. Poor little fellow, it must be really hot wearing all that fur in the jungle. Natsu looked like his usual self and that kind of irritated her. Why wasn't he suffering in this heat wave?  
>"I think we should take a small break to get some water. I'm afraid some of us will die of dehydration if we don't"<br>"Are you sure? I don't feel thirsty at all"  
>"Yeah but you're not human... Come on, we just passed a small pond"<br>"Sure"  
>When they got to the pond Lucy knelt in front of it and started splashing her head with water. After drinking a few sips she felt rejuvenated and let out a sigh.<br>Turning her head she watched as Natsu took Happy down from his head and placed him beside the pond. Happy seemed to be immobile as he was laying flat on the ground with eyes closed.  
>Natsu knelt beside him and smiled as he gently stroked his back. He was still smiling as he turned towards the pond, putting his hands underneath the water turning them into cups. Raising his now water filled hands he turned towards Happy again.<br>"Happy drink this"  
>Slowly Happy opened one of his eyes and saw the water filled hands in front of him. Without hesitation he drank the water. When he was done he raised his head towards Natsu with a grin.<br>"Can I have more Natsu?"  
>"Sure"<br>Lucy kept watching them. Natsu didn't argue and kept delivering water to Happy, even though he seemed to be in perfect condition. She also noticed that he kept smiling like he was enjoying taking care of him. He really was considerate especially if it came to helping any of his nakama. The thought made her warm on the inside and she couldn't stop herself from smiling in their direction.  
>"Soo... Natsu do you like the jungle?"<br>"Heck yeah! It's warm!"  
>"But don't you think it's boring?"<br>"Naw, actually I've always wanted to go to the jungle ever since I heard this story as a kid about it"  
>"Oh, which one?"<br>"I don't know the name of it. But it was about this cat that gets lost, or something, and then he ends up in the jungle where he meets some other animals. And then they are all happy and like eats and sleeps and do all sorts of fun things together!"  
>"I remember that one! But... they eat a lot of caterpillars and insects"<br>"What?! No they don't!"  
>"Yes they do!"<br>"But... I don't want to eat that... That's disgusting! Thanks for ruining it Lucy"  
>With the last remark Natsu folded his arms and turned his pouting face in the other direction. Stupid Lucy why did she have to ruin all the fun?<br>Shaking her head she smiled and pointed a finger towards him.  
>"But you know. Caterpillars should be reeeeeally tasty! Do you want me to find one for you?"<br>Snorting he turned his back towards her as an indicator that he was ignoring her.  
>"Come on Natsu! You won't know if you like them until you try one"<br>Natsu turned his head quickly towards her and put out his tongue as a response.  
>She wasn't sure if she should be annoyed or laugh at his response. But because she had the upper hand in this verbal fight she felt laughter was the appropriate reaction at the moment. And so she started laughing at Natsu's back.<br>He was not pleased with this but he didn't want to react just yet. He wanted to figure out some sort of comeback before breaking his position as the "grumpy kid". Looking down at the ground he tried to put some sort of strategy together in his mind. But what should he do? Then he spotted the answer right in front of him.  
>"Hey Luce?"<br>She stopped laughing and wiped a few tears from her eyes.  
>"Mmm?"<br>Very slowly he turned his head around looking down at her with a smirk that showed his canine teeth. His eyes were glowing and if she hadn't known any better she would have sworn her heart stopped for a moment. He then turned all of his body, revealing what he had spotted a few moments ago.  
>"I'll eat as many caterpillars as you like if you eat this one first"<br>Her eyes widened as she froze in her position.  
>"You.. you can't be serious"<br>"I'm dead serious!"  
>With a scream she leapt from her position and started running through the jungle with Natsu close on her heals. She kept running but took a second to look back at him. He was running with Happy under one arm, while the other was stretched out in front of him with the caterpillar squirming between his fingers.<br>Letting out another scream she increased her speed. After running for awhile she turned her head but couldn't see Natsu nearby. Running with her head in the opposite direction of her path she didn't notice the big branch in front of her, and so she hit it with full speed and was knocked down to the ground.  
>Her vision went black for a few seconds when she hit branch. Kneeling and shaking she brought her hands up to her head. The pain was pulsating and she gritted her teeth, cursing her own foolishness.<br>Shocked at first she noticed that there was something big moving next to her. She couldn't see what it was first at but she immediately recognised the low snake-like hissing sound. With a gulp she slowly turned towards the reptile. It was rather huge and it was hovering just above her head. From its bright green colours it looked like it was poisonous.  
>The snake hissed again opening its mouth revealing a set of large pointy fangs. She didn't know if she was imagining this, but it looked like green venom was dripping from its mouth like some sort of foam. It raised itself further above her and glared down on her with red and glowing reptile eyes.<br>Lucy shivered as she got eye contact with the snake. Little did she know that she had disturbed the snake's nap when she ran into the branch earlier. The snake of course, didn't care if it was an accident or not. It was angry and needed to attack this stupid creature. Lucy could almost feel the creatures maliciousness just by looking it in the eyes. Her heart accelerated and sweat started covering her body. She wanted to move, she wanted to summon one of her spirits. But due to fear she was frozen in her position. Gritting her teeth she could almost feel the upcoming attack in the atmosphere. Hypnotized she kept staring into the snake's red eyes. There was something in them that made her shiver in horror. It was like they were piercing through her very existence and was looking directly into her soul. She felt that if she kept looking into it's eyes she might crumble down the stairs of insanity. Gathering all her remaining strength she closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at it when it bit her. Closing her eyes she noticed tears were streaming down her face. She didn't even know when she had started crying.  
>The hissing got louder and she knew that it was a sign of the upcoming attack. She heard the noise coming nearer as it launched itself towards her, followed by the unmistakable sound of teeth tearing into flesh. But she didn't feel anything? Had the poison already taken its effect?<br>Opening her eyes she noticed that she didn't seem to have any bite marks on her. Blinking in confusion she raised her head and found herself looking at Natsu's back.  
>"Natsu!"<br>He was struggling with something but the fight was quickly over with as a long snake was sent flying in the opposite direction.  
>"Natsu?"<br>He kept standing with his back to her, hands clenched in tight fists covered with fire. Lucy kept staring at his back as he stood there for a few moments. She knew he was mad because his body was shaking and he kept opening and closing his fists, starring in the snakes direction. Exhaling his breath he turned the fire out but still didn't turn towards her.  
>"Luce.. Are you alright? Did it hurt you?"<br>"No I'm fine! Thanks for saving me Natsu"  
>"Yeah sure..."<br>He then turned around to face her and the sight made her shudder in terror. He was so pale and there was a bite mark on his arm covered with green venom. She gasped covering her mouth with her hand.  
>"Na..."<br>He stopped her from speaking by throwing his injured arm in front of him. He smiled rather weakly at her, trying his best to make the wound seem insignificant.  
>"I'm glad you're okay Luce. It would have been a pain if I had to drag you back to the camp"<br>Tilting her head to the side she narrowed her eyes and kept staring at him. Clearly not convinced by his act.  
>"Ahh come on Luce, I'm telling you I'm fi..."<br>As he said those words she watched as his eyes widened in pain. Then he fell, landing on his knees and palms, while shivering heavily and coughing on the ground. He was having a fit of coughing that only seemed to grow more violently by the moment. Her eyes widened in horror as she noticed a string dangling from his mouth, down to a larger pool of blood that was slowly gathering underneath him as he kept coughing.  
>Leaping from her position she quickly got to him and started stroking his back, while he kept coughing. She had to do something, anything! Biting her lips she tried controlling her thoughts stopping her from panicking.<br>Happy, who had been watching the scene from the sideline walked up to her, with eyes locked on Natsu's shivering body.  
>"Lucy... What do we do?"<br>"I don't know..."  
>Natsu stopped coughing and froze in his position. His body felt heavy and every muscle in his body ached in protest to the poison. Sweat was covering his body and he started shaking more violently. He noticed it was getting harder to breath and that his mind was getting more cloudy.<br>Like struck by lightning a shooting pain ran through his body making him fall down on his side. He heard Lucy and Happy call out to him as he fell, but he didn't know how to answer them. His mind was in a state of mixed feelings between pain, confusion and fear. Gritting his teeth he looked up at Lucy, trying to appeal to her in some way. Their eyes meet and he could feel the sympathy and fright she felt by the way she looked at him. He tried smiling to comfort her but had little success in doing so.  
>Lucy put her hand on his shoulder and tried smiling at him as well. Like hell she was going to let him die by some stupid snake bite! She tried focusing on the books she had read, trying to find some solution. But no matter what she thought about, she couldn't find any solution that could help the fire eating mage. Fire eating mage... fire... eating... Her eyes widened. She had an idea that might be stupid enough to work.<br>"Happy, we have to gather dried wood"  
>"But why?"<br>"Just do it, we don't have much time"  
>"Aye!"<br>Summoning his wings the cat flew into the jungle. Lucy started raising her body but was stopped when she felt someone grab her wrist.  
>"Lucy.. don't leave me alone... I... I don't want to be alone"<br>He was scared. Sitting down beside him again she stroked his hair away from his face.  
>"Natsu, I have to..."<br>"Please.. Lucy... don't..."  
>Sighing she rested her hand on his cheek, while looking him in the eyes. His voice had been low but she could still recognise the pain and fear in it.<br>"I won't"  
>Her promise seemed to make him relax as he tried to force another smile in her direction. With her one hand still resting on his cheek she used her other hand to get her keys. Finding the one she needed she summoned Taurus.<br>"Lucy! Your..."  
>Raising her hand in front of her she stopped his speech.<br>"Taurus, please I don't have time for you to comment on my perfect body. Please, I need you to collect some dried wood"  
>Taking the situation in he nodded at her before running into the jungle. It didn't take long for him and Happy to collect a decent pile of wood. When there was enough Lucy turned her attention to it. Now she only had to start a fire the same way Erza had earlier, using two rocks and some dried straws. After a couple of attempts she started getting frustrated. But when she was about to give up a tiny spark appeared and a small fire started spreading throughout the wood. When Lucy thought the fire was big enough she gently shook Natsu's shoulder to get his attention.<br>"Natsu, I don't know if this will work but I want you to eat the flames. Can you do that?"  
>"Mmm..."<br>With an arm around his shoulders she helped him up in a sitting position. He was still shaking and breathing heavily, but he tried controlling his body while staring at the flames. Slowly he opened his mouth and started consuming the fire.  
>Lucy watched him in silence and prayed her strategy would work. She hoped that the flames might somehow burn out the poison in his body.<br>When he had finished eating the fire he blinked a few times. The fire raging through his veins warming his body from the inside, made him feel somewhat rejuvenated. Grinning he stood up and took a few steps away from the others. Then he ignited his body in flames and he felt the poison slowly being burned away. Feeling the sickness slowly fading away he turned his head towards the sky. Never before had he felt so alive and so relieved He felt like screaming and crying at the same time. Still grinning he tilted his head in Lucy's direction. She was smiling up at him with small tears in the corner of her eyes. Turning of the fire he walked over to her. She was still sitting next to the fire, so he knelt in front of her placing his hands on her shoulders.  
>"Thanks Luce!"<br>"Em, no problem Natsu. I'm just glad it worked out"  
>"Me to"<br>Lucy jumped slightly in surprise as Natsu entangled her in a tight hug. After resting his head on hers for a few minutes he smirked and lowered his mouth next to her ear, whispering in a low husky voice "Thanks.. Really I mean it Luce... Thank you".

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you catch the Lion King reference Natsu makes? :)  
>I thought about ending this chapter when Natsu starts coughing up blood and maybe I should have... But well... I just couldn't do it! It would be to cruel to leave him in his condition so I had to type the continuation right away :)<br>I do not know if Natsu could actually burn away poison like I wrote in this chapter. But... I think it's plausible :)  
>I wonder who the winner of the contest "who brings back the best feast" is... hmm... Let me just think about that while I eat some delicious candy... Mua-ha-ha!<br>Please stay tuned for the next episode... Or something... Later! :)


	5. Oh Crab!

**A/N: **Welcome! You are now watching the longest chapter I've made so far in this storyline. Yay, that deserves a pat on the back, even if I have to do it myself :)  
>Before anyone ask: No it isn't a spelling error I made in the title of this chapter. I mean "crab" as in tiny creature and not the swearword "crap". Te-he, but you'll figure out why when you read this chapter.<br>Oh and Fairy Tail episode 124 is up today... I love Saturdays! 3  
>To all of the readers, people who put this on favourites and story alert and the lovely reviewers, I have a special treat for you! First pick a person from team Natsu:<br>a) Erza  
>b) Gray<br>c) Happy  
>d) Lucy<br>e) Natsu  
>Now imagine that person giving you a nice big hug. Yeah that's it! Feel the love! You deserve it :)<p>

**Disclaimer: My name is not Mashima... Hiro, Mashima. I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Oh crab!<strong>  
>On the beach of a small island three persons were sitting in the shadows of a tall armoured woman. They were all shivering and sweating bullets as the woman pointed a sword towards them.<br>"Lucy, Natsu, Happy! You did not come back with anything for us to eat, and therefore you did not complete your mission! My verdict is that you will do all the chores I demand of you for the rest of the day!"  
>They all lowered their heads nodding simultaneously. Knowing Erza this was a harsh punishment with lots of what they could only assume would be incredibly hard tasks. Satisfied with their response she pointed her sword to each individual as she addressed them.<br>"Happy! I want you to collect coconuts... go!"  
>"Aye..."<br>"Natsu and Lucy you will be working together to complete the first task. Your first task will be..."  
>Erza paused for the dramatic effect and grinned evilly down at them. The pause had the desired effect as she watched the two teens gulp holding their breath.<br>"...to prepare the wild boar we captured earlier. I want you to cleanse and skin it so it is edible for tonight's supper"  
>With widened eyes they looked at each other. Natsu was the first to break the silence as he pointed a finger towards Lucy.<br>"Prepare? Like in... Does she mean what I think she did?"  
>"Wait... You think she means...?"<br>"Yes Natsu and Lucy. I want you to cut it open, remove the guts and then I want you to skin it"  
>Lucy started to gag as she thought about it.<br>"Erza can't you do it... please?"  
>"No Lucy! You heard my order now buzz off!"<br>"Yes ma'am!"  
>And so Natsu and Lucy found themselves next to a dead wild boar. Both of them was glaring at it curiously, like it was some sort of alien who had fallen down from the skies. Natsu started poking it with his finger while mumbling something about him wanting the boar to turn into Gray.<br>Lucy sighed and watched the knife she was holding in her hand. When she was young she had watched the servants prepare animals but she had never done it herself. Sighing again she looked at the ground and found herself staring at a crab. Maybe she was just imagining this but the crab looked like it was smirking at her while opening and closing its claws in a mocking tone. Scowling down at it she pulled her leg back and with a kick send the crab flying into the horizon. Little did she know that the crab accidentally hit a coconut who fell down on Gray who was sitting underneath the palm tree.  
>Natsu raised his head. Did he just hear a girlish scream just a second ago? Shaking his head he turned his attention towards Lucy.<br>"You know it isn't nice going around kicking people"  
>"...When did a crab become people...? But yeah I know... I... Hey! Dibs on not cutting it!"<br>"What?! Na~aaah! You can't just say it like that Luce, that's totally unfair"  
>"Oh yes I can and I just did!"<br>To support her argument she put out her tongue and wiggled it teasingly towards him.  
>"Oi! Come on lets play rock-paper-scissors about it"<br>"Okay best out of three"  
>Unfortunately Natsu wasn't aware of his own poor skills in this game, and soon Lucy was smirking handing him the knife.<br>"You cheated! Lets play again"  
>"No way! Come on I'll tell you what to do"<br>"But I don't want to..."  
>After a couple of hours preparing the boar they found themselves standing before Erza both covered from head to toe in blood. They were both sulking standing with lowered heads looking at the ground. None of them wanted to talk about what just happened so they stood in silence.<br>Erza, who was lying lazily on the beach, tried her best not to laugh at the sight. But she couldn't help herself and soon the air was filled with her loud mocking laughter. The laughter seemed to make Natsu and Lucy shrink even further into a depressing state as they both started mourning. Seeing their depressed state Erza stopped laughing and wiped a few tears away from her eyes.  
>"Alright, you guys may take a break. Go clean yourself up and come back to me when you are done"<br>Nodding rather unenthusiastically they both turned on their heels and walked towards the water.  
>They kept walking in a straight line as they got to the ocean in a zombie like state. The water hit their feet and as they kept going further they soon found themselves with water to their necks.<br>Lucy inhaled and dived beneath the surface. The water was refreshing and she hoped the water would somehow make her forget the horrible event that had just transpired. Natsu followed the same procedure and when they were both done "drowning their memories" they found themselves looking at each other with just their heads above water.  
>Natsu grinned his characteristic toothy smile and swallowed a huge mouthful of water. With checks shaped like balloons he looked teasingly at Lucy and raised an eyebrow.<br>"What do you think you're..."  
>But before she could finish her sentence she found herself being splattered with water.<br>"Argh! Stop that Natsu you stupid idiot!"  
>"Te-he! That was fun!"<br>"Why you little..."  
>She raised her fist above water and hold it threateningly towards him while annoyance marks spawned on the back of her head. Natsu kept grinning but soon turned his face towards the beach as something white came into view in the corner of his eyes.<br>"Hey Luce is that Gray over there?"  
>Narrowing her eyes she looked at the white thing that was running around.<br>"Um, yeah looks like it... Why is there a lump on his head? And wait is he running around nude again?"  
>"I guess... Damn it why does he always have to run around flashing his wa-dinga-ding?"<br>"Heh.. Jealous are we?"  
>"What?! Why would I be jealous of him running around showing his shiny ass?"<br>"Well maybe you're not jealous of his ass...?"  
>"What are you ta... ?"<br>Tilting his head slightly to the side he raised an eyebrow and looked teasingly at her while grinning a toothy smile showing his canines.  
>"Luuuuce? Do you want me to run around naked?"<br>"What?!"  
>The thought of Natsu running around naked made her head turn into a crimson shade of red.<br>"Tehe... You're cute when you blush"  
>"Sh... shut up! Stupid Natsu!"<br>"Hey Luce! Do you want to pull a prank on Gray?"  
>"Mmm... You know I wouldn't mind getting back at him for always being you know... him"<br>"Excellent!"  
>"But with Erza's punishment we'll have to do it tomorrow, right?"<br>"Right!"  
>And so they smirked looking at each other with mischievous faces. A new alliance had been formed and in low voices they started planning on how they would make Gray squirm like a caterpillar.<p>

* * *

><p>Erza was laying on her back as Natsu and Lucy came back from their break. They were walking rather close to each other and whispering something into each others ears. Whenever Lucy had whispered something into Natsu's ear he would respond with a roaring laugh. When Natsu whispered something into Lucy's ear she would giggle and a small flush would appear on her cheeks. As she looked at them approaching she felt her mouth slightly twist upwards and she couldn't help thinking how cute they looked when they were together. Sitting up she kept looking at them until they reached her position.<br>"So... What are you lovebirds up to?"  
>Both of them froze in their position. Before Natsu could react in any way Lucy let out a "Ahhh to close" and pushed him away from her, resulting in him colliding head on with a rock. The impact made him shriek but he soon regained his composure and turned to face Lucy. She was holding a fist up to her mouth and was giving him an apologetic look. He was looking up at her with anger and hurt written in his eyes.<br>Erza looked at the two of them and let out a sigh.  
>"Natsu stop whining and get over here!"<br>"A...Aye!"  
>"Look, you will be working together on the next assignment as well. I want you to find a proper source of clean water. Until now we've been living on the water that was in these barrels Gray found yesterday. But we need to find somewhere to fill them up. Understood? I want you to find a river or a pond with fresh water"<br>"Yes ma'am!"  
>"Good! When you have fulfilled your task I will consider giving you the rest of the day off"<br>They both nodded eagerly and walked away from her. Seeing their departing figures she let out a yawn. Maybe if they had some time alone together they would soon come to some sort of revelation.

* * *

><p>And so they found themselves walking around in the jungle again. Natsu was once more walking in front but this time Lucy didn't get any branches in her face. They had been walking for a while but neither of them said anything to one another. Lucy kept silent as she strolled behind Natsu trying to keep in sync with his speed. Reading his body language like an open book she knew his spirit was low. She wanted to cheer him up but she knew he didn't want to be disturbed when he was in this state of mind.<br>Natsu was currently lost in thoughts trying to figure out the reason behind his foul mood. He was angry and depressed at the same time. To rationalize he kept trying to make a deduction of possibilities of who or what could be responsible for his mind going into this chaotic like state. The answer didn't come to him like he was struck by lightning and it was so frustrating he felt like punching something just to blow off some steam. At the same time he felt like crawling into the nearest bush to hide from everything and everyone and be left alone with his misery. Suddenly an idea struck his mind and he stopped in his track turning to face Lucy with arms crossed.  
>"Lucy?"<br>"Mmm..?"  
>"Why did you push me into that rock earlier?"<br>Lucy stopped as well and awkwardly started scratching the back of her head.  
>"Um, I... well... I don't know... okay? It's just... I guess I just sort of panicked"<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know... Maybe it was because Erza was staring at me"<br>"I understand panicking in front of evil or scary Erza. But she wasn't any of those things.. so why did you panic?"  
>"Um.. well.. um"<br>Lowering her hand she tilted her head looking down on the ground. Why had she panicked? Normally she didn't care how close Natsu was to her so why had she suddenly pushed him away? Was there perhaps something she didn't want to acknowledge? Still looking down she heard Natsu moving closer to her.  
>"Lucy?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>Turning her head upwards she was greeted with a set of onyx coloured eyes staring at her with mixed feelings. He was just an arms length away from her pleading with his eyes for an answer.<br>"I.. um..."  
>Her heart started raising and she felt her cheeks getting hotter. Seeing her blush Natsu started inching closer. There was something amazing by her scent when she blushed. It wasn't all that different to her normal scent but there was something else in it he couldn't quite put a finger on. It was something that told his instincts to move closer to her. And so he did smirking at her with canines showing.<br>"You were saying?"  
>"Well... I think.. that.. maybe.."<br>"Go on"  
>"Well you see... the thing is..."<br>"Yeeeeeees?"  
>His head was now so close to hers that she could practically fell his breath on her skin. Her legs felt wobbly and she started shivering, but for some reason it wasn't unpleasant.<br>"Natsu... I..."  
>"Oi! What are you guys doing?"<br>"Gray!"  
>Both teens jumped in surprise and stared at the boy who had interrupted their conversation. Smirking he folded his arms across his chest giving them a knowing look.<br>"So... You guys lost? Don't tell me you sneaked off to get some alone time?"  
>Lucy glared at him viciously. She wasn't really sure why but she was pissed at him at the moment. Gritting her teeth she looked at the area around her and spotted a small pond. Stomping over to it she found the key she needed and turned to stare at Gray with lightning coming out of her eyes and with a dark aura covering her body.<br>"Gray! We were sent here by Erza to find fresh water and you know what? I think I just found some!"  
>Gray gulped and took a few steps back with arms in front of him in a protective manner.<br>"Lucy what are you...?"  
>Not dignifying him with a verbal answer she summoned Aquarious. Gray stared at the spirit and took a few more steps away with a cold sweat covering his body.<br>"You can't be serious...?"  
>Natsu was grinning and clapping enthusiastically while mumbling something that sounded awfully like "Yay water!".<br>Aquarious was in her usually "happy mood" and started swearing and threatening Lucy. What she said was soon lost to their ears as she launched her anger with her wave attack. All three of them were hit by it and was sent flying with the water in different directions until they collided with things that got in their way resulting in them being splattered in various positions. Aquarious huffed and glared at Lucy.  
>"Don't call me again for something as stupid as this! Some of us have a boyfriend and doesn't want to waste time playing around in a jungle"<br>"Ha... Hai!"  
>And with that remark she left a scene where Natsu was dangling with his head downwards from a tree, Gray was squashed flat on a rock and Lucy was bending in an awkward position on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p>Erza stood with her arms crossed looking at the scene in front of her. It looked like a giant flood had hit the jungle with Gray, Natsu and Lucy accidentally being trapped in the middle of it. With a sigh she rubbed her forehead. Those kids could be such a handful sometimes! On the way there she had found a lake with fresh water and she wondered why they were so far away from it. Shouldn't they have noticed it when they passed it?<br>"Happy?"  
>"Aye?"<br>"If you carry Lucy back I'll take care of Natsu and Gray"  
>"Why do I have to carry the heavy one...?"<br>"Did you say something Happy?"  
>Quickly he shook his head from side to side resulting in him being a bit dizzy as he flew towards Lucy grabbing her around the waist with his tail.<br>"...so heavy..."  
>With one arm wrapped around Gray's waist she used her other hand to grab Natsu's hair to pull him down from the tree, resulting in him yelping a bit before landing on her shoulder.<br>The walk to the campsite wasn't that long but when they got to the beach Happy dropped Lucy where she kept laying with twirling eyes.  
>"Happy, can't you carry her all the way back to the campsite?"<br>Relying on his cute site he summoned all of his cuteness and looked at Erza with huge sparkling eyes.  
>"Lucy is so heavy! And I've been working all day without any fish, so I can't carry her anymore... I'm sorry Erza"<br>"That's all right Happy. I'm sorry I didn't consider that you might get hungry during the day. You may punish me when we get back to the camp"  
>"Ehh.. that's okay Erza... really..."<br>"Well knowing Lucy she might get lost on her way back so I'll leave Natsu with her just in case. Now lets get back and find some fish for you to eat"  
>"Aye sir!"<p>

Natsu opened his eyes. Where was he? Blinking a few times he sat up and turned his head in all directions. How did he end up at the beach? He noticed Lucy was laying next to him snoring slightly. Should he wake her? He leaned in closer to look at her and started poking her check. She didn't wake up by his actions. Then an idea struck him and he laughed at his own genius and devious plan. Raising himself himself from his position he walked a few feet away and started digging a hole with his hands. Every now and then he looked up at Lucy to make sure she was still sleeping before continuing with his plan.  
>When the hole was big enough he leapt over to her and slowly put his arms under her knees and shoulders. Making sure not to wake her up in the process he picked her up in his arms. Checking she was still asleep he quietly carried her to the hole. Once there he put her body in the hole and buried her with enough sand that only her head was visible. Still grinning a toothy grin he scratched the back of his head. Now he only had to wait for her to wake up. Letting out a yawn he laid next to her on his back and soon he was snoring with drool dangling from his mouth.<p>

Lucy woke and wondered why she couldn't move her body. It didn't take long for her to figure out that her body was buried under sand and annoyance marks immediately spawned on her head as she looked at Natsu's sleeping body. She was about to shout his name when something moving in the corner of her eyes caught her attention. Turning her head she found herself staring at a crab. It really looked like it was smirking at her. The crab crawled a few steps towards her clapping it's claws enthusiastically. Gulping she wondered if this could possibly be the crab she had met earlier that day. The one she had sent flying with a kick.  
>Time seemed to slow down as she saw the crab slowly inching closer to her while opening one of its claws. Feeling a drop of sweat on her forehead she determined that the crab indeed had a smirk on its face.<br>JOINK!  
>"KYAAAAAA!"<br>Natsu shot up from his position and looked anxiously at Lucy. She was shaking her head furiously with a crab holding on to her nose. The crab was flying back and forth with her movements and it looked like it had small twirls in its eyes. Taking in the situation he started laughing while pointing a finger at her.  
>"Ha, ha! I told you not to go around kicking people!"<br>"MUT MUP!"  
>"Whaaaat?"<br>"MET IT MOF ME!"  
>"Te-he... Are you sure you want me to mof you Luce?"<p>

"Sit still I'll get it off you"  
>Still smiling he grabbed the crab's body with two fingers.<br>"Oi crab! I think you punished her enough don't you think?"  
>The crab let go of her nose and Natsu slowly sat it down on the sand. The crab was dizzy so instead of running away it crawled a few times around itself before getting in the right direction towards the sea.<br>Natsu waved at the crab before turning his attention towards Lucy.  
>"So Luce! That's payback for pushing me into that rock earlier"<br>"Yeah, yeah just get me out of here already"  
>Sighing he freed her in a matter of seconds. Scowling she took a few seconds to dust sand of her clothes. Natsu scratched the back of his head and laughed rather nervously.<br>"Sooo... we're even now, right?"  
>"Riiight..."<br>Cracking her knuckles she looked at him with a viscous look that made him shiver.  
>"... we're even like hell! I'll make sure to punish you this time! Come here you son of a..."<br>"KYAAAA!"  
>Leaping from his position he started running with Lucy following close behind.<br>"Natsu come back here..!"  
>"No!"<br>He turned around to wiggle his tongue teasingly at her. However this made him slip backwards as he stumbled on a rock.  
>"Eh..?"<br>Lucy couldn't slow down her pace in time and soon stumbled over Natsu's body with a yelp resulting in her laying on top of him. Blushing slightly she brought her hands on both sides of his shoulders ready to raise herself from her position. She was about to get off from him but was stopped when Natsu grabbed both of her arms holding her firmly to her spot.  
>"N... Natsu?"<br>"You said you wanted to punish me good this time, right?"  
>"Um... well yeah, but I didn't mean squashing you flat when I said that"<br>"Tehe, you're blushing again"  
>"... I'm not blushing! It's a tan!"<br>"Mmm... suuuuure"  
>"It is!"<br>"Mmm... so how are you gonna punish me Luce?"  
>He kept grinning teasingly up at her with slightly pink checks. Wait was he blushing? No, no, no... It must be a tan as well! Yes that's it!<br>"Natsu please let go of me..."  
>"No"<br>"Natsu..."  
>Raising an eyebrow he chuckled as she started twisting and turning to break free from his hold.<br>"You see... If you're not punishing me then I'll use this situation to punish you"  
>"What are you...?"<br>And with that he let go of her arms and started tickling her ribs. Lucy let out a surprised scream followed by a roaring laughter. It didn't take long before they had shifted positions and Lucy was the one laying underneath Natsu. Lucy was blushing from head to toe and laughing so much it hurt the muscles in her stomach.  
>Still smirking and feeling satisfied with her reaction he stopped tickling her. He actually felt really good right now for some reason. It kind of felt like there was little things tickling in his stomach. Blushing he raised himself in a flash with his back to her.<br>"So! Catch me if you can!"

Laughing he ran off leaving Lucy laying on her back still blushing and with small tears in the corner of her eyes. Blinking a few times she looked after Natsu as his body grew fainter in the distance.  
>Sighing she covered her head in her hands. What the hell was that all about?<br>"... stupid Natsu..."

* * *

><p>The sun had set and the group found themselves sitting around the fireside once again. They had just finished eating the boar and were all getting comfortable relaxing from the days events.<br>Erza was polishing one of her swords thinking about how much she missed stuffing her face with cake. She tried categorising all the different types and flavours she knew in her head making a list of all the things she had to purchase when they got back.  
>Gray was casually leaning against a rock while creating different things in the palm of his hand. One moment he created a small sculpture that looked like a plant and the next he changed its shape into a small creature. He didn't know why he was creating these things? Maybe he was a bit restless and wanted to have a proper fight sometime soon?<br>Natsu was laying on his back with arms behind his head gazing up at the stars. He wasn't really that sleepy and thought about the prank they would be pulling on Gray the following day. The thought alone made him smile mischievously.  
>Lucy was sitting on a large trunk next to the fire. She wasn't really thinking about anything in particular. With all of the days events her mind and body was somewhat dazed. Something hit her leg and she looked down to see Happy snoring and twitching in his sleep. Letting out a yawn she decided it was bedtime. Picking up Happy in her arms she bowed to the others before walking over to the cabin. When she got inside she laid Happy in her foot end before putting herself to bed. Letting out another yawn she tucked the leaf closer to her body and fell asleep.<br>Erza stopped polishing her sword and sheathed it. She took a quick glance at Natsu and Gray before raising herself from her position.  
>"Goodnight Gray, Natsu"<br>"Night Erza"  
>Gray let out a sigh and clenched his fist destroying the small sculpture he'd created.<br>"Natsu?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>Letting out another sigh he folded his hands and rested his head on top of them. How was he going to say this without stating the obvious?  
>"I have a riddle for you"<br>"A riddle?"  
>"Yes, lets say there is this cat and it somehow finds a fish, but it doesn't know if it's hungry..."<br>"That's just stupid Gray. The cat would eat it right away even if it wasn't hungry"  
>"Ahem... Well let me rephrase that. Okay a man goes for a walk. Somewhere along the road he stumbles upon a small gem. The gem is very pretty and it makes him happy just to look at it. The man keeps the gem close by his side because he really enjoys it's company. One day he shows it to all of his friends and his friends all think the gem is wonderful as they take turns holding it and looking it over. The man tells them that he doesn't know what to do with it because even though it makes him happy he can't figure out how this gem fits in his life. He tells them that he knows the gem is powerful and that it doesn't need protection from anyone, however he seems to want to protect it no matter the cost. While he is telling them all of this the gem is still being passed around. One of his friends can't understand why this man was so lucky to find this gem. Holding the gem his friend sees the true nature behind the gem and all of its strength and potential that lies underneath its beautiful appearance. And so one night when the man who found the rock is asleep, his friend sneaks in and takes the gem. The next morning when the man finds out that the gem is gone, he realizes how much he had taken the gem for granted. From that day he lived his life with the gem on his mind, always regretting that he never understood the gems potential before it was too late. The pain he felt from the loss was maddening and he felt jealous of his friend who now lived happily somewhere with the gem. However he couldn't find it in his heart to hate his friend. All of his anger and misery he blamed upon himself and from that day he would never be the same man as he once was"<br>He turned to look at Natsu. He was still laying on his back staring up at the sky. Gray couldn't read his mood but if he had to point a finger on a specific feeling he would say that Natsu looked confused.  
>"So the question is, how could the man have prevented this? Could this story have had a happy ending for him? Did the friend do something wrong when he stole the gem when he could see its potential and the man who found it couldn't?"<br>Natsu didn't answer but kept staring up at the sky.  
>"Think about it Natsu. What would you have done if it was you who found the gem?"<br>He still didn't receive an answer. Well maybe he had finally gotten his message through to him.  
>"I'm off to bed. Night Natsu"<br>Still laying on his back Natsu kept thinking about the story. He really felt for that poor guy even though he knew it was just a story. For some reason all of the pain and confusion he had felt when Lucy had pushed him into the rock earlier and the feelings he had the day before came back to him. Frustrated he sat up and buried his head his hands. Why was he so confused? A low growl escaped his lips as his feelings overwhelmed him once again. What was wrong with him? And why couldn't he stop thinking about Lucy all of a sudden? He still couldn't remember what Igneel had told him about being this emotional. He knew the reason was there somewhere deep inside of his heart, but the more he thought about it the more painful it felt. Stupid Gray why would he tell him that stupid story.  
>Removing his hands from his face he reached for his pocket and found a piece of wood. He turned it over a few times in his hand inspecting every bit of it. It had the right shape for it's purpose and maybe it would help him later on. He was kind of relying on it if he had to admit it to himself. Holding it firmly he ignited a finger and started working on it. This would take some time because perfection was crucial for it to turn out the right way. Determined to finish his creation he kept working even though his mind was in a state of chaos. Alone with his misery tears soon escaped his eyes, but he kept working. He had to finish this no matter what, even if he had to do it all night long.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm so sorry Natsu! I'm so evil towards you in this story aren't I? I'm really sorry for making you go through those mood swings... Eh... Well I think I am ;)  
>Anyhow, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Even though I try to hide from it now I'm sure my final exam will somehow find me soon, and when it does it will chase me around with a baseball bat demanding my attention. Stupid education... Stop following me like some creepy stalker.<p>

Natsu: "Your exam isn't the only one stalking you, you know? I'm just doing it in your head"  
>Erza: "So am I"<br>Gray: "Yeah me too"  
>Lucy "Mmm!"<br>Happy: "Aye!"  
>Me: "... thanks you guys... that doesn't make me sound like a crazy person at all..."<br>Makarov: "No, no not at all. That reminds me, I sort of build a new guild building inside your head"  
>Me: "What?"<br>Makarov: "Well we needed a new place with a lot of room..."  
>Me: "...this is going to be the death of me..."<br>Happy: "Aye!"

And cut! That's enough insight from behind the scenes for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and that the sun will shine on your path wherever you go – I meant that literally and metaphorical :)  
>Hejmdal


	6. I fell pretty! Oh so pretty!

**A/N: **(drum roll) Ta-da! I proudly present chapter 6!  
>Thanks for sticking with me for so long! As a gift from me to you, I promise that the next chapter will be up shortly (not today but sometime during the weekend or Monday).<p>

**Important notice:**I lowered the rating of the story from M to T. Why? Well OhtaSuzuke asked if the story had an M rating for a reason, and well it does but that's because I thought it would be safer to give the story a high rating, just to be sure I don't offend anyone. And well, I looked at some other stories rated lower than mine and they contain more violence and stuff than I intend to include in this story. Maybe I should have an even lower rating than this, I don't know. For now I'll only lower it to T. I hope I don't offend or disappoint anyone in any way :(

Hmm.. I wonder if Juvia is touring my neighbourhood. It's really pouring down out there ;)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Fairy Tail own me :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I feel pretty! Oh so pretty!<strong>  
>A yawn pierced the sky as Gray stretched his body in front of the cabin. His body felt sore after the nights turmoil. Why did Erza sleep with her armour on? She had tossed and turned a lot during the night resulting in some accidental kicks and slaps in his direction. Scratching the back of his head he walked towards the fireplace. What was that lump lying on the ground? Blinking a few times he recognized it as Natsu's sleeping body. He was curled up in a foster like position snoring slightly.<br>When he got closer he noticed that Natsu looked kind of pale with swollen eyes. What the heck had he been doing all night? Letting out a sigh he sat down next to him and started poking him. It was better if he woke him before Erza got up and started ordering people around.  
>"Natsu"<br>"Mmpf!"  
>"Come on Natsu, rise and shine"<br>In response Natsu furrowed his brows and slit his tongue through his mouth.  
>"Oi! I'm doing you a favour here! What do you think Erza will do to you when she sees you sleeping out here?"<br>As if he was shot by lightning he sat up blinking a few times and grinning rather weakly.  
>"I'm up!"<br>"Yeah, I can see that. Come on, lets prepare breakfast"  
>"Sure..."<p>

Lucy woke to the smell of frying fish. Blinking a few times she took in her surroundings. She was laying curled up next to the wall under a bundle of leaves. It had been cold during the night and for some reason her own leaf hadn't been sufficient for her. Looking to her side she noticed the space next to her was empty. Seeing this she felt a fling of guilt because she knew that she must have snatched Natsu's leaf somehow during the night. Little did she know that Natsu had heard her freezing during the night and voluntarily given it to her.  
>Her thoughts were interrupted as her stomach growled for her attention. Letting out a sigh she slowly started crawling towards the cabins exit. When she got to it she sat down and started rubbing her eyes. She really missed her warm comfy bed at home.<br>"Lucy, you are blocking the exit"  
>"Eh! Erza! Sorry, I was just about to go"<br>"I see"  
>Leaping from her position she soon found herself standing next to the fireplace, where Natsu and Gray was having a staring contest for some reason.<br>"Morning!"  
>"Morning"<br>"So is the fish ready yet?"  
>None of them responded and she let out a sigh as she sat down next to Natsu. Gray slowly reached for the biggest fish. Seeing this Natsu furrowed his brows and quickly snatched it before Gray got hold of it.<br>"Natsu what are you..?"  
>"I told you! This fish is mine! You might be my friend and all, but you can't have it! I claimed this one way before you even noticed it. So you can't just steal it from me and run away because you'll never have it!"<br>Gray rubbed his temples. Seriously he didn't think he was talking about fish when he told him the story yesterday, did he? He couldn't be that stupid, right? No maybe he did understand and was trying to mark off his territory. Raising an eyebrow he pointed his finger towards him.  
>"Natsu, I don't want your damn fish! But what if Erza wanted it?"<br>"Ha! Don't be stupid! Erza wouldn't want that kind of fish. She isn't even into that kind of gender"  
>"You really are stupid you know that?"<br>"What did you say?!"  
>"Gray! Natsu! Are you fighting?"<br>Seeing Erza's arrival to the fireplace they both smiled enthusiastically.  
>"No! We were talking about what kind of fish you like"<br>"Ye... Yeah!"  
>"Very well then. To answer your question I'll take the big one. It looks good"<br>Natsu's eyes widened as he watched Erza take the fish they had been talking about. Gray face palmed and wondered how big of an idiot Natsu really was.  
>Lucy had followed the conversation in silence. Did they really have to start a fight about stupid fish this early in the morning? Grabbing a "fish on a stick" she started satisfying her hunger when it was cold enough for her to eat without burning her tongue. Munching on her fish she took a moment to look at the others. Gray had found another fish and was freezing it so it was edible for him. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched him digest the food in huge bites. Really, frozen fish? Yuck!<br>Still munching on her fish she looked to her side and noticed Happy snoring on a rock with a huge amount of fish bones next to him. How could he even eat that amount of fish without getting a stomach ache? Sighing she turned her head and watched Erza consuming the large fish. It did look kind of tasty when she thought about it. Slowly she turned her head and noticed Natsu staring at Erza with huge curious eyes. Why was he staring at her like that? Blinking a few times she kept looking at Natsu. He looked kind of pale and he had bag under his eyes. Maybe he didn't sleep to well last night? Wait it couldn't be her fault could it? She did steal his leaf during the night but with his body heat he wouldn't freeze during the night... ? No, and if he had been cold he would have scooted closer to her during the night... wouldn't he? She would have woken like the other night with his strong arms wrapped around her body and hers around his waist. Her head would rest on his arm and she would be so close to him that her nose would be filled with his scent. The thought made her flush into a crimson shade of red and before she knew it she was choking on the fish she had in her mouth. She felt a slap to her back and the fish no longer blocked her airways.  
>"Lucy are you alright?"<br>"Eh.. yeah... Thanks Erza"  
>She coughed a few times with watery eyes. A cup of some sort, was handed to her and she thanked the person giving it to her. When she had finished drinking she smiled and opened her eyes. When she did she found herself staring directly into a set of onyx coloured eyes. Natsu was sitting right in front of her and was staring at her with a rather serious look on his face. The stare he was giving her almost made her feel sorry for choking on the fish in the first place. But why? It wasn't like she had done it on purpose or anything.<br>"Luce, you okay?"  
>"Yeah, just a fish trying to kill me that's all"<br>Natsu furrowed his brows and almost looked angry. What was his problem? She felt her cheeks blush even more than they already did as she kept staring into his eyes.  
>"N.. Natsu?"<br>Noticing the shakiness in her voice he sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Damn it, why did she always have to worry him like this. Opening his eyes he grinned towards her and ruffled her hair with his hand.  
>"Weirdo"<br>"I'm not a weirdo! And stop messing with my hair!"  
>His grin grew wider as he kept ruffling her hair turning it more and more into an afro like hairdo.<br>"Make me!"  
>"Naaaatsu!"<br>"Te-he!"  
>"You lii~ke each other!"<br>Erza watched as the two teens started chasing Happy, who was flying in front of them laughing mischievously.  
>"Happy can you stop teasing Natsu and Lucy for a moment?"<br>"But... Erza!"  
>"And Lucy, Natsu can you stop acting like love birds for a moment?"<br>"We are NOT acting like love birds!"  
>"No you ARE love birds"<br>"Shut up Gray!"  
>"Silence everyone! Now either you come and sit down voluntarily or I'll make you with force"<br>They all sat down around the fireplace rather quickly. All looking at Erza in anticipation.  
>Nodding to her nakama she rubbed her chin.<br>"So... We need to figure out what to do today. Any suggestions?"  
>Raising his hand and shaking it rather enthusiastically Natsu let out a "oh, oh".<br>"Yes Natsu?"  
>"What about having a contest?"<br>"A contest?"  
>"Yeah! Well me and Lucy talked about it yesterday and we thought it would be fun having a contest at the beach"<br>"I see, so what should the contest be about?"  
>"Who can make the biggest and most awesome sand sculpture"<br>"That sounds interesting. All right let's clear out the rules before the contest begins"  
>Lucy and Natsu exchanged a look while smirking. The plan they had thought up yesterday had just begun.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was busy building their own sculpture and it was all going according to their plan. Knowing Erza she would be so much into the contest trying to make the most epic statue that she wouldn't come sneaking around, interrupting them when they pulled the prank. Lucy and Natsu pretended to be into the contest just as much as the others, but once in awhile they would exchange a glance and smirked evilly.<br>Lucy started tapping with her foot as she looked at Gray. Why hadn't he done it already? She wanted to pull the prank as soon as possible! As if some unknown power had heard her appeal it happened: Gray had finally stripped of his clothes. Seeing this Lucy ran from her position and soon found herself standing in front of him blushing from head to toe (he was naked right?).  
>"So... Ehm.. Gray? What are you doing?"<br>"You're not here to cheat are you?"  
>"What?"<br>"Maybe you thought if you saw my awesome techniques you could build something better than that thing over there you call a sculpture"  
>"Shut up! I'm not done yet! And I'm not here to... Oh wait yes I am! Can you give me some advice? Pretty pleeeease"<br>She blinked a few times with huge appealing eyes and leant in closer relaying on her sexual appearance.  
>"Come on Graaaaay, pleeeease"<br>"Um, I... um... Sure. Wait, so that's why you're blushing? You were hesitant to ask me weren't you?"  
>"Y.. Yeah!"<br>Natsu made a gagging sound as he watched Lucy flirt with Gray. Seriously she didn't have to do that it was just...disgusting! Especially when Gray was butt naked. Shaking his head he reminded himself that he didn't have time to yell at her at the moment. He needed to focus on his role in the prank or else it wouldn't succeed. Slowly he reached for Gray's clothes and when he got hold of it he slowly crept away, ninja style!  
>Lucy saw Natsu creep away and hide behind his sculpture. When he reached it he signalled her with a thumbs up. Smiling she nodded and turned her attention back to Gray. Had he been talking this whole time? Yesh, talk about being confident about your skills.<br>"...and then you use..."  
>"Gray where are your clothes"<br>"YARR! My clothes!"  
>Flushing just as much as she did he crept behind his sculpture to hide his personal parts from her, while turning his head in every direction.<br>"Damn it! Where are my clothes?"  
>After a few minutes of him scouting for his clothes he turned his head towards Lucy.<br>"Um... I seem to have lost my clothes somewhere...? Lucy please hand me yours!"  
>"No way!"<br>"But.."  
>"I can get you some other clothes if you want. Just wait a minute, okay?"<br>"S... sure"  
>"Open! The gate to the Virgin! Virgo!"<br>"Is it time for my punishment, hime?"  
>"Of course not! Well Gray here needs some clothes. Can you fix something pretty to him? You know something like that thing I told you about earlier"<br>"Yes, hime"  
>In a flash Gray was no longer naked. Instead he found himself in...<br>"Argh! This is a dress! I can't wear this"  
>"Now Cancer!<br>"Yes ebi"  
>"What are you... KYAA!"<br>In a matter of seconds Cancer was done and Gray found himself standing in a dress with his hair pulled into two ponytails on each site of his head, while small stars was shining around his figure.  
>Gray was frozen in his position. What the hell just happened?<br>Pointing a finger at Gray and laughing Natsu walked up to Lucy. When he got to her he raised his hand for a high five. Lucy nodded and laughed as she slapped his hand. This seemed to wake Gray as he glared daggers towards them.  
>"You two!"<br>"What is it Gray? You know the dress and the hairdo makes you look kinda cute"  
>"Of course I'm cute! I'm way cuter than any of you guys!"<br>"Cuter than scary Erza?"  
>"Yes I'm a million times cuter than Erza!"<br>Natsu and Lucy had stopped laughing and held their breath. Gray blinked a few times wondering why they were looking at him with huge and scared eyes. He closed his eyes and exhaled.  
>"….she's right behind me isn't she?"<br>They both nodded enthusiastically and he felt a huge sweat drop appearing on his head. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was forced to turn around to face the wrath of the scarlet haired monster.  
>"Gray!"<br>At the sound of her voice he yelped as his legs gave up under him. From his sitting position he kept glaring up at her while shaking nervously. He was soooo dead!  
>"Gray! What do you mean I'm cuter than Erza?"<br>"Em, eh nothing! They forced me to say it!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Y.. Yes! And besides I didn't mean it like that"  
>"What did you mean then?"<br>"Well... um..."  
>"Speak!"<br>"KYA! Stupid, ugly Lucy this is all your fault!"  
>"Did you just call me stupid AND ugly!?"<br>"Sorry Lucy! I didn't mean..."  
>Gray found himself slowly melting into a puddle as the two females glared at him. Seriously it felt like they were shooting with lasers through their eyes. It didn't take long before he collapsed on the ground with a ghost escaping his mouth.<br>In the meantime Natsu was laughing while rolling around on his back, holding his stomach with his arms. This was the best prank, ever!  
>Erza crossed her arms and let out a sigh.<br>"Natsu, Lucy. You did this on purpose didn't you?"  
>Both of them gulped as they looked at Erza. They didn't include Erza sneaking up on Gray in their original plan, but it seemed to good of an opportunity to pass. Lucy was the first to break the silence as she bowed her head.<br>"Yes Erza.. We..."  
>"I see! Well you must have put some good teamwork into this"<br>"Eh?"  
>"However since you planned all of this from the start I must assume that you are disqualified in the contest. And that means... I win!"<br>Natsu and Lucy exhaled simultaneously and nodded in her direction.  
>"Excellent!"<br>She turned around and waved as she walked away from them. Happy, who had been standing in a safe distance from the scenario, summoned his wings and soon collided with Lucy's breasts.  
>"Lucy! I didn't know you could use your spirits like that!"<br>"Well, I can use them for other things than battles you know?"  
>"Mm!"<br>Natsu kept grinning as he watched Lucy and Happy talking to each other. For some reason he felt kind of jealous of Happy at the moment. The thought made him blush and he quickly covered his face with his hands. Stupid thoughts, why did he think something like that?  
>Letting out a sigh he decided that he couldn't wait any longer. It was time to put the item he created last night into use. Slowly he raised himself from his position and started walking towards the jungle. Lucy and Happy noticed his movements and followed him with their eyes.<br>Jumping down from Lucy, Happy started following him on foot. Hearing Happy's footsteps Natsu stopped but didn't turn around.  
>"Natsu where are you going?"<br>"Oh it's nothing Happy. I... I just need to be alone for awhile, okay?"  
>"O...okay?"<br>"Take care of Lucy while I'm gone"  
>"Yeah sure!"<br>Still with his back to them he raised his hand and waved before taking off towards the jungle.  
>Lucy and Happy kept staring at his figure as he slowly disappeared. When he was gone they looked at each other and knew they had the same question running through their head. What was he up to?<br>"Lucy?"  
>"Mm?"<br>"I'm worried"  
>"Yeah so am I"<br>"Let's follow him!"  
>And with that they slowly began sneaking after Natsu from a safe distance of his nose. Luckily the wind was blowing in their direction so the chance of him noticing them was rather slim.<br>They didn't know where they were going. But as they followed him they found themselves getting further and further into the depths of the jungle.

* * *

><p>Dam, da! So where are they off to? Hmm I wonder?<p>

Me: "Oi! Guild master of phantom lord, Jose! Have you noticed you look just like Guy Fawkes?  
>Jose: "Who?"<br>Me: "Guy Fawkes. He's from V for Vendetta"  
>Jose: "Never heard of him"<br>Me: "What about the group Anonymous? They use his mask when they are out demonstrating?"  
>Jose: "I don't care"<br>Me: "Don't tell me you're the man behind all of this?"  
>Jose: "Are you having conspiracy thoughts about me?"<br>Me: "...aye..."


	7. The sound of a dragonslayers heart

**A/N: **Mua-ha-ha! I'm back baby! :D  
>I might have made Natsu slightly OC in this chapter. I got the idea for this chapter awhile ago, and it is kind of crucial for the ongoing story (and I know it's short!) But I hope you like it! :) For more information please read my AN in the end when you're done reading this chapter :)  
>Oh, and I forgot to thank suikodengel for the inspiration and idea to the prank in chapter 6! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have thought about making a prank where Gray is the victim. So thanks a million! 3<p>

Today I'm sending Happy out with fish flavoured candy to all of you guys reading, following and reviewing this story. I know it might not sound that delicious but I made a deal with Happy, that if he was to deliver the candy he would be the one deciding the flavouring :)

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a Japanese guy called Hiro? But.. I'm blonde... damn it... Well I'm not Hiro so I don't own anything...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The sound of a dragonslayers heart<strong>  
>He didn't know where he was going or for how long he had walked. At the moment he didn't even register his surroundings. He just kept walking in some sort of daze through the jungle one step at the time. He supposed he just wanted to get as far away as possible to make sure he was alone. But another reason was that it was kind of relaxing just wandering around without any aim.<br>He came to a halt as he reached a huge lake. Blinking a few times he turned his head and took his time to take in his surroundings. It was really quiet in this part of the jungle. The only sound he could hear came from the jungles insects and birds. The lake was pretty huge and it's blue colour could tempt any normal person to take a quick dive in it. All in all this place was sort of harmonic and peaceful. Narrowing his eyes he noticed a huge rock piercing through the lakes surface. It seemed to be the perfect location for him to enter stage 2 of his plan. Mainly because it looked like a place where the chance of him being interrupted was rather slim.  
>Nodding to himself he reached into his pocket and found the piece of wood he had been working on. He took a minute to look at it. He had been pretty thorough making it so he was sure it would work even though he hadn't tested it yet. Sighing he put the item in his mouth and started stripping until he was only wearing his boxers and his scarf. When he was done he started swimming towards the rock in the lake. It didn't take long for him to reach it and he quickly climbed it putting himself in a sitting position with his legs crossed.<br>Grabbing the piece in his mouth he let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. There really was no turning back at this point was there? Letting out another sigh he looked at the item in his hand. A professional wouldn't recognise his creation as something remotely appropriate to play on but he didn't care. It was his flute and he had made it with his own craftsmanship. No one except Happy of course, knew he could build something like this, nor did he want anyone to know. He would actually prefer dying with this secret than letting anyone else know this about him. Like Elfman would say, it wasn't manly to play the flute. Well that was what he wanted to believe at the moment. In reality Elfman might say a man knows how to work an instrument. The thought made him shiver slightly.  
>Shaking his head he took in a hive of air and put the wood to his mouth. After playing a few notes he dropped the flute and looked at it for a moment. Clearly proud that it did work the it was supposed to. He kept staring at the flute for a couple of minutes. Why was he hesitating? It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. Yes, it had been awhile since the last time but he could still remember how to play some of the basic notes. And even if he couldn't it didn't really matter because he was all alone so no one would hear the false tunes or how horrible the melody he created might sound like. With that he started playing. He didn't think about the tunes he played. His actions was controlled by his feelings telling him what notes to strike. The pain, the loneliness, the confusion. Breaking all barriers that kept the feelings he couldn't control or understand within himself locked away, he let go and allowed himself to be consumed in the vortex of emotions and thereby let go of control of his actions.<br>He could feel it. The pain scratching him to pieces on the inside was slowly escaping and forming into a melody. A knot of sadness, anger and confusion was slowly loosened and his mind slowly straightened out some of his thoughts. All of those thoughts that had ravaged trough his head twirling randomly around, was slowly being organized through the melody escaping the flute.  
>He could feel the tears escaping his eyes as he kept playing but he didn't care.<br>An image of Igneel suddenly appeared in his mind. Still playing he kept pursuing the image trying to remember what the dragon had told him so many years ago. He knew the information was vital but he couldn't remember why. Then it happened. He could hear his voice speaking to him from a memory that happened long time ago...

"Natsu someday you will come across this thing called love. It's a hard thing to put into words and I can't make you understand the feelings behind it. One day you will experience it and it will be something amazing and terrifying. You will form a bond with someone special to you and it will be more unique than that you have to a friend or family. I know it's hard to understand but no matter what you should not underestimate this bond. It's a bond you and that special someone have together and it will drive you insane, but at the same time it will strengthen you. It will weaken you because you won't understand it at first. But when you do and you acknowledge your feelings there won't be anything in this world that could separate you. In that way you will be stronger and can overcome any obstacle if it is for you and the person you share this bond with. Heck, if the devil took the one you love away you would have the power to barge through hells gates and bring her back. You would have this power because if you lost that special person it would feel like your soul and your very existence was being ripped into pieces. I know you're young now and it is too soon for you to understand what I'm telling you, but someday you will see it. You will know this strange thing called love and it will be beautiful and scary at the same time"

He stopped playing and opened his eyes. Was that it? Was that the reason behind his mood lately? Lucy was special to him but was this what Igneel called love?  
>Tilting his head upwards he felt a numbness covering his body as a warm breeze engulfed his body. He closed his eyes and felt a sudden calmness slowly consuming his soul. Yes that had to be the answer. It felt right when he thought about it. He couldn't help smiling towards the sky as he let the realisation hit him with full force. Now all he had to figure out was what to tell Lucy. Wait did he have to tell her? He could end up destroying everything if he told her. Letting out a yawn he laid down and closed his eyes. For now he would keep it to himself. Maybe someday in the future it was destined for him to act on his feelings. But for now he didn't really care, he was too tired to really give it any thoughts at the moment. With that in mind it didn't take long for the dragonslayer to fall asleep and soon he was snoring peacefully with a smile on his face.<p>

Behind a bush not far away a blonde girl was watching the dragonslayer with tears streaming down her face. The song he had played was so beautiful and yet so sad. She knew music could have a strong effect on your emotions from the times she had listened to Lyra playing. But there was something more personal and effective by the tunes Natsu had played that moved her in a way she had never experienced before.  
>Feeling something tug at her skirt she looked down at a blue cat who was crying to.<br>"Happy, when did Natsu learn how to play a flute?"  
>"Igneel taught him. He told Natsu to use music as a way to express his feelings because some feelings like pain and loneliness can be hard to explain in words. And Igneel said that there are some feelings that are so deep that you can't control them and eventually they will try to consume you. Sometimes it could even split you in half dividing you in anger and sadness"<br>"That sounds horrible"  
>"Mmm! That's why he told Natsu to play the flute when he felt he couldn't understand his feelings. He told me that it would feel like his heart was made of glass and that suddenly someone took a baseball bat and smashed it to pieces leaving it scattered and broken all over the place""<br>"Poor Natsu. Have you ever heard it before?"  
>"No this is the first time... Lucy?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>"We shouldn't tell Natsu or anyone else we heard him play. I think this is one of those personal things that we shouldn't have heard. And I know he doesn't want anyone to know that he can play the flute, so lets keep this to ourselves"<br>"Yeah, I guess your right. I won't tell anyone I promise. Now come on!"  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"We can't just leave him there. For some reason the animals on this island tends to come back and bite you in the... nose..."  
>"Really?"<br>"Mmm! Happy can you carry him?"  
>"No... I'm so tired and hungry that I might drop him"<br>"You're not just being lazy are you?"  
>"What? No I'm not! You're mean Lucy!"<br>"Yeah, yeah whatever"  
>"Lucy why are you stripping?"<br>"I don't want my clothes to get wet! Stop being so perverted! Now come on I need your help getting him on my back"  
>"Only if I can use your head as a boat"<br>"...sure... now come on you lazy cat"  
>Lucy felt the annoyance marks spawn on her head as soon as she started swimming with the exceed on her head. Why did she always end up in situations like this? When they reached the rock they climbed on top of it and soon found themselves sitting next to a snoring dragonslayer.<br>"Hey Happy couldn't we just wake him up and ask him what he's doing here?"  
>"No, sometimes he sleeps too hard for anything to wake him up"<br>"You don't say... Well can you at least help him up on my back? And when you're done can you please collect our clothes? If I'm not wrong it looks like Natsu's clothes are laying over there"  
>"Aye!"<br>Somehow they managed to get Natsu on her back. Letting out a sound of annoyance Lucy crawled down from the rock and found herself swimming with another passenger this time. Really she should start taking money for her services as a boat. Looking up she noticed Happy flying with Natsu's clothes. He was too tired to carry him? Riiiiiight! Stupid, lazy kitty!  
>"Lucy! I'll start flying back to the others. See you back there!"<br>"Hey where do you think you're going with my clothes! You can't just leave me here!"  
>She kept looking at the exceed as he flew away laughing into the distance. Still watching the cat she let out a sigh and started swimming once again. It wasn't until Happy was out of hearing distance she remembered something crucial and if she hadn't been swimming she would have facepalmed. Instead she groaned and cursed in a very unladylike manner. But between the curses she did verbalise a sentence that made sense.<br>"...stupid cat... you just took off with my keys..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Happy! Why did you leave them alone... In the jungle... without their clothes...? You're a mean little kitty cat :)  
>….and now it's time to put myself in the spotlight. Why? To explain why I think the situation I created in this chapter is plausible.<p>

Gray: "Aww yeah! I look forward to bust your ass!"  
>Me: "Wha? You're not supposed to bust my ass? I'm sorry about the last episode and the prank, but I do have something planned you might like" (whispers the plan to him)<br>Gray: "You're really going to do that? Sweet I like you more now!"  
>Me: "Stop laughing mischievously Gray. Now about this episode?"<br>Gray: "Right! Well why do you think he would be capable of playing an instrument?"  
>Me: "Well we don't know everything there is to know about Natsu so to be fair he could have such an ability but never told it to anyone. He is a kind hearted guy and even though he tends to destroy everything when he is on a mission (or anywhere else) he might have something that balances out his chaotic side with something more sensible"<br>Gray: "Yeah right!"  
>Me: "Yeah I know that was taking it too far. But I think he could play the flute if he really wanted to. And you know some people say music is the instrument of a musician's heart"<br>Gray: "Don't make me vomit"  
>Me: "Sorry... That was kind of cliché wasn't it?"<br>Gray: "Yeah.. Like that idiot would know anything sensible like that even if it bit him in the ass"  
>Me: "...riiiiight... Well I won't explain myself further. I liked the idea and I hope you guys liked it too"<br>Gray: "Why are you shivering?"  
>Me: "I hope I didn't shoot myself in the foot with this chapter"<br>Gray: "Well even if you didn't I won't mind doing it for you"  
>Natsu: "Hey me too!"<br>Me: "Oh for the... Just go to the guild in my head and fight each other already!"  
>NatsuGray (smirking in a way that sends chills down one's spine): "Sweet!"  
>Me: "...I need a vacation..."<p> 


	8. Who needs luck when you're Lucy?

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update! I really had a huge writer's block writing this chapter for some reason. However, this is filled with goody good stuff. Well at least I think so and I hope some of the NaLu fans out there agree, lol :) On another note, I really hope I caught all spelling errors in this chapter. I wasn't that thorough when I checked it :P  
>And a bit of a warning: My time will be somewhat consumed because of my final exam, where I have to write this huge assignment. Yeah it's super awesome and I'm so thrilled about it... No... no, not really... "sigh"... I want to be a ninja!<br>Natsu: "Nin-nin!"  
>Happy: "Nin-nin!"<br>Me: "Nin-nin!"

**Disclaimer: I own this bottle of water. I don't own fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Who needs luck when you're Lucy?<strong>  
>Lucy stopped for a second to catch her breath. She had been walking for what felt like hours (but in reality it was more like half an hour) with a snoring dragonslayer on her back and it was kind of exhausting. It wasn't like she was weak or didn't have the muscle power to carry him, but he wasn't exactly easy or light to carry.<br>How did she even end up in this situation? Oh that's right she and Happy had eavesdropped on Natsu playing the flute earlier and for some reason the idiotic cat had left her without her clothes and a sleeping pink haired boy strapped on her back. Letting out a sigh she bend her back down a bit further to get a new grip on Natsu's legs. Currently he was laying with his arms hanging limply over her shoulders and his legs wrapped around her hip. Her palms were a bit sweaty so she had to get a new hold of his legs unless she wanted him to slip off her back.  
>The whole situation was kind of annoying when she thought about it. Of course she could just stop somewhere and wait for him to wake up, but she didn't want to jinx her luck with the island's inhabitants. She especially didn't want to be caught resting in this jungle by that foul snake they encountered earlier. The thought alone made her shiver and instantly she started moving again.<br>When was she going to reach the beach already? Did they really walk this far into the jungle or was her mind just playing tricks on her. Groaning she kept moving at a slow pace thinking about all the different methods she could use to murder that damn cat when they got back to the camp.  
>Looking up she noticed a small tree. For some reason it looked really familiar. Stopping again she took a moment to look at her surroundings. It all seemed so familiar when she thought about it. But how could that be unless... Her eyebrows twitched in annoyance as she parted her lips.<br>"...I'm walking around in circles... damn it!"  
>Well it wasn't entirely her fault if she was lost. When they followed Natsu she didn't take her time to look at the route they were going because she sort of figured she would have Happy to escort her back to the campsite.<br>She felt her head tilt slightly forward and whimpered for a bit. Really this was so annoying she wanted to cry. After a few minutes of self pity she took another look around. She couldn't just stand there and wallow in her own mind. She had to get out of this stupid jungle somehow. Natsu depended on her! Well not really, she was sure he would come to his senses if there were any immediate threat, but right now he was sort of relying on her not to get them in any danger at all. But then again with her luck she thought it was highly plausible that she would accidentally step on the snake Natsu beat earlier. Then it would swallow them before they could even think of a counter attack. No she couldn't think like that! Maybe if she just took another route this time she would eventually reach the beach. Yes, reaching the beach was definitely her number one priority at the moment.  
>Determined she once again started walking. Why did it have to be so damn hot in this stupid jungle? The heat alone was dreadful and Natsu's weight and abnormal body temperature didn't exactly help her stop sweating bullets at the moment. Well she didn't really mind having his hot body this close to her it was just the sum of it all that was pure torture... Wait a second did she just think..?<br>The realisation made her blush instantaneously as a small yelp escaped her lips. No surely she didn't just think of hot and Natsu in the same sentence. She definitely didn't think his body was hot, no she must have misheard her own thoughts or something. Sighing she mentally slapped herself. Why was she trying so hard to deny it? After all it was just an innocent sentence that sort of slipped or got messed up inside her own head. And well it wasn't like he was bad looking or anything. No she had even caught herself eyeing him sometimes in different situations. Like that time not so far back where they were on a mission to help some random rich guy. The mission itself was pretty simple and she was sure it was impossible for Natsu to slip up or destroy half a town in the process. Honestly they just needed to assist the guy in holding a barbecue! But of course some idiot had to insult Natsu by saying dragons only exist in the mind of a 3-year old kid and insinuated that Natsu was some sort of retard. Well bottom line was that it resulted in Natsu destroying a lot of the clients house. The client was furious and not only did he take the reward money, he demanded that they helped rebuild his house. Without complaints Natsu worked shirtless the rest of the day restoring the house back to it's original form. Of course she helped rebuilding the house but she couldn't help herself from eyeing him as he worked. Especially the moments he took a small break where he stretched his muscles with a determined look on his face. The sight of him flexing casually and sometimes cracking his shoulders was sort of hypnotising. He looked so... well handsome and maybe just a tiny bit sexy. Not very much, nope, no, ah-ah, definitely not! Shaking her head she mentally slapped herself again. She might as well admit it he looked incredibly sexy in those situations.  
>Looking down at her shoes she could fell herself blush again. Really why was she even thinking about stuff like this? It wasn't like anything good could come out of it any...<br>BONK!  
>Lucy could fell the annoyance marks spawn on the back of her head as she stood still for a moment cursing with her head flattened against a tree. Seriously when would she learn to keep her eyes on the road ahead of her? Her collision with the tree made her unconsciously let go of Natsu who was now laying in a rather unpleasant position on his back. Unbeknownst to her the incident woke Natsu as he hit the ground. Rather confused he looked around and found Lucy standing mumbling something to a tree. What the heck was she doing? Getting into a sitting position he started scratching the back of his head to make some sense out of the situation but nothing came to his mind.<br>"Lucy, what are you doing? Are you head banging a tree?"  
>She could feel the annoyance marks grow larger as she heard his voice. Of course he would wake up at a time like this. Her nose really hurt from the impact with the tree so she let out a small groan as she turned towards him.<br>"It's nothing I just.. I didn't watch where I was going that's all"  
>His eyes widened as she tried to force a smile towards him. She was clearly in a lot of pain from the impact and he watched as a small drop of blood slowly fell from her nose. Without a moments hesitation he raised himself from his position and grabbed her shoulders with his hands, pushing her up against the tree in the process.<br>"Your nose. It's bleeding"  
>"Wh...what?"<br>She whipped her nose with the back of her hand and noticed the trail of blood on it.  
>"Eh? My nose is bleeding!"<br>"Told you so! Pinch your nose and tilt your head backwards"  
>"Um okay"<br>She did as he asked her to do but couldn't help blushing slightly as she did. Well, he was sort of holding her by her shoulders up against a tree and he was looking at her with a rather serious face. The fact that they weren't wearing a lot of clothes and her trail of thoughts from a moment ago didn't exactly stop a blush from spreading across her face.  
>A few minutes passed as they stood in the same position. Lucy's blush kept escalating and she was sure her skin resembled a tomato when Natsu broke the silence.<br>"Try leaning your head forward again"  
>"Okay"<br>"Did the bleeding stop?"  
>Nodding her head nervously she smiled towards him.<br>"Yeah I think so"  
>"Good"<br>Sending her one of his characteristic toothy grins he raised his hand and flicked her forehead.  
>"Ouch, what did you do that for?"<br>"Because you didn't watch where you were going and walked into a tree, weirdo"  
>"Shut up"<br>Still grinning he placed his free hand on the tree next to her head and leaned in closer. Damn her scent was intoxicating right now! He could feel his cheeks flush slightly when he was only inches away from her. Tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow he spoke to her in a low husky voice.  
>"So... Where are your clothes Lucy?"<br>"Eh? Well um... Happy took it and um..."  
>"So Happy stripped you and took your clothes?"<br>"No of course not! I took it off myself he just stole it"  
>"But why would you strip off your clothes? Has it something to do with me only wearing boxers and you carrying me around all alone?"<br>"It isn't what you think! I was just trying to help you!"  
>"Mmm sure you were"<br>"I was!"  
>"You're such a pervert Lucy"<br>"No I'm not!"  
>He couldn't help chuckling at her reaction. She was so darn cute when she acted like this. Still grinning he leaned his forehead against hers.<br>"You know what Luce?"  
>"Wh..what?"<br>"I don't mind if you're a pervert"  
>"...huh?"<br>A flood of thoughts overwhelmed him involving Lucy and their situation. It was so tempting to just lean in and claim her lips with his own. Letting out a sigh he slowly took a few steps back. No, he couldn't do something like that without her permission. He didn't even know if she felt the same way towards him and it would be wrong in so many ways if he crossed the line of their friendship because he couldn't control his actions.  
>Lucy was still motionless and pinned up against the tree as she watched Natsu step back and turn his back towards her. Her legs felt all wobbly and she was shivering. Confused she wondered what just happened.<br>"Um Natsu?"  
>"We should get back to the others. Where the hell are we anyway?"<br>"In the jungle somewhere. I'm not sure where though"  
>"Well no problem, we'll find our way back somehow. Come on!"<br>"Mm!"  
>Still blushing she followed Natsu as they walked trough the jungle.<p>

* * *

><p>Still blushing Lucy walked a few feet behind Natsu, as he lead the way through the jungle.<br>Her thoughts were in a state of chaos at the moment. Some part of her was furious at Natsu and the way he acted towards her. What was with his strange behaviour and mood lately? And what the heck did he mean he didn't mind if she was a pervert? And why would he even think she was a perver? None of it made any sense to her. Another part of her was quite excited for some reason and wanted to giggle and bounce around. This was the most confusing part and she couldn't understand it. She could slightly understand why she would be mad, but what was this happy bubbling feeling?  
>Lucy stopped as something caught her attention in the corner of her eyes. Was that a Goldenapple tree?<br>Blinking a few times she started moving towards the tree.  
>Natsu turned his head and noticed Lucy plough her way through the jungle in a different direction than he was going. She had a determined look on her face as she made her way towards a... tree?<br>"Lucy where are you going? You know it's the wrong way right?"  
>"Yeah I know there's just something I have to check"<br>Sighing he followed her and soon they both stood next to a rather huge tree with golden his head he noticed that the tree was standing all alone on top of a huge cliff.  
>Lucy was already wandering around the tree with arms crossed and pouting lips. After a few times wandering around the tree and eyeing it from every perspective Lucy stopped and gave the tree one final disappointing look.<br>Raising an eyebrow and tilting his head he gave her a puzzled look.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"It's just... This is a Goldenapple tree and they usually carry some of the most delicious and sweet apples"  
>"Oh you mean like that one over there?"<br>Lucy narrowed her eyes and followed the direction Natsu was pointing and sure enough there was a small yellow apple on the branch furthest away from them. Seeing this Lucy couldn't help giggling mischievously as she made a few attempts to climb the tree.  
>Narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms Natsu kept staring at Lucy as she tried to climb the tree while giggling like a maniac.<br>"Lucy?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"You're not climbing that tree to get that apple"  
>"What if I am?"<br>"It can't carry your weight"  
>"Are you saying I'm fat?"<br>"Naw, I'm just saying that the branch can't carry someone as big as you"  
>Lucy could feel the annoyance marks spread as she furrowed her eyebrows. Now he was insulting her about her weight? Stupid Natsu, why did he have to be so annoying all the time.<br>Putting out her tongue and wiggling it teasingly towards him like a defiant kid, she quickly climbed the tree and was soon sitting on the branch that was holding her precious apple.  
>Natsu could feel his blood boiling as he watched her reach the branch quicker than he had anticipated. He knew she was weird and was determined in her own way but this was just stupid.<br>"Lucy..."  
>Said person turned her head and put her index finger towards her lower eyelid and wiggled her tongue defiantly. Seeing her actions he could feel the annoyance marks spawn on his head as he growled through clenched teeth.<br>"Lucy!"  
>She ignored him and slowly started pushing her body towards the apple. The branch made a small snapping sound causing her to yelp in surprise and hug the branch. As she hugged the branch she looked down and felt a layer of cold sweat covering her body. She hadn't noticed that the branch was hanging directly over the cliff. The trees below her seemed to be so far away that they looked like small ants. Shivering she gulped and shook her head. Why had she been in such a hurry to get that stupid apple in the first place. Riiiiight her own stupid pride!<br>"Lucy!"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"You okay?"  
>"Y.. yeah.. just a sec"<br>She reached out for the apple and caught it with her left hand. It wasn't that big but it did look mouthwatering delicious. Grinning she quickly sat up and showed the apple to Natsu.  
>"Look! Doesn't it look yummy?"<br>Natsu didn't answer but kept glaring at her with a sour look on his face.  
>"Yesh, don't give me that Erza stare, I got the apple didn't I?"<br>Still not answering he turned his head in the other direction. Seeing this she turned her head upwards and huffed at his behaviour. If he wanted to play the ignoring game she didn't mind being his opponent.  
>Hearing a loud cracking sound her eyes widened as she slowly turned her head in Natsu's direction.<br>He looked concerned and kept staring back at her. But their eye contact soon broken as the branch made a final cracking sound and broke of the tree leaving Lucy hanging in thin air for a second with huge blinking eyes.  
>"Eh...? KYYYYYA!"<br>"LUCY!"  
>A million thoughts went through her head as she kept falling. Now she really had a reason to beat herself up in her mind for being so stubborn and stupid. As she kept falling she suddenly felt arms being wrapped around her body. Without realising it she wrapped her own arms around his body and held it tightly towards her own.<br>"Natsu? What... What are you doing?"  
>He looked down at her and grinned with his canines showing.<br>"If you fall I fall with you"  
>"... really that's the worst pickup line ever... "<br>"Maybe? I did picked you up didn't I? And don't worry we'll be fine Luce"  
>She could feel her heart skip a beat as tears slowly started to flow from her eyes.<br>They didn't fall much longer before they reached the trees. Natsu took most of the impact with his body but Lucy didn't go unharmed as a few branches hit her, resulting in some cuts on her arms and legs.  
>After for a few moments she started to wonder if they were ever going to reach the ground. As if destiny or another higher power wanted to answer her thoughts a huge branch collided with her head. She didn't feel any pain as it hit her. Instead the world around her disappeared in a cloud of darkness as she fell unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy's eyes flew open as she felt a sharp pain shot through her head. Laying on her back with her eyes closed she gritted her teeth. Where was she again and why was she laying on her back? And why did it feel like Alzack and Bisca was having a shooting competition inside her head?<br>Groaning she covered her face with her hands as she tried to remember why she was in this place. At first she couldn't remember anything as another shot of pain went through her head. Still groaning she started to raise herself into a sitting position while rubbing her temples with her fingers.  
>Her body stiffened as images from their fall flashed through her mind. Remembering she was the reason they even fell in the first place she mentally gave Alzack and Bisca permission to continue their contest as she felt a fling of guilt. Really why did she have to be so irresponsible and climb a stupid branch for a stupid apple. Letting out a sigh she looked to her side and noticed Natsu laying a few feet away with his back towards her in a foster like position.<br>His breathing seemed to be irregularly as she watched him. Furrowing her brows she crawled over to him and gently shook his shoulder while calling his name. He was panting as he turned his face to look at her with a weak smile on his lips. Her eyes widened in horror as she kept starring at his face. There was blood everywhere! She knew the wound didn't have to be big to cause this amount of blood on his face but the sight made her flinch uncomfortably.  
>Seeing the horror written all over her face he tried to calm her by forcing an even brighter smile upon his face. He didn't know if he succeeded or not because blood kept flowing into his eye. Letting out a sigh she tightening her grip on his shoulder.<br>"Natsu, your head..."  
>"Aw, that's nothing Luce! I'm more worried about this stick here"<br>Following his gaze she felt the blood in her veins freeze in horror. There was a rather huge branch going straight through his thigh. Why didn't she notice this to begin with?  
>Natsu chuckled at her reaction but soon regretted this as he felt a sharp pain run through his leg. After a few minutes of immense pain he rolled onto his back panting. He knew what he had to do but for some reason he hesitated. Was he hesitating because he didn't like being in this bloody mess in front of Lucy? Furrowing his brows he placed his hands on the branch and gritted his teeth. His hands were shaking for some reason and he cursed mentally as he took another deep breath.<br>"I need your help"  
>"Sure anything"<br>"You have to pull this stick out of me"  
>"What? I can't do that! You'll bleed to death"<br>"Ahh don't worry about it. I'll use my flames to seal the wound"  
>Lucy started shaking more violently as she placed her hands on the branch. She could feel his blood covering it and gulped as she felt tears slowly falling down her cheeks.<br>His heart ached as he watched her shivering and crying silently. He didn't want her to do this but it wasn't like he had another choice at the moment.  
>"Lucy you can do this. On the count of three I want you to pull this god damn stick out of me okay?"<br>"O... okay"  
>"You ready?"<br>"Mmm... yeah"  
>"Okay... 1... 2... 3!"<br>Natsu screamed as Lucy pulled the branch out of his body and a bigger stream of blood started to flood more freely. He didn't waste any time as he ignited his hands and started to close up his wounds.  
>Lucy tried to look away but she couldn't. She kept watching him as he burned his own flesh and closed the stream of blood. Fortunately it didn't take long for him to finish the job and when he did he turned his head towards her and grinned rather weakly. His body started wavering for a few seconds before he fell onto his back.<br>She leapt from her position and leaned over his panting body. He was staring up at her with a small smile playing on his lips.  
>"Hey Luce"<br>"Hey Natsu"  
>His smile broadened as he closed his eyes. It didn't take many minutes before he was snoring away with drool dangling out of his mouth.<br>Letting out a sigh she face palmed as she watched his sleeping body. Really if he kept worrying her like this she would die of a heart attack before she turned 20.  
>She looked at his wound and it didn't look like it needed any bandages or anything. But just to be safe she strolled to the nearest trees and bushes where she found something that resembled cotton. Next she found a plant with long and flexible leaves. Taking one of them she stretched it out between her hands to measure its strength. She couldn't rip it no matter how much force she used. Satisfied she nodded to herself and walked back to Natsu and wrapped his wound with the plants she had found. She knew it wasn't the best solution but it had to be sufficient for now.<br>Yawning she stretched her body and laid next to him. She kept looking at his peaceful face as he snored like nothing had happened. How could he sleep after undergoing that torture? Well he wasn't normal and she knew that. That was actually one of the reasons she liked him so much. He wasn't like any other person she had ever meet. She could fell her checks flush as she let out another yawn and closed her eyes. Maybe she would get a chance to talk to him later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Why do you always walk into stuff Lucy? ;)  
>And yeah I know the whole "I fall down a tree... oh no!" isn't that original, but I had to put it in there :)<br>I don't think there is a thing called a "Goldenapple tree". I made up the word as I wrote this chapter.

Now I know you are wondering what the others are doing, while Natsu and Lucy is in the jungle so lets find out shall we?

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile on the beach...<em>  
>Erza and Gray was rolling around on the ground laughing as they watched Happy making impersonations on a small scene. With the help of Natsu and Lucy's clothes he took turns in playing a mean blonde girl yelling, or an ignorant and slightly stupid dragonslayer.<br>Happy: "I'm blonde and I'm so mean! Why do you always have to eat my food while destroying a city Natsu?"  
>Happy (coughs): "Aww Lucyyy don't be mean! I just eat your food because nobody else wants to and you know you like it when I demonstrate my awesome powers and destroy a city"<br>Happy: "Oh you're so right! I'm sorry I'm such a lousy cook! I must give all my fish to Happy!"  
>Happy (coughs again): "Yeah you should! Now isn't it about time you come over here and reward me for destroying another town for you?"<br>Happy: "Oh yes of course! I'm just a poor damsel in distress who needs a dragon to save me! Now kiss me you damn fool!"  
>Happy (coughs yet again): "Alright I'm all fired up! Come here you!"<br>Happy: "Yay, I'm so happy I feel like crying!"  
>Taking turns in being either Natsu and Lucy Happy illustrates how a kissing session between them would look and sound like.<p>

Aaaaand CUT! I'll leave the rest of the act to your own imagination :)


	9. Determination

**A/N: **And I'm back baby! Yeah! :) So I suppose I should tell you that this chapter is very different from the others: There will be chaos! And angst and blood (more so than the previous ones) so consider yourself warned ;)  
>Before I unleash you guys I would like to send some loving from me to you for following me, reviewing and adding this story to favourites. You're the best :D<p>

(insert dramatic drum roll): Tadaaaaaa! I have arranged for the Trimens to be your loyal servants for as long as you want to keep them inside your head!  
>Hibiki: "Hundred night Hibiki at your service! Your such a beauty I wonder if you're an angel fallen from the sky to bless me with your presence. Please come this way"<br>Eve: "Holy night Eve. Oh gosh you're so cute! Here take this cake I made it in the name of love just for you"  
>Ren: "Empty night Ren. If you feel cold I will gladly lend you my services"<br>Hibiki, Eve and Ren: "Now let us spend eternity together in the garden of love"  
>Ichiya: "Men!"<br>Me: "Hey I didn't invite you Ichiya! Wait a second isn't that Erza outside this brain we're in?"  
>Ichiya: "Erza! My honey!"<br>Kicks him out of your brain when he turns his back towards me. Now please enjoy them for as long as you like. I don't want them back, tehe :)

**Disclaimer: "If you're Hiro and you know it clap your hands!", "I'm not Hiro so I wont clap my hands!", "If you're Hiro and you know it, you own Fairy Tail and show it", "I'm not Hiro so I wont clap my hands"...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Determination<strong>  
>For some reason Natsu felt nauseous. Opening his eyes he quickly scanned his surroundings and determined that they were still in the jungle. He was dizzy and could taste iron in his saliva. It felt like motion sickness but surely he couldn't be that when he was laying on the ground?<br>Taking a few deep breaths his stomach settled down and the world stopped spinning. He noticed Lucy's scent was remarkably strong and it wasn't until he looked down he understood why. Blinking a few times he looked at her laying with her head on his chest and an arm wrapped around his waist. He smiled affectionately at her sleeping body and placed his arm around her body. She looked so fragile sleeping in that position. A part of him wanted to grab her with both hands and hold her in a tight hug. Another part of him wanted to roll her over and kiss her like there was no tomorrow. Letting out a sigh he scratched his head with his free hand. Really he needed to control his hormones or something bad might happen.  
>Suddenly he felt nauseous again. Did the ground just move or was he imagining things? The answer came quicker than he would have anticipated as the ground started shaking more violently. Without a moment's hesitation he picked Lucy up in his arms and got on his feet. It wasn't until he was in a standing position he remembered his injury as an intense pain shot through his leg. Gritting his teeth he fell to his knees. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew it couldn't be good. Speaking of the devil he could feel his motion sickness getting worse.<br>Lucy woke when Natsu pulled her into his arms and she was about to protest but remained silent when she saw the serious look in his eyes. Something was wrong and she was sure it had something to do with the ground shivering a moment ago.  
>A movement caught Natsu's eyes and with a swift move he tried to dodge the thing that was heading in their direction, but he wasn't quick enough as he felt something rip a wound in his arm. Hissing from the pain he looked around and saw a root looking thing wiping back and forth. What was that thing? It looked like a long whip made out of roots and branches. As if the plant wanted to answer his question it shot forward again and wrapped itself around his neck. Natsu didn't have time to dodge the attack as another wave of motion sickness flood through his body. Still holding on to Lucy he gritted his teeth as it got more and more difficult to breath. His instinct told him to let go of her so he could pull this thing away from his neck, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to do that.<br>Lucy's eyes widened and she tried to pull away from Natsu but it only resulted in him strengthening his hold on her. Raising her hands to the thing around his neck she tried pulling it off with all the power she could put into it from her position. She could see he was starting to tremble more violently and tried once again getting away from him.  
>"Natsu!"<br>He didn't answer her but tightened his hold as black spots started to appear in his vision. As his body grew more fatigue his hold on Lucy loosened and she took the opportunity to get on her own feet. When she was out of his hold she once again tried to force the plant of his neck but it had no effect. She was about to chew on it when she felt something wrap around her angle. It all happened very fast. One minute she was next to Natsu the next she was screaming and dangling in the air.  
>Natsu's eyes widened as he saw one of those branchy thingies capture Lucy and shake her violently. He could feel the anger run through his body and it felt like gasoline when he ignited his body. The thing holding him burned to a crisp and as soon as he could feel his airways being free he took a huge breath and fell forward coughing. He growled as he looked up at the thing throwing Lucy around in the air. The sight pissed him off and he was about to leap in her direction when he felt the ground move again. What the hell was going on here? This time the ground was shaking more violently and he could once again taste iron in his mouth.<br>Lucy kept shouting at Natsu when she wasn't screaming from the throwing around. The thing that was holding her stopped its movements and kept her motionless for a moment. She blinked in confusion and watched as Natsu was overwhelmed by his motion sickness. Sighing she narrowed her eyes and looked at the ground Natsu was kneeling on. How and why was it moving?  
>Gulping she watched as the ground seemed to grow larger towards the sky and soon looked very similar to a small hill. Natsu tumbled down the hill with a yelp and was therefore out of Lucy's sight. Something that wasn't out of her sight was the thing that came out of the ground and her eyes widened in horror. The hill had stopped its growth and cracked through the middle. Out of it a huge green plant emerged and soon it was hovering above her head. If it hadn't been so huge it might have looked harmless, but as it was with it's huge head on a large stalk it looked terrifying. Her impression of it being deadly didn't improve as it revealed a mouthful of saliva and what looked like needle sharp teeth. She stiffened as she watched it smack its mouth a few times before freezing in its position. The plant turned its mouth towards her and she could feel cold sweat covering her body. She couldn't move, she couldn't think! Her mind went blank and all she could think of was screaming her lungs out. So she took a deep breath and soon the air was pierced with her panicking screams.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu flinched in his position when he heard Lucy's terrified screams. His heart started accelerating as a wave of pain and panic overwhelmed his body. Gritting his teeth he turned his head frantically in every direction until he spotted Lucy dangling from one of those root looking things next to a huge plant. The plant was leaning towards her as she kept screaming. Clenching his fists he growled at the sight. There was no way in hell he would let that stupid plant touch a hair on her!<br>He could feel the anger run through his veins as he ignited his body. Leaping from his position he shouted a battle cry from the bottom of his lungs. After being airborne for a few seconds his fist collided with the plants head. The plant let out a horrible sound that he assumed was a scream as its head flew a few feet back due to the force behind his punch.  
>The plant stretched itself towards the sky and kept screaming. The sound send chills down Natsu's spine but he tried ignoring it as he ran as fast as he could towards Lucy. Fortunately the root was holding her still as he reached her. Looking at her he could see the relief she felt in her eyes. She even had the energy to smile at him even though she was hanging upside down. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be fine but he didn't want to jinx his luck so he immediately hit the root that was holding Lucy with an ignited fist. It broke from his punch and dropped Lucy from its hold. Lucy couldn't help a small scream from escaping her lips as she felt the plant let her go and she fell towards the ground.<br>"Got ya!"  
>Natsu caught her in his arms and was grinning down at her as she was laying in his arms with a weird expression on her face. Blinking a few times she looked at him and smiled. Looking into each others eyes they both forgot their surroundings for a moment. That was until the air was filled with a fierce scream and they both stiffened in their position. In a swift move Natsu turned with Lucy in his arms to face the creature. It was hovering just above them and made some weird and noisy sounds as its head moved from side to side in a flowing motion.<br>Growling he put Lucy on the ground and cracked his shoulder as he kept glaring at the creature with a menacing look on his face.  
>"Lucy, run! I'll take care of this"<br>"What? I can't just run away"  
>"Please Lucy, just go!"<br>"No!"  
>"Lucy..."<br>"No! Besides it's likely it will catch me again if I run"  
>"I'll take care of anything it throws in your direction. Now please get out of here"<br>"Are you stupid?! I know I'm not strong like you but I can take care of myself!"  
>"Please Lucy, I..."<br>He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as a root hit him. He could hear Lucy scream his name as he was sent flying into a tree. The air was pressed out of his lungs as he collided with it, and he fell forward into a kneeling position as he gasped for air. Still kneeling he gritted his teeth as he could feel blood flow into his eye. With a shaking hand he tried removing the blood but it kept flowing in a steady stream. Irritated he closed his eye and looked at Lucy. She hadn't moved and was standing still glaring at the monster. He could see she was panicking but she did all in her power not to reveal it. His eye widened when he saw a root race towards her at an incredible speed. He couldn't possibly reach her in time to shield her and the thought alone made him flinch in his position.  
>"Lucy! Move!"<br>He sounded slightly panicked and she didn't think twice as she threw herself towards the ground. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough as she felt the root tear trough her shoulder. She screamed as it hit her and she felt the blood flow down her left arm from the wound. The pain was intense and she had to bite her lower lip to keep herself from screaming again.  
>Natsu felt something crack inside his soul as he saw Lucy's blood splatter from the impact. He knew it wasn't a deadly wound but something inside him was panicking at the turn of events. The rage he felt on the inside was slowly consuming him and he roared like an animal as he ran towards Lucy. When he got to her he wrapped his arms around her and stared at the creature while making a low growling sound from his throat.<br>The plant's head kept wavering back and forth like it was mocking them. Gritting his teeth he took a few deep breaths so he wouldn't race towards it blinded by rage.  
>Lucy kept still in Natsu's hold. She knew he was furious and that he needed a moment to cool down. When his breathing was more even she turned her head towards his face. He had a determined and angry look on his face and looked kind of insane with the blood that was flowing over his closed eyelid. She followed his glare and looked at the creature. What was it doing? Why didn't it attack? The plant stopped its movements and soon the earth was rumbling again.<br>Both teens widened their eyes as a large amount of roots pierced through the ground almost simultaneously. Even though the plant didn't have eyes it looked like it was sending them a mocking look as the roots started whipping back and forth.  
>Furrowing his brows and gritting his teeth Natsu tightened his hold on Lucy. This was bad. This was really, really bad.<p>

* * *

><p>The plant made a screaming sound and the roots shot forwards toward Natsu and Lucy. Without a moment's hesitation Natsu pushed Lucy to the ground and pulled himself to a standing position where he moved swiftly to dodge and hit the roots with ignited hands.<br>Lucy took a quick look around and even though they were in this dire situation she couldn't help blushing. Well even though Natsu was standing and she was on the ground, she was literally laying between his legs. Shaking her head she looked at him fighting of the roots with a fierceness that was characteristic when he was in full battle mode. She knew he was an incredible fighter but it was amazing how he could keep up with the attacks with one of his eyes closed.  
>The attacks slowed down and eventually stopped. Natsu was panting but smirked as he looked at the plant hovering above his head. If the plant kept being in this position he just needed to hit it once and it would all be over. Or so he would like to think.<br>Lucy watched Natsu and the creature having some sort of staring contest, even though the plant didn't have any eyes to stare with. A quick movement behind Natsu caught Lucy's attention and she turned her head in the movements direction. What was that? Narrowing her eyes she saw a spear like root move behind his back. It was slowly getting in position to launch itself towards his chest. She felt a shiver run down her spine because she knew that the spear would kill him instantaneously if it launched itself in the direction it was pointing. What should she do? If she warned him would he have time to react before the spear went through his chest? She had an idea but would it work? Well she didn't have time to think of something else so she grabbed his angle with her right hand and pulled it to her side, resulting in him falling sideways with a small "eh?" onto her stomach. It hurt like hell as she felt the air being forced out of her lungs.  
>Slightly confused Natsu raised himself from his position and stared at Lucy.<br>"Lucy what the fuck..?"  
>Turning his head he saw the spear as it was launched itself in their direction. Hissing he captured it before it hit him. He made a mental note that he had to thank Lucy later but right now they needed to get out of this bloody mess. Igniting his hands he roared fiercely as the root crumbled between his hands. When he finished his task he turned to the plant again and stared at it menacingly while pointing a finger at it.<br>"If you know what's best for you I would get the fuck out of here before I kill you"  
>The plant obviously couldn't answer Natsu in words but it closed it mouth in response and stood still for a second. Was it really considering letting them go or was it mocking them? The answer came quickly as the plant opened its mouth again. Before either of them could react the plant shot one of its teeth towards Natsu. It hit him in his shoulder and he cursed as he lost his footing for a second. Clenching his teeth he pulled the tooth out of his shoulder. It didn't hurt that much as the tooth hardly caused a flesh wound. Smirking he glared evilly at the plant.<br>"Seriously is that the best you've got?"  
>His smile froze as his body started to shake and his body was covered in a cold sweat. Shit the tooth had to be poisonous! He was about to ignite his body but it was already too late as his body went numb. His eyes widened as he lost all feelings in his muscles resulting in him falling to the ground.<br>Lucy eyes widened as she watched him fall. Without thinking about her actions she leapt from her position and caught him before he hit the ground. Unfortunately for her she landed on her injured shoulder. Biting her lower lip again she kept the scream from escaping her mouth. When she didn't feel like screaming she raised herself into a sitting position and looked at Natsu. He was breathing rather heavily and his face was covered in blood and sweat. Opening his mouth he whispered in a low voice.  
>"Can't... move..."<br>Clenching her fists in front of her she gritted her teeth in agony. This was the second time he was poisoned during their stay on this island and it was her fault!  
>A high pitched scream brought her back to reality and she turned her attention towards the plant and the roots that was wiping back and forth mockingly. She had to do something. Like hell she would let this stupid plant hurt Natsu any more than it already had!<br>Furrowing her brows she raised herself and glared furiously at the plant. She could do this. This time she would definitely save Natsu!

* * *

><p>She could feel the frustration and anger overwhelm her body as she glared furiously at the plant. If she just believed in herself and focused all of her determination on the task at hand she could do this. If it was for the sake of her nakama she would never give up! Natsu taught her that lesson a long time ago and she would repay him for all the times he had come to her rescue.<br>Furrowing her brows she pointed towards the plant.  
>"You! This is between you and me now! Leave him alone!"<br>Unbeknownst to Lucy the plant didn't want to digest its prey until it lost consciousness. The poison it injected in him wasn't deadly but it did paralyse his body until he was sent into a blissful slumber. So for now it would humour her and play along for a while. It made a nodding like movement towards her and opened it's mouths to scream fiercely at her.  
>She couldn't be sure if the plant agreed to her terms but she nodded towards it as she positioned herself in a fighting pose. Time seemed to freeze for a second as the plant launched it's first attack.<br>She saw the root coming and dodged it by placing a hand on it and jumping in a swift movement. The success made her smile slightly but the happiness was short lived as another root was sent in her direction. Leaning forward she barely dodged it and she could almost feel it touch her skin as it flew past her. Bending forward she noticed another attack coming from her side and she rolled over on the ground escaping from its collision course. She cursed as a jolt of pain went through her injured shoulder and she lost focus for a second. Lucky for her the plant didn't attack her immediately and she pulled herself together in time to dodge the next attack.  
>Gritting her teeth she kept dodging the attacks by jumping and sliding in different directions, but she knew she couldn't keep dodging the creature's attacks. If she could just get some sort of weapon and get close to the plant then she might be able to do something. Her eyes widened as she spotted the tooth Natsu was impaled with earlier. Grinning she started to work her way in its direction while avoiding the attacking roots. When she got to it she grabbed it hoping that there wasn't any poison on it. Holding it in her hands she sighed heavily. If it had been poisoned she would have felt it immediately. Because of her thoughts she was unaware of the root shooting in her direction until it was too late. It hit her in her right shoulder and she was sent flying backwards a few feet. The pain was intense and she closed her eyes for a second. This was bad in a lot of ways but how was she supposed to attack this stupid plants with her right shoulder injured? Opening her eyes again she panted for a few seconds as the plant stood motionless in a mocking pose. The game the plant was playing with her, reminded her of the way a cat would tease a mouse.<br>Standing on her feet she ignored the pain from her wounds and clenched her fists. No matter how much pain she was in she would fight to the bitter end. She refused to let something as simple as pain have an influence in her determination and will to protect Natsu.  
>Smirking she noticed she was still holding on to the tooth. Turning her left shoulder towards the plant and raising her arm she once again positioned herself in a fighting pose.<br>"What's the matter? Cant an overgrown weed like yourself kill a small girl like me? Pathetic!"  
>The plant screamed and launched another root towards her. She saw it coming and jumped on it and started running along it as fast as she could. When she saw another root attacking from above her she leapt onto it in a swift movement. If she could just keep this up it might actually work! She just had to get to a high enough level and then she would deliver her counter attack. It was hard keeping track on the attacking roots and her position in the sky, but because of the adrenaline pumping through her body she forgot her wounds and felt that she might actually have a chance. Time seemed to slow down until she estimated it was time to launch herself. Dodging a root she bend her knees and used all the force she could pull forth to jump down at the plant's enormous head. As she fell she roared in anger and pulled her right arm back. Using gravity and her own muscle power she hit the creature.<br>The air was filled with an agonizing scream as the plant started turning frantically in every direction. It was shocked! Never had it felt anything so painful in its life before!  
>The scream was loud and it hurt her ears, but she kept clinging on to the tooth. It was hard to keep hanging on to it because of the movements but she refused to give up so easily. She could feel the plants movements stop but she kept holding on to the stick with a firm grip and took a deep breath.<br>"Try sending one of those roots towards me and I will slice your fucking head up! Now I suggest you get the hell away from here and leave us alone!"  
>Nothing seemed to happen and she gritted her teeth in frustration. Before she could think of another strategy she watched as the roots was withdrawing back into the ground. She could feel the plant doing the same as it slowly started to pull itself downwards. It wasn't until most of the creature was burrowed in the ground she pulled out the tooth and jumped back. Panting she watched the creature disappear. Not wanting to try out her luck of the plant making a quick comeback she ran towards Natsu. He was still laying on his back but his breathing was more slow now and both of his eyes were closed. Widening her eyes she knelt next to him and gently shook his shoulders.<br>"Natsu... Please we have to get out of here"  
>"Ha...i"<br>"Please... We have to... go"  
>She could feel tears stream down her face as she felt her feelings overwhelm her. If they could just get away from here they would be okay, right? With an angry motion she wiped her tears with her hands and ran towards the nearest trees. She found some lianas and a huge leaf and started running towards Natsu again with tears running down her face. When she was back she grabbed his shoulders and gently dragged him onto the leaf. Taking a deep breath she sat on his lap and pulled his torso towards her so he rested against her. Ignoring the pain from her wounds she held the leaf against his back and started wrapping the liana around his body, fastening him to the leaf. When she was satisfied she gently placed him on his back.<br>Taking another liana she fastened it to the one that was wrapped around Natsu and pulled it a few times. Yes this would have to be sufficient for now. Nodding quickly to herself she bound the liana around her waist and started walking away.

After walking for some time she noticed how fatigue her body felt as black spots started appearing in her vision. Hissing at herself she clenched her fists and kept moving. It didn't take long before she was walking in a zombie like state without noticing where she was going. Luckily her survival instincts took over and guided her in the right direction avoiding obstacles in her way. Normally she would have lost consciousness by now but she denied her body's protests. She refused to give up and kept walking with a blank stare. If she could see herself she would say she looked more dead than alive. Even if she could she didn't really care at the moment. Her mind was empty as she kept walking at a slow pace. Seeing the road but at the same time seeing nothing at all.  
>She didn't see the blue thing heading in her direction, neither did she hear someone anxiously shout her name. She just kept walking until everything suddenly disappeared in a cloud of darkness...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woa! This was the first time ever I wrote a fighting scene! I hope you liked it :)  
>At first I didn't want you to know that the poison wasn't lethal but I just couldn't get myself to leave you with a cliffhanger like that. Maybe that was a stupid decision... Maybe it was clever? I don't know?<p>

Happy: "What?! You can't end this chapter without involving me. People expect me to make an appearance and do something funny"  
>Me: "Then do something funny Happy. The stage is yours"<br>Happy: "But.. there is nothing to laugh about in this chapter..."  
>Me: "So? Can you juggle some fish or do a kitty cat dance?"<br>Happy: "You're mean!"  
>Me: "Sorry... If I give you this fish and promise you some time in the spotlight in the next chapter, will you forgive me?"<br>Happy: "Hmm... How big is the fish?"  
>Me: "As long as it fits in my head it can be as large as you want it to be"<br>Happy: "Really?! Okay you're forgiven!"  
>Me: "That's a good cat! Now wave goodbye to the viewers out there"<br>Happy: "Aye! See you next time!"


	10. Help is only a sword away

**A/N: **Woa! I actually finished this chapter? I know it's a bit short but stay tuned for the fluff – you know you want it :D  
>Thanks again for following this story and adding it to favourites and story alert! Oh and a special thanks goes to NoemiNalu. You inspired me to write the last chapter so thanks a million :)<p>

Today I have a nice little treat for you. First take this green skirt made out of straws and this lovely necklace made out of multiple coloured flowers. Now pick a random member from the Fairy Tail universe. Next I want you to strip him/her down and place the skirt and necklace on the person.  
>Now let the person dance a happy little hula dance just for you :)<br>And for some reason Makarov won't stop dancing in my head. That's disturbing in so many ways :)

**Disclaimer: "Knock, knock! Who's there?"**  
>"<strong>Not Hiro!"<strong>  
>"<strong>Not Hiro who?"<strong>  
>"<strong>Not Hiro Mashima!"<strong>  
>"<strong>Ha, ha that means you don't own anything!"<strong>  
>"<strong>Yes, yes it does"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Help is only a sword away<strong>  
>She was laying on her back with her eyes closed. Her body felt heavy and weak for some reason. Honestly she felt like the entire guild had used her body as a punching bag. Not that she would know what that felt like but she was sure it would resemble the way she was feeling right now.<br>It didn't take many minutes before she remembered the horrible events that had transpired before she fell unconscious. Taking a breath she opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. It looked like she was in the cabin but she wasn't sure. Blinking a few times she started to get herself up into a sitting position. She couldn't see Natsu anywhere but he had to be around somewhere right? Groaning she inched her body upwards with her sore muscles. For a second she wondered if this was how it would feel like if you moved in slow motion while your surroundings moved at a normal pace.  
>When she finally got to a sitting position she took another deep breath and slowly turned her head to look for Natsu. He wasn't anywhere to be seen and she could feel her heart starting to beat faster as panic slowly overwhelmed her. He had been in a terrible state when they left that horrible plant but he couldn't be dead could he? Closing her eyes she started to shake her head. No he wouldn't die from something so insignificant and she knew that. But why did she have this unsettling feeling in her stomach? She didn't get time to answer that question as something collided with her chest. The power of the impact made her fall down on her back with a small "eeep!" escaping her lips. Laying on her back she blinked in confusion until she heard and felt someone crying against her chest. Slowly she turned her head towards the source and soon found herself looking at a blue fur ball crying his eyes out.<br>"WAAAHH! LUCY!"  
>"Ha-Happy?!"<br>The cat turned his head in her direction and stared at her with tears and snot streaming down his face.  
>"I-I'm so sorry it's all my fault... snif... If I didn't take your clothes... snort... yo-you would have had your keys and... sniffle... you wouldn't have been hurt like this... snooooort... a-and... WAHHH I'M SO SORRY!"<br>She smiled as she gently patted him on his head. How could she be mad at him when he was crying his soul out like this?  
>"It's okay Happy"<br>"...sniff, snort..."  
>Letting out a sigh she kept comforting him as he cried for a few minutes. She could feel the amount of snot and tears that was mixing on her chest growing into a small pond and it made her shiver. Really it was kind of gross but she didn't have it in her heart to kick him away when he was this miserable. She wanted to know what happened after she fell unconscious and she wanted to know if Natsu was okay. But she knew it would be selfish to ask the exceed those questions at the moment.<br>Sighing she looked up at the ceiling. She would get her answers when the time was right she just needed to be patient for a bit longer.  
>"Oi! Happy! Stop drowning her breasts with your snot!"<br>She flinched for a second and turned her head towards the voice. Natsu was standing near the entrance with his arms crossed. He looked kind of pissed as he was staring at them with furrowed eyebrows.  
>"Natsuuuu! You know it would take a whole lot more to drown her gigantic breasts!"<br>Lucy felt the annoyance marks spawn on her head as she glared daggers towards Happy.  
>"What did you say, cat?!"<br>She didn't get a chance to hit the cat as he summoned his wings and flew away from her grinning.  
>"See you later Lucy"<br>"Happy! Come back here! I'll show you how deadly these breasts can be!"  
>She was almost standing but stopped when she looked at Natsu. He was staring at her with huge eyes and a rather crimson blush covering his face. Blinking a few times she tilted her head to the side. Why was he blushing? Wait a second he wasn't thinking about...<br>"Natsu stop imagining how deadly my breasts can be!"  
>Grinning at her he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.<br>"Well what if I did? What would you do about it?"  
>"Wait? What? You can't be serious?!"<br>"Oh I am!"  
>"You... You... I'll kill you, you stupid idiot!"<br>With a teasing smile she clenched her fists and started running towards Natsu. She didn't get very far though as her body started shivering uncontrollably. Her body felt fatigue and she had a hard time standing on her feet. She could feel gravity slowly pulling her body towards the ground but she never hit it as Natsu wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  
>"Got ya!"<br>Slowly she turned her head towards him. He was smiling gently at her and blushing slightly.  
>"Th.. Thanks"<br>"No problem Luce!"  
>She felt herself being airborne for a few seconds as he lifted her up into his arms.<br>"He-Hey! What do you think you're doing? What about your leg?"  
>"Huh? My leg's fine Luce. It was completely healed a few days ago"<br>"What? How long was I out?"  
>"Well, I think it's been about a week"<br>"A week?!"  
>"Yeah"<br>"But... How? Why?"  
>"Well Erza said you were in a coma like state because you used all of your strength during the fight with that plant thing"<br>"Oh?"  
>"But lets ask her! We've all been waiting for you to wake up from your slumber"<br>"S.. Sorry? I didn't mean to pull a sleeping beauty on you"  
>"What are you blabbering about? You're always beautiful when you sleep"<br>"Sh-shut up!"  
>"Te-he, you're blushing again"<br>"Will you just shut up already!"  
>Grinning he carried her outside towards the fireplace where Erza and Gray was starring in their direction, while Happy was flying in circles over their heads.<p>

* * *

><p>"So let me hear if I got this straight? You found me wandering around in the jungle dragging Natsu who was strapped on a leaf?"<br>"Aye"  
>"And I was dragging him with a liana tied around my waist?"<br>"Aye"  
>"And you don't know how long I've been wandering around like that?"<br>"Nope"  
>"Okay..."<br>Lucy turned her head to look at her nakama. She didn't remember much of what happened after her fight with the plant. Well she knew she had panicked at the end of the encounter and had to take some desperate measures to get away from there, but she couldn't remember walking around in the jungle.  
>Taking another look around she noticed the bags under their eyes. They all looked so exhausted. Turning her head she stopped when she got to Natsu. She didn't notice this before but he really looked awful. He had the biggest bags under his eyes and he looked pale. It even looked like he had lost some weight during her slumber. Why didn't she notice his condition in the cabin?<br>Sighing she turned her head towards Gray.  
>"So you were worried about us and went to the jungle to find us"<br>"Yes, Happy came back with your clothes. Well it was actually kind of funny because he was sort of impersonating..."  
>Gray never finished that sentence as Erza punched him in the stomach. Lucy felt a huge drop of sweat appearing on her head as she watched Gray fly off into the distance. It wasn't until he became a small sparkle in the horizon she exhaled and turned her attention towards her feet.<br>"Lucy"  
>"Hai!"<br>"When Happy came back with your clothes he... Well lets just say we didn't notice your keys attached to it. But when we did we didn't think it was a big deal at first. We thought if something happened Natsu would take care of it. Besides Happy told us you weren't that far away from the campsite so we waited for you to come back. We thought you would be back sooner but we didn't search for you right away because you might be... Umm... How do I say this...?"  
>Lucy's eyes widened as she watched Erza blush and stutter for the right words to form in her mind. That was just wrong in so many ways that she couldn't help shivering slightly at the sight.<br>Happy raised his paw and grinned towards her.  
>"They didn't want to disturb you because they thought you were making lovey dovey"<br>She froze in her position for a second. Did he just say..? Wait what? Huh? Why would they think that? Um, well she had been alone without her clothes in the jungle and... Alone with Natsu who didn't have his clothes either... Shaking her head furiously she felt every inch of her body blushing.  
>"... why did I get stuck on an island with perverts..."<br>Happy kept grinning at her and pointed a paw towards her.  
>"Ha! You're a pervert too Lucy! You were the one thinking indecent thoughts about Natsu when you were carrying him around in the jungle"<br>"How did you... Hey! No I didn't!"  
>"Yes you did!"<br>"Argh! Stupid cat! I'll make slippers out of you!"  
>Erza and Natsu laughed as they watched Lucy chase the exceed with clenched fists. The chase didn't last long as Happy summoned his wings and flew upwards and out of her reach.<br>"This isn't over cat!"  
>Putting out her tongue she wiggled it mockingly in the cats direction. When he got back she would make him pay for sure. Sighing she placed herself next to Natsu and rubbed her temples. Her muscles was still sore and she felt exhausted. Lifting her head she turned her attention towards Erza again.<br>"So you found us in the jungle and you got us back to the campsite"  
>"Yes and when we got here we took care of your wounds. Fortunately Happy found a chest filled with first aid kit when he was out scouting for fish"<br>"So that's why I'm wrapped in bandages"  
>"Yes"<br>"But how did you cure Natsu?"  
>"The poison wasn't deadly. He slept for two days but when the poisson's effect stopped he was up and running like nothing happened"<br>"Oh... Well I'm glad you found us and that everything turned out right. Thanks"  
>"Any time Lucy"<br>Everyone was silent after that and she suddenly felt very tired. Yawning she could feel small tears forming in the corner of her eyes. As she yawned she felt Natsu wrap his arm around her and slowly placing her head onto his lap. She was too tired to protest and yawned in her position. As she laid there she felt him gently stroking her hair. His fingers gently caressing her head felt nice and she exhaled as she closed her eyes. It didn't last long before she was snoring peacefully on his lap.

* * *

><p>Natsu watched Lucy as she was snoring lightly on his lap. He kept stroking her hair even though he knew she was fast asleep. She looked so fragile in her slumber and for now he just wanted to be there for her even if his only function at the moment was being a pillow.<br>"Natsu"  
>"Mmm Erza?"<br>"Have you told her yet?"  
>He froze in his position and stopped stroking her hair. She couldn't know about his feelings towards Lucy could she? He just acknowledged his feelings recently so there was no way for her to know that. Right? Slowly he turned his face towards her while narrowing his eyes.<br>"Told her what?"  
>"Your feelings towards her. Have you told her yet?"<br>Crap! She knew? How? He started laughing nervously and scratched the back of his head.  
>"He, what are you talking about Erza? We're nakama! She knows I care about her"<br>"Don't insult me Natsu! I know you like her more than that"  
>"No I..."<br>"Now you listen to me Natsu! I know you're dense and inexperienced when it comes to this stuff but you're not an idiot! I've seen have you act towards each other and it's so obvious that I'm surprised you haven't acknowledged it yet"  
>"Erza I..."<br>"I noticed this a while back but even if I hadn't I would have reached the same conclusion during this week when she was unconscious. Look at yourself! You've been a mess all week because you were worried about her!"  
>"That's not fair. I would have been worried if it was any of you guys who didn't wake up"<br>"But not to the same extent. We've been nakama for a long time now haven't we Natsu? I know how you act when you're worried and normally you would pace restlessly around the place wanting to start a fight with anyone who gets in your way..."  
>"So? I've had multiple fights with Gray the last couple of days. I don't see I've acted any different than..."<br>"Hush! I'm not done Natsu! Normally you would still be capable of eating and sleeping. But have you had any sleep at all during this week? Have you had anything to eat? Just look at yourself! You look like a living zombie at the moment! You've lost weight and you're so sleep deprived that you're starting too look like a madman. I know how you feel towards her and I think you should grow up and be a man about this"  
>Natsu narrowed his eyes as he listened to her speech. It was true that he hadn't gotten much sleep or enough to eat recently. Heck he couldn't even remember when he slept or had anything to eat when he thought about it. Well it was probably true that he hadn't slept or eaten during the week Lucy was unconscious. It wasn't because he wanted to ignore his body's basic needs he was just to worried to pay any attention to it.<br>Sighing he hid his face with his hands. What should he do know? Should he confess his feelings to Erza and tell her that her assumptions was right? Would it be okay to tell her when he hadn't said anything to Lucy? Well he couldn't ignore her either so he had to do something. But what? His thoughts were blurry and chaotic and the lack of sleep and food didn't exactly help.  
>"Natsu. You don't have to tell me. I want you to tell Lucy how you feel"<br>He didn't move but kept his face hidden in his hands. Opening his mouth he talked in a tone that was barely above a whisper.  
>"But how... and why? How can I tell her? Why would I tell her? Wouldn't it be selfish to say something like that to her? I mean I could ruin everything we have and I don't want that... If she doesn't fell the same way she would probably leave me and I don't ever want her to do that. I would rather live with this than risking solitude"<br>"She would never cut you off like that. You know her better than any of us does and do you really think she would leave you if you told her?"  
>"No... No she probably wouldn't"<br>"Then what are you scared of? That she doesn't feel the same way? I'm sure she does but even if she didn't don't you think she have the right to know your feelings?"  
>"I guess she does... But... I don't know how..."<br>"I have faith in you and I know you'll figure out how to tell her. Just don't give up hope until you've tried"  
>Removing his hands he looked at Erza. She was smiling encouraging at him and he knew right then and there that he had to tell Lucy. He didn't know how or when but he was confident that an opportunity would arrive at some point. Grinning he nodded towards Erza.<br>"Thanks Erza"  
>"No problem Natsu. Now might I suggest you eat something and take a nap?"<br>"Yes ma'am!"  
>He saluted for a second as he watched Erza run off to fetch a giant barrel and placing it in front of him. Blinking in confusion he looked inside the barrel but grinned when he saw all the fish it contained. Still with Lucy laying on his lap he picked one fish up after another, fried it with his magic and consumed it in one bite. When he was done emptying the barrel he burped and smiled with his canines showing.<br>"Thanks Erza!  
>"No problem Natsu"<br>"Man I'm tired! Well I'm off to bed. Later!"  
>"Later Natsu"<br>"Oh wait Erza?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"How do we get off this island?"  
>"Eh.. I don't know. But we'll figure something out right? And it's not like we're in a hurry are we?"<br>"But what about the mission?"  
>"The master will take care of that. Don't worry about it"<br>"Right... Night Erza!"  
>"Night Natsu"<br>Still smiling he gently placed his arms under Lucy and lifted her. She mumbled something but she didn't wake by the movements. His smile increased as he looked down at her. Some day soon she would be his. Even if he had to fight for it he would win her heart some way.  
>He walked to the cabin and placed Lucy on the floor. Looking around he found a banana leaf and wrapped it around her. She started mumbling again and he placed his hands on each side of her head and leaned in closer to hear what she was mumbling about.<br>"... don't fly off like that.. stupid... I can't catch you when you fly..."  
>He laughed as he heard her mumbling. She was probably dreaming about Happy and her previous attempt to catch him.<br>"... why do you have wings Natsu...?"  
>He flinched as he heard his name. She was dreaming about him having wings? That was just weird but then again this was Lucy. Looking down he noticed that their heads were only inches apart. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything but he could fell a small blush appearing as he kept watching her. She looked so peaceful and beautiful right now and her scent was so intoxicating he had a hard time controlling himself. Really this was pure torture but in a way he enjoyed it.<br>He didn't think about his action as he leaned in closer and inhaled her scent. His body tingled and his mind was blurry as he grinned.  
>"Soon Luce.. I promise... I'll do whatever it takes"<br>She didn't hear him and it didn't really matter to him at the moment. He just needed to say those words aloud to harden his determination. Still smiling he placed his lips on her forehead and kissed it lightly.  
>"Just wait for me okay?"<br>He could feel his cheeks burn as he laid next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. His body and soul was at ease for the moment and it didn't take long before he was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **You go Erza! Knock some sense into him! And Natsu... again you're such a pervert! Yeah I know I'm the one making him perverted but I really love that side of him. Ge-he-he! I feel like running around like a maniac with my arms above my head :)

Gray: "What the fuck?"  
>Me: "Sorry I made you fly off like that"<br>Gray: "Yeah what gives?!"  
>Me: "I didn't want you there when Erza interrogated Natsu"<br>Gray: "Why?!"  
>Me: "Because it would mess up the storyline"<br>Gray: "Hmpf! You promised me something a while back for the prank blondie and the idiot pulled on me remember? When is that gonna happen?"  
>Me: "Next chapter"<br>Gray: "Really? Sweet! Well what are you staring at! Start typing the next chapter or else!"  
>Me: "Ha-hai!"<p> 


	11. Karma who?

**A/N: **Ha, ha this chapter just escalated and got much longer than I intended it to be :) On that note it did take longer to write because I had loads of stuff I needed to include. And to be fair it's better to get all in one chapter than waiting a whole week (or more?) for the continuation... right? ;)

I know I've said this before but I don't think I'll be apple to update this week... Explanation? Ahh well, it's kind of boring and involves school and having to type so much you feel like someone dropped your brain into a blender... So lets just say my head will explode from stress soon... and I really hate when that happens, then I have to remove brain tissue from all over the place and it's surprisingly hard to clean when you don't have a head... Stupid brainless body doesn't know how to clean...

Today's treat is kind of boring but it's sweet so I hope you'll like it.  
>Okay first I want you to pick 4 persons from Fairy Tail. When you've selected them I want you to imagine them giving you a nice big group hug - feel the loooooove! :)<br>(I seriously hope you didn't pick someone who will turn the hug into a fight, lol).

**Disclaimer: I'll "soon to be the headless body" so therefore I can't be Hiro. That means I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Karma-who?<strong>  
>It was hot. But it wasn't like it was unpleasant or anything. Actually it was kind of comfortable when she thought about it. The source of heat came from underneath her for some reason but she didn't think it was odd or anything. She felt the heat surround her waist too and she sighed in comfort. What was that smell? Still with her eyes closed she sniffed a few times. It was a pleasant smell if only there hadn't been this awful other smell that caught her attention. Wait she knew this smell. Realisation hit her as she slowly opened her eyes. She was laying on top of Natsu and he was holding her with an arm around her waist. She froze in her position as she eyed him with curious eyes. How and when did she end up laying on top of him? And why wasn't she freaked out about it?<br>Slowly she turned her head and looked at Natsu's sleeping face. He was snoring slightly with a small smile covering his face. She could feel her cheeks blush as she kept staring at him. He looked so cute right now. Shaking her head she prepared herself to slap herself mentally for denying that thought. But it never came and her eyes widened as realisation hit her. Had she come to terms with her own feelings? Did she like him as in like-like or was she just less childish about Natsu's physical attraction? Well she might as well put it to the test. Slowly she raised herself from her position and placed her hands on each side of his shoulders. Hovering just a few inches above his head she could feel her cheeks burn furiously. What should she do next? She kept staring at his face when something caught her attention. It was that awful smell again. Furrowing her eyebrows she **l**owered her head and took a small sniff to her armpit. She felt nauseous for a second and if she could see herself she was sure she looked kind of green at the moment.  
>Excellent, she was the source behind the awful smell...<br>Letting out a sigh she slowly got to her feet and walked out of the cabin. Taking a quick look around she noticed Erza and Happy sitting by the fireplace. Gray was nowhere to be seen for some reason. Well maybe he was out on a task for Erza or something like that.  
>Raising her hand she walked up to the fireplace. As she approached them she noticed a huge pot in the middle of the fire.<br>"What are you guys doing?"  
>Erza turned around to face her with a smile on her face.<br>"Good morning Lucy. Or maybe good afternoon is the correct term to use"  
>"He, he... Good afternoon. Well what's in the pot?"<br>"We're making a stew. I thought it would be nice to eat something different than roasted fish"  
>"But how did you get a pot"<br>"Don't ask..."  
>"But... Well never mind then. I'm off to take a bath"<br>"You're not hungry?"  
>She shook her head back and forth a couple of times. Actually she was starving at the moment, but she really wanted to take a bath.<br>"No I'm not I..."  
>Her stomach growled in defiance and she caught herself scratching the back of her head sheepishly.<br>"Seriously I'm not hungry I..."  
>Another growl escaped her stomach which caused Erza and Happy to stare at it. Happy smiled and pointed a paw towards it.<br>"Either you're hungry or you need to fart a big one"  
>"What?!"<br>"Happy shut up! Lucy sit down!"  
>"Hai!"<br>Nodding Erza found a coconut shell filled it with stew and handed it to Lucy.  
>"Now eat!"<br>Lucy exhaled as she took stew. There was no point in arguing so she might as well eat. Looking down she noticed several roots and some chunks of fish. It actually looked and smelled pretty delicious. Blinking a few times she took a sip of the stew. It was really good!  
>"Um! This is delicious!"<br>"Thanks Lucy. Now eat up!"  
>"Mmm!"<br>For the time being she forgot about her own smell and talked about random stuff with Erza and Happy. She didn't get a chance to talk to them that much ever since she had been unconscious, so she took her time to talk to her nakama putting her own need to take a shower to the side. Knowing Lucy that was actually pretty hard to do especially because she truly hated smelling like she'd been in the gym for fourteen hours. It disgusted her on a level that sent shivers down her spine. But she wouldn't be selfish right now and run of. Well that was her intention at first but when she saw the plead in both their eyes she knew she couldn't refuse them and run away. They just wanted her company and for know she would enjoy the stew and talk about random stuff.

* * *

><p>Hiding behind a tree Gray followed Lucy with his eyes. He couldn't stop a grin from spreading across his face. If things kept going at this pace everything would turn out in his favour. Next step of his plan was easy but it might turn out the be harder than he expected. Well he knew Natsu and what to say to provoke the idiot so he just needed to choose his words carefully.<br>Grinning he walked inside the cabin where he stopped to watch the dragon slayer snoring on his back. Letting out a sigh he grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him.  
>"Oi! Wake up!"<br>"Nooo.. I don't want to..."  
>"Natsu you idiot! Erza is going to kill you if she finds you snoring this late in the afternoon"<br>"What?! Where?"  
>Natsu shot up into a sitting position and looked around to find the scarlet haired beast. When he didn't find her he exhaled and turned towards Gray.<br>"She isn't here?"  
>"No she's preparing tonight's dinner"<br>"Oh!"  
>"But she will come looking for you when it's time to eat"<br>"It's time to eat? Sweet! I'm hungry!"  
>Gray felt like face palming as he watched Natsu eagerly jump to a standing position. If he didn't know him any better he would think all he thought about was food.<br>"Natsu stop for a second will you! It's not time for dinner yet"  
>"But why did you wake me if it isn't time to eat?"<br>"Because you smell like a corpse and I don't think Erza would find it appropriate if you showed up smelling like that. Especially because she spent all day to make tonight's dinner"  
>"Huh? I smell?"<br>He blinked in confusion before he lifted his arm to take a sniff under his armpit. He felt light headed for a moment as a shiver went through his body. With his sensible nose this smell was pure torture.  
>Shaking his head he pinched his nose with his fingers.<br>"Yesh! I smell terrible!"  
>"I know. I'm surprised you didn't notice this yourself"<br>"Um, well I had other stuff to think about..."  
>"Like 10 ways to do perverted things to Lucy without her noticing?"<br>"Yeah something like.. Hey! I didn't think about Lucy at all!"  
>"Mmm-hm... You're so stupid I'm surprised you have enough brain to walk around"<br>"Don't insult my intelligence you stupid ice making lollipop bastard!"  
>"I'm here to help you, you stupid fire eating mental patient from Mars!"<br>"If you're here to help me then why are you insulting me you perverted fat ice skating monkey!"  
>"You're the pervert Natsu! And besides you started provoking me! Flame breathing belly dancer!"<br>"Oh really?"  
>"Really!"<br>"Then what do you want me to do now, huh? Jump into the ocean?"  
>"No I want you to sneak out of here and go to the lake"<br>"There's a lake around here?"  
>"Yes and I would gladly point you in it's direction if you would listen to me... idiot!"<br>Natsu rubbed his chin as he watched Gray. Well if there was a lake around here he could easily find it himself. But then again it would be nice to get a clue where it was so he wouldn't be late for dinner.  
>"All right! Where is it?"<p>

* * *

><p>Gray watched as Natsu disappeared into the jungle. He nodded to himself and turned around to look at Happy, Erza and Lucy talking by the fire site.<br>He narrowed his eyes as he watched Lucy get into a standing position and wave to the others. Where was she going? Shaking his head he followed her as she walked towards the ocean.  
>"Hey Lucy! Where are you going?"<br>"Mmm? Well I thought I would go down to the beach and go for a swim"  
>Gray turned his head swiftly from side to side making sure the others couldn't hear him. When he was sure they were far enough away he slowly leaned in closer to Lucy and spoke in a low voice.<br>"You know, if you want to take a bath I know this perfect lake not too far from here. It's kind of isolated and there isn't any wild or crazy animals living there. If you promise not to tell where it is to Natsu or Erza I would gladly guide you to it's location"  
>"Huh? Really? Is it nice?"<br>"Yup! It's kind of like a small paradise hidden in the jungle"  
>"...the jungle you say..."<br>"Hey you could take Happy if you don't want to go alone"  
>"Yeah I guess"<br>"Well if you want to take a swim in the salt water with those wounds be my guest..."  
>Gray turned his back towards her and was about to walk away when he felt a hand on his shoulder.<br>"Wait... Umm.. Where did you say this lake was?"  
>Slowly he turned his head to look her in the eyes.<br>"Lucy you have to promise not to tell Erza and Natsu where it is, okay?"  
>"Yeah sure... I promise not to tell Erza or Natsu where the lake is"<br>"Great! Now listen the lake..."  
>He started giving her directions towards the lake and soon Lucy found herself walking in the jungle... again! This time however she was accompanied with a flying blue cat instead of a pink haired boy.<br>Sighing she looked at the cat. She really didn't want to be in the jungle again but she didn't want to take a bath in the ocean either. And maybe this lake Gray told her about would be nice and there wouldn't be any nasty beasts who would swallow her while she was bathing.  
>They walked in silence for awhile. The lake shouldn't be that far away so it shouldn't take long before they reached it. Or so she hoped she really didn't want to push her luck strolling around as an easy target for some random creature to take interest in.<br>"Lucy?"  
>"Mm?"<br>"You smell like a gorilla's butt"  
>"Yeah I know..."<br>"Eh? You're not going to throw something at me for saying that?"  
>"Nope"<br>"You're weird"  
>"I'm not weird! You're the one telling me I smell like a gorilla's butt!"<br>"Oh! Look Lucy! I think I see the lake!"  
>"Don't switch subjects in the middle of... Hey you're right!"<br>They both stopped as they found themselves standing in front of a rather huge lake. They could barely see the other side of the lake even if they narrowed their eyes.  
>Turning her head she had to admit that it was pretty amazing... The sky above the lake was reflected in the water giving it an incredible shade of blue. It looked so tempting to just dive in head first without second thoughts.<br>Turning her head she watched Happy poking the water with a paw. It looked like he was investigating the density and heat of it. He looked serious as he kept staring at the water. Maybe he was trying to figure out what type of fish lived in this sort of lake?  
>"Happy?"<br>"Aye"  
>"Turn around and cover your eyes"<br>"Why?"  
>"Because I'm going to strip off my clothes and I don't want you to watch me do it"<br>"No one wants to see you naked Lucy"  
>"Hey I heard that! Now turn around... Oh and by the way, if you even think about leaving with my clothes I will summon cancer and make him chop of your jewels"<br>"Aye!"  
>Smiling she watched as Happy turned around and covered his eyes with his paws. Well that ought to teach him not to steal her clothes again. Well at least for the time being. Sighing she tested the water's temperature with her foot. It wasn't cold but it wasn't exactly hot either. Shaking her head she started taking off her clothes and throwing it to the side. It was really tattered and when she was done bathing she would call Virgo and ask her to make her some new clothes. When she was naked she started moving into the lake. She continued at a steady pace until the water reached her hips and she stopped. She shivered slightly as she rubbed her upper arms. The water was actually pretty cold the further she got into the lake. She knew she should just get it over with and dive into the water but for some reason she didn't feel like doing so.<br>Gritting her teeth she slowly continued her descent into the lake. When her entire body was covered underneath the water she turned around to look at Happy who still standing with his back towards her and paws covering his eyes. Well at least he was decent enough not to peep at her.  
>"You can turn around now"<br>"You sure? I really don't want to look at you naked..."  
>"Oi! What are you implying?"<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Hmpf!"<br>She narrowed her eyes as she watched Happy turn around and face her. Really why did he have to be so annoying all the time? Letting out a sigh she took a few strokes in the water. Even though it was cold to begin with it didn't last long until the waters temperature was pleasant. Actually it was almost rejuvenating to fell the water wash away all her smells. She smiled as she took another few strokes through the water. Turning around she noticed Happy still standing on the shore. Smiling she started swimming in his direction.  
>"Happy why won't you join me, hmm?"<br>"No I don't like to swim"  
>"You sure? I can't persuade you somehow?"<br>"No... Besides I don't want to go in the same lake you intoxicated with your sweat. Have you even thought about the fish in this lake? You could kill them all by bathing here"  
>Furrowing her eyebrows she felt the annoyance marks spawn as she looked at the cat.<br>"Happy!"  
>Covering her breasts with one arm she started to tramp towards the exceed with eyes glowing and a dark aura slowly covering her body.<br>Happy gulped and held his arms in front of him in a protective manner. Lucy could be scary if she wanted to and he didn't want to see scary Lucy combined with naked Lucy.  
>"I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't mean to..."<br>They froze as a loud bang pierced the air. The noise came from somewhere behind them and they both looked in the direction to point out the origin behind the sound. There was nothing out of the ordinary and they both stood still for a minute or two to see if something or someone would emerge out of nowhere. Nothing happened as they kept staring across the lake.  
>"Happy can you check out if there is any creature approaching?"<br>"Aye sir!"  
>She didn't turn around to watch him summon his wings but she followed him with her eyes as he flew over her head and across the lake.<br>Happy didn't know what to expect but he knew that it would be the best strategy to unwrap the mystery behind the sound. Especially if it was some sort of creature or monster then they would discover it before it got a chance to make an attack. And Lucy would get a chance to get her keys to defend them if all hell broke loose.  
>With a determined look on his face he flew across the lake. When he got to a huge rock he narrowed his eyes. There was definitely something or someone there but who or what? As he got closer to the rock his eyes widened. When he was sure he wasn't seeing things his jaw dropped and a small "eh?!" escaped his mouth. He was speechless for a second and didn't know how to approach the situation at first. That was until an idea suddenly emerged in his head and he couldn't stop smiling mischievously as he glared towards the source behind the noise. This was too tempting to let go and he smirked as he opened his mouth...<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu ran as fast as he could and soon he found himself standing in front of the lake. Stupid Gray! He could have found this lake without his directions.<br>Smirking he removed all of his clothes and jumped into the lake. He shivered as he took a few strokes. It was freaking cold! It didn't last long though and soon he was enjoying himself swimming and diving.  
>It was when he was making a small fountain with his mouth he heard someone talking. Spitting all of the reaming water out of his mouth he turned towards the sounds.<br>He froze as he saw Happy and Lucy emerge from the jungle. Damn it! Why would they be at the exact same place as he was? And at a time like this when he wasn't wearing any clothes! Gulping he noticed a big rock not to far away from him. Without a moment's hesitation he slowly swam towards it and hid behind it. When he reached it he poked his head out to make sure they didn't notice him. Well it didn't look like they did and he exhaled in relief. He blinked as he kept watching them.  
>Happy was poking the water with a paw and Lucy was threatening the cat until it turned around and covered its eyes. He wasn't focusing on their conversation so he wasn't sure what they were talking about or why Happy was forced to turn around. It confused him and he kept watching with curious eyes. Now Lucy was kicking the water with her foot. Why would she kick the water? Tilting his head he blinked in confusion. She really was a weirdo sometimes.<br>Still staring he watched as she started to remove her clothes one item at the time. His eyes widened and he could feel his body blush into a crimson shade of red. Holy shit! This was bad on so many levels and he knew he should stop staring at her but for some reason he couldn't. He kept watching her as she threw the last piece of clothing to the side.  
>His mind went blank when he realised she was naked. Oh... shit! Why couldn't he stop staring at her? Well for the obvious reasons, he hadn't seen her like this before and he was a man so of course he liked what he saw. Shaking his head he forced his eyes closed. This was just wrong! It was Lucy and even though he liked her he shouldn't peep at her. Not yet anyway... He couldn't help a small giggle from escaping his lips as a few indecent thoughts ran through his mind.<br>His eyes flew open when he heard Happy and Lucy talking to each other again. Lucy's body was hidden underneath the water and it looked like they were arguing with each other. Well if he couldn't see her body then it wouldn't do any harm if he listened in to their conversation... right? He grinned as he leaned across the rock.  
>"Happy why won't you join me, hmm?"<br>He froze as he heard her voice. Why didn't she ask him that question? He could feel his body temperature rise as another flood of indecent thoughts overwhelmed his mind.  
>"No I don't like to swim"<br>"You sure? I can't persuade you somehow?"  
>His grin widened as he shook his head. Nope, she didn't need to persuade him.<br>"No... Besides I don't want to go in the same lake you intoxicated with your sweat. Have you even thought about the fish in this lake? You could kill them all by bathing here"  
>"Happy!"<br>He couldn't stop laughing at the exceeds snappy comeback. However his laugh was short lived as he saw Lucy raise herself from the water revealing most of her body. Well she was covering her breasts with her arm but that didn't help the fact that she was naked and he was watching her yet again.  
>Shit, shit, shit, shit...shit!<br>All of his indecent thoughts came back to him and he had a hard time controlling himself. His instincts told him to stop hiding and run over to her but he knew that would be bad. Gritting his teeth he grabbed the rock with his hands and tilted his head backwards. He needed to calm down right now!  
>"I'm sorry Lucy! I didn't mean to..."<br>He heard Happy say those words as he smashed his head into the rock. The impact caused a loud bang and he cursed his stupid act as stars started to dance before his eyes. He was dizzy and he could fell a stream of blood slowly running down his face from a cut on his forehead.  
>Damn it that was stupid!<br>He tried to remove some of the blood as he turned his gaze towards the sky. He gulped when he saw Happy flying towards him. This was bad! This was bad in a "I'm going to die in two minutes" kind of bad. His body stiffened as he watched the exceed closing the distance between them.  
>Why wouldn't his body react? Why didn't he move?<br>He gulped as Happy reached his position and they got eye contact. A cold sweat covered his body and he started to shiver as he watched the cat grin mischievously. He didn't need Cana's cards to predict the future. No, he knew his own death was only minutes away as he watched Happy opening his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Natsu! You're the monster?!"<br>"Ha.. Happy I... Um..."  
>Lucy watched Natsu's head pop out from behind the rock. What was he doing here? And wait how long had he been there? And why was he blushing when he looked at her? A small yelp escaped her lips as she realised the situation she was in. She was literally naked and standing with one arm covering her breasts. Fortunately the water covered her other parts but she was still naked. Letting out another yelp she dived into the water until everything but her head was covered.<br>She was furious and kind of embarrassed when she turned her gaze towards Natsu.  
>"Natsu..."<br>"Hai!"  
>"Get your ass over here right now!"<br>"No!"  
>"Natsu!"<br>He shivered as he heard the venom in her voice. Well he was doomed for anyway so why postpone his death when it was inevitable. Taking a deep breath he started to swim towards Lucy who was glaring daggers towards him. He noticed steam coming from the water that surrounded her and he gulped as he approached her. When he was next to her he grinned sheepishly. Would it be unfair if he wished for a quick death?  
>"Um... Hi Lucy! Nice day for a swim, huh?"<br>He could feel her anger practically radiating from her body. She was narrowing her eyes and staring at him. He followed her movements as she pointed a finger towards his head.  
>"You're bleeding!"<br>"Huh? Well thanks for pointing that out. I didn't notice the blood that keeps running into my eyes"  
>"Then why don't you do something about it?"<br>"And what do you want me to do in the middle of a lake?"  
>"If you kept your head underwater the blood wouldn't bother you"<br>"I can't breath underwater Luce..."  
>"I know"<br>Was she telling him to drown himself? Tilting his head he looked at her curiously.  
>"Weirdo"<br>"Oi! I'm not weird! You're the weird one sneaking up on a helpless naked woman!"  
>"I was here first so you're the one who sneaked up on a helpless naked woman!"<br>"He, he... are you a woman Natsu?"  
>"What? Ahh that's unfair you're twisting my words!"<br>"Um... Natsu... Did you mean... That you're naked too?"  
>"Yup!"<br>Lucy shivered uncontrollably when she realised the meaning behind his words.  
>"So... you were here first?"<br>"Yeah... so?"  
>"Ehh! Don't tell me you saw me naked?!"<br>"Well it's your own fault!"  
>"What do you mean it's my own fault?! You're the peeping pervert here"<br>"If you hadn't stripped in public I wouldn't have seen it! Besides you were naked quicker than Erza can equip into her armour, so I didn't get a chance to look away!"  
>"No I didn't!"<br>"Yes you did!"  
>"Well, well, well what have we here?"<br>Both teens jumped in surprise as they turned their heads in the direction of the voice. Gray was standing on the shore and swinging something in his hand that looked awfully a lot like their clothes.  
>Grinning he took a step towards them.<br>"Karma's a bitch, huh?"  
>Natsu turned his head towards Lucy and gave her a puzzled look.<br>"Karma who? Who is Karma? Do you know that person Lucy?"  
>Lucy face palmed and spoke in a voice that was barely above a whisper.<br>"... you're such an idiot..."  
>"Huh?"<br>"Lucy, Natsu! This is payback for the princess prank you pulled on me! So let me ask you this. How does it feel like to be naked in public? Hmm? Where are your clothes?"  
>"Gray!"<br>Natsu growled as he started to move towards Gray. But he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
>"Natsu please stop..."<br>"Why?"  
>"Because.. um... you're naked"<br>"Who gives a fuck about that? I want to punch this idiot for pulling this prank on us!"  
>"But... um... I'm not sure if I want to see you naked"<br>"What?! You see Gray naked all the time why would it be different if it was me?"  
>Lucy's blush increased. Should she tell him that she might have a heart attack if she saw him naked? Would he understand if she said that it would cause a string of indecent thoughts to emerge in her head?<br>"It just is Natsu! So please don't!"  
>He turned his head to look at her. Why would it be different? He didn't know much about women but he knew that some people were more attractive than others. Did she think he was unattractive? Was that the reason she didn't want to see him naked? Did she think Gray was more attractive than he was? Well she did tell Gray to put on his clothes all the time but she never sounded angry or frustrated as she did a moment ago.<br>Using the blood that was streaming down his face as an excuse he covered his head with his hand. He thought he had closed the gate to the pain and sorrow but that remark opened them once again. It was suffocating and if he didn't know any better he would say his heart was bleeding at the moment.  
>Lucy saw the pain in his eyes and gulped. He didn't take her comment the wrong way did he?<br>"Natsu, Lucy! I think you've learned your lesson. Later!"  
>She watched as Gray dropped their clothes before he turned around and waved at them. It didn't last long until she was alone with Natsu. Well they weren't really alone, Happy was flying somewhere above their heads out of their reach. When she was sure Gray was gone she exhaled in relief. Now if she could only get her keys she could call Virgo and she could make them some new clothes. But first she needed to make sure she didn't offend Natsu in any way. She was still holding his shoulder with her hand and she squished it gently. He was standing with his back towards her and he surprised her when he removed her hand.<br>"Natsu I..."  
>"Don't say anything... I know..."<br>"But..."  
>"I get it okay? Now please turn around I need to get my clothes"<br>"Yeah but..."  
>"Please... just turn around Lucy"<br>"Let me explain okay..."  
>"I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving!"<br>She turned around and listened to his footsteps moving further away from her. Gritting her teeth she heard him grab his clothes and walk into the jungle. He didn't say anything to her he just left.  
>Looking up she noticed Happy fly towards her.<br>"Lucy... What happened? Why did Natsu leave without saying anything?"  
>"I think I hurt him Happy"<br>"Oh..."  
>She turned around and watched in the direction she thought Natsu disappeared. He really was an idiot but she never meant to hurt him. If he hadn't run away like that she could have explained it to him somehow. Exhaling she closed her eyes. Her soul was split in anger and sadness at the moment. She wanted to kick herself for saying those words and at the same time kick him for misunderstanding them.<br>"Happy can you get my keys, please?"  
>"Aye sir!"<br>Opening her eyes she looked into the jungle. She would make him understand what she meant no matter what. A shiver went through her body as she recalled the pain that had reflected in his eyes. She never wanted to see that hurtful look again. Especially when she was the cause behind it.  
>A single tear escaped her eyes and she clenched her fists in frustration.<br>"Soon Natsu.. I promise... I'll do whatever it takes... Just wait for me okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ha, ha! Did you notice Lucy used the same words as Natsu did in the last chapter? Dam, dam, dam, daaa!  
>Well I'm off for now! I hope I get a chance to update this week, but if I don't I'll be back next week I promise :)<p>

Natsu: "If you don't update next week you know I'll fry your ass right?"  
>Gray: "And I'll turn it into an ice cube"<br>Erza: "I'll make you regret you didn't keep your promise!"  
>Lucy: "Mmm! And I'll use my special Lucy kick on you!"<br>Happy: "Aye!"  
>Me: "Thanks for motivating me...?"<p> 


	12. You should use ice on that head of yours

**A/N: S**ay hello to my little friend! Wait a second, come back here cat! I want to introduce you to the readers out there... Sigh! Stupid cat...

Random fact from my life: It's carnival time! I'm going as a male ninja with short and red spiky hair. I have this wig from Japan and it does look kinda similar to Natsu's hair ;) Hmm I should give my cat a pair of wings and dye his hair blue. Then I would be "nin-nin" Natsu (who dyed his hair red?) with "Nin-nin" Happy :) Ba-dam-ba!

**Disclaimer: I lurk in the shadows. I type in the middle of the night... I... am... NOT Hiro!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: You should use ice on that head of yours<strong>  
>"If you're satisfied I'll take my leave, hime"<br>"Yeah it's fine. Thanks Virgo"  
>She smiled as she watched Virgo disappear into the spirit world. Once again Virgo had made her a cute dress and she smiled slightly as she took a quick glance at it. She really liked the dresses Virgo made for her and the thought about wandering into the jungle wearing it made her furrow her eyebrows in concern. Well knowing her luck she would probably meet some sort of creature and it would rip her new dress to pieces.<br>Shaking her head she slapped herself mentally. It didn't matter what type of clothes she wore or if it was destined to be torn apart moments after its creation. Her main priority right now was to find Natsu and sort things out with him. If she had to take a short trip to the jungle she would do it. Even if her dress was eliminated she gladly accepted it as long as she found Natsu.  
>Determined she turned on her feet and started moving in the direction Natsu went not that far back.<br>"Lucy where are you going?"  
>"I have to find Natsu"<br>"But..."  
>"But what?"<br>"It's just... I think you should leave him alone. You know how upset he can get sometimes"  
>"Yeah and that's exactly why I need to find him"<br>"Are you sure you want to go wandering off in the jungle without knowing where he is?"  
>"I have to Happy. As much as I don't want to go into the jungle again I can't leave him alone knowing I've hurt him. You understand don't you?"<br>"I guess"  
>"Besides I know I won't get lost if you join me, right?"<br>"Aye!"  
>She smiled as she watched Happy grin towards her. Even if he was annoying sometimes she knew she could count on him when she needed his help. And right now she didn't want to wander alone in the jungle. When they found Natsu she could always ask him to fly back to the camp... Or wait maybe she should make Happy stay until she was done talking to Natsu? With Natsu's mood did she dare take the chance of him not running off and leaving her alone? No! Why would she even think that? He would never leave her alone in the jungle... Would he? What if the things she said made him hate her and stop caring about her? Hmm, maybe she was just over analysing things?<br>Sighing she followed Happy who was flying a few feet ahead of her.

* * *

><p>Natsu growled as he hit another tree with ignited fists. He was furious and for some reason it didn't help destroying things. No instead his mood seemed to worsen for every minute that passed. Gritting his teeth her words kept replaying in his head<br>"_I'm not sure if I want to see you naked"_  
>Why would she say that? Why?<br>He froze in his position with his fists clenched. Well maybe she didn't like-like him like he liked her and maybe he was unattractive. How would he know if he was? He didn't have any experience in this love thing and he didn't know how to know if he was pretty or not. Well he knew he wasn't like Loke who had girls praising his looks and he knew that you didn't have to be a model to win a girls heart. But what? What was he missing? There had to be something he didn't consider, right?  
>Groaning he scratched his head furiously.<br>How was he supposed to figure this out when he knew absolutely nothing about romance? Especially when the females never seemed to think of him as a potential romantic partner? Well that wasn't true, Lisanna had sort of proposed to him when they were kids but that was an innocent thing that happened ages ago so he couldn't really think of that as anything else than some game they played in his childhood. And well they were both kids so he couldn't take her judgement into consideration about his looks. But what about Gray? Even if it was Juvia she was praising him as some sort of god. Was it because he was handsome? Was that why Lucy didn't mind watching him naked?  
>Letting out a roar he fell to his knees. The pain in his stomach increased and if he could he would gladly sink into the ground leaving his sorrow and pain as a distant memory.<br>It was all just so confusing and his anger and misery was sort of clouding his judgement at the moment.  
>What if Lucy didn't like him? Could he accept just being friends with her when he felt this strongly about her? Would he accept it if she turned up dangling in some random guys arms? And what if that random guy turned out to be Gray?<br>His eyes widened as he thought about the story Gray told him about the gem and the guy who didn't really appreciate it until one of his friends stole it from him. Did he mean he was the thief? Was that why he told him that story? Was he trying to say he would snatch Lucy if he didn't claim her?  
>He could feel the anger building throughout his veins as he thought about it. He knew he should stop this trail of thoughts because he knew deep inside that Gray would never do such a thing towards him, but his instincts and hormones was slightly turning a deaf ear to his logical side.<br>With a furious roar he got to his feet and slammed his fist into the nearest tree. He had to control this anger and not listen to the pain within him that was scratching his insides to pieces.  
>Panting from the anger he smelled someone approaching. Growling he closed his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth.<br>"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
>"Oi! I just wanted to check on you"<br>"I'm fine!"  
>"Yeah right"<br>Exhaling he turned around.  
>"Gray... Please... "<br>"Natsu! I know you're struggling at the moment. I saw how Lucy's words hurt you and I wanted to talk to you about..."  
>"What?! You want to tell me another story about friends stealing other persons gem?! I don't want to fucking hear it!"<br>"Natsu calm down! You misunderstand..."  
>"What?! What?! You're not trying to take my gem? Then tell me why the fuck you're here!"<br>"Natsu for goodness sake will you just listen to me?  
>"Yeah whatever..."<br>"It seems you misunderstood my intentions with that story. Well it's my own fault for not saying it directly to you. I should have known you of all people would misunderstand it"  
>"Your intentions?"<br>"I merely wanted to point out that you have to claim your desires before it's too late and someone else steals it from you. With that said I want you to confess your feelings towards Lucy before some bastard makes a sneak attack and takes her from underneath your nose. I didn't tell you that story because I want to claim her as my own, you stupid idiot! I don't see her as anything other than a fellow nakama"  
>"Oh..."<br>Natsu's eyes widened as he realised the meaning behind Gray's words. He knew he was rather slow in understanding these soft subjects and his previous outrage didn't exactly help his mind to process the information any faster.  
>"So... You're don't like-like Lucy?"<br>"No! I told you didn't I?"  
>"Yeah... Sorry I just assumed"<br>"It's fine, don't worry about it"  
>Natsu sighed as he sat down on the ground. He was relieved that Gray didn't like Lucy or saw her as anything more than a fellow nakama. Actually he felt stupid for misunderstanding Gray's intentions and if he could he would gladly kick himself a few times.<br>But there was still something missing in the puzzle. Lucy said she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him naked but if Gray didn't like her did that mean her words were meaningless? Or was there something else he didn't consider. Maybe Lucy like-liked Gray even if he didn't return her emotions? That had to be it... right?  
>Tilting his head forwards he closed his eyes. He heard Gray sit down across from him but he kept his eyes closed. Was he putting too much into her comment? Gritting his teeth he felt his emotions twirl back and forth between anger and sadness. Why was it so damn confusing?<br>"Natsu?"  
>"Mm?"<br>"What are you thinking about?  
>"Nothing"<br>"Yeah right idiot! You're obviously thinking about something that's troubling you"  
>"It's nothing, really"<br>"Natsu you're such an idiot! Is it what Lucy said that troubles you? Are you thinking that she might have a thing for me?"  
>"How did you...?"<br>Gray face palmed as a few swear words crossed his lips.  
>"Seriously it's obvious that's what's bothering you. Now listen why would you even think she had a thing for me?"<br>"Well she didn't want to see me naked and she never acts like she did when you strip"  
>"You think it's a bad thing she blushed like that and said she might not want to see you naked?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Think about it for a second Natsu. If you were Lucy in that situation how would you act?"<br>"Um... you mean if she was the one about to flash her naked body in front of me?"  
>"Exactly!"<br>"Um well... you see... the thing is... um"  
>Gray looked at a now blushing Natsu who was scratching the back of his head sheepishly.<br>"What Natsu? Don't tell me you can't imagine yourself in that situation"  
>"That's not it... um... it's just that... I've already sort of seen Lucy naked and..."<br>"What?! When?"  
>"Earlier... You didn't see her when you pulled your prank?"<br>"No... I was focusing on collecting your clothes. Damn! Why did I miss that?"  
>"Wait! I thought that was part of your plan?!"<br>"Of course not! I just wanted both of you at the same place at the same time. Yes I did consider that you might see some parts of each other but... You saw everything?"  
>"Yup!"<br>Gray's eyes widened as a flood of indecent thoughts crossed his mind. Immediately a large amount of blood shot out of his nose and the force behind it made him fall down onto his back.  
>"Ge... he, he...he"<br>"Gray?"  
>"Umm.. sorry about that"<br>Gray got back to a sitting position and shook his head. He didn't like-like Lucy but he was a man with instincts and she was sort of sexy.  
>"Back to the point Gray! You said something about imagining myself in her position?"<br>"Right, well the thing is I don't think it's a bad thing she acted like she did"  
>"You don't?"<br>"No. Well she's seen me naked countless times so she wouldn't blush like that if it was me who was about to show my privates. Besides doesn't she always blush when you get too close to her?"  
>"Yeah that doesn't prove anything though"<br>"No but I think she blushes in those situations because she likes you"  
>"What?!"<br>"Think about it. It would explain why she's always nervous and blushing when you get too close to her. She wouldn't blush if it was me because she doesn't like-like me, however she is when she's in those situations with you. That's why she blushed when she said she might not want to see you naked"  
>"Oh?"<br>"You really are stupid... Did you blush when you saw Lucy naked?"  
>"Yeah"<br>"Then let me ask you again, do you think it's a bad thing she blushed?"  
>"Oh!"<br>Natsu's eyes widened as he thought about it. Was the reason behind her blush that she liked him?  
>"Well I'm off Natsu. See you later!"<br>"Yeah thanks!"  
>"Whatever"<br>He watched Gray wave as he walked away. When he was nothing but a shadow he exhaled as he closed his eyes. Even though this conversation had been hard on both sides he knew it strengthening their bond as nakama. His soul was somewhat at ease at the moment and he knew that the only thing left to do was confess to Lucy if he wanted to close this remaining cab he felt in his chest. It did soothe him to know she might actually like him but he had to know for sure and that's why he had to tell her.  
>Sighing he laid down on his back. The hardest battle laid ahead of him and he didn't know how to handle it. A battle with his fists he knew how to handle but a battle with words was a different and difficult territory. But he had to be confident in himself and he knew that he had to take a shot in winning Lucy's heart even if there was the possibility that he would break his own in the process.<p>

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me we're lost?"<br>"We're not lost... Just taking an alternative route"  
>Lucy furrowed her eyebrows when they passed the same tree for the second time. Seriously she thought Happy could use his nose and somehow smell their way to Natsu. If they kept this pace they would never find Natsu and the thought made her furious.<br>Growling she stomped towards the tree and kicked it with all the force she could put into it. The tree didn't budge an inch and she felt a sharp flash of pain rush through her body from her ankle at the impact.  
>A lot of swear words escaped her lips as she dropped to her knees with tears of pain.<br>"Lucy what are you doing?"  
>"What does it look like I'm doing Happy?"<br>"Kicking a harmless tree?"  
>"Yes!"<br>"Why?"  
>"I don't know! I'm angry! Damn it!"<br>"You know you and Natsu are so similar it scares me. Are you sure you aren't siblings somehow? Oh I know! You're siamese twins and you were separated after birth! Woa! Everything makes sense now!"  
>"Shut up!"<br>She glared daggers towards the cat as she started to get into a standing position. When she was on both her feet she felt the pain increase in her ankle. Gritting her teeth she forced herself to move.  
>"Lucy, you're hurt"<br>Turning around she saw the concern written in Happy's eyes.  
>"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt that much and I'm sure it'll go away if I just keep walking, kay?"<br>"You sure Lucy?"  
>"Mmm! Now come on! Lets find that stupid dragon slayer"<br>"Aye"  
>She didn't notice Happy lingering behind and she didn't notice him furrow his brows as he watched her limp away. Happy was concerned about her and he knew she was just pretending to be okay because she was stubborn. He wondered if he should offer to carry her even if she was heavy but he knew she wouldn't accept his offer because she would think he was pitying her.<br>With a sad and slightly confused face he followed Lucy through the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that is why you shouldn't kick or punch defenceless things unless you're Natsu...

Happy: "Hey that reminds me! Why didn't we hear Natsu using those trees as a punching bag?"  
>Me: "Because...um... it's a big jungle?"<br>Happy: "Not as big as your head!"  
>Me: "Thanks... Well maybe Natsu didn't punch the tree's very hard..? Ge-he or maybe he's a wimp"<br>Natsu: "What?!"  
>Me: "Eeep! Sorry Natsu!"<br>Natsu: "Not as sorry as you're gonna be"  
>Me: "Um... Why are you cracking your knuckles Natsu!"<br>Natsu: "You'll see... soon!"  
>Me: "Woa! See you next time... I have to ruuuuuuyaaaaarrr!"<p> 


	13. Idiot or not?

**A/N: **The last chapter was a bit short, but I hope this chapter will compensate for it :)

I won't take your time with a lot of blabber this time... Go! Read the chapter! I hope you enjoy it :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Idiot or not?<strong>

"There that ought to help"

Lucy smiled as she finished wrapping her ankle with straws and leaves. It should support her ankle long enough to take the worst pain and hopefully stop her from stumbling and limping.

"Lucy..."

"I'm fine Happy. Lets get a move on"

"Aye"

Happy watched as Lucy got to her feet. He really hoped her improvised bandage on her ankle would help, but for some reason he didn't think it would.

Letting out a sigh he followed Lucy who was walking with determined steps in front of him. If you didn't know Lucy you would think the bandage helped because she didn't limp that much anymore. But Happy saw through her façade and narrowed his eyes in concern. She didn't put all of her weight on her foot and she did flinch slightly whenever she took a step.

They kept walking in silence for awhile. Happy narrowed his eyes as he noticed Lucy's limp worsen until she leaned against a tree panting.

What should he do? It couldn't be good for her to walk on her foot. Especially if her ankle was broken or something like that. Well he wasn't a doctor but he knew it couldn't be good for her to keep walking on it and that it eventually might increase the damage.

Furrowing his eyebrows he walked up to Lucy and placed a paw on her leg.

"Lucy enough already. You should rest then I'll find Natsu and bring him back to you"

"No"

"But Lucy you're not okay! Please... I don't like to see you hurt like this"

Lucy turned her head and watched the concern written all over Happy's face. She knew she was stubborn and she didn't like to see the effect it had on the exceed. Smiling slightly she sat down and patted his head.

"It's okay Happy. He has to be nearby right? Besides I don't want him to think I can't handle myself just because I was stupid enough to kick a tree"

"Yeah but... Can't I at least carry you or something?"

"But... You don't like to carry me because I'm heavy, right?"

"I would rather carry you than see you hurt yourself by walking"

"Happy..."

She felt her smile increase as she kept patting his head. He really was a good friend and she felt like slapping herself for her own stubbornness. Especially because she knew how painful it could be to watch one of your friends suffering. Exhaling she stopped patting his head.

"You're right Happy. I'm sorry... Will you help me, please?"

Happy grinned and summoned his wings.

"Aye sir!"

"Thanks"

A few minutes later Lucy found herself airborne and she smiled as she scouted the jungle underneath them.

"You know Lucy, we might find Natsu quicker this way"

"Mmm!"

She nodded and grinned as something caught her attention. What was that? She narrowed her eyes as she tried to figure out what she was seeing. It looked like there had been a minor forest fire in the distance but what could have caused it?

Blinking she pointed a finger and turned her head towards Happy.

"Oi! Don't you think he's in that direction?"

"Aye! It looks like Natsu turned the jungle into a playground"

"...playground you say..."

Shaking her head she watched as they slowly closed the distance. For some reason she was nervous but she tried ignoring it. She knew what she had to do and she knew what she had to say, but she knew it wasn't as easy as it sounded like in her own head. However she knew she couldn't turn back now and neither did she want to. She had to finish this even if it meant she had to beat some sense into him literally.

* * *

><p>Happy landed in the middle of the trees that were visibly covered with burn marks. Lucy gritted her teeth as Happy put her down on her feet but she quickly forgot about the pain as she turned her head around to scout the area. She couldn't find Natsu anywhere and she scowled as she took in her surroundings. Some trees were only burned slightly but a lot of them was nothing more than a bundle of burnt crisps. She knew she had hurt him but she didn't know how much and seeing the trees in their current state made her shiver.<p>

"Lucy were do you think he is?"

"I don't know... He can't be too far away"

"No... I'll see if I can locate him from above"

"Okay"

She watched Happy fly off into the distance and silently hoped he would spot him nearby.

Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and rubbed her arms with her hands. She really hoped Happy would find Natsu as quick as possible. Well mainly because she wanted to talk to Natsu but she didn't want to be alone in the jungle either.

Standing still she noticed a noise coming from behind her. What was that? Turning around she looked in the direction the sound was coming. It sounded like it came from behind a tree that was laying on the ground and it almost sounded like... snoring?

Gulping she got down on her hands and knees. With one hand she grabbed her keys and started crawling towards the sound as quiet as possible. She really hoped it wouldn't be some sort of monster. Well even if she had her keys she would be at a disadvantage because of her ankle.

When she reached the tree she slowly laid her free hand on it. The sound was definitely coming from the other side of the tree and she took a minute to gather her nerves. Slowly and with huge eyes she started raising herself to get a better look on the source behind the noise.

Almost there... She could see something laying there but what was it?

Gulping she raised herself inch by inch. Just a bit more and she could see the thing behind the tree...

"Lucy what are you doing?"

"KYYYAAAA!"

Lucy threw her arms frantically into the air as she screamed. She didn't hear Happy come back and therefore his "sneak attack" scared her half to death.

"What's going on?"

Still with hands above her head and huge eyes she watched as Natsu's head popped up from behind the tree. She didn't expect him to appear all of a sudden and the sight scared her yet again.

"KYAAA...!"

Another scream escaped her mouth as she fell down on her back. Her heart was racing and she was certain she was seconds away from dying of a heart attack.

Natsu and Happy watched as Lucy dropped onto her back with a small ghost escaping her mouth.

Both of them quickly got to her side and started poking her gently.

"Natsu is she dead?"

"Nope, but it looks like she fainted"

"Oh! Well you shouldn't pop out like that Natsu. You could have killed her"

"It's not my fault! If she hadn't screamed like that I wouldn't have reacted like I did"

"She screams a lot doesn't she?"

"Yeah..."

Happy turned his head and watched as Natsu gently smiled towards an unconscious Lucy. Tilting his head he smiled as well. He knew it was impossible for Natsu to hate Lucy and he knew he would forgive her sooner than Lucy expected.

"Natsu are you still mad at Lucy?"

"Hmm.. no of course not..."

"Are you sure? She was really worried about you"

"She was?"

"Aye! She even kicked a defenceless tree because she was frustrated"

"What?"

"Um, well you see we got lost and then she just sort of snapped and kicked a tree"

"He, he I wish I could have seen that"

"Yeah.. But she kind of hurt her ankle when she did and even if it hurt her to walk she just kept going. She was limping a lot and I didn't know what to do but I convinced her it would be better if I carried her"

"What?!"

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked down at her ankle. Damn it usually she wouldn't get hurt if she kicked things. She even had her special "Lucy kick" so how on earth did she manage to hurt herself like this?

"But how Happy? A small kick shouldn't hurt her... should it?"

"Well I think she was overwhelmed by her emotions and that she didn't think straight when she kicked it"

"Yeah I guess..."

Exhaling he closed his eyes. He didn't know how hurt her ankle was but he couldn't stop worrying. It pained him to know she was hurt even if it turned out to be a minor injury.

He flinched when he thought about it. If he hadn't run off like that she wouldn't have been injured while they were out searching for him, so basically he was to blame for her injury. Well he knew he shouldn't beat himself up for it because he didn't know they would search for him and he didn't know they would get lost and it would result in her kicking a harmless tree. But still for some reason he felt slightly responsible for the turn of events.

Opening his eyes he looked at the exceed.

"I'm glad you found me Happy. But... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can you... um... leave us alone? I need to talk to Lucy about... stuff..."

"What stuff? I want to talk about stuff too!"

Natsu blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well it's nothing seriously Happy... It's just... I have to talk to her okay?"

"Oh? Ooooooh!"

Happy grinned a toothy smile towards Natsu before summoning his wings again.

"Good luck Natsu!"

"Thanks!"

With that said the exceed took off towards the campsite. Happy knew what was going on and he really hoped Natsu wouldn't make a mess out of things like usually did.

Letting out a sigh he shook his head. Natsu didn't even have a fish to give to Lucy!

* * *

><p>Natsu yawned as he kept watching Lucy's unconscious body. Seriously how long did it take for her to come back to reality? He hated just sitting with nothing to do but stare into the air.<p>

Well he didn't mind watching her sleep but he quickly became restless and nervous when he thought about what was going to happen when she gained consciousness.

What was he supposed to say? What would she say? Should he just keep his mouth shut and wait until another opportunity arrived? No it was now or never! He couldn't chicken out just because of some stupid nerves. But what would she say? Would she kill him or run away?

Gritting his teeth he tilted his head backwards and stared at the sky. He noticed a cloud that looked awfully a lot like a key. Was that a sign? Narrowing his eyes he kept watching the cloud. No it wasn't a key it was more like some sort of broom. Well if it was a sign what was a broom supposed to mean? That he had to clean his house or that Lucy was a witch? But what good would cleaning his house do? He hated cleaning! But on the other hand if it meant Lucy was a witch could it be a good sign? The dragon and the witch... Oh! It could mean she would fly away on her broom when he told her and maybe she would put a hex on him turning him into a frog. Then he would have to eat insects and burp all the time...

With a quick movement he covered his face with his hands and rubbed it furiously.

"Argh! This is killing me!"

Exhaling he brought his hands to his lap and took a quick glance towards Lucy. It might be inappropriate but maybe he should use force to wake her up. Yeah she might hit him for it but it was better than just sitting with nothing to do and slowly going mental.

Nodding he crawled next to her and grabbed her shoulders with his hands. Gently he started shaking her.

"Come on Luce! Wake up!"

She moaned but didn't open her eyes.

"Luuuuuce!"

"No... I don't want to... idiot"

"Oi! Who are you calling an idiot!"

He started shaking her more violently and this caused Lucy to open her eyes and look at Natsu curiously.

"N...Natsu! Stop... sh-sh-shaking me!"

"Oh you're awake?"

"No! I'm still sleeping"

"You can sleep with your eyes open?"

"..."

"That's so cool!"

He grinned as he let go of her shoulders resulting in her falling down on her back again.

"Auch!"

"Oh sorry Luce"

"It's okay"

Slowly she got up into a sitting position while she rubbed her back. It didn't really hurt that much but it was a bit sore from the impact with the ground. Turning her head she noticed Natsu sitting next to her and he was staring at her with curious eyes.

"What?"

"Oh nothing.. You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks"

She smiled towards him and he grinned a toothy smile back at her. Well either he had improved his acting skills dramatically or it seemed like he wasn't mad at her any more.

Still smiling she took her time to get a good look at him. He looked like his usual self with his scarf and loose pants. Well his pants were a bit tattered and dirty but she supposed he didn't have any spare clothes with him he could change into after their encounter with the plant-beast-thingy.

Blinking she noticed he wasn't wearing any shirt. Nope his chest was bare revealing all of his muscles... Woa! She was staring at him now! Shaking her head she felt a blush covering her cheeks.

"Lucy why are you blushing?"

"Em... I'm not blushing?"

"Yes you are"

"I am? I didn't notice... te-he"

Natsu tilted his head to his side as he watched her grin nervously. She really looked so adorable when she was nervous and blushing. With a sudden movement she stopped and pointed a finger towards him.

"How's the wound on your head?"

"I kind of forgot about that. I guess it's okay?"

"Yeah looks like it. You have some dried blood covering your face though"

"Oh?"

Sighing she ripped a piece off her dress and slowly crawled next to him without putting any weight on her wounded ankle.

"Em, what are you doing?"

"Shut up and sit still"

"O...kay?"

He watched her curiously as she spat on the cloth in her hand. What was she...? His eyes widened as her hand holding the piece of cloth slowly reached his face...

"Argh! Stop washing my face Lucy I'm not a kid!"

"Shut up Natsu"

With an annoyed groan he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Seriously did it even matter if he had some dried blood covering his face? Deep inside he wasn't really mad at her for treating him like this and some part of him actually enjoyed it, but there was no way in hell he would admit that to her.

"There! All clean"

"Ge thanks... It's so much better being covered in your spit than my own blood"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"I thought so"

He watched her as she sat down across from him with a smug smile covering her face. Still with his arms crossed he blinked a few times. What was he supposed to do next? How did he say what he wanted to say?

"Em... Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I hurt you back at the lake. I didn't mean to... you know... I didn't mean it like it sounded like... I just.. um... I'm sorry!"

Natsu blinked as he watched her rub her arms with her hands while blushing. She looked nervous and for some reason a bit sad. Actually she looked really vulnerable at the moment and he had to strain himself from closing the distance between them. He just wanted to comfort her in a tight hug but he knew he shouldn't do that at the moment.

"Oh... That's okay..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... But Lucy can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything"

Now it was Natsu's turn to blush as he gently scratched his jaw. How did he ask her without sounding like a complete moron? He knew Gray had sort of explained it to him but he wanted to hear it from her and with her own words.

"Well why did you say it like that? I mean why did you say you weren't sure if you wanted to see me naked? Why would it be different if you saw me naked instead of Gray?"

"Oh... Well.. um..."

Her blush increased and she was obviously struggling for the right words to form in her head.

"Natsu I..."

"Yeah?"

"Well I've seen Gray naked lots of times. Not that I ever wanted too I can assure you of that, but I haven't seen you naked before and well... It would just be... weird?"

"Weird?"

"Um yeah... I'm not sure how to say this..."

Natsu's grin increased as he inched closer to Lucy. Her scent was intoxicating at the moment and there was something irresistible about her fidgeting figure.

"You know Luce you should just be honest and say it like it is. You were afraid you might enjoy what you saw, right?"

"No! Yes! I..."

He laughed mischievously and crawled even closer to her resulting in her leaning backwards on her hands with a blush that kept escalating. Their heads were only inches apart when he felt a small blush appearing on his own cheeks.

"No?"

"No! I mean yes...?"

"Come on Luce why are you denying it?"

"I... I'm not denying anything!"

"Mmm-hm... I really didn't want to do this but I guess I'm out of options..."

"Eh? Do what?"

"This! It's time for your punishment Lucy"

"Eh?"

Lucy's eyes widened in confusion and the sight made him grin with canines showing. He knew he probably shouldn't tease her like this but it was too damn tempting.

With a quick movement he pushed her down on her back while capturing both of her hands with his right hand. Gently he sat on top of her waist pinning her firmly to the ground.

"N... Natsu! Let me go!"

"No"

"What are you...?"

He laughed when he brought his free hand up in front of her. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw it. Oh this was priceless! Raising an eyebrow he pinched her nose.

"Natsu! Stop that!"

"Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"Your punishment"

"Argh! No! Let me go!"

She tried getting free from his hold but no matter how much she squirmed underneath him it didn't help. He laughed at her effort as he brought his free hand down to her ribs and started tickling her resulting in her screaming and laughing at the same time with tears streaming down her face.

"He, he.. stop Natsu... he, he"

"Not until you admit you want to see me naked"

"I... he, he... don't..."

"You don't?"

She quickly regretted her words as Natsu's tickling increased.

"Stop! I'm sorry... he, he... I..."

He stopped tickling her and leaned in closer to her face while grinning mischievously.

"Yeeees?"

"I.. um... really like your body"

Natsu stopped grinning and tilted his head slightly to the side. He didn't expect her to say it like that and he blinked confused for a second.

"You... like my body?"

"Yes... idiot"

"Oh!"

He let go of her and placed his hands on each side of her shoulders. Hovering above her he looked at her blushing face. For some reason she didn't launch a counterattack and he hoped he could get her to lay still for just a little while longer.

"So um Luce... Is there anything else you like?"

"Well... I like you when you're not a sadistic perverted freak"

"Oi! I'm not a sadistic perverted freak! Wait! You like me? As in like or as in like-like?"

"What do you think?"

Narrowing his eyes he watched her smile playfully towards him. Well what was that supposed to mean?

"Lucy, do you like-like Gray?"

"What? Of course I don't"

Smiling he rested his head against her forehead. He could feel his stomach explode with happiness and all of a sudden he felt like giggling. It was such a relief to hear her say she didn't like-like Gray and he felt his confidence growing. Even if Gray had sort of explained to him that Lucy probably didn't like him in that way it was nice to hear her say it with her own words. But what should he do next?

Sighing he gently placed a hand on her cheek.

"I'm sorry Luce..."

"Eh.. for what?"

"For this..."

She didn't get a chance to respond as he captured her lips with his own. He didn't know if it was the right thing to do but he was better with actions than words.

With closed eyes he inhaled her scent and if he thought it was intoxicating before it was nothing compared to this. His whole body was tingling and he felt light headed all of a sudden. Never in his life had he experienced something like this and he felt like growling for some bizarre reason. Well it was probably his instincts telling him to deepen the kiss and claim her as his own, but he knew he shouldn't do that and therefore he stopped even if his mind was screaming that he should continue with his actions.

Letting out a sigh he rested his forehead against hers again and gently rubbed her chin with his thumb. He really hoped she wouldn't kill him or kick him in his... em... where it would really hurt, for doing this.

Exhaling he crawled off her and sat down beside her. If she wanted to use him as a punching bag he was ready for it but he wouldn't regret his actions. Closing his eyes he waited for her to make the next move. He wasn't sure if he could stand to see the pain and hatred in her eyes if she was insulted by his actions. Especially because he was sort of vulnerable at the moment after revealing his emotions. Therefore if she was mad at him for kissing her he would take his punishment with closed eyes.

"Natsu?"

"Mm?"

"You're such an idiot!"

"Yeah.. I know..."

She was mad at him. Perfect! Tilting his head forward he felt a flinch of pain run through his heart. He really hoped she wouldn't hate him forever for what he did. Especially because he couldn't nor did he want to imagine his life without her.

He jumped slightly when he felt arms being wrapped around his torso. Opening his eyes he looked down at Lucy who was holding him in a tight hug resting her head against his bare chest.

His arms were awkwardly dangling in the air beside her and he narrowed his eyes as he looked at her.

"Luce I..."

"You're such an idiot you know that right?"

"Yeah but..."

"You're my idiot, right?"

He felt a pleasant heat run through his body again and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't hate him! He felt like running around like a happy maniac throwing fireballs into the air.

"Yeah... weirdo"

He blushed as he placed his chin on her head. This really turned out better than he expected and for now he enjoyed the moment. His soul was at ease and he couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy. If he ever had he didn't really have any memories he could compare this with.

Sighing he closed his eyes. He would never let her go... Not now.. not ever!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ge-he-he! Runs towards the bathroom with blood spouting out of her nose...


	14. The devil, the cat and the ice boy

**A/N:** Yo! Thanks for tuning in for another episode!  
>Before you ask, I do have a plan for how they are getting away from the island but it won't happen yet. But I assure you I will reveal my devious plan later on. Muahaha! Pets the cat in her lap while laughing like a mad villain and secretly thanking her companion suikodengel for inspiring her in choosing this particular strategy :)<p>

Random info: This weeks theme song has to be: Hot N Cold by Katy Perry. I've been sick and it felt like Gray and Natsu took turns in torturing me (I pity myself, hehe).

It's been awhile since I thanked you guys for following, reviewing, putting this story to story alert and favourites. I haven't forgotten about you, how could I? You're the best and you inspire me to continue this story :) Ahh to prove my gratitude I want you to imagine Natsu and Gray dancing in their boxers (without getting into a fight!).

**Disclaimer: I'm not crazy nor awesome enough to be Hiro. Unfortunately :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The devil, the cat and the ice boy<strong>  
>Natsu narrowed his eyes as he looked at the sky. The sun would set soon and it would probably be wise if they got back to the campsite soon if they wanted to avoid wandering around in the jungle in darkness. He considered just staying in the jungle alone with Lucy but he knew she wasn't that fond of being in there even if she had him to protect her.<br>"It'll be dark soon. We should get back to the others"  
>"Yeah"<br>After giving her a light squeeze he removed his arms. He felt cold all the places Lucy had been with her body heat and for a split second he felt a shiver run down his spine.  
>Letting out a sigh he got to his feet and took a few steps while stretching his body. He didn't know for how long they had been sitting there just hugging each other but it had to be some time because his muscles were kind of sore at the moment.<br>He didn't notice Lucy getting to her own feet until he heard a small yelp escaping her mouth. With a quick movement he turned around and looked at her. She was obviously in pain but he could see she tried ignoring it as she forced herself to smile at him.  
>Furrowing his brows he started moving towards her while crossing his arms in front of him.<br>"Oi! What do think you're doing?"  
>"Huh? Going back to the others? That's the plan, right?"<br>"Yeah, but like hell I'm allowing you to walk"  
>"I'm fine! Really it's nothing to worry about"<br>"You're not fine! It's obvious that your ankle hurts when you walk"  
>Laying his hands on her shoulders he looked into her eyes. She was blushing again but she wasn't all fidgety and nervous like she used to be when he was this close to her.<br>"Lucy you're not walking back..."  
>"But..."<br>She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Natsu captured her lips with his own. He could feel the tingling sensation in his stomach again but he tried ignoring it as he used the kiss as an excuse to quickly manoeuvre Lucy up into his arms.  
>Lucy wasn't sure what happened. One moment she was standing on her own feet kissing Natsu and the next she was laying in his arms. With huge and confused eyes she blinked as she turned her head frantically around.<br>"Hey! How did you...? Put me down!"  
>"No!"<br>He looked down at her and she huffed before wiggling her tongue teasingly towards him. He couldn't stop grinning as he watched her. She really was stubborn sometimes but he couldn't scold her for it because he knew he could be just as stubborn if not more.  
>Lowering his head he gently kissed her forehead before he started running towards the camp. He could feel himself blush furiously but he didn't care. In fact he couldn't stop his grin from increasing as he kept running.<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Natsu and Lucy to arrive at the campsite. Taking a quick look around it looked like the camp was deserted. That was until they noticed Happy and Gray sitting alone at the beach with their backs towards them. Still carrying Lucy Natsu walked towards them. What were they doing?<br>When they got closer to them they noticed them shivering. It wasn't cold was it? And if it was why would they be sitting at the beach and not next to the fireplace?  
>When he got to them he gently placed Lucy next to Happy. It didn't seem like they even noticed them arriving because both of them were staring with huge eyes into the distance.<br>"Oi Happy, Gray what're you doing?"  
>They didn't answer him. In fact they didn't react at all but kept staring through him as if he was transparent. With irritation written all over his features he sat in front of them with arms crossed.<br>"Hey don't ignore me!"  
>What the heck was going on? They weren't made into statues or something like that were they? No they couldn't shiver if they were. Groaning he started poking them.<br>"Yo! Is there anybody in there?"  
>Finally Gray reacted to his poking as he slowly turned his head towards him with fright written in his eyes.<br>"Run! Safe yourselves"  
>"From what?"<br>"Her!"  
>"Who?"<br>"Me!"  
>Natsu turned his head to face the owner of the voice and as he did he felt his blood freeze in horror. It looked like Erza but she was covered in a dark and vicious aura. Her eyes were glowing red and it felt like they were piercing through his soul evoking his fears. He felt himself shiver uncontrollably as he fell down on his behind.<br>"E...Erza?"  
>She didn't answer him in words instead she pointed a large sword towards him in a threatening manner. He gulped as he took a quick glance towards Lucy through the corner of his eye. She was shivering and was staring at the scarlet haired monster with frightened eyes like he was. Immediately he felt his protective side kick in but he didn't get a chance to act on it as he felt Erza poking him with her sword demanding his attention.<br>"Natsu!"  
>"Ha...hai?"<br>"Where were you?"  
>"The jungle...?"<br>"Yes Gray told me you went for a swim. But that shouldn't take that long"  
>"Um... Well I..."<br>"Silence! You're all guilty in being late for tonight's dinner! Do you know how much time I spend on creating the most delicious stew that we were supposed to enjoy eating together? Hmm? And when it was time to eat you were all gone leaving me to eat all of that wonderful stew all alone"  
>Natsu was about to apologize but Lucy beat him to it as she leaned forward begging Erza for mercy.<br>"We're so sorry Erza! We didn't mean to be away for that long but things sort of happened and we're really, really, really sorry! Especially because I tried some of your stew earlier and it was delicious!"  
>Turning his head in a swift move Natsu stared at Lucy with curious eyes.<br>"It was?"  
>"Yes it was! There were all these roots and big chunks of fish in it... Oh but the flavour was exquisite! Actually I almost feel like drooling just thinking about it"<br>"Aww I want to try that! Erza is there anything left? Please?"  
>He gulped when he turned around to beg Erza for leftovers. For a moment he had completely forgotten Erza was mad at them and he jumped slightly as he felt her evil stare fall upon him.<br>"Um... eh... umm... sorry Erza!"  
>"Not as sorry as you're gonna be! You'll face my punishment tomorrow, yes?"<br>"Hai!"  
>All nodded enthusiastically towards Erza getting dizzy by the quick movements. Natsu could actually feel himself getting a bit sick as he kept nodding.<br>Erza took a quick glance at her nodding team and drew her sword back and sheathed it away. Even if she was mad at them she knew she couldn't stay that way forever. Besides it looked like her message was successfully delivered even if it had to pass through their thick skulls.  
>Once again she nodded to herself as she turned her head and looked at each one of them.<br>"Guys, we need to figure out how to get off this island. It's been fun and all but we've been here for approximately 14 days and it's about time we get back to the guild"  
>"...you're just saying that because you miss Mirajane's strawberry cake..."<br>"Did you say something Gray?"  
>"No nothing, just agreeing with you"<br>"I thought so"  
>Gray exhaled in relief. Fortunately she didn't hear him or he would have been chopped into tiny pieces by now. But how would they get off this island? Turning his head he looked at Erza who was staring into the distance.<br>"Do you have any ideas Erza?"  
>"No... But I want you to think about it. In fact might I suggest that we have a strategy meeting tomorrow?"<br>"Yeah that sounds reasonable enough"  
>"It's settled then. Until tomorrow lets relax and gather our strength"<br>"Hai!"  
>"Have you noticed how beautiful the sunset is?"<br>Everyone turned their heads and looked across the sea at the sun that was slowly setting. A comfortable silence fell as they watched the sunset. It was beautiful the way the sky surrounding the sun was covered with different shades of yellow, orange and pink and it all reflected in different ways in the ocean making it sparkle in different golden colours. Above them stars were spread out and glistening in a cold but pretty light. It was a harmonic and peaceful sight leaving the team with various smiles.  
>While the team watched the sun setting Natsu quietly crawled next to Lucy. When he got to her he sat still for a second unsure of what he should do next. Should he just throw his arm around Lucy or would that be awkward in front of the others? Wait he didn't care what the others thought did he?<br>He jumped slightly in surprise as he felt Lucy gently push him with her shoulder. She was smiling encouraging towards him and he could feel himself blush slightly as he grinned at her.  
>They kept looking into each others eyes while slowly inching closer to each other. Their heads kept getting closer like they were being pulled together by some invisible force and they knew if they didn't move or stop a kiss between them was inevitable. The distance between them was almost gone and both of them closed their eyes in expectation of what would happen next...<br>"Lucy, Natsu what are you... YAAAARGH!"  
>The scream caused them to open their eyes in an instant and both of them looked at a shaking Happy that somehow had found a way to get between them before their lips got a chance to meet each other. In other words Happy had popped up between them and thereby earned a kiss from Lucy... and Natsu.<br>"YAAARGH! Why are you kissing me?"  
>"Happy..."<br>The exceed turned his head to look at a growling and furious dragon slayer.  
>"What do you think you're doing?"<br>"Eh? I didn't do anything? You're the one kissing me! How do you think Lucy feels about you going around kissing me like that? You're so mean Natsu!"  
>"Oi! I didn't kiss you!"<br>"Yes you did"  
>"That's it! I'll turn you into a new set of boxers for gramps"<br>"If you do that I'll summon my wings when he wears me and keep rubbing gramps behind on you"  
>"You..! Come here!"<br>"Lucyyyyy!"  
>With tears forming in his eyes Happy quickly turned and jumped into Lucy's chest. He knew it would be the safest place at the moment if he wanted to avoid Natsu's fury. But Happy's little chest attack caught Lucy of guard and she fell to the ground at the impact with a small "eh?" escaping her mouth.<br>"Ha... Happy?"  
>"... sop, sop... sniffle... Natsu is so evil towards me... sop, sop..."<br>Lucy couldn't help smiling slightly as she looked down at the exceed who was crying huge amount of tears against her chest. In her mind she wondered if the cat had some secret agenda about watering her boobs. Maybe he thought they would get bigger if he kept crying on them or something like that?  
>Letting out a sigh she gently patted Happy on his head. Even if he had a secret plan like that she couldn't be mad at him at the moment because it really wasn't his fault that he got caught in their private moment.<br>Looking up she noticed Natsu standing above her with arms crossed. He looked incredibly pissed at the moment and she shivered slightly and unconsciously hugged Happy towards her.  
>"Lucy let go of Happy!"<br>"No!"  
>She watched him as he narrowed his eyes towards the exceed. Really he couldn't be that mad about it could he? Had it something to do with male pride or something like that?<br>Letting out a sigh Natsu scratched the back of his head and sat next to them. He really wasn't that mad but he wasn't exactly happy either. Seriously why did everyone always have to interrupt them when they were having a special moment? Were they somehow born under a star telling their surroundings that they should prevent any Lucy and Natsu romance from happening in public?  
>Letting out an annoyed groan he crossed his arms and looked at the exceed.<br>"Fine I wont kill you! But Happy you and me need to have a talk about butting in when you're not supposed too"  
>Slowly Happy lifted his head and inhaled a long thread of snot that was dangling from his nose. With tears still streaming down his face he talked in a low quivering voice.<br>"But... I never butted in. If I did then you would have kissed my..."  
>"Oi! I don't want to think about that!"<br>The exceed grinned mischievously as he thought of some new ideas he had to try out in the future involving his butt. This caused Natsu to facepalm because he had a feeling that the cat had a lot of indecent ideas and thoughts going through his mind.  
>"Um guys? Are you done being... weird?"<br>They all turned to look at Gray who was looking at them curiously. He didn't want to interrupt what was going on so he had been watching them in silence up until now.  
>Narrowing his eyes Natsu pointed a finger towards Gray.<br>"Oi! Who are you calling weird? You're the one stripping while watching the sunset"  
>"Woa! My clothes!"<br>"Tch! Stupid Gray"  
>"Did you say something fire eating idiot?"<br>"Yeah I said you're stupid as in brain dead ice boy"  
>"You shouldn't talk about stupidity when you're clearly the stupid one here you flame juggling drama queen"<br>"Ice bending gym teacher"  
>"...gym teacher? You're so stupid you can't even insult me properly you hot headed son of a two headed dragon"<br>"Igneel is not two headed! If you insult Igneel I will burn your ass off faster than you can freeze a new one you frozen lamp shaded my little pony wanna be"  
>"You're just saying that because you're jealous of my perfect shaped bum you pink haired sissy"<br>"Do you have any final words or do you just want to kiss your ass goodbye before I fry it idiotic ice vending machine?"  
>"That's it! You're going down you weak minded fire eating chicken!"<br>"Bring it! I'm all fired up you frozen ear picking perverted goat!"  
>"Are you fighting?"<br>Gray and Natsu jumped in surprise. They had completely forgotten about Erza and as she spoke they quickly wrapped an arm around each other and smiled nervously towards her.  
>"No! We're just talking"<br>"Good! Anyhow we should get back. It's getting late and I want all of you to get a decent nights sleep so you're fresh for tomorrow's meeting"  
>Still laying on top of Lucy Happy slowly lifted his head. He was really tired but he just remembered something and the more he thought about it the more he wanted an answer to it.<br>"Lucy are you okay? How is your ankle?"  
>"Oh it's fine!"<br>Natsu shook his head and let out a sigh before turning his attention towards Lucy and Happy.  
>"No it isn't"<br>Overhearing their conversation Erza turned and got into a sitting position next to Lucy.  
>"What's wrong with your ankle Lucy? Did Happy harm you with his chest attack?"<br>"...how could my chest attack result in her hurting her ankle...?"  
>Lucy giggled and gently petted the exceed on his head to show him she agreed with him. Erza didn't know about the whole tree kicking incident so she could only assume that Happy's chest attack was the plausible cause behind her injure. Turning her head she smiled at Erza who was sending her a worried look.<br>"No I sort of accidentally kicked a tree and hurt my ankle"  
>"What? But you have your Lucy kick? How could you hurt yourself kicking a tree?"<br>"I don't know"  
>"Let me see it"<br>"Sure... um it's the one I wrapped"  
>"Yes of course"<br>Erza gently grabbed her ankle and removed the improvised bandaging with her hands and looked at the injury. It was swollen and there were bruises covering it but she couldn't know for sure if anything was broken from her point of view.  
>Gray looked over Erza's shoulder as she was giving Lucy's ankle a look over. He couldn't determine either if it was broken or not but it was plausible from the looks of it.<br>"Gray can't you use your ice to make the ankle less swollen?"  
>"No it should have been on immediately after the accident happened It's too late when it's already swollen as much as it is now"<br>"I see. Lucy does it hurt when you put any weight on it?"  
>Natsu had been quiet up until now but at the moment he was glaring daggers in Erza's direction.<br>"Of course it hurts when she puts weight on it!"  
>"Did I ask you Natsu? No? Now shut it already! Now Lucy answer my question please"<br>"Um... well it does hurt when I put weight on it"  
>"I see, but can you walk on it?"<br>"Yes"  
>"Okay... Well I think you only suffered a minor fracture. If it had been something major you wouldn't be able to walk on your ankle at all. For now all we need to do is wrap your ankle into something that can support it better than normal bandages. If we do that it should heal on it's own if you don't strain yourself too much"<br>"But how do we do that?"  
>"Gray could make a boot of some sort with his ice"<br>"No way I'll freeze with something like that on"  
>"Right... Well we still have some bandages laying around but we still need something to stiffen your ankle to prevent your bones from healing in a wrong way. For that we need to create something similar to a plaster cast"<br>Erza rubbed her chin as she thought about it. She didn't know how they would make something similar to a plaster cast with the materials available on the island. Maybe if they used some sort of clay? No that would just crack and break as soon as she walked on it.  
>"May I suggest you use this Hime?"<br>"KYAA!"  
>Everyone jumped in surprise. No one had heard or seen Virgo as she popped out from the spirit world and now she was standing in front of them with a small bowl and some bandages in her hands.<br>Lucy shook her head as she watched Virgo with curious eyes.  
>"What is it Virgo?"<br>"I brought you this. It works the same way as a traditional plaster cast and it has some healing abilities so your ankle will recover faster"  
>"Oh that's really nice! Thanks Virgo!"<br>"Do you want me to wrap your ankle, Hime?"  
>"Yes please do"<br>"As you wish"  
>They all watched as Virgo with quick hands wrapped Lucy's ankle with bandages and the weird looking goo from the bowl. In a manner of minutes she was done and Lucy's ankle and foot was wrapped in a white boot looking thing that was sparkling slightly from the magic within the material.<br>"Thanks Virgo!"  
>"Is it time for my punishment now?"<br>"No!"  
>"Then I'll take my leave. Goodbye!"<br>With a puff she was gone and they all looked at the spot Virgo was seconds ago.  
>Letting out a sigh Erza gently poked the boot looking thing on Lucy's foot. It seemed to be solid enough to give her ankle the support it required.<br>"Amazing! Well off to bed everyone! There are no more excuses. Come on!"  
>Lucy was still laying on her back and she watched as Gray got to his feet and slowly walked away towards the cabin. Looking down she remembered Happy still laying on top of her and for some reason he had fallen asleep and was now laying with a snort bobble out of his nose. How was she supposed to get up without waking him?<br>Her problem was solved as she watched Erza gently lift the exceed with her hands.  
>"I'll take him to the cabin. Natsu make sure Lucy doesn't put any unnecessary weight on that ankle! I don't know how much time it takes for the material Virgo used to harden and I don't want to risk it breaks because of it. Got it?"<br>"Yup! Leave it to me!"  
>"Good"<br>With that said Erza left while carrying a snoring Happy in her hands. The cat hadn't woken from the movements and Erza was sure it was because the cat could fall into an almost unconscious like sleep just like Natsu could sometimes.  
>Lucy turned her head and looked at Natsu who was staring in the direction Erza left. He looked serious and she was sure he was taking Erza's orders seriously. Well she couldn't really blame him for wanting to protect her even if it was from some something minor like an injured ankle.<br>Slowly she got into a sitting position and stared out at the ocean. The sun was gone and they were left under a sky filled with glistening stars.  
>After letting out a yawn she closed her eyes. It had been a long day and she really looked forward to getting a good nights sleep.<br>"Lucy?"  
>"Mm?"<br>"You ready to go back to the cabin?"  
>"Yeah"<br>Slowly she opened her eyes and she jumped slightly in surprise when she saw Natsu sitting in front of her only a few inches away. For some reason she hadn't heard him move and therefore she didn't expect him to be this close to her.  
>"Jesh! You scared the shit out of me Natsu!"<br>"Oh?"  
>"Well I guess it's my own fault I sort of dozed off for a second"<br>"Yeah it's been a long day hasn't it?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Luce can I ask you something?"  
>"Sure as long as you don't ask if you can test the plaster casts inflammability"<br>"Why didn't I think of... Hey don't distract me!"  
>"He, he... Sorry"<br>"Hmpf! Anyway do you think Erza ate all of the stew she made?"  
>"... of course you would think about food all of a sudden..."<br>"What? It's been ages since I had anything to eat?"  
>"Hmm she said she ate everything all alone didn't she"<br>"Right... Does that mean I have to wait until tomorrow?"  
>"Yeah... guess so"<br>Lucy tilted her head slightly to the side as she looked at Natsu who was staring off into the distance. She knew he was lost in thoughts at the moment and she didn't want to disturb him but she  
>just had an idea and therefore she gently poked him to get his attention.<br>"Natsu"  
>"Mm?"<br>"I know it's not much but can't you eat the remaining flames at the fireplace? I mean don't you think it would be sufficient until tomorrow?"  
>"That's a great idea! I'll be right back!"<br>She couldn't stop giggling as she watched him run eagerly towards the fireplace. There really wasn't that many flames left for him to eat but she hoped it would satisfy some of his hunger.  
>It only took a few seconds for Natsu to consume the fire and when he was done he turned his head towards Lucy and grinned with his canines showing.<br>With a swift move he leapt from his position and quickly closed the distance between them. He was still hungry but he could live with his hunger until he got a bigger meal in the morning.  
>"Thanks Luce!"<br>"No problem"  
>Still grinning he sat down in front of her. She really was a lifesaver sometimes and he appreciated her more than he thought she was aware of. He wasn't that good with words so instead he gently placed his hand on her chin and leaned in to seal her lips with his own. Maybe he should have asked her before jumping in and acting on impulse but that was just the way he liked doing things and hopefully she wouldn't mind him being this forward.<br>He could literally feel his heart skip a beat when he felt Lucy wrap her arms around his torso. This was all the encouragement he needed and he could feel a growl form in his throat as he deepened the kiss. His whole body was tingling and it felt like fire was spreading through his veins warming him with a comfortable heat. Lucy's intoxicating scent bombarded him in a way he had never experienced before and it send a new wave of sensations through his body.  
>He didn't want to stop kissing her but he knew he had to. Especially if they wanted to avoid Erza coming back and dragging them to the cabin. He was absolutely sure Erza meant it when she demanded they got to the cabin early in order to get a decent nights sleep and he didn't want to try out his luck by staying on the beach that much longer.<br>They were both panting when he stopped and rested his head against hers.  
>"We should get to the cabin"<br>"Yeah"  
>Smiling he placed a kiss on her forehead before getting off her. She was smiling and blushing slightly towards him and for some reason he felt like giggling and petting her on her head. Sometimes she was just so adorable.<br>"So... Are you ready?"  
>"Yup!"<br>She didn't complain as he gently lifted her up into his arms. Maybe she knew there was no point in arguing especially when Erza had demanded that Natsu made sure Lucy didn't put any unnecessary weight on her ankle.  
>Both of them were smiling as they made their way towards the cabin. None of them said anything and they knew they didn't have to. They had a silent understanding of each other and right now there wasn't any need to express their feelings in words.<br>Another day came to an end and both of them looked forward to the following day but at the same time they dreaded what was going to happen. Knowing Erza their punishment would be hard but they didn't really care as long as they had each others company.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Bwa-ha-ha! Ohh Happy you're so cute!

Me: "That reminds me, how on earth did you manage to get between Natsu and Lucy?"  
>Happy: "I'm a cat. You would be surprised how little space I need"<br>Me: "Riiight... But um another question I've been wondering about. How do you go to the bathroom?"  
>Happy: "I use my feet or I fly! That's a stupid question"<br>Me: "Okay let me rephrase that. Do you go to the human toilet or do you have a litter box Natsu has to empty once in awhile? Te-he that would be soooo funny especially with his sensitive nose"  
>Happy: "I want that! Where do I get a litter box?"<br>Me: "I can build one for you!"  
>Natsu: "Oi! Don't give Happy any stupid ideas!"<br>Me: "Tsch! I'm asking a valid question here... Besides he's a cat and every cat needs a litter box"  
>Happy: "Natsu! I want a litter box now and I want you to empty it!"<br>Natsu: "No way in hell!"  
>Me: "Te-hehe!"<br>Natsu: "You're so dead!"  
>Me: "Happy let's go!"<br>Happy: "Aye sir!"


	15. No fun and games just chores?

**A/N: **Dam-da-da-daaaa! This is Hejmdal and I'm here to announce the continuation of The Island! :)  
>By the way have anyone seen my muse running around? No? Well if you see her can you please tell her that it isn't cool to run away when I have a story to type? Silly muse... One minute she's there the next she's on the Bahamas dancing with Makarov and Laxus ;)<br>Where was I? Riiiiight the continuation of the story... Ta-daaa! Chapter 15!

**Disclaimer: "I'm a goat! Baa~aah!"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: No fun and games just chores?<strong>  
>Lucy felt small tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she let out a yawn. For some reason she was tired at the moment. It wasn't because she didn't get enough sleep but she suspected it might have something to do with Erza violently dragging them to the fireplace when they were fast asleep. Seriously she could at least give them a minute or two to wake up. Well to be fair Erza actually gave them a few minutes but that wasn't near enough for her to come back to reality and she knew Natsu and Gray wanted even more time before they decided it was time to snap out of their slumber.<br>When the time limit Erza had given them was up she had gently placed Lucy over her shoulder before she grabbed Natsu and Gray by their ankles and dragged them out of the cabin.  
>Erza didn't need to drag Happy because he had clawed himself onto Gray's face. Erza brute awakening had confused the cat so much that he for a second thought Gray was the dolphin from his dream and therefore he made an attack towards his face because he didn't want it to escape, or in this case being dragged away by Erza.<br>Letting out a sigh Lucy looked around the fireplace. Gray was gently poking the scratches in his face Happy had made on him and he looked furious as he whispered some indecent words towards the exceed. Natsu looked like a zombie the way he was staring at the fire with small narrowed eyes and with his mouth wide open. Happy was staring at Erza who was warming something in a pot over the fireplace. Whatever it was Erza was making it got the exceed's full attention and Lucy wouldn't be surprised if the cat would start drooling any time soon.  
>Lucy kept staring into the air until Erza forced a coconut under her nose. The quick movement caught her by surprise and she jumped slightly before taking the coconut Erza offered her. After blinking a few times she looked at the coconuts content. It looked good and if she wasn't mistaken she had seen this before.<br>"Um Erza"  
>"Yes Lucy"<br>"Is this.. Is this the stew you made for dinner yesterday?"  
>"Yes and no. I know I told you I ate all of it alone yesterday however I saved some of it in a place Natsu's nose wouldn't be able to sniff it out"<br>Lucy turned to look at Natsu who jumped in excitement when he heard there were leftovers after all. She knew he wasn't mad at Erza for hiding the food from him as long as she had a purpose for doing it. And well she was kind of pissed off yesterday so Lucy thought her reasons were legitimate.  
>"Oh right... But it isn't entirely as the stew you made yesterday...?"<br>"No there wasn't enough for all of us so I added some fruits and some shellfish I found during my morning swim"  
>"Thanks! It looks tasteful"<br>"I hope it is. Now eat up everyone!"  
>Lucy didn't need to hear that command a second time as started munching without being to sloppy about it. When she was done she let out a sigh and closed her eyes. It really was a delicious meal and the fruits and shellfish added some extra flavours to the dish making it more exquisite.<br>Opening her eyes she noticed the other team members sitting with satisfied smiles on their lips. Well it looked like she wasn't the only one who had enjoyed the meal and she felt herself smile as she turned towards Erza.  
>"Thanks again Erza! It was really delicious!"<br>"You're welcome Lucy!"  
>Erza was giving her a warm smile and she felt her own smile increase.<br>Unbeknownst to Lucy and Erza two boys were slowly approaching the pot on the fireplace. When they got to it they looked inside it with huge and curious eyes hoping there would be more food left.  
>To their surprise there was a small portion left but it wasn't near enough to satisfy two persons. Natsu and Gray kept staring at it like they hoped the amount of stew would somehow increase if they kept looking at it. None of them had noticed the other one glaring at the stew until they accidentally bumped into each others shoulders. At the impact both of them jumped slightly before glaring daggers towards the opponent.<br>"Gray..."  
>"Natsu..."<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Nothing... You?"<br>"Oh, nothing..."  
>"Good.. For a second I thought you were staring at my remaining portion"<br>"What? That's impossible! I couldn't stare at your remaining portion when it's obvious the remaining portion is mine!"  
>"Did you fry your brain in your sleep? It's clearly mine! You got way more in your first portion than I did!"<br>"No I didn't! And if anyone used magic in their sleep it must be you because you think just as clearly and fast as an ice cube"  
>"Oh that's it! You're going down, you fire worshipping imbecile!"<br>"I can't go down when you're underneath me, you frozen melodramatic pimple!"  
>JOINK!<br>Gray and Natsu blinked in confusion as they turned their gaze towards the sound. What just happened and where was the pot?  
>"Looking for this?"<br>Natsu and Gray gulped as they faced the owner of the voice who was staring at them with wickedness glistening in her eyes.  
>"Erza! Um..."<br>With huge eyes they watched as Erza in a quick move ate the rest of the stew before throwing the pot to the side.  
>"Sit down!"<br>"Hai!"  
>Before Erza could blink with her eyes Natsu and Gray was sitting across from her shivering slightly.<br>"Now breakfast is over with it's time for the strategy meeting. We need to figure out how to get off this island"  
>Lucy turned and looked at Erza feeling a fling of guilt rush through her. To be honest she had thought about it but she knew she could have put more effort into it. But well she had other things on her mind and some of those those things weren't decent and involved a certain pink haired boy.<br>She was about to come with a few suggestions but Natsu beat her to it as he voiced his idea.  
>"Couldn't we build a boat?"<br>"I've thought about it but it would take too long for us to build something stable enough to carry us across the ocean"  
>Lucy thought about it and it was true it would take to long for them to make a boat like the one they got there in but it didn't have to be that big if they didn't have to travel to far.<br>"Erza do you have any idea how far away the nearest shore is?"  
>"No Lucy and I wouldn't risk making a small boat or a raft. Besides we need to make sure we can carry enough supplies with us so I don't think something small would be sufficient"<br>"Why don't we send the fur ball out to scout the ocean?"  
>"Happy can't fly that far away Gray, he would run out of magic power"<br>"It was just a suggestion Natsu. Stop being so dramatic"  
>"Natsu, Gray! Stop fighting and think of a solution!"<br>"Hai!"  
>"Umm... Can't we contact the guild somehow?"<br>"I the same idea Lucy but we don't have any lacrima crystals to contact the guild and I don't think it would be enough just sending up smoke signals"  
>"Yeah I guess you're right"<br>Lucy tilted her head as she thought about it. She could summon Aquarius and ask her to cross the ocean but with her mood she knew Aquarius would probably just attack her before going back to the spirit world. In this case she couldn't really blame her if she did because Lucy didn't know how far away the nearest shore was so such a request would be silly to make.  
>With a paw Happy gently poked Lucy on her thigh.<br>"Lucy can't we send a message using a bottle or something?"  
>"Well we don't know where the flask might end up and usually it takes a long time before it reaches a shore"<br>"Oh..."  
>"But it was a good idea Happy! We should have thought about it when we got here then someone would have found it by now, right?"<br>"Aye!"  
>Lucy giggled as she gently patted Happy on his head.<br>"Lucy?"  
>"Mmm?"<br>"I'm gassy"  
>"Oh... umm... well..."<br>"Thats it!"  
>Everyone turned to look at Natsu who was pointing at Happy and grinning with his canines showing.<br>"How about we build an air balloon of some sort?"  
>Gray couldn't help a small smile from forming. Only Natsu could get an idea from a comment like that but he had to admit it was a good idea.<br>"We could build the casket to carry us from the supplies on the island but how would we get the materials for the balloon?"  
>"I could ask Virgo if she can get some from the spirit world. I mean she makes clothes for me every now and then so she might be able to collect something useful we can use"<br>Erza nodded as she rubbed her chin.  
>"All right Lucy can you please summon Virgo and ask her if it's possible?"<br>"Sure!"  
>Taking a few steps away from the team she found the key she needed to summon Virgo.<br>"Open! The gate to the Virgin! Virgo!"  
>"You called, Hime?"<br>"Yes I wanted to ask if you can get a lot of cloth like materials for us? I mean really much and it has to be resistant to heat"  
>"May I ask you what it is for?"<br>"We're making an air balloon and we need some materials to build it"  
>"So you need something to make a balloon?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"I think I can find something"<br>With a puff Virgo disappeared. It didn't take long for her to come back and Lucy jumped in surprise when she did carrying a motherload of clothings. The amount was so huge that the only thing Lucy could see of Virgo was her feet.  
>"Um... Thanks Virgo I think that's more than enough"<br>"Are you sure?"  
>"Yes I'm sure"<br>"Well if that's all I'll take my leave, Hime"  
>With another puff Virgo was gone leaving the huge amount of cloth behind her. Tilting her head to the side Lucy looked at the huge bundle. The sizes of the cloth varied so did the colourings. Some of them even had small creatures on them like dragons, cats and hearts while others were plain colours like pink, blue or navy green.<br>"Hmm with this amount of clothes we could build an air balloon big enough to carry the entire island"  
>"Marvellous! Now all we need to do is divide the tasks between us"<br>Lucy yelped as Erza spoke from behind her. She didn't hear her approaching because she was far away in her own world trying to imagine how the air balloon would turn out.  
>"Er...Erza"<br>"We need someone to gather materials for the casket and we need someone to make the balloon. Hmm... Besides that we need things to carry food and water. Lucy I want you to find some clay and make some jars. Natsu you'll help her and use your magic to burn the jars when she's done. When you're not burning pottery I want you to make the balloon"  
>Natsu tilted his head as he looked at Erza with huge and curious eyes.<br>"Eh? But I don't know how to build a balloon"  
>"Relax I'll make a simple and foolproof sketch for you to follow"<br>"Right..."  
>"Gray I want you to make bags we can carry our supplies in. I want a lot of them because we need to balance out the weight when we fasten them to the casket. Speaking of casket, Happy you are coming with me. We're going to find materials for it!"<br>As Erza made this announcement Happy closed his eyes and let out a sigh.  
>"Oh by the way, I haven't forgotten about your punishment. Oh no! When you're done with your tasks I want you to collect all of the supplies. That means you'll be hunting, skinning and collecting different variations of food that can last for several days in the balloon"<br>While saying this Erza glared at her team members resulting in everyone shivering and nodding their heads.  
>"Now off you go! Complete your tasks!"<br>"Hai!"  
>Erza didn't need to say that sentence twice as everyone except Happy quickly scattered and started with their given task.<br>"Lets go Happy"  
>"Aye sir!"<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy exhaled as she examined the product in her hands. She didn't have any experience in pottery making but the jar she was holding looked decent enough. Actually she was kind of proud that her creation turned out the way it did.<br>"Natsu?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Can you burn this jar?"  
>"Just a second I just need to... Aaargh! Stupid freaking needle!"<br>"He, he... you know you're supposed to sew in the cloth and not in your finger, right?"  
>"I know that but this stupid small needle keeps getting in the way! Argh! This is so annoying!"<br>"Well get over here and burn this jar for me. That way you won't have to sew for a short period"  
>"Aye!"<br>Lucy couldn't stop giggling as she watched Natsu fasten the needle to the cloth he was working on. Even if he was irritated at the moment it was sort of cute the way he kept sewing even if he kept pricking himself on the needle.  
>"It's not funny Luce. Look at my fingers!"<br>She stopped giggling and looked at the hand Natsu held up in front of her. It was filled with minor cuts and she wondered how on earth he could hurt himself this way from a small needle. But then again Natsu wasn't experienced in sewing so she really shouldn't be so surprised.  
>"Hmm... I'm sorry Natsu"<br>"It's okay..."  
>Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu sit down next to her. He was staring at his hand and mumbling<br>that he only wanted to use a needle again if he could poke Gray with it. While he was mumbling Lucy leaned in closer and gently kissed his cheek hoping that her affection could somehow brighten his mood. Still smiling she leaned back and watched as Natsu grinned towards her.  
>"Thanks"<br>"Anytime... So um.. can you burn this jar?"  
>"Right!"<br>Lucy gently handed him the jar and watched him as he ignited his fists and slowly warmed it up. She didn't know how they should burn the pottery when it was done but she had faith in Natsu and knew he would figure it out somehow.  
>"Natsu?"<br>"Mm?"  
>"Don't you think we should do something fun before we leave this island? I mean we haven't really taken our time to enjoy this place and I think it would be a waste if we didn't"<br>"Yeah you're right. Do you have any suggestions?"  
>"No not... Oh! Hang on a minute I just had an idea! Lets have a party!"<br>"A party?"  
>"Yeah! We just need some beverage and food. Then we can play all sorts of games and eat a lot of delicious food. You would like a feast wouldn't you? Oh and we should dance too! Even if I can't dance that much because of my ankle I think I can manage a dance or two if someone supports me. But then we would need some music of course! But how would we get music? I can't summon Lyra because it's her day off according to our contract. Wait I know! You could play your flute and then..."<br>Natsu froze and his eyes widened as he turned to face Lucy.  
>"Wait what?"<br>"What?"  
>"How did you know I play the flute?"<br>"Ahh... I... Oh!"  
>"Oh? You didn't answer my question"<br>"Um... well..."  
>"Lucy...?"<br>Lucy laughed nervously as she scratched her head. She wasn't supposed to know he played the flute and now she had revealed that she knew his secret. Stupid mouth!  
>"I'm sorry Natsu I sort of heard you playing it a couple of days ago. You see me and Happy followed you through the jungle because we were curious why you would wander off into the jungle by yourself. But if I had known you would play the flute and that you just needed some space I wouldn't have followed you and I'm so sorry!"<br>"Oh.. Well it's okay but Lucy can you keep it a secret from the others? I really don't want them to know I play the flute. It's... kind of personal and I don't want people to know"  
>"Of course I promise!"<br>"Thanks"  
>"It would be awesome if we had some music though. Hmm I don't think Gray or Erza can play any instruments but of course how would I know? I never asked if they do. Do you know if they can play any instruments? I could sing but it wouldn't be fun just hearing me bawling like a lonely wolf..."<br>"Luce..."  
>"... and I can't really dance if I have to sing. Actually I'm not sure if I'm confident enough to sing with an audience..."<br>"Lucy!"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Jeez! And reality welcomes Lucy back as she enters the room"  
>"What?!"<br>"Nothing just messing with you. Um.. You know you haven't asked if I could play any instruments"  
>"Oh!"<br>"Oh?"  
>"Do you play any other instruments?"<br>"Nope"  
>"Natsu!"<br>"Te-he... Well I don't. But I think I could manage playing on the drums if I had any. I've always been good at keeping the beat if you know what I mean"  
>"Not really"<br>"It's like when I fight I use these different rotations and attacks but I always have to follow a specific rhythm even if it's momentarily and happens spontaneously"  
>"And you can translate that into... playing the drums?"<br>"Well yes and no. I guess that either you have a sense of rhythm or you don't and when you think about it I've always been capable of getting in sync and read my opponents pretty fast so I think I have a natural ability to learn beats faster than a normal person would"  
>"That sounds plausible. Yosh! Lets build a drum and try it out!"<br>"How do you build a drum?"  
>"Em... Well we need something hollow and some skin to cover it. We could build one using some of this clay, oh and we could use the skin from the boar Erza forced us to prepare a while back. Then all we need if some sort of string to fasten the skin"<br>"Sounds like fun! I'll fetch the skin"  
>"Then I'll start building the drum"<br>In a matter of minutes Lucy and Natsu found themselves building a drum instead of doing their chores. It wasn't like they wanted to neglect them but the thought of a party made them cast them aside for the moment. Besides it wouldn't hurt taking a small break once in awhile and why not use that break to build a drum.  
>It didn't take that long for them to finish it and soon Lucy found herself holding a drum.<br>"There!"  
>"Is it done?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"Can I try it?"<br>"Of course! Here"  
>"Thanks!"<br>Natsu grinned as he took the drum. He hadn't really played the drum before and for some reason he felt excited about the prospect of playing on one.  
>After taking in a deep breath he tried hitting it a few times trying to figure out how to hit it in different ways to get the variations of sounds the drum could make. It didn't last long before he understood how to make the sound deeper or higher depending on the way he hit it. Grinning he tried making a simple beat and as he did he realised that he was correct when he thought he would have the ability to learn how to play it pretty fast.<br>"So how does it sound Luce?"  
>"You're good!"<br>"Thanks!"  
>Natsu kept playing the drums and tried different beats. In the meantime Lucy was slowly rocking from side to side with her eyes closed. They didn't hear someone approaching until a voice made them freeze in horror.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Erza?!"<br>"I thought I told you to make pottery and a balloon not a drum"  
>Lucy was shaking slightly but slowly raised her hand to get Erza's attention. She knew she had to explain the situation fast if she wanted to avoid Erza going into furious demon mode.<br>"Um Erza? I was just thinking that we should have a small party before we leave this island. I mean we haven't had much fun together since we got here and... well I just thought it would be nice if we could have a great time together before we leave"  
>"A... party? That's why you build a drum?"<br>"Hai! If we're having a party I thought it would be appropriate to have some music and I can't really play any instruments so Natsu suggested we build a drum for him. Oh! That reminds me do you play any instruments?"  
>"You know I have this new armour I could use... Hold on a second"<br>Natsu and Lucy watched as Erza equipped into her new armour and both of them felt their jaws dropping at the sight. In front of them Erza was standing in a pair of jeans with a check patterned shirt and a cowboy hat holding a guitar. After a few seconds Natsu shook his head and pointed at her.  
>"Eh?"<br>"What is it Natsu? I got this set because it looks cute"  
>"But... Do you even know how to play the guitar?"<br>"Why yes! It would be silly if I didn't"  
>"Oh..."<br>Lucy could feel herself smile as she looked at Erza playing a few basic chords on the guitar. Her idea about a party couldn't be too bad if Erza equipped into that armour.  
>"So Erza what do you think? Should we have a party?"<br>"Yes! I'll go inform Gray right away. However I don't want you to slack on you chores you hear me? I want you to continue working on them then you have tonight to look forward to"  
>"Hai!"<br>"Where is Gray anyway?"  
>"Um he said he wanted some peace so he took some cloth and walked down to the beach"<br>"Understood"  
>Erza turned on her feet and started walking towards the beach. When she was gone Natsu and Lucy grinned towards each other before high fiving.<br>"Awesome! Nice done Luce!"  
>"You too!"<br>As they kept grinning to each other a small blue creature choose to approach them.  
>"Are we having a party?"<br>"Oh Happy! Yes I sort of convinced Erza that a party would be a nice idea. So now she's gone down to inform Gray about it. I think it will be fun! Especially because there'll be music"  
>"Music?"<br>"Mm! Erza will play the guitar in her new armour and Natsu will play the drums. I don't know if Gray can play any instruments though"  
>Happy nodded and looked at the drum Natsu was holding between his legs. He had never played on a drum before and he didn't really have any skills in playing any instruments. Letting out a sigh he tilted his head forward as a melancholic aura spawned around him.<br>"Happy?"  
>"I want to play too"<br>"Oh... Hey I know! If you can get me some coconuts, two sticks and some small rocks I can build some maracas for you"  
>"You can?"<br>"Sure!"  
>"You're the best Lucy! Wait here I'll be right back!"<br>"Mm!"  
>Lucy watched as Happy summoned his wings and flew away. It really wasn't difficult building maracas. If she had some coconuts and made holes in them she could put some rocks into them. From there on all she needed to do was putting a stick in the whole. That way the rocks wouldn't fall out of the coconuts and Happy would have something to hold on to when he shook them.<br>Letting out a sigh she turned and watched as Natsu started played on the drum. He was grinning with his canines showing and she was sure he was having a great time. She couldn't bring herself to tell him he had to start with his chores but she knew that he would have to soon and then his playful grin would be replaced with an annoyed pout. No she didn't want that to happen yet and she smiled as she enjoyed the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **In case you were wondering or forgot Lucy and Natsu did skin a boar in chapter 5. That's how they got the skin from the drum :)  
>To fluff lovers: I know Lucy and Natsu are sort of in a relationship right now but I don't want them to be all "kissy, lovy, huggy" all the time. There will be a some sugar covered situation in the next chapter I promise :)<p>

Erza: "Sugar covered situation?"  
>Me: "I didn't mean that literally..."<br>Erza: "Oh... I want cake"  
>Me: "Me too..."<p> 


	16. Raise your hands in the air!

**A/N: **Hello! Everyone raise you hands and dance it's time for chapter 16!  
>Ah, and I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been busy with real life events and when it was time for me to continue this story my brain stopped functioning... Stupid brain... but hey, at least it's a super long chapter – it's twice as long as my usual chapters :)<br>This is a slight spoiler for this chapter but I don't want to put an author's note inside the chapter so I have to include it here to avoid confusion later on. So here it comes: In this chapter Gray will be playing on an instrument and it is quite hard to describe how it functions so I will make a rough drawing of it and post it on Deviant A.

**Good news everyone! I made the drawing! You can find it if you search for; bucket bass gray or hejmdal. I hope you like it :)**

Anyhow I hope you enjoy this chapter! There are some parts I'm unsure off especially the last part. If you don't I hope you'll at least enjoy this army of Natsus I've prepared to invade your brain... and yes they are only wearing boxers, hehe!: enjoy! ;)

**Disclaimer: Hiro is the hero behind Fairy Tail (ba-dam tsch!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Raise your hands in the air!<strong>  
>The beach was filled with laughter and music. Everyone was enjoying the party and having a blast.<br>After enjoying a huge feast they found themselves jamming together. Even if they never played music together like this before they easily got in sync with each other. Maybe it was because they were such close friends or maybe it was because of their musical skills.  
>Happy was grinning with his teeth showing as he ran around enthusiastically and shaking the maracas Lucy made for him. He didn't really care if the sounds he made with the maracas was in sync with the others or not he was having the time of his life just running around and making musical like tunes.<br>Erza was playing the musical themes while Gray and Natsu supported the song with their instruments. Playing the drum Natsu could easily get in sync with the song Erza would play by listening to the rhythms and chords she was playing.  
>Gray had surprised all of them with his homemade bass. None of them knew Gray could build such a thing only using a string, a stick and ice shaped like a bowl.<br>Lucy was the only person not playing any musical instruments but she didn't really care. She was satisfied listening to the others jamming and sometimes she would join in and sing a song or two.  
>Smiling she turned her head and looked at her teammates. They all looked so happy as they kept jamming and she was glad she thought about having a party before they left the island.<br>Still smiling she found herself looking at Natsu who was grinning and laughing while he was playing the drum. She knew she was eyeing him as she watched the muscles in his arms work from every hit he made on the drum. The way they moved and the fact that he was bare chested for some reason made her blush slightly. He really had an amazing body and she knew she couldn't ignore that fact especially when she caught herself staring at his abs.  
>She didn't hear the music stop as she kept staring at Natsu like a brain dead zombie which primary function was eating his delicious body.<br>Natsu saw Lucy staring at him and he couldn't help laughing at her expression. Of course he was flattered by her eyeing him and he felt a sudden urge to run over to her and hug her like there was no tomorrow. But before he got a chance to act on his impulse he found himself staring at Gray who had moved in front of Lucy.  
>"Lucy...?"<br>Said person blinked a few times in confusion before looking up at the person addressing her.  
>"Um... yes Gray?"<br>"May I have the next dance?"  
>"Sure!"<br>She smiled as Gray helped her up into a standing position. Wrapping an arm around Lucy's waist Gray offered her support so she wouldn't place too much weight on her ankle. As the music started Lucy felt Gray gently leading her moves into some sort of dance. It wasn't a slow romantic sort of dance but it wasn't a high beat "bounce around until you can't breath" either.  
>Natsu gritted his teeth but kept playing the drum as he watched Lucy and Gray dance some weird dance to the music. He could tell that Lucy was having fun so he didn't want to interrupt them even though he felt an urge to launch himself towards Gray and replace him as Lucy's dance partner. Was he jealous? But why would he be jealous? He knew Lucy didn't like-like Gray so there was no reason for him to feel that way. Shaking his head he kept playing but couldn't help glaring daggers in Gray's direction.<br>When the song reached an end Lucy was panting slightly but was smiling towards Gray.  
>"Thanks Gray. That was fun"<br>"Any time! So can I have the next dance as well?"  
>"No way in hell! It's my turn!"<br>Lucy and Gray turned their heads to look at Natsu who was standing next to them with arms crossed. He didn't look pleased by Gray's suggestion but he didn't look mad or irritated either. With a sigh Gray took a step to the side to let Natsu take his place as Lucy's next dance partner. He wanted to throw a few insults towards Natsu to let him know he didn't think he was capable of dancing but he kept his mouth sealed as he saw an aura of happiness surround the pair as he took a step back. Both of them just looked so darn happy as they stared into each others eyes with a small blush spreading across their cheeks.  
>Scratching his head Gray walked over to his bass. He wasn't sure if he was pleased or slightly disgusted by their romantic moment. Of course he wanted the best for Lucy and Natsu but he didn't want to look at them displaying their romantic feelings right in front of him. For some reason that made him feel uncomfortable.<br>Nodding to Erza they started playing the next song and they watched as Lucy and Natsu started dancing slowly to the tunes. Gray noticed Natsu was leading Lucy very gently around and even more so than he had done when he was dancing with her. They were whispering things to each other and occasionally Lucy would giggle at whatever Natsu had said to her. Sometimes Natsu would laugh at something Lucy said and his grin would widen even more.  
>Gray felt nauseous as he put out his tongue. Seriously they looked like they were ignorant to the whole world and were dancing in a small intimate bubble of sweet, sweet looooove.<br>As the song ended he felt himself poking his tongue. It was dry because he had been playing the whole song with it dangling out of his mouth.  
>"Gray..."<br>"Mmerzzzmaaaaf...?"  
>Turning his head he looked at Erza. Because of the dryness of his tongue he couldn't answer her properly and he could feel himself shiver when he realised what Erza might think he was doing as his tongue was still wiggling out of his mouth.<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Mmpfeee?"<br>"All right I think its time for a break. Gray you're coming with me!"  
>Gray whimpered as Erza dragged him away towards the table where they had a lot of food and drinks lined up.<br>Lucy watched them as Erza started forcing liquid down Gray's throat. He was squirming like a worm and yelling some unrecognisable things and she felt sorry for him. Turning her head she noticed Happy snoring on his stomach still holding onto his maracas. He had been so excited playing the maracas that he had used all of his energy running around. Just like a kid could run himself tired from playing with a new toy she was sure Happy was exhausted. He had run around all evening until his tiny body couldn't take anymore and now he was sleeping peacefully with a snot bubble leaving his nostril.  
>"Luce?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Lets go for a walk"<br>"Sure"  
>She felt Natsu gently squeeze her waist as he lead her along. They didn't go that far away because they didn't want to leave the others. They were having a party after all but they just wanted a little time alone together.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy was laying on their backs gazing at the stars above them. Both of them enjoyed the moment as they listened to the waves softly splashing in unpredictable rhythms towards the beach.<br>Turning her head Lucy looked at Natsu who was laying next to her. They were laying with their heads inches away from each other and she could feel herself smiling as she looked at him.  
>"Natsu?"<br>"Mm?"  
>"It's been fun hasn't it?"<br>"Yeah it has"  
>Turning her head again she looked up at the sky were a shooting star caught her attention. Silently<br>she wished that she would get a chance to kiss Natsu. Her eyes widened as she kept staring at the place the shooting star had been seconds ago. Was it wrong of her to make such a wish? Was there some things that wasn't proper to wish for when looking at a shooting star? Was there some wishing policy somewhere she hadn't heard of?  
>"Luce why are you blushing?"<br>"Eh? Umm no reason"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yup! Absolutely positive!"  
>"...mkay..."<br>Natsu wasn't sure if he should interrogate her about her blush but for the moment he let it slip as he looked at the stars again. There were so many of them and he couldn't remember what each of them represented. He knew he had heard some stories growing up but he couldn't recall them. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the different patterns they made recognising some of the animals.  
>"Luce?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Do you remember what the different stars represent? I remember that those stars over there represent the dragon but I can't remember the others"<br>"Oh! Well do you remember the story about the Zodiacs?"  
>"The Zodiacs? Hmm isn't that the story with all of those creatures?"<br>"Yes the Zodiacs is about 12 animals and they are all represented as stars up there"  
>"Wait I thought there were 13 animals?"<br>"There are 13 animals but the cat isn't one of the Zodiacs"  
>"Ohh..."<br>"But as you correctly said yourself those stars over there represent the dragon. The dragon is very strong and intelligent but it can be violent and brash. Especially if someone tries to fool it or threatens it in any way. That's why it doesn't like monkey because it tends to use its intelligence to manipulate others"  
>"I like the dragon. It sort of reminds me of myself. And Gray sounds like a monkey boy if you ask me"<br>"He, he yeah... Anyway next to the dragon is the snake. The snake is normally a mysterious and wise creature but sometimes it tends to be narcissistic. It likes going down to the lake and stare at it's own reflection for hours. But sometimes there are too many waves on the lake and it makes the reflection the snake sees different than it usually is and that's why the snake hates the water. The snake secretly envy the horse. It's represented with those stars over there. The reason it envies it is because the horse is a cheerful and energetic animal that is loved by many people because of it's gentle nature.  
>The tiger over there is very colourful and impulsive but also reckless and impatient. It likes visiting the other animals like the goat over there. The goat likes it when the tiger comes and visits it because he is very shy and doesn't want to run around amongst the other Zodiacs.<br>The rooster is symbolised with the stars over there. It is the most practical minded animal and it likes making orders and solving problems with its practical mind. But sometimes it tends to be egotistical and proud. The pig doesn't mind these aspects of the roosters character and because of this the pig might seem like a naïve animal but in reality they have a strange bond with each other where they share a common understanding for each other.  
>The ox and the rabbit is represented with the stars over there. Like the tiger the rabbit is energetic but he has a more compassionate side of his personality. He likes jumping around and visiting the other Zodiacs especially the ox over there. The ox is normally a very calm and patient animal but because the rabbit is very moody the cow sometimes gets so annoyed it runs around and trashes everything it comes across.<br>If you look at those stars over there they represent the dog, the rat and the cat. Usually the cat and the rat don't get along but for some reason the tree animals choose to live close to each other. The dog choose to follow the other two because it's very sociable but it's also very lazy and this annoys the rat who is very critical towards his behaviour. The cat is a loner but it secretly envy the rat who is very intelligent and charming. That's why it chose to accompany the rat and the dog"  
>"You know Igneel once told me a story. He said people's lives are like stars. Some are close to each other while some are far apart. Sometimes shooting stars appear and all the stars up there will gaze longingly at it's beauty wanting more than just a glimpse of it.<br>The shooting star doesn't know how the other stars sees it. It's having too much fun running across the heavens searching for new adventures. But somewhere along the way it notices a yearning deep within itself. It feels lonely because it's always alone on its journey across the skies. It was depressed because it knew it was one of a kind and it was sure that it would be destined to travel alone forever.  
>The shooting star keeps running until it notices something blinking towards it. It knows this star but for some reason it never noticed how warm and different it was from the other stars. Approaching it the shooting star suddenly sees this warm and shinning star in a new way. Suddenly it knows that this particular star was the one it had been searching all along without knowing so. This was the star it was destined to be with. Both of them knew that and could feel it deep within themselves that the other star was its soul mate. From that day they would live happily together forever supporting and loving each other shinning brightly amongst the other stars.<br>It's the same with dragons and their kind. They like travelling through the world and when they feel it's time they start looking for their soul mate. Sometimes they find their mate when they aren't looking for it and it's not until later on that they understand that the bond between them are much deeper than an ordinary friendship. That bond is strong because despite of their differences they can connect with each other through their feelings. It's like a silent understanding they share knowing they are destined to be together"  
>"That's amazing..."<br>"Yeah and I would like to think we have the same sort of relationship. I mean I can feel it in my heart and in my soul that we are connected as more than friends. We have a deeper understanding of each other. I always feel more comfortable when I'm with you and I miss you when we're not together"  
>"Natsu..."<br>"If you were in any danger I would keep fighting even if my body was torn to pieces. I could endure any physical pain if it meant rescuing you from some foe. No matter what I would never let you go! I would never give up"  
>As he said those words Natsu turned to look at Lucy who was looking back at him and smiling affectively. She didn't need to say anything just by looking at her he knew she felt the same way.<br>So before she got a chance to talk Natsu closed the small distance between them and pinned Lucy to the ground with his body taking the opportunity to kiss her.  
>Instantly he felt the sensation and joy run through his veins as it did when he kissed her earlier. However this time it was like there was a new happiness too it because of the conversation they had a few seconds ago. He knew it was because he had made it clear for her how he felt deep within and he knew that the fact Lucy felt the same way as he did made his heart pound harder than it did before. But it wasn't uncomfortable and he enjoyed all of the feelings rushing through his body.<br>Gently he placed his hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss and as he did he could feel the sensations in his hormonal body growing rapidly.  
>Both of them were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear someone approaching them until the person spoke from somewhere close beside them.<br>"Natsu I don't know what game you're playing but I really don't think it's appropriate to flatten Lucy like that..."  
>Erza stared at the two teens as they slowly turned their blushing heads towards her. Why were they blushing? Wait a second could it be...<br>"You! Were you kissing?"  
>"Umm..."<br>"Natsu!"  
>Said person watched in horror as Erza equipped into her Heart Kreuz Armour and in a quick move unsheathed her sword pointing it directly towards Natsu's throat.<br>"E...Erza?"  
>"Natsu! It's about time you two acted on your feelings. And even though it pleases me to see the romance between you blossom I must demand that you make a vow to me"<br>"Eh? A vow?"  
>"Yes! Lucy is my friend and if you harm her in any way I will chop off the most precious thing you own"<br>"My most precious thing...?"  
>"Don't make me say it Natsu!"<br>"But what do you...? Oh you mean my... Woa! You can't be serious?!"  
>"Oh I am!"<br>Natsu gulped as he felt a cold sweat covering his body and he instinctively covered his precious belongings with his hands.  
>"So Natsu! Swear that you will never harm or hurt Lucy in any way"<br>"Ha-hai! I swear I will never harm or hurt Lucy"  
>"Good! Now lets get back to the others"<br>"Hai..."  
>Tilting his head forwards Natsu let out a sigh. He didn't mind Erza finding out about them and he even understood why she acted the way she did but seriously why would she threaten his personal belongings like that?<br>He could feel Lucy placing her small and gentle hand in his and as she did he turned smiling affectively towards her.  
>"Come on Natsu lets get back to the others"<br>"Yes sir!" 

* * *

><p>"Yosh! Happy and I decided it would be appropriate with a game"<br>Team Natsu was sitting around the fireplace and as Erza told them this Natsu, Lucy and Gray turned their heads to look at her curiously.  
>"Happy will you introduce the game since you're the host?"<br>"Aye sir!"  
>With a huge grin Happy jumped onto a stump of tree where everyone was in his line of sight. The cat was wearing a suit and even though everyone was curious about how he got hold of it none of them felt like asking the cat at the moment.<br>"All right! I'll be the judge tonight in the game: Rate your fellow fish"  
>"Ahem it's rate your fellow nakama Happy"<br>"It is? But I like my name better!"  
>"Happy..."<br>"Eeep! Aye Erza! Emm... the game is simple I name a category and you rate the person who is the best and who is the not best in your opinion"  
>After scratching his head for a few seconds Natsu let out a sigh and raised his hand to get Happy's attention.<br>"What is it Natsu?"  
>"I don't get it"<br>"Waaah? You're just stupid Natsu!"  
>"Actually I don't get it either"<br>Happy turned in a quick movement to look at Gray who apparently was just as stupid as Natsu.  
>"Erza? Why are Gray and Natsu stupid?"<br>"Because they are idiots Happy. Lets give them an example. You name a category and I name two persons"  
>"Oh... okay... Umm okay if I say the category is stupid, Erza who would you pick?"<br>"I would say Levy is the least stupid and Natsu is the most stupid"  
>"Oi!"<br>"Shut up Natsu! Now you understand the rules right? You choose two persons for each category and you can pick anyone from the guild but you can not pick yourselves"  
>Everyone nodded enthusiastically.<br>"Good! Now Happy if you would please continue the contest?"  
>"Aye sir! Oh! I should say I will give you points from the most awesome and creative answers you give. If you look down there are four jars below me. Each jar has a drawing of you on it and I will drop a stone into the jar representing the person I think deserve a point. Are you ready?"<br>"Yosh! I'm all fired up!"  
>"Yes I am ready and I will win this contest!"<br>"Mmm! Lets go!"  
>"Yeah"<br>Happy took a quick glance at his teammates and noticed how eager they all looked. Oh joy! This would be so much fun!  
>"Ahem! Okay the first category is bestiality! Erza?"<br>"Umm I would say Elfman is the most and Wendy is the least"  
>"I agree Elfman is a manly beast and Wendy isn't bestial at all. Two points for Erza! Gray who do you choose?"<br>"I'm not sure if I should pick Elfman or Natsu as the most bestial person. Hmm oh well I think I'll pick Natsu because he obviously acts like an animal all the time..."  
>"Oi!"<br>"Shut up Natsu! The least I think would be Levy"  
>"I'll reward the Natsu comment with a point!"<br>"Oi! That's unfair"  
>"I decide who gets points Natsu don't act like such an animal! Now who do you think is more and less bestial Natsu?"<br>"Umm well I would like to pick Gray because he is an idiot. But I think I would say Gajeel because he acts like he just got kicked out of Metalicana's nest. The least bestial person would be Lucy because she's too smart and pretty to resemble anything bestial"  
>"Natsu this isn't a dating contest"<br>"What? I'm just giving you a reason behind my choices"  
>"Mm-hm... Well I'll give you one point for the Gajeel comment because I agree with you on that one"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Okay Lucy now it's your turn"<br>"Umm... well I agree with Erza on Elfman being the most bestial and the person who is least bestial I think would be Levy"  
>"The next category is the bravest! Natsu who do you choose?"<br>"Umm... Well the bravest would be Gildarts! The least brave would be Gray"  
>"...dumb flame breathing moron..."<br>"Gray did you say something?"  
>"No Erza!"<br>"Good, Happy please continue"  
>"Aye! Gray who do you pick?"<br>"Well even though she is scary I think Erza is the bravest. The least brave person is Natsu because he is such a coward!"  
>"Aye! He is! I'll award that with one point"<br>"What the fuck?! I'm not a coward!"  
>"Shut up Natsu! Now Lucy it's your turn"<br>"Okay... umm... I think I would choose Nab as the least brave person because he likes staring at the request board to much. The bravest person... I agree that Erza is very brave but I think my final decision is Natsu"  
>"Luuuucy? How many jewels do you get for saying that?"<br>"What do you mean Happy?"  
>"...sigh... nevermind... I'll give you one point for choosing Nab. Okay Erza who do you choose"<br>"Well this is a hard decision. But I think I will choose Makarov as the bravest. The least brave person I choose based on our history together and because she used to be a pain in the... Anyhow I choose Mirajane"  
>Happy stared at Erxa for a few seconds before shaking his head. He didn't understand Erza's reasoning and he didn't want to question it.<br>"Okay the final category is beautiful! Erza who do you choose?"  
>"I choose... I choose.. Jel... la... lala... Laxus!"<br>"Laxus seriously?"  
>"...yes of course! Umm I don't think there is anyone I can truly categorise as ugly. However if I have to choose one I would pick Ichiya"<br>"Erza he isn't a member of the guild! But okay I'll let it slip this one time and award you with a point. Gray who do you pick?"  
>"Umm let me think for a second... Cana? No... Mirajane? No she's too scary when she goes into her demonic form... I suppose I can't choose Virgo, right? Hmm... Well I guess I'll choose Juvia as the prettiest and Natsu as the ugliest"<br>"Who are you calling ugly stupid ice princess?"  
>"You! I'm surprised you haven't noticed how much your face looks like a gorillas butt"<br>"Stop fighting you two! Happy please continue the contest"  
>"Aye sir! Because of your fighting I'll take one point from both of you!"<br>"...but..."  
>"Shh! Don't complain! Okay Natsu who do you choose?"<br>"Umm... Well I pick Gray as the ugliest because he looks like a girl with too much makeup on and I would pick Lucy as the prettiest"  
>"...mmm Lucy who do you pick?"<br>"Well I don't really want to pick anyone as the least pretty. But if I have to choose one I would pick Gajeel as a payback for all the times he called me bunnygirl"  
>"I'll award that answer with one point!"<br>"Yosh! Okay the most beautiful... umm... I guess I would have to pick.. umm... Natsu"  
>"...yuck! I should take back your point for choosing him... Anyhow! That's the end of the contest! Lets see now... umm... Natsu you're in fourth place with zero points. Gray you're in third place with one point. Lucy you're in second place with two points. Final but not least Erza has 3 points and are the winner of this contest!"<br>"YES!"  
>Erza jumped into a standing position and raised her arms in a victory pose. As she did Natsu and Gray crossed their arms and closed their eyes. None of them liked losing the game and the fact that Erza just started dancing a victory dance didn't increase their mood.<br>Natsu let out a sigh before opening his eyes again.  
>"Sooo... what's next?"<br>He got his answer from a still dancing Erza.  
>"Well the final contest is... ghost stories!"<br>"Oh! I like the sound of that! Bring it on!"  
>"Alright!"<br>Erza stopped dancing and got into a sitting position with the rest of the team.  
>"In this contest we will each tell a ghost story and when everyone has told their story we will each place a vote for the story we thought was the scariest. Now I'll begin with my story are you ready?"<br>They all nodded eagerly towards her in anticipation knowing that Erza's story could be something truly horrific. But then again if her mind was dominated or influenced by something else the story might turn out as something entirely different than Erza intended.  
>"My story begins in a land far far away from here. In this land there was a little girl called Sugarmonkey. She hated being in that land because it was filled with lizards and vegetables. So one day she decided to go on a journey to the dark and evil forest Liquorice.<br>Sugarmonkey travelled light and soon she stood before the forest. The trees there were very tall with huge leaves that was impossible for the sunlight to pass through. So as the girl looked inside the forest all she saw was darkness. There was no life and the girl was insecure for a second.  
>But then she started walking inside the forest. One step... two steps... nothing seemed to happen. Three steps... fours steps... still nothing... five steps... six steps... she heard a shriek... what was that? Slowly she continued walking... seven steps... eight steps... eight and a half steps... nine... BOOM!"<br>"Yaaaaargh!"  
>Erza giggled evilly as she watched her comrades jump in surprise. .<br>"The girl fell down a huge hole in the ground. She couldn't see anything as she fell further and further down. But suddenly she stopped falling. Sugarmonkey still couldn't see anything and she was scared. What could she do? Before she found an answer to her question she was engulfed in a huge amount of light. The girl was confused and blinked before asking the darkness; is there anybody there?"  
>Erza paused to give the story a dramatic effect and it looked like it worked. Well at least Happy and Natsu looked like they were about to shit themselves in anticipation.<br>"A huge voice came to the girl yelling; yes it is me! The king of the forbidden forest! Why are you here? The girl started crying. She was scared and didn't know where she was. She answered the king with a low voice: I'm here for adventure and because I hate lizards and vegetables.  
>The answer back to her came immediately; well I hate those things too! You are now the princess of the forbidden forest and you can eat all of the cakes and candy you want! As he said those words the<br>cave they were in was covered with light and revealed a huge amount of candy and cake. It was so pretty because it was glistening in all shades of colour known to mankind. From that day Sugarmonkey became the princess of the evil forest Liquorice and she lived happily ever after. The end!"  
>Erza looked took a quick glance at her team members and it looked like her story had the effect she wished for. Or so she thought she didn't notice that the only ones who was affected by the story was Natsu and Happy who were currently shaking and hugging each other in comfort.<br>"Now who will tell the next story?"  
>Natsu stopped hugging Happy and raised his hand.<br>"Me! Can I tell my story next?"  
>"Sure go ahead Natsu"<br>"Yosh! Once upon a time there was a dragon called Ignis and it was very tired. So it decided to take a really long nap. The nap was so long the dragon slept for a hundred years! When Ignis woke up he was all grumpy and mad but most of all he was hungry! So it jumped out of the cavern and decided to look for food in the nearest forest. Here it found seven small creatures singing a song. Ignis asked them if they had anything to eat and they gave him an able. But he was still hungry so he flew towards the ocean. Here he found a weird looking creature called a mermaid. The mermaid was sitting on a huge cliff with long hair that ran from the top all the way down to the beach were some man was trying to climb it... but he couldn't because he was stupid... the mermaid told him he could eat her fish part if he gave her some human legs in exchange. Ignis made the deal and both of them were happy! The mermaid got legs and Ignis got half a fish!  
>Ignis was stuffed and happy. But then someone poked him on his shoulder and said; sorry do you know the way to the barber? The dragon turned to look at a man covered with hair. He was scary looking! Ignis said he didn't know and the man said; oh my that's too bad! I need people to see another side of me than my bestial appearance. Otherwise I'll never get a pretty girl to fall in love with me. The dragon didn't know what to do so he flew to another country where he would be known as... The evil lord Ignis! Muahaha!"<br>As Natsu said the last sentence he jumped into a standing position were he was grinning and flapping with his arms enthusiastically.  
>The rest of the team blinked in confusion as they kept staring at Natsu. None of them knew what to say until Gray broke the silence.<br>"You know you just killed a lot of decent fairy tales"  
>"What?!"<br>"Never mind... idiot... anyhow who's next?"  
>"Oh me, me, me!"<br>"Happy do you want to tell the next story?"  
>"Aye!"<br>Crossing his arms Natsu sat down. He didn't get the response he had hoped for and he was pretty sure his story was more scary than what any of the others could tell. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes. He knew Happy's story couldn't be too terrifying because he knew his skills in storytelling. But he still listened to the cat as he started his ghost story.  
>"This story begins with a cat taking a walk. The cat was out walking because lately there had been a lot of unsolved crimes in the village. The crimes were everything from vandalism and stealing peoples things. No one knew who the criminal was because no one had seen the criminal. The only thing left behind on the crime scenes was a small pond of water.<br>The cat kept walking trough the night. Everyone else in the city was sound asleep and the only noise it could hear was the gentle breeze making the branches and leaves creak. Suddenly the cat heard a crash and it ran towards the sound. When it arrived it found a broken window and a box with small dolls on the ground. The cat slowly approached the scene on his paws but there was no one to be seen. As it came closer it noticed that the dolls were all laying in a puddle of water. With a slow movement it poked the water but nothing happened... that's until...  
>BLAM!"<br>"Yaaaarrr!"  
>"This time the barrel with fish was destroyed with a loud crash. The cat ran towards it and immediately he noticed the same strange pond of water. As the cat sat and looked in the water he saw a shadow behind him in the waters surface. In a quick movement he turned around but there wasn't anyone there. What was going on? The cat got the answer sooner than he expected because as he turned around to look in front of him there it was... The giant fish god from the sea!"<br>"Fish?"  
>"And the fish said; this is our revenge because you didn't ask before you ate us! The cat was afraid but for some reason he couldn't think of anything else than; yum fish!<br>The giant fish said to him; if you apologize you may eat my fish again and I will leave this place! And so the cat said he was sorry and the giant fish said; okay! I can see you are sincere so I'll reward you with this huuuuuuuuuuuuge fish! So the cat got the biggest fish the size of a whale and it was so happy for the rest of his life!"  
>Natsu shook his head as he looked at Happy. He had really improved his skills in telling stories since the last time he had heard him tell any and he was surprised that the cat actually got under his skin with his story... well until the last part... that wasn't really scary at all.<br>"Nice story Happy!"  
>"Thanks Natsu!"<br>"So who's next? Lucy?"  
>"Me?"<br>"Yeah I've been looking forward to your story! You're a writer right?"  
>"Yes but that doesn't necessarily mean I know a good ghost story"<br>"Aww come on!"  
>"Alright! It's a stormy and cloudy night. A lightning suddenly appeared and a lonely man turns around to look at it through his window. The man is sitting all alone in a cold and isolated castle writing in his diary. He isn't frightened by the weather so he sighs and continues writing. There is something that frightens him though. The last couple of nights he has noticed an increase in the creaking sounds behind the walls. Furthermore he noticed something that sounded awfully a lot like small footsteps scratching and running behind the walls. The sounds were a mystery to him and he wanted to unwrap the secret behind it.<br>This night the sounds came again and the man slowly approached the wall. When he got to it he leaned closer towards the wall until he could rest his ear against it. What was going on in there? He could hear small voices from behind the wall but he couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly all of the sounds disappeared and the man exhaled. He hadn't even noticed he had been holding his breath until the sounds vanished.  
>The man sighed and decided it was time to go to bed. But as he laid there the noises returned. This time he could hear a small voice saying; there will be no tomorrow.<br>Frightened the man hid underneath his blanket. He didn't know what to do about the sounds. Unexpectedly the man fell asleep and a few hours later he woke up to the sun shining brightly on the sky. With a quick movement he moved the blanket and opened his eyes and what he saw filled him with horror! On the wall was a message written in something that looked like blood. The message said; there will be no tomorrow! The man quickly got to his feet and started removing the message. He was scared and he didn't know what to do.  
>The day turned into night and as it did the sounds came back. This night however the man couldn't take it any longer so he knocked on the walls with his hands screaming and demanding an answer. And so one of the bricks came out of the wall and out of the hole came a very small hand. It reached for the man craving his attention.<br>The man gulped and slowly he walked towards the hand. When he got to it the hand vanished. The next thing happened very quickly and suddenly the man found himself laying on the ground with a small creature on his stomach. The man opened his mouth but no words came out. A lightning struck again revealing the creatures form and it was..."

"A small white mouse! The animal opened its mouth again and said; there will be no tomorrow... unless you take your role as this castle's guardian.  
>The man was confused but couldn't help nodding slowly towards the animal. And so the mouse snapped his fingers and in an instant the man turned into a cat"<br>"A cat?!"  
>"Yes! And from that day the man lived in the castle as its guardian. It chased the mouse that lived in the walls and although this might sound like a cruel destiny the man had the time of his life. The end!"<br>Lucy turned around and noticed Happy, Natsu and Gray hugging each other. Erza was shivering slightly but she was clearly trying to deny that the story frightened her.  
>"So... Gray it must be your turn now right?"<br>"Right..."  
>Gray quickly removed himself from Natsu and Happy denying the fact that he had hugged them a few seconds ago.<br>"Ahem.. okay... My story is about a man called Barrowman. The man lives in a cottage in a small village. One day as the man is out for his evening walk he hears noises from the cemetery. At first he thinks the sounds are caused by some of the wild cats that lives in the village nearby. But one evening he sees a huge shadow lingering in the cemetery and he instantly knew that this mysterious shadow was the source behind the noises. So because Barrowman is a very curious person he decides to take a closer look at the cause behind the noises and to do that he had to figure out what the mystery behind the shadow was.  
>The next evening Barrowman hides in the cemetery and waits for the shadow to appear again. He waits a long time and he is about to give up on his task and go home when he hears a ticking sound... tic, toc... tic, toc... The sound is escalating and getting louder so Barrowman turns towards the sound and there he sees the shadow walking slowly across the cemetery. He couldn't see what the shadow was because it was too dark. The only thing he could see was that it resembled a human being in size. He kept looking at the shadow as it made its way through the cemetery. As it did he noticed that the shadow scratched the gravestones it passed and even knocked a few of them over. Why would it do such a thing? What was the meaning behind all of this?<br>The man blinked and as he opened his eyes the shadow was gone. For a second he was unsure if he had just imagined the shadow but then he noticed the scratch marks on the gravestones and he knew he wasn't imagining things. So the man made his way home but the next night he was at the cemetery again and once again he heard the ticking sound... tic, toc... tic, toc... and the shadow appeared once more. But this night the shadow kept standing in the middle of the cemetery in front of a freshly dug grave. Barrowman was curious and looked at the shadow and as he did the ticking sound increased. His own heartbeat increased as well and he could feel sweat covering his body.  
>Suddenly a lightning struck and he saw a glimpse of what should have been the shadows face. The man felt fear run through his body before he fell to his knees and vomited. The shadow didn't have any facial features!<br>As he turned around he saw the creature pointing a finger towards him and he could feel the ticking sound increasing to such a high volume that he had to cover his ears. Barrowman was about to lose his conscious but before he did he thought he heard a voice saying; time is faceless.  
>The next morning Barrowman woke up on the ground covered in sweat gasping for his breath. For a second he questioned his own sanity but he knew he didn't imagine the frightful thing he experienced during the night.<br>Barrowman got home and instantly he fell asleep. During his slumber he dreamt about a face more beautiful than anything he had ever seen before. He wanted to touch this face but as he reached out for it the ticking sound began again. The closer he got to the face the more the ticking sound increased until it was so loud he could feel a sharp pain running through his eardrums. In the dream Barrowman blinked and all of a sudden he was awake and staring at the ceiling. He was confused but he knew the only place he could find the answers was by the lurking shadow at the cemetery.  
>So when night came he once again went to the cemetery and sure enough the shadow came once again. This time the man started approaching it and as he did he could feel and hear the ticking sound increase. When he was next to the shadow it was almost unbearable for him to stand up but he tried denying the pain that was running through his body.<br>The shadow turned towards him and pointed a bony finger towards him. This time it said; if time is faceless then there is no need for it.  
>Jenkins felt the horror go through his body as the shadow poked his nose with its finger. Almost instantly after the impact he felt a sharp pain run across his face. It felt like someone was stabbing him everywhere with small needles in his face and he was screaming as he fell to his knees.<br>When the pain vanished he slowly raised his hands to cover his face. As he did he felt the blood freeze in his veins. His nose, his eyes... everything was gone! Barrowman could feel himself fall deeper into the darkness were the ticking sound slowly disappeared. When he didn't think he could fall any deeper into despair he felt a sudden urge to blink. And as he did he suddenly found himself laying on the ground. With a quick move he touched his face and he exhaled in relief when he found his face was back to normal. Had it all been a dream? Barrowman got to his feet and slowly walked to his cottage but as he did he was sure he heard a small ticking sound in the distance... tic, toc... tic, toc..."  
>Lucy could feel herself shiver after listening to Gray's story. She didn't know Gray could tell such a ghost story and right now she was scared. She didn't know when but sometime during his story she had jumped into Natsu's arms for comfort without thinking about it.<br>Natsu had his arms wrapped around Lucy and as he felt her shivering he gently kissed her on the top of her head. As he did two loud crashes could be heard and he turned his head in the sounds direction. Gray and Happy was laying on their backs with huge eyes and with their arms and legs pointing stiffly into the air. Both of them blinked before pointing in Natsu and Lucy's direction.  
>"... huh? You... are.. you? No are you... what?"<br>"...did you finally...? Huh? With each other?"  
>Natsu blinked and stared back at them in confusion. What were they talking about?<br>"Huh?"  
>Erza felt herself face palm as she raised her voice to calm the confused team members.<br>"Yes Lucy and Natsu finally acknowledged their feelings"  
>"Ohh...!"<br>"Oh!"  
>"Now stop acting like kids you two! You knew it would happen sooner or later! Now back to business! We need to vote for the best ghost story! Gray what story do you choose as the best?"<br>"Lucy's"  
>"Very well how about you Happy?"<br>"Gray's"  
>"And you Natsu?"<br>"... well I hate to admit this but it's either Lucy's or Gray's... mmm... I choose Lucy's ghost story"  
>"Alright what about you Lucy?"<br>"Gray's"  
>"And I choose Gray's story as well so it looks like you're the winner"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Well I think that's a good way to end tonight's events don't you think?"<br>"Aye!"  
>With that said they all started walking towards the cabin. Everyone had a great time and it would be an evening none of them would ever forget. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sugarmonkey! I'm brilliant in inventing names, huh? ;) Ahh and Ignis is the name of my cat...  
>The ghost stories by Gray and Lucy are inspired by the way H.P. Lovecraft wrote his stories (but they are my own ideas!). I wanted to make them more creepy and bloody but I don't think it would fit in this story.<br>And yes Lucy can support her foot in her current condition...  
>Tehe I'm such a Fruits Basket fan at the moment and that's why I choose to include the Chinese Zodiac in this chapter. In this story I choose to call them "Zodiacs" because I'm pretty sure China doesn't exist in the Fairy Tail universe. Furthermore I created the animals characteristics based on the information I read on Wiki so it isn't a copy of the characters from the animemanga. That way I won't spoil any of the content from Fruit Baskets if you choose to read that manga or watch the anime.  
>Anyhow I'm off! I hope I'll get a chance to update sooner with the next chapter but I can't make any promises though...<p>

Natsu (points his finger accusingly): "Oi! Come out from behind that mountain of books!"  
>Me (pops up with her reading glasses on): "No!"<br>Natsu: "Seriously you need to start typing the next chapter and not hide behind those lame books!"  
>Me: "No! Besides these books aren't lame"<br>Natsu: "Oh really? Games of Thrones... H.P. Lovecraft... all in English?"  
>Me: "Oh yes! Now buzz off I need to read"<br>Natsu: "Like hell! You know books are very flammable aren't they?"  
>Me: "You wouldn't!?"<br>Natsu: "Is that a challenge?"  
>Me: "No! I'll be good!"<br>Natsu: "Excellent!" 


	17. You just took weird to a new level

**A/N: **Again a long chapter? Hooray!  
>I'm so sorry again for the late update! I know I'm a horrible person for the delay. To be honest I've had things happening in my life that turned me into the emo-version of myself so I couldn't really focus on typing. Besides that I've been hospitalized for some time so that prevented me from posting the next chapter too. But I'm back now and almost as sparkly as Twilight! Not sure if that's a good thing though? ;)<br>Oh! And I've already begun typing the next chapter so I promise I'll post the continuation soon :)  
>Oh-oh-oh! If you haven't seen my drawing of Gray with his bass (and you really want to see it) please follow the instructions I posted in the previous chapter. If not just keep reading this chapter and forget that last sentence :)<p>

Because of my stay in the hospital today's treat is somewhat inspired by that. Alright! I want you to visualize yourself laying in a hammock frying under the summer sun. Now next I want you to pick tree persons from Fairy Tail. Done? Alright! Now under your command I want you to force the persons you picked to do the following (you decide who does what);

Will function as a butler and serve you all the food and drinks you want.

Will massage any part of your body you want (Oi! Stop thinking perverted thoughts).

Will entertain you however you want (I said stop with the perverted thinking "sigh"). It could be singing, dancing, eating hard boiled eggs with mustard, juggling sunflowers while riding a unicorn, bringing a bunch of adorable kittens and puppies that would melt your heart because of the cuteness level... so basically whatever you find entertaining :)

**Disclaimer: "I'm the dragon slayer of the north! Muahaha! I don't have time to own FT"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: You just took weird to a new level<strong>  
>Lucy turned around for the seventeenth time or maybe it was more. She had lost count of how many times she'd turned around a long time ago. Exhaling she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep and she suspected the ghost stories had something to do with it. Usually she wouldn't be scared by a ghost story but she suspected that the surroundings and the atmosphere on the island had an influence and made her restless. The fact that Natsu, Gray and Happy was snoring like animals beside her didn't exactly help her fall asleep either and for a split second she wondered if she could summon one of her spirits to prevent them from snoring.<br>Shaking her head she slowly got into a sitting position. She might as well go for a walk instead of laying there staring like an idiot at the ceiling. Quietly she crawled out of the cabin and soon she found herself standing outside under the moonlight. It wasn't cold outside but the temperature was low enough for her to shiver slightly and for small goosebumps to appear on her arms. Rubbing her arms she started walking down to the beach while gazing at the moon above her. It really was a beautiful night and she felt herself sigh as she got closer to the water. Once she reached it she gently dipped her toe in the water. It wasn't as cold as she had expected it to be and for a second she considered going for a midnight swim. Well maybe she would do that later for now she sat down and stared at the sky above her.  
>Lucy didn't know for how long she sat there gazing dreamily at the stars but after awhile she felt her eyelids getting heavier. She didn't feel tired but as she sat there she pulled her legs towards her chest and rested her head on her knees. Closing her eyes she started listening to the soft waves splashing towards the beach. It was almost hypnotic and she could feel her body growing more heavy as she sat there quietly.<br>As she sat in this position she noticed a noise from somewhere far behind her. It was a low sound and she couldn't understand what it was to begin with. It didn't sound threatening in any way actually it sounded like a human or a creature moving from one place to another. Still with her eyes closed she tried listening to the sound to determine what it was but as hard as she tried she couldn't figure it out. However she did notice that the noise at a slow pace was getting louder and it did sound awfully a lot like it was approaching her.  
>Opening her eyes she turned around and to her big surprise she found herself staring into the eyes of a huge lizard looking creature. The shock made her jump and as she did she noticed the creature doing the same thing. Blinking she noticed the creature bow his head as if it was ashamed and a bit shy and she instantly felt a fling of guilt rush through her body. She didn't understand why she would feel that way neither did she understand the creatures behaviour. It was clearly bigger and stronger than she was in their current position and if it wanted to she was sure it could have bitten her head off and run away with her as its next meal.<br>Thinking these thoughts made her shiver and as she did she noticed the lizard putting out it's tongue in a very snake like manner. What was it thinking? Wait a minute could it think?  
>While thinking these thoughts she found herself staring at the creature. At first glance it looked threatening because it looked like an oversized lizard but for some reason she didn't feel she was in danger.<br>The lizard was staring at her with huge purple eyes as if it was trying to figure out what she was and why she was sitting at beach in the middle of the night. Staring back at it she felt herself smile warmly towards it.  
>They sat like that for a few minutes until Lucy felt herself shiver again. This time however it was due to a cold breeze that suddenly came and it almost felt like it went through her skin and directly inside her veins. It hadn't been this cold up until now had it? Before she got a chance to answer her own questions she felt herself being pushed down on her back by the creature.<br>"What the..."  
>The creature had somehow managed to surprise her and now it was laying casually across her waist. The position was in a way similar to having a big dog on her lap but in this case the lap was replaced with her waist and the dog was an abnormal lizard.<br>Confused she blinked and stared at the creature with its snake like tongue. The comfort she had felt a second ago was replaced with an unsettling feeling and she could feel her heart rate increasing as she laid there. She had no chance to defend herself if the creature wanted to kill her because she couldn't reach her keys in her position and trying to get the lizard off with her own strength was impossible because it was rather heavy and while laying there she could feel the creatures massive muscles and knew it would be impossible for her to even leave a dent on it.  
>Staring at the sky she felt a sudden warmth coming from the lizard. The heat made her relax a bit and as she did she turned her head to look at the creature. It was staring at the sea while wiggling its tongue as if it was tasting the breeze coming from the ocean. But why was the lizard warm? Weren't lizards and reptiles usually cold blooded?<br>Shaking her head she tried relaxing as she thought about her situation. Okay there was a huge lizard laying on her but for some reason it didn't seem like it had any bad intentions towards her. She wasn't sure why she started talking to it. Maybe it was sort of a last resort or maybe she wanted to keep her mind busy with something else.  
>"So... do you want to eat me?"<br>The creature turned its head and glared at her before it did a movement that looked awfully a lot like a shake. Could it understand her?  
>"You don't want to kill me but you're laying on me because..."<br>Her eyes widened as a sudden thought rushed through her head.  
>"...was it because you saw me shivering from the cold breeze?"<br>Lucy saw the lizard make a nod like movement and for a second she was sure she saw an amused look in it's eyes.  
>"...this is weird..."<br>The warmth from the lizard soon spread through her body and the heat made her drowsy. Her eyelids felt heavy once again and she was having a hard time staying awake.  
>Suddenly she heard a hiss and immediately she turned her head to look at the source behind the sound. Narrowing her eyes she saw 2-3 more lizard like creatures approaching them and they were all hissing in a threatening way. Before she could even begin to feel nervous about the situation the lizard that had been laying on her had removed itself and was now facing the incoming creatures. What the heck was going on? They were hissing angrily at each other and it looked like the lizard she had "befriended" was guarding her. Quicker than she could blink with her eyes the creatures launched themselves towards each other. It was a brutal sight and she was about to summon one of her spirits when she felt a sudden pain in her leg. Turning her head she saw one of the creatures biting her and the sight made a cold sweat spawn instantaneously. She wanted to scream in both pain and horror but for some reason she couldn't. It felt like there was a huge lump in her throat restraining her from making any sounds. The cold sweat that was covering her body was increasing and she could feel a few drops materialising and drooping from her forehead.<br>Blinking she noticed that her vision was getting blurry and she was getting more and more dizzy. It didn't take many seconds for her to realize that the lizard's bite had to be poisonous and she cursed inside her head as she in a clumsy manner tried to get a hold of her keys but because of the poison her limps was starting to get numb and therefore she couldn't control her actions properly.  
>Standing still in her position she noticed that her vision was getting more clouded and she could feel she was starting to panic. Her heart was pounding like a war drum in her chest and she wanted more than anything to get out of this horrible situation. To her satisfaction she felt the creature that was biting her leg let go and shortly thereafter she saw 2-3 blurry shadows that looked like lizards being chased away by another shadow that looked awfully a lot like a lizard too.<br>Exhaling she followed the creatures with her eyes until they were no longer in her sight. But as they disappeared a number of thoughts spawned in her head; what if the other creatures killed the friendly lizard? Because of the poison a number of different thoughts appeared in her head and all of them convinced her that she had to help the poor thing. If it died she was positive that it would be her fault and she didn't want anyone, be it human or animal, to die on her account.  
>Nodding her head Lucy started wandering in the direction the lizards ran. She ignored the increasing dizziness and the fact that she couldn't even walk in a straight line. The poison was making her delusional and while the rest of the team was dreaming about dragons, ice-dancing-princesses, fish sticks and fierce weapons Lucy was going on her own little adventure walking like a drunk woman not noticing the blood that was slowly dripping from her leg leaving small pools along the way.<p>

* * *

><p>Something felt wrong but he didn't know what it was. There was something in the air but he couldn't recognize it because the source of it was too far away. He did smell something that resembled iron but he wasn't sure what to make of it. There were numerous things that smelled slightly of iron but he knew that the worst possible reason was that something or someone was bleeding. The feeling of unease kept growing and Natsu knew he had to do something instead of laying and thinking about it. So with a quick move he got into a sitting position and took a quick glance around the cabin. The sun was slowly rising on the horizon and sending warm beams through the cabin door where Happy was lying lazily and snoring with a small amount of drool dangling out of its mouth. Gray was laying on his back in a rather weird position with his arms and legs pointing out in different directions. Erza was in her armour and sleeping peacefully while mumbling about warthogs? What a strange thing to dream about. Anyhow it didn't really matter at the moment and he turned his head towards Lucy who was right beside... Natsu eyes widened as he looked at the empty place Lucy was supposed to sleep in. Where the hell was she? With a touch from his hand he could feel that her spot was cold so he instantly knew she hadn't been there for awhile.<br>The feeling that something was wrong escalated inside of him until it reached an unbearable level and he cursed as he launched himself out of the cabin. When he got outside he turned his head to take in the surroundings but he couldn't find Lucy anywhere. Natsu could feel his stomach twitch in his stomach and his instincts told him that he needed to figure out what the source behind the iron like smell was. Taking in a few sniffs he caught the scent and immediately started running towards its location. As he ran a number of thoughts crossed his mind but they all evolved around Lucy and his lingering hope that she was alright and that it wasn't blood he could smell. But as he came closer to the source behind the iron like smell he realised that those thoughts probably was far off from reality. He knew the smell of blood and he was absolutely sure that what he was smelling was that and it belonged to Lucy.  
>When he got to a small pool of blood he clenched his fists and furrowed his eyebrows. This couldn't be good and from the look and smell of it the blood had been there for a couple of hours. What should he do? Should he run back and wake the others so they could start a search for her?<br>Natsu looked at the blood for a few seconds before exhaling. He knew Lucy wouldn't die from losing this amount of blood but he didn't know if this was the only amount of blood she had lost. As if he was struck by lightning he turned and spotted a trail of blood going along the beach and away from the pool he was sitting at. This couldn't be good, no, this was far beyond that.  
>With a growl he started running along the blood trail. He didn't know who or what could have caused this but he would be sure to get the culprit behind it and burn them until they begged for mercy. The frustrating feeling he had was replaced with a fierce feeling of anger. He could feel the blood in his veins burning angrily and he gritted his teeth to prevent him from yelling and growling like a wild animal.<br>After a few minutes he started to notice that the blood he was following was laying in a rather weird pattern. It almost looked like she wasn't sure where she was going and was going around in circles. Actually when he thought about it, it looked like she didn't walk in a straight line almost as if she was drunk. But she couldn't be drunk and he immediately knew that there could be only one plausible explanation behind this.  
>"God damn it!"<br>Natsu knew he had to get to her as fast as possible so he ignited his fists and used them as launchers to increase his speed. As he ran a number of thoughts crossed his mind and none of them helped in lightening his mood.  
>After what felt like forever he caught Lucy's scent lingering in the air and he knew she had to be close by. Sure enough after a few minutes he saw her figure wandering along the beach. Wandering might be an unfit way to describe her movements as she was wobbling like she had just finished a drinking contest with Cana.<br>It didn't take long for him to close the distance between them and when he reached her he got in front of her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. Her skin felt cold under his fingers and he cursed before he got a hold of himself. His anger didn't ease when he saw the huge bite mark on her leg but after taking in a few deep breaths he was steady enough and had his temperament under control to talk to her.  
>"Lucy are you... alright?"<br>She didn't say anything but kept looking down on the ground as if she couldn't hear him.  
>"Lucy please answer me..."<br>"... the lizard..."  
>"The lizard?"<br>"The lizard king came and scared his minions away"  
>"Lucy you're making any sense. What lizard king?"<br>"A dragon is a dragon and not a lizard"  
>"What?"<br>Natsu gently placed his hands on Lucy's forehead and as he suspected she had a fever. Furthermore her body seemed to be covered in a thin layer of cold sweat. This couldn't be good and the feeling of concern and worry overwhelmed him once again as he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
>"Everything is so pretty don't you think Natsu? All colourful and bright... Oh! Is that a butterfly?"<br>"No I don't think so? Luce I think you're delusional because of the venom that's raging through your body"  
>"No you're delusional! Woooow I never noticed how pink your hair was before! It's like all pointy and moving in the wind... Like pink grass on a field! I must touch it!"<br>"What are you..."  
>"He, he it's so funny! Your hair is tickling my fingers!"<p>

"Natsu why are you called salamander? I think salmon would fit much better because of your hair colour"  
>"Yeah, yeah come on lets get back to the others. I want to make sure that poison isn't lethal"<br>"You know what? Snow white ate a poisoned apple and all she needed was a kiss"  
>"This isn't a fairy tale besides this isn't really the time nor the place for kissing. Now can you please relax while I carry you back to the campsite?"<br>"Sir yes sir!"  
>"... why do I think that request is bit to much to demand at the moment..."<br>After exhaling his breath Natsu gently got Lucy up into his arms before he started carrying her back. Lucy didn't say anything at first but kept staring at the surroundings as if this was the first time she was seeing the different things on the island. But then again you could say she was seeing things from another perspective after being infected by the lizard's venom.  
>"Natsu?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"If team Natsu was a meal what do you think we would be?"<br>"Eh?"  
>"I think Erza would be a can and you would be the tuna the can contained. Gray would be ice cubes in a glass where Happy is the club soda because he is always so fresh and bubbly. Besides Happy also tends to be gassy!"<br>"...why did I go from salmon to tuna?"  
>"Huh?"<br>"But what about you Lucy? What would you be?"  
>"Umm... meatloaf..."<br>Natsu couldn't stop laughing as he visualized Lucy behaving like a meatloaf.  
>"Why a meatloaf?"<br>"I like frying in my own fat for a long time"  
>"Weirdo"<br>"I'm not weird! Besides you like hot things too don't you?"  
>"Like you?"<br>"I'm not hot! Feel my forehead! Oh wait I am a bit hot aren't I?"  
>"...you're definitely not okay if you can't read between the lines..."<br>"What? There's nothing but empty space between the lines? Why would I read something that isn't there? Unless you refer to those read lines the teacher draws when you make an error. You're being silly Natsu what do you mean by red line?"

He didn't know what to answer so he kept his mouth shut for the moment. Lucy who would normally demand an answer from him quickly forgot about their conversation and was amused by the surroundings and her eyes widened now and then when something caught her attention she thought was interesting. They kept going like for awhile until Lucy broke the silence.  
>"Shoopi-do-bob"<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Practising"<br>"For what?"  
>"Mmm... I want to be Gajeel for a day"<br>"What?"  
>"Then I would play the guitar and call him bunnygirl"<br>"Huh?"  
>"And make him wear a pink bunny suit"<br>"You're weird but I must say imagining Gajeel in a pink bunny suit is kind of intriguing"  
>"You can wear a golden bunny suit and Gray should wear a blue one..."<br>"Oi! I think you're talking this too far..."  
>"... maybe you could eat sushi rolls while you're dancing... Oh! And Happy should dance like a tuna"<br>"How do you dance like a tuna?"  
>"You go wobble-wobble with your arms while you put your mouth like this and say tuna-like sounds"<br>"What's a tuna-like sound"  
>"Fishy, fishy, fishy!"<br>Natsu couldn't stop laughing as he looked at Lucy trying to illustrate the tuna-like dance in his arms. She was too darn cute sometimes and under normal circumstances he would have loved to lean in and kiss her. But he knew he shouldn't listen to that urge within himself. If he opened the lit to that specific feeling he knew it wouldn't take long for his hormones and instincts to kick in and overwhelm him and that would be unforgivable since time was of the essence right now. He had to get her to the others to figure out what they should do with Lucy and he knew they needed to determine whether the poison was lethal or not. With that said he knew he wasn't an uncontrollable beast and he was sure he could stop with just kissing her one time on her lips especially taking the circumstances under consideration but he would rather be safe than sorry. Besides it felt wrong to kiss her when she was infected and delusional.  
>Lucy was murmuring stuff and it looked like she was starting to relax. Well if she had been out wandering all night while infected by the poison he couldn't blame her for being exhausted. So taking her relaxing body as an indicator he started running back as fast as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Gray let out an annoyed sound while scratching his head as he sat by the fireside with Erza and Happy. He was starving and all he wanted to do was fetch one of the delicious fish that was frying over the fireplace but for some reason Erza demanded that everyone had to be present before they started consuming the meal. What the hell was that all about? Besides if the firefly and Lucy didn't come back soon the fish would be close to inedible for his standards. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and tilted his head forwards.<br>"So where the fuck are the idiot and blondie this time, huh? Do you think they are making out somewhere?"  
>"Gray I know you're hungry but that doesn't justify that tone"<br>"But I don't want my fish burnt to a crisp like that moron you know? Can't you at least give me the satisfaction of eating it while I still consider it good? Besides I think Happy just fainted from starvation by his pile of fish over there"  
>"Oh!"<br>Erza's eyes widened and in a swift move she was next to Happy who was laying on his stomach with huge bags under his eyes.  
>"Happy! You should have told me you were that hungry"<br>"... I did but you didn't pay any attention to me..."  
>"Did you say anything...?"<br>"No! Can I eat now please?"  
>"Yes you may eat now"<br>Happy's grinned a toothy grin before he started munching on the fish closest to him. After the first bite tears of happiness started flowing down his face while his eyes and aura started sparkling.  
>As soon as Happy started eating Gray gritted his teeth before pointing a finger accusingly at Erza.<br>"Oi! No fair! I'm starving too you know!"  
>"Fine! You may eat too then"<br>"Really?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Oh..."  
>Gray didn't have tears of joy streaming down his face but you could see his aura was glistening as he reached out for the fish closest to him. It wasn't too burnt for his taste and as he grabbed it he could practically feel the drool slowly escaping his mouth. His stomach made a sound as if it wanted to quicken the process of him consuming the fish and he smiled as he slowly opened his mouth preparing to put the fish inside his mouth. He could smell the fish in his nostrils and when he thought about it time seemed to slow down as the fish slowly closed the distance inch by inch towards his mouth.<br>"Oi! You guys! Lucy's been poisoned!"  
>"What?!"<br>Gray dropped the fish he was holding in his hands before running towards Natsu and Lucy. At first it looked like Lucy was just sleeping in his arms but as he got closer he noticed the cold sweat and the bite mark on her leg.  
>"What the fuck happened Natsu?"<br>"I'm not sure I found her wandering on the beach like this"  
>"... she was sleepwalking...?"<br>"No you idiot! She was walking like a drunk person while talking about weird stuff. I'm sure it's because of the bite mark on her leg but I don't know what caused it. She did talk about a lizard but I don't know if that's what bit her or not"  
>"I see and since we don't know what bit her we don't know if the poison is lethal or not"<br>"Exactly! But I noticed her blood on the beach before I started following her so I think it's safe to conclude that the thing that bit her did it a few hours ago"  
>"That long?"<br>"Yeah I think she's been wandering all night after that thing bit her. At least that's what I presume happened after following her trail. But what do we do now?"  
>Gray turned his head and watched as Natsu looked down on Lucy who was snoring slightly. All though he didn't say it out loud Gray could tell that Natsu was worried. Actually when he thought about it, it was surprising how well Natsu kept himself in control considering the circumstances. Gray knew that Natsu was a hot headed idiot who easily lost his temperament but for some reason he stayed focused and all though he would never admit it Gray silently found some new respect for this idiot who seemed one step closer to being an adult when he took the current situation under consideration. Turning he noticed Erza looking at Lucy with a concerned and troubled look.<br>"Erza what do we do?"  
>"I'll clean her wound while you guys get some stuff to keep her warm. For the time being I think the best thing we can do is make it comfortable for her until the venom slowly dissolves from her body"<br>"Is that enough?"  
>"For now it has to be Gray. We don't know what bit her so we can't make an antidote since whatever we might create might increase the effects the poison is having on her body. Besides I think that the poison isn't lethal considering the amount of time that has passed. And if you look at her wound it doesn't look that bad when you know the bite contained poison"<br>"So...?"  
>"What do you mean so? Get moving! Natsu I want you to place her next to the fireplace while Gray fetches some leaves to prevent her from freezing. I'll find some water and boil it before I start cleansing the wound"<br>"What about me Erza?"  
>"Happy can you find a piece of cloth to dry her forehead?"<br>"Aye sir!"  
>Gray didn't need to hear that a second time as he started running towards the cabin. As he ran he passed the fireplace and as he did he noticed the fish that was still roasting like nothing had happened at all. Involuntarily his stomach started growling at the sight and he gritted his teeth knowing that this wasn't the time nor the place to think about his own personal needs.<br>After collecting a fair amount of leaves he bounced back to the fireplace where Natsu was firmly holding Lucy who was resting her head against his chest. Erza was busy boiling water while Happy was standing besides them with a piece of cloth. For a second Gray wondered how the cat succeeded in finding it faster than he could collect the leaves but he knew that the exceed could be incredibly fast if he wanted too.  
>Once Gray reached Natsu they cooperated in wrapping Lucy into one of the leaves. When that task was done they gently placed Lucy on the ground next to Natsu using his lap as a pillow for her head.<br>Gray sat on the opposite side from them and from that point time seemed to move at a rather slow pace. Erza succeeded in cleaning the wound and once she did they all felt relieved when they saw that the wound wasn't as big as they might have feared. It wasn't so deep it needed stitching so it was sufficient wrapping it in some Erza was done she sat next to Gray and they all watched Lucy in anticipation that she might wake up any time soon.  
>Gray didn't know what to do and he didn't want to stare at Natsu repeating the procedure of wiping Lucy's forehead with the piece of cloth Happy found earlier. It wasn't really that interesting and he didn't want to look at the idiot who was obviously fighting an inner battle against his nerves. Turning his head he noticed Erza polishing her sword like it was the most obvious thing to do at the moment. At least she had something to do while waiting. Even Happy had somehow managed to entertain himself with a stick and a small pile of rocks. Gray didn't know what the cat was doing but it looked like he was drawing different pictures and occasionally he would throw some rocks at it.<br>"Happy?"  
>"Aye?"<br>"What are you doing?"  
>"Drawing pictures of people I want to throw rocks at. See I just finished a drawing of you! Do you want to throw rocks on yourself?"<br>"Why you..."  
>Gray bit his tongue to prevent the continuation of that sentence to leave his mouth. This wasn't the time nor the place to have a fight with the cat and deep down he didn't really feel like starting an argument. He simply wasn't in the mood for it right now.<br>"Sorry Gray... I'm just bored"  
>"Huh? Umm that's okay don't worry about it"<br>Happy's apology caught Gray of guard for a second. He knew the cat didn't usually apologize unless he had done something really bad or if he knew there was a reward for him afterwards. He presumed that the exceed was in the same boat as him and that the tense and boring atmosphere they were currently in was slowly getting under their skin leaving them restless and slightly irritated.  
>"Happy lets play tic-tac-toe!"<br>"Aye!"  
>Gray could feel a small smile forming as he started drawing the frames for tic-tac-toe on the ground. He didn't particularly like this game but it was better than slowly going mental from boredom.<br>"Gray can I be these white ones?"  
>"Umm sure"<br>"Thanks!"  
>After shaking his head he found his rocks and soon the first game started. It didn't last long however and after losing the first round Happy demanded a rematch. This situation seemed to repeat itself no matter who the winner of the past game was.<br>"Oi Happy! No cheating!"  
>"Wha? I'm not cheating! How was I supposed to know that my rocks could move?"<br>"Because it isn't rocks but seashells you dimwit!"  
>"If you're so smart why didn't you say it was seashells?!"<br>"I thought you checked that there weren't any living things inside of them before we started playing"  
>"You're mean and ugly!"<br>"That's it! I don't want to play with you any more!"  
>"...stupid Gray..."<br>"...idiot cat..."  
>"Are you guys fighting?"<br>"No Erza we are not..."  
>Both of them jumped when they realised it wasn't Erza who had said that sentence and simultaneously they turned to the person who addressed them with the Erza-like words.<br>"Lucy!"  
>Happy jumped from his position and ran towards her with tears streaming down his face.<br>"Luuuucy!"  
>Gray sighed as he looked at Happy running on his small legs before he collided with Lucy hugging her like she was the biggest and most precious fish he had ever seen. Well it couldn't be helped that the cat would react like that he was obviously really fond of the girl. Speaking of fond he turned his head slightly upwards to see Natsu and Lucy sending each other a warm and loving smile. He wasn't sure if he was just seeing things but he was almost sure that both of them were covered in a small glistening and sparkling aura as they smiled towards each other.<br>Seriously this lovey-dovey atmosphere was too much for any normal human to withstand. Well at least it was too much for Gray and he closed his eyes to prevent himself to get an overload of the romantic moment in front of him. But he could still hear their voices...  
>"Luce are you alright?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"What happened?"<br>"It's sort of a long story but to sum it up a lizard bit me"  
>"Oh... But how are you feeling right now? Are you dizzy? Does it hurt somewhere?"<br>"No I'm fine... but..."  
>"Yes?"<br>"If it isn't too much to ask I am rather thirsty?"  
>"Sure I'll figure something out you just relax okay?"<br>"Okay"  
>Gray twitched as he heard something that sounded awfully a lot like a pair of lips coming in contact with either skin or another pair of lips. He didn't think twice as he shot up from his position still with his eyes closed.<br>"I'll get it!"  
>With that said Gray started running leaving the team confused behind him. It didn't take long for him to gather the water that Lucy requested and soon he found himself back with the others.<br>"Here Lucy"  
>"Thanks"<br>"Don't mention it"  
>They sat in silence for a while unsure of what to do next.<br>"So Lucy you're not delusional and you're not experiencing any pain?"  
>"No Erza. I'm just a bit tired that's all"<br>"Very well. I guess it's safe to presume now that the poison isn't lethal. Natsu, Gray, Happy lets go!"  
>"What? I'm not leaving Lucy in this state!"<br>"She just needs sleep Natsu and your function as a pillow and sweat removing butler is over with"  
>"But..."<br>"You haven't forgotten the fact that you guys have chores to finish have you?"  
>Gray watched as Natsu gulped and sunk in Erza's scary presence. Normally Gray wasn't a sadomasochistic kind of guy but it somehow pleased him to see Natsu being fried by Erza's anger. But the fun was short lived as Erza in a quick movement turned and glared at him.<br>"What are you waiting for?"  
>"Yeah, yeah I'm going"<br>With that said they started working on their chores. They didn't go too far away from Lucy just in case she needed anything.  
>With a sigh Gray found the bags for supplies he had been working on the day before. He didn't mind making them that much when he knew it had a purpose. It didn't take long before a growl made him blink in confusion. He had forgotten all about his hunger and now he didn't know or even dared to think what the proximity of him having a meal was. Exhaling he ignored his stomachs protests. He really hoped they would have something to eat soon unless they wanted to find him as a skeleton.<br>So with that another day with chores began under Erza's strict command. None of them protested and the only sound besides Lucy's snoring was the lowly cry coming from empty stomachs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Erza isn't a cruel person she just forgot that they didn't eat breakfast and after going into "boss mode" she somehow managed to forget her own hunger.

For some reason I'm starting to like writing things from Gray's POV. Not sure why that is...?  
>Gray: "Because I'm cool!"<br>Me: "Yeah, yeah whatever rocks your boat"  
>Gray: "Admit it you think I'm cool too"<br>Me: "No not really..."  
>Gray: "Seriously you're denser than Natsu"<br>Me: "What...?"  
>Gray: "Are you blushing?"<br>Me: "No I'm flushed because I want to choke you!"  
>Natsu: "Do you want me to burn his ass?"<br>Me: "Yes please"  
>Natsu: "Roger!"<br>Gray: "Ffs!"


	18. Starving is good, pointing is dangerous

**A/N: **Welcome back! :) I know it's about time they get off the island and for those of you who are impatiently waiting for that to happen rest assured that it will happen soon. I did postpone it a bit but... or no the characters inside my head kept demanding me to type new scenes... stop laughing mischievously Natsu... but besides that the story will end shortly after they get back so I had a lot of stuff I needed to include before that happens.

Anyhow! On to today's treat; I think it's about time you got something special don't you agree? Okay come with me... shh you need to stay low and be quiet. Okay I found this place awhile back with... oh we're here look! It's Laxus posing in front of the mirror in his speedos. Isn't it adorable? Yeah we need to stay still and hide or else he will electrocute us... Oh! Look at him flexing and kissing his arms!

**Disclaimer: "You can't touch this... na-na-na-na..."**  
><strong>*poke*<strong>  
>"<strong>Stop that Hiro!"<strong>  
>"<strong>No! Not until you tell me who the owner of Fairy Tail is"<strong>  
>"<strong>...you are..."<strong>  
>"<strong>Exactly! Good girl!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Starving is good, pointing is dangerous<strong>  
>"God damn it!"<br>Natsu could feel his temper slowly getting the better of him after poking his finger with the small needle again. He really hated doing this lame chore but he knew he didn't have a choice. Erza would kill him or make him endure some kind of strange torture if he didn't finish this stupid balloon soon.  
>So after taking in a few deep breaths he started sewing again. It didn't take more than a minute before the needle yet again found a way into his finger and as it did he found himself throwing the needle and the balloon away from him while swearing and cursing through gritted teeth.<br>"Stop behaving like a child and finish the balloon!"  
>"No I'm sick and tired of this piece of crap!"<br>"Are questioning my orders?"  
>"Yes I..."<br>Natsu gulped as Erza's aura suddenly increased and flared violently around her. When would he learn not to anger the scarlet haired demon in front of him? Exhaling he tilted his heard forward and in a low voice muttered an apology before he collected the needle and started working again.  
>"Much better Natsu. You should keep your voice down from now on"<br>"Why...?"  
>"Well do you think it's appropriate to wake poor Lucy with such brutal words?"<br>He turned his head slightly to look at Lucy sleeping peacefully a few meters away from.  
>"I... no..."<br>"I didn't think so.. well I better get going"  
>Natsu watched as Erza walked away. He knew she wanted to inspect how far along the others were in their chores before she would continue with her own project. Speaking of project the huge balloon he was making took forever to make because of the different shapes and sizes of cloth Virgo had brought to them. In the beginning Natsu had chosen all the small pieces with tiny dragons printed on them but as time passed by he grew tired of sewing all of those little pieces of cloth together. Well it would have been cool if he could make a balloon covered with small dragons but it would take too long and he didn't want to endure this needle-finger-poking thing any more. So he changed his strategy and only choose the huge pieces even if they were covered with hearts, cats or had a girly colour.<br>As he continued sewing he almost felt sad that they were done creating jars. It had been a nice break occasionally burning the pottery instead of having to endure this torture all the time. Earlier he had made quite a few jars with Lucy but since they hadn't made enough Erza took it as one of her projects and soon made enough to satisfy her own high demands.  
>Turning his head he stared at Gray who was currently struggling to make a casket from the materials Erza and Happy collected the day before. It was amusing watching him getting whipped occasionally by the materials as he tried to tie them together following the foolproof plan Erza had made for him. But of course Gray was so stupid he couldn't do that without getting hit once in awhile. Natsu giggled as he watched Gray again screamed in surprise as another one hit him on his arm making him curse and throw his fits in the air.<br>"I'm glad I have wings. I don't feel safe flying in that thing after seeing Gray building it"  
>"Nahh it'll be fine Happy. And if it doesn't work I'll make sure that the first one who falls out of it is that idiot"<br>"In that case I hope it breaks. I think Gray is good at falling"  
>"Ha, ha! Me too! So are you done with your chore?"<br>"Aye! I just finished gathering a lot of nuts. Aren't they pretty?"  
>"Umm.. sure I guess"<br>"I have to go. Erza said I had to go to her when I was done. I'm sure she'll send me out gathering something else"  
>Natsu noticed the depressing aura surrounding the blue creature as he said that and he grinned as he gently patted him on his head.<br>"Well I hope she isn't too harsh on you"  
>"Me too..."<br>Happy picked up his bag containing nuts and was about to leave when an idea suddenly struck Natsu.  
>"Happy?"<br>"Aye?"  
>"I was wondering... can't you use your cat-charm and ask Erza if it isn't time to have lunch? I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday and I'm starving!"<br>"I had some fish for breakfast but because of the whole Lucy-has-been-poisoned thing I didn't eat all of my fish and now I'm sure they are all yucky from laying in the sun for so long"  
>"Yeah it has been chaotic today hasn't it?"<br>"Aye..."  
>The depressing aura around Happy seemed to grow and Natsu noticed that tears was starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Well he knew the cat was just as fond of food as he was but Happy had to have been really worried and stressed if he ignored his own needs and carried on with his chores as if his starvation wasn't bothering him.<br>"I have an idea! Happy can you please stay the way you are?"  
>"Wha...?"<br>"Please staying miserable for a while longer. I know Erza can't resist you when you're in that state and it's a sure way to get some lunch don't you think?"  
>"Aye!"<br>Natsu grinned as he gently grabbed Happy and held him in his arms. He knew Erza well enough to know she couldn't ignore seeing Happy dying of starvation and if he glared at her with his puppy-dog eyes they would be having lunch in no time at all.  
>He kept walking along the beach but Erza seemed to have vanished from the surface of the earth. Wasn't she supposed to be at the beach like the rest of them?<br>"Happy do you know where Erza is?"  
>"No she said I could find her here at the beach"<br>"Hmm... that's strange where could she... yaaargh! What the hell was that?"  
>Something had hit Natsu in the back of his head and he turned quickly to see if there was any incoming enemies. But no one was there and he blinked in confusion as he stared at nothing in particular.<br>"What the fuck...?"  
>As he turned his head he saw a movement out of the corner of his eyes coming from... above him? He turned his head and yelped as a huge number of coconuts came raining down in his direction making him dance awkwardly trying to avoid being hit again.<br>"I... ehh.. wha... the... f... aaargh!"  
>The incoming coconut attack stopped and Natsu exhaled in relief. When he was done he looked down at the exceed who was still laying in his arms staring up at him with worry written all over his face.<br>"Natsu are you okay?"  
>"Mmm.. yeah I'm fine... It hurt like shit though.. how about you?"<br>"I'm fine... none of them hit me"  
>"Good"<br>"Natsu? Happy? What are you doing in my coconut pile?"  
>Both of them turned their heads to look at Erza walk towards them with a confused look on her face. Natsu could feel his blood boil as he pointed a finger accusingly towards her.<br>"What do you mean your coconut pile? We were looking for you when this stupid motherload of coconuts came crashing down from out of nowhere! Don't tell me you...?"  
>"Oh... oh! I apologize for throwing coconuts at you! It was not my intention to throw them at you"<br>"Whatever... anyhow I came here because of this"  
>"What...?"<br>Natsu held out Happy in his hands so he could face Erza with his pity-me-look. It seemed to work as Erza gulped while she was staring into Happy's huge and tearful eyes.  
>"Happy what's wrong?"<br>"He's starving Erza! And so am I!"  
>"Oh! I'm sorry I was too busy planning chores I didn't even consider that. I apologize!"<br>"Yeah.. it's fine..."  
>"Natsu! It is not fine! I deserve to punish myself from making such a huge failure!"<br>"Well if you feel so bad about it you could make us not do the punishment you planned for us"  
>"The skinning and killing punishment?"<br>"Yup!"  
>"No! I might help you but I will not take back that punishment"<br>"Fine! Anyhow... food?"  
>"Yes! Natsu if you could gather some fish I'll prepare a fire and gather some of the bread I made the other day. Happy you stay here and relax, okay?"<br>"Yes sir!"  
>Natsu looked down at Happy and grinned before he started running towards the ocean. The thought of eating and taking a break made him happy and hopefully Lucy would be awake and accompany them at lunch. The thought made his grin increase so his canines were showing and soon he found himself diving into the water searching for delicious fish.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as Erza handed her a fish on a stick and a lump of bread. The fish looked delicious but the bread was heavy and it didn't really look that appetizing but she knew better than to complain about it. After looking at the bread and hammering it against a rock a few times she decided she would accidentally drop it or throw it over her shoulder when Erza wasn't looking. Seriously it was so hard that it made the rock she had hit it with crumple a bit without even leaving a dent in the bread. If it had that effect on the rock what would it do to her teeth? She shivered slightly and made sure Erza was looking in the different direction before casually throwing it over her shoulder.<br>Innocently she started munching on her fish while looking at Gray, Natsu and Happy following her example and throwing their bread over their shoulders when Erza wasn't looking. Well almost all of them Natsu was in such a hurry he didn't see the direction he threw his bread until a few seconds later.  
>"Oi flame breath! Don't throw that thing at me! Are you seriously trying to kill me?"<br>"Well excuse me! You know it's hard not to hit you when you have such a huge and stupid head"  
>"What?! Your head is not only bigger but more ugly and more stupid than mine!"<br>"No it isn't! At least I don't look like a frozen lollipop who had his hair done by a 3-year old kid"  
>"It's better than looking like a pot of steaming candyfloss like you do"<br>Lucy let out a sigh and tried ignoring their fight. She didn't have the energy to stop them from verbally assaulting each other so she turned her head in the opposite direction and stared across the ocean. She sat there staring for a few minutes before she saw something moving in the distance. What was that? Could it be that sea creature or monster they encountered before they stranded on this island? No it didn't really look like it. Actually it looked more like...  
>"Hey is that a boat?"<br>Gray and Natsu stopped their fight and turned to stare in the direction Lucy was looking.  
>"What?"<br>"Where?"  
>"Over..."<br>Lucy pointed her finger towards its location and as she did a large crash was heard and the thing blew into tiny pieces. As she stared she watched huge chunks of wood flying through the air and her jaw dropped while her eyes widened in horror.  
>"...not any more...?"<br>"Lucy you shouldn't point at stuff!"  
>"What are you talking about Natsu? I didn't do anything!"<br>"Wargh! Don't point that thing at me! I don't want to blow up!"  
>"But it wasn't my fault!"<br>Both of them stopped simultaneously as they felt a dark aura approach them. None of them dared turn around until the person behind them grabbed their shoulders and glared at them fiercely.  
>"What are you doing?"<br>"N.. nothing!"  
>"Natsu! I thought I made this clear to you yesterday. Didn't you swear never to hurt or insult Lucy?!"<br>"I... I didn't! I was just... Look something blew up out there! Shouldn't that be our main concern at the moment?"  
>"Perhaps... but you know what I'll do to you if you don't behave, right?"<br>Lucy watched as Natsu got visibly pale and in a quick movement covered his pants with both hands.  
>Slowly he turned towards Erza and gulped before speaking barely above a whisper.<br>"... my precious..."  
>"Oh yes!"<br>Natsu was shivering and Lucy could see him squirming uncomfortably. She wanted to comfort him and she was about to wrap her arms around and tell him that she wouldn't allow Erza to ever do such a devious thing to him when Gray interrupted them.  
>"Umm... you guys I think someone is coming in our direction"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone in team Natsu starred with huge and curious eyes at the two persons who was slowly approaching them. None of them could recognize them at first and who could blame them? It was only their heads that was visible because they were swimming and they were far away in the distance so it was hard to see anything characteristic about them. But Natsu soon caught their scent and he smiled crookedly as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders and he stared at their visitors swimming towards them. He knew Lucy wouldn't sit still and the chance of her running off recklessly was highly plausible when she saw who it was and he didn't want her restraining herself after being poisoned by that lizard thing. Besides that he didn't want her to walk to much around on her ankle even if it was still in a casket. Furthermore he didn't want her wound from the lizard bite to open again even if it was a small wound.<br>As they got closer and Lucy recognized them she started squealing in joy and as he thought she wanted to run towards them but Natsu's firm grip on her shoulders preventing her from doing that. He knew Lucy would understand why he was holding her and true to his thoughts she stopped squirming as she lifted her arms enthusiastically and waved at the persons who was about to crash the island.  
>"Levy-chan! Gajeel!"<br>Levy waved her hand and as soon as she got ground under her feet she started sprinting towards them while calling out their names from the bottom of her lunges. Gajeel didn't feel the same need to hurry up to the others so he quickly fell behind Levy who soon closed the distance between them. As she did she launched herself towards Lucy and they hugged each other while calling each others names like they hadn't seen each other for 10 years.  
>When Levy was close enough and Natsu was sure Lucy wouldn't jump up and do something reckless he took a few steps back to let them have their own moment in privacy. To be honest he couldn't truly understand their behaviour and how they could be so overly dramatic in their hugging and kissing. Maybe it was one of those girl-things he didn't understand. Maybe he should ask Gray about it later on he was girly enough to know something about it, right?<br>Turning his head Natsu looked in the direction Gajeel was and he smirked as he slowly got closer to him. Natsu knew he probably shouldn't enjoy them coming but this meant he had a new person to mess around with and not only Gray. Oh this would be so much fun!  
>"Gajeel..."<br>"Yo Salamander... Erza, Gray... bunnygirl"  
>Everyone turned and greeted the dragon-slayer. Lucy didn't counter attack with a snappy comeback but said a quick "hello" before she continued happily hugging Levy, Gray said a simple "hi", Erza greeted with a handshake and Happy grinned and raised his paw and fired a "yo" back at him.<br>Still smirking Natsu stepped closer to him and hit him on his shoulder.  
>"Hi metal freak! I'm surprised you didn't sink to the bottom with all of that metal pierced through your body"<br>"Shut up before I make a hole in ya"  
>"So what brings you here?"<br>"Well what do you think, bub? We're here on our honeymoon"  
>"What?! Wait... What?! How long were we gone? And who the fuck would want to marry you?! What?! Tell me who would be stupid enough to marry you?!"<br>"What the hell do you mean who would marry me?!"  
>"But it's a legitimate question?! Who would marry an pierced stupid freak like you?!"<br>"Shut it! You really are dumber than a first grader sometimes"  
>"But... ah! Ah-ha-ha!"<br>Natsu laughed like a maniac who just had his first epiphany as he took turns in pointing at Levy and Gajeel.  
>"Seriously! You guys?! No way! Seriously?!"<br>Almost everyone facepalmed as Natsu had his own one-man show going on. But it didn't last long before Gajeel couldn't take it any more and punched him in his stomach sending him a few feet backwards.  
>"For fucks sake! I was just messing with ya! We're not here on our honeymoon!"<br>"But... but..."  
>"We're here on Makarov's orders"<br>"But..."  
>"What? Is that too hard to process in that little Salamander brain of yours?"<br>"But... why the fuck did you just punch me in the stomach?! Oh you're so on! I will kick your ass right into..."  
>"SILENCE!"<br>Natsu gulped and so did the rest of them as Erza took a step in forward with a devious aura surrounding her.  
>"Are you guys hungry?"<br>"Starving!"  
>"Some food would be nice Erza"<br>"Good. Now please make yourselves comfortable while Natsu and Gray go out and catches some fish for you"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"Are you complaining?"  
>"N-no?!"<br>"Good"  
>Natsu and Gray sighed before they started walking in the direction Gajeel and Levy had just come from. None of them felt like arguing or talking at the moment so they did their task in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't last long before Gray and Natsu to came back to the fire site with a couple of fish and it took even lesser time for Gajeel and Levy to consume them. They were all having a pleasant time and chatting around the fireplace like it was a normal day back at the guild but after a certain amount of time Erza decided it was time to get some answers out of Levy and Gajeel so she asked everyone politely to be silent while she asked them some vital questions.<br>"So first things first. You said Makarov sent you here. Is it correct if I presume you were out looking for us?"  
>Gajeel let out a sigh and ruffled his hair before turning his head towards the scarlet haired woman.<br>"A couple of days ago the old man asked me and shrimp here to go out looking for ya, since you didn't turn up for your next mission"  
>"So the client contacted you asking for the reason behind our absence?"<br>"Yeah and since none of the other in the guild had heard from you he got worried"  
>"But what about the client?"<br>"Lamina Scale took care of it. The client forgot he had requested it at both guilds so in the end he was satisfied"  
>"I'm glad to hear it"<br>"Anyway we were sent out on that freaking boat and we ended up here by chance. Guess you could call it luck, huh?"  
>"Yes you could. But why did your boat explode?"<br>Gajeel snorted before he turned his head away. No one noticed that his cheeks were blushing slightly as he continued talking.  
>"Well it ain't my fault! I was simply eating some of the nails and metal on board"<br>Levy huffed and pointed a finger towards Gajeel accusingly.  
>"It was your fault! If you hadn't eaten the metal bars on that barrel there wouldn't have been gunpowder all over the ship!"<br>"How was I supposed to know that the barrel would break if I ate a couple of it's metal bars?"  
>"You ate all but one!"<br>"Still it ain't my fault"  
>"You knew I was practising on using my solid script magic on the deck"<br>"Yeah but..."  
>"And you knew the barrel contained gunpowder"<br>"Yes but it still ain't my fault"  
>"If you knew it contained gunpowder why would you even bring it on the deck where you knew I was practising?!"<br>"Hey! I didn't know you would be playin' with your fire thingy"  
>"It's NOT a fire thingy and it IS your fault!"<br>"Whatever rocks your boat shrimp"  
>"It didn't rock my boat it blew it to kingdom come!"<br>Team Natsu watched in silence as the two of them went on bickering for a few minutes until they both turned their heads in the opposite direction of each other. Both of them flushed a dark shade of red from anger while a steam like aura surrounding them. After a few minutes both of them turned towards team Natsu as if nothing had occurred between them. As they sat their staring Gajeel noticed the caster on Lucy's ankle and the bandage on her other leg. She was the only one who was obviously injured and it woke his more curios side.  
>"What the fuck did you do to your ankle and your leg bunnygirl? Can't you handle the wildlife here?"<br>"Well... you could say that... I..."  
>She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as a furious and angry Natsu Dragneel suddenly stood in front of him pounding his fist into the palm of his hand. His aura was practically lethal from anger and something else Gajeel couldn't quite put a finger on. Was he protective?<br>"Oi! Don't talk like that to Lucy! If you had been in those situations you might have come out with worse wounds or not even alive"  
>"Ey I was asking a legit question here bub! Now back off before I make you regret it"<br>Lucy raised her hand slightly and smiled shyly as she spoke barely above a whisper.  
>"...umm Natsu? I don't think Gajeel would accidentally get hurt by kicking a tree..."<br>Natsu didn't face her but kept staring at Gajeel fiercely.  
>"No he would have broken his leg off and then some lizard would have run off with it and eaten it with some stupid poisonous snake!"<br>Gajeel was taken aback for a second and blinked for a few times before tilting his head to the side.  
>"What the fuck happened on this island Salamander?"<br>This seemed to sooth Natsu as he took a step back and stopped standing in a fighting stance. Letting out a sigh he closed his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest.  
>"Well first of this huge sea monster attacked us and destroyed our boat. Then there was a poisonous snake who bite me"<br>Lucy raised her arm enthusiastically to get their attention.  
>"Oh! And there was a crab who attacked me! Right here on my nose"<br>Natsu turned and smiled crookedly towards her before flicking her head teasingly with his fingers.  
>"Lucy it was your own fault because you kicked innocent people"<br>"...crabs aren't people..."  
>"Where was I? Oh yeah then there was this lame cliff and some stupid plant creature with roots it used as whips or hands or whatever! Then there was this tree who attacked Lucy..."<br>This time it was Happy who raised his paw to correct Natsu.  
>"No Lucy kicked a harmless tree"<br>"Right Happy! And then there was this lizard king or whatever it was who bit Lucy. I think that's it"  
>Gajeel smirked teasingly and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Oh but you had to stay on this island alone with two furious and mad females, right?"  
>"Yeah well Lucy ain't so bad but..."<br>Both of them was smirking knowingly towards each other for a few seconds. They didn't notice two females glaring at them menacingly.  
>"What do you mean furious and mad females Gajeel?"<br>"I would like to know that too Erza! Were you referring to us?"  
>Gajeel suddenly shrank as their aura's seemed to emerge and grow larger and more devious. As it approached him he let out a yelp but quickly gained his usually "I don't care attitude" before turning towards Lucy and Erza.<br>"Sorry chicks. Didn't mean no harm by it"  
>They accepted that apology for now and Erza closed her eyes while massaging her temples thinking about the best way to proceed from now on. She didn't want to waste any more time. They had to get back to the guild as soon as possible. After running a few thoughts through her mind she exhaled and pointed her finger towards the persons she had in mind.<br>"Natsu, Gray, Happy. I want you to continue your chores"  
>"Wha..."<br>"Now! I don't want to waste any more time here"  
>All three off them jumped from their positions and was gone in a flash. Gajeel and Levy was left confused and staring blankly while Erza quickly got into a sitting position again. Gajeel was the first one to get out of his confused state as he leant forward and stared at the scarlet haired woman.<br>"So how are you planning to get of this island?"  
>"Well we're making an air balloon"<br>"You know that would mean that all of us would be squashed together in a tiny basket for who knows how long? Fuck that shit! I don't want to be stuck so close with the flame eating idiot for that long! Why don't we just build a new boat?"  
>"We did consider that but it would take too long for us to build a boat big and sufficient enough to carry us across the ocean.<br>"I can provide nails you know and maybe shrimp is smart so maybe she has an idea or two about building a boat"  
>"Stop calling me shrimp stupid Gajeel! Anyhow I did read a book once about boat construction and I think I know how we build a simple boat without putting too much effort into it"<br>"Besides we're a few more people around now so it shouldn't take that long to gather the materials"  
>Erza was deep in thought for a few minutes but eventually she nodded and got into a standing position. Her head was filled with newly prepared tasks and chores that had to be set into motion right away.<br>"Your plan sounds reasonable. Alright everyone listen up!"

* * *

><p>Natsu turned his head as he heard Erza shouting his name but as he did he poked his finger again with the needle and he cursed as his anger grew inside of him. Still cursing he closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing so the anger wouldn't get the best of him. But as he did he heard Gajeel laughing mockingly and it was like adding fuel to the fire going on inside of him. With gritted teeth Natsu was too focused on his feelings raging inside of him that he didn't notice that he had ignited his hands. It wasn't until a faint smell of burnt cloth reached his nostrils that he opened his eyes and saw the balloon slowly burning in his hands.<br>"Fuck! Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-FUCK!"  
>He could feel the panic escalating as a million thoughts of an enraged Erza flashed through his mind and a cold sweat was soon covering his body. Gulping he turned his head and as soon as he spotted Gray he started running towards him with arms flapping frantically above his body.<br>"Natsu what the..."  
>"FIRE!"<br>"Is this some sort of game to you? I know you're a fire mage"  
>"No you idiot! Fire!"<br>"For fucks sake what are you talking about?! Erza wants us back at the fireplace and I don't want to feel her wrath of fury just because of your rambling"  
>"Argh! I accidentally set the balloon on fire! I need your help!"<br>"What?!"  
>Both of them ran towards the balloon but what they found there wasn't a pleasant sight and they both stood there for a second staring at it with huge eyes.<br>"Natsu..."  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Erza will kill you..."  
>"You too, you didn't stop the fire..."<br>"Right..."  
>None of them said anything until they heard and felt a familiar figure approaching. Both of them froze in their positions and they could feel the fear and panic escaping directly through their pores in huge drops. Slowly they turned their heads towards each other and grinned sheepishly.<br>"Run?"  
>"Yup!"<br>Erza watched as both of them suddenly ran while screaming like she was the devil sent there to collect their souls. Confused she took a step closer and then a familiar burned smell reached her. It didn't take her many seconds to walk up to what used to be the balloon and as she glared at it she could feel the rage being unleashed inside of her. The aura around her grew darker in an instant and her eyes glowed red with murderous intentions. With a snarl she equipped into her Flight Armour and leapt in the two imbeciles direction. Even if they didn't need the balloon any more those two would pay for making such a stupid mistake.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And there you have it! :)

Gray: "Seriously?!"  
>Natsu: "Seriously?!"<br>Me: "Seriously, what?"  
>Gray: "What the hell was that ending all about? Are you trying to kill us?"<br>Me: "Um... no? Erza is?"  
>Natsu: "Damn it! This isn't some lame joke!"<br>Me: "Ge-he, well.. I think it is"  
>Gray: "Natsu.. want to team up on her?"<br>Natsu: "Oh yes!"  
>Me: "...seriously?!"<p> 


	19. Tickling is romantic, right?

**A/N: **Yay back at the university! Oh I've missed it...  
>So! The beginning of this chapter is sort of my own punishment for Natsu and Gray teaming up on me in the AN I made in chapter 18. That ought to teach them who's boss, muahaha!  
>Today's treat is I'll stop blabbering ;)<p>

**Disclaimer: *goes into Darth Vader mode***  
>"<strong>Hiro I am your father!"<strong>  
>"<strong>Noooooooooo!"<strong>  
>"<strong>That means I own FT! Muahaha!"<strong>  
>"<strong>Noooooooooo!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Tickling is romantic, right?<strong>  
>On a beach in the middle of nowhere two terrified persons were sitting at the beach while a demon was hovering above them. Well it wasn't really a demon but her aura resembled something demonic and evil at the moment. Heck, she even looked like a demon with her eyes gloving fiercely while she was staring at her prey sitting in front of her. Her "prey" was visibly shaking in their position afraid of what might happen next. They knew they had made a terrible but unfortunate mistake that lead to this horrible scenario and they didn't want to anger the woman in front of them even further and thereby add more fuel to the fire. That's why both of them kept staring like retarts while the demon changed into her Heart Kreuz armour and pointed her sword towards them. None of them dared to say or do anything before the evil woman in front of them addressed them with her voice dripping with murderous intentions.<br>"Gray, Natsu"  
>"H-hai!"<br>"You are guilty in destroying the balloon! Do you agree?"  
>"Hai!"<br>"Do you accept your punishment?"  
>Both of them tilted their heads in confusion but it was Gray who broke the silence first.<br>"What punishment?"  
>"The one I'm about to give you"<br>"But why? You should have known that there was a high possibility that the fire breathing idiot would eventually burn it. I mean with his intelligence and the fact that he isn't very patient you should have known it might turn out this way"  
>"What the fuck do you mean with my intelligence?!"<br>"Shh.. Natsu I'm trying to avoid punishment here"  
>"Well I... oh... I see..."<br>Natsu was struck with enlightenment and turned his head to look at Erza with huge puppy eyes filled with sorrow and regret.  
>"I'm sorry Erza! You know I can't help myself sometimes. I mean I'm so stupid I couldn't even sew that balloon together without poking myself in the finger all the time"<br>Lowering his head he made a few sobbing sounds and pretended he was really sad about the whole situation.  
>"If I hadn't been so stupid this wouldn't have happened... Please punish me and leave Gray alone. It was already too late for him to do anything so he shouldn't be punished for my mistake"<br>Stunned Erza lowered her sword and kept staring at Natsu's shaking body. If she had known he felt this way she would never have even considered punishing them and now she felt guilty for chasing them in the first place.  
>"No it's okay Natsu... you're not stupid it's my fault for making you do something you're unskilled in doing. I should have known that this might happen"<br>"So what about the balloon?"  
>"It doesn't matter. Now lets get back to the others. While we go I can tell you about our new plan"<br>As Erza turned around Natsu turned his head towards Gray and grinned mischievously.  
>"Thanks"<br>"No problem"  
>Both of them laughed silently as they fist bumped each other behind Erza's back. They had succesfully avoided the demon's wrath of fury and even if they wouldn't admit it out loud they were proud of each other at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>After telling Natsu and Gray about the new plan they found themselves by the fire place again where Levy was drawing a sketch of the boat with help from Lucy and they were both too dedicated to their work that they didn't notice Gray, Natsu and Erza's returning. Gajeel was playing tic-tac-toe with Happy and the cat was apparently winning against the dragon slayer because Gajeel was huffing in annoyance as he picked up the stones he was playing with. As he did he noticed their arrival and he turned his head towards them. He was more than happy to stop playing with the stupid cat so their return was more than welcome.<br>"So where the fuck did you guys go all of a sudden?"  
>Erza turned her head towards him while Gray and Natsu seemed to find a lot of very interesting things to stare at.<br>"Natsu burned the balloon and Gray didn't stop the fire until it was too late"  
>"Ha, ha! Natsu I knew you were an idiot but I didn't know you would be so stupid you would do something like that"<br>"Oi! It was your fault too you know!"  
>"What?!"<br>"Yeah if you didn't laugh mockingly at me when I poked my finger with the needle I wouldn't have accidentally burned it!"  
>"What the fuck are you talking about?"<br>"You laughed mockingly at me!"  
>"I wasn't laughing at you, you egocentric idiot! I was laughing at your stupid cat because I won against him in tic-tac-toe"<br>Happy raised his paw and grinned as he stared at Gajeel.  
>"And because you laughed at me you've lost every game ever since"<br>"Shut up fur ball!"  
>Natsu couldn't stop laughing as an image of Gajeel losing to Happy rushed through his mind. Oh he would have loved to see that!<br>"Well I guess karma is a bitch, huh Gajeel?"  
>"Shut up!"<br>Erza coughed and looked from Natsu to Gajeel to hint that this conversation was over.  
>"Levy will you be done making that sketch soon?"<br>"Yes I'm almost done... I have the main sketch finished so you can start building the main constructions. But I'm not done with the details yet"  
>"Good job Levy. The rest of us can start working on the other chores we need to finish. Gajeel I want you to start building the boat. Do you know what to do?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Very well Lucy I don't want you restraining yourself too much so I want you to build some boardgames we can play to pass time when we are sailing. Happy I want you to collect eggs and bring them to Lucy. When you've gathered enough I want Lucy to boil them, understood?"<br>Both of them nodded towards Erza to signal that they knew and understand her demand.  
>"Levy when you're done making the sketches I want you to make bread for us. Do you know how to make it from scratch?"<br>"Yes I read a book about it once. I think it was called bread for dummies"  
>"Good! Now Gray and Natsu I want you to kill and skin. I don't think it's necessary to explain it in details what I want you to do, right?"<br>Both of them exhaled as they tilted their heads forward and nodded very unenthusiastically.  
>"Don't look so depressed! I will help you when I can so you won't be alone doing that chore all the time. Now go! I want to get off this island as soon as possible"<br>They didn't need to hear that a second time and soon everyone found themselves occupied with the task they had been handed. And with that Gray and Natsu found themselves hunting boars in the jungle. None of them felt particularly excited about it so they made their way to the jungle in silence. They didn't know how long they had walked aimlessly through the jungle but at some point Gray stopped in his tracks to stare at Natsu.  
>"Natsu... do you have any idea where we can find something to kill?"<br>"Umm... no not really..."  
>"Ah-ha... well I suppose we need a plan"<br>"Yeah we should probably hide somewhere and hopefully something will eventually come in our direction. It's stupid just walking around like this because we would scare any potential prey away"  
>"I know..."<br>"We have to be silent and wait.. just like a ninja!"  
>"Yeah I suppose that's true... what are you doing?"<br>Gray stared confused at a grinning Natsu who was folding his scarf around his head. When he was done he brought his hands up in front of him and made some weird sign with his hands. It almost looked like he was hushing him with both index fingers but Gray couldn't know for sure.  
>"I'm going into ninja-mode! Nin-nin!"<br>"...you've got to be kidding me..."  
>"Come on! It's more fun this way"<br>"Whatever..."  
>Excited by playing ninja Natsu started tiptoeing towards a bush where he hid himself. Once he was in place he made a "come here" signal with his finger towards Gray who exhaled in defeat before he joined Natsu in the bush.<br>"Natsu... what now?"  
>"We are silent like ninja's... nin-nin!"<br>"...right..."  
>Gray felt very uncomfortable as they sat there in silence waiting for some unfortunate prey to walk in their direction.<br>None of them had any idea how long they sat there waiting but it was long enough for both of them to feel their muscles aching from sitting in their position. All of a sudden Natsu grabbed Gray's shoulder. The suddenness shocked Gray and he was about to yell at him but he quickly forgot about that when he saw the determined way Natsu was staring in front of him. He must have caught the scent of something potential to kill but of course he couldn't be sure. A few seconds passed and out of nowhere a huge wild boar made it's way and was now standing in front of them grunting and snorting. It almost sounded like it was sleepwalking and snoring while it stood there with an unintelligent look in its eyes. Gray turned his head to get some sort of signal from Natsu as to when they would reveal themselves and ambush the creature. As he did he almost feel back in surprise by the serious and in a way evil look there was in Natsu's eyes. If he didn't know any better he would say that Natsu had turned into full battle mode as he sat there staring. No that wasn't even the case it looked like Natsu was consumed by his instincts and was looking at the wild boar like he was a predator out hunting. Before he got a chance to question or even notice if Natsu gave any signals he found himself staring at a blank space where Natsu had been seconds ago.  
>"Oh for fucks sake... wait for me you idiot!"<br>It only took a few minutes for them to do what they were there to do and soon they found themselves standing next to a dead wild boar. Natsu seemed to be back to his usual self as he in a quick movement placed his scarf around his neck. With that task done he seemed very confused and stared at the animal like it was an alien who had just dropped down from the sky in front of them. Gray didn't know what they should do now either but he didn't want to stand and stare at it like an idiot so he started poking it like it was the normal procedure to follow at the moment. Natsu noticed Gray and soon found himself doing the same thing.  
>"Natsu... what now?"<br>"I guess we carry it back"  
>"Just like that?"<br>"Well I don't know..."  
>"You could carry it on your back"<br>"Hell no! You carry it on your back!"  
>"No fucking way!"<br>"Argh! What the fuck do we do?"  
>"I don't know. Bickering isn't gonna help carry it"<br>"Wait! We could carry it on a leaf. You know like Lucy carried me after we fought that plant thingy"  
>"Good idea!"<br>With that said both of them quickly found a leaf and some lianas and soon they found themselves carrying the wild boar behind them towards the camp. They walked at a slow pace because they knew what awaited them when they got back.

* * *

><p>Gajeel wiped his forehead and took a minute to relax after unloading another load of wood. To be honest he felt very good about himself at the moment because he had succeeded in gathering quite a lot of wood in a short amount of time and he knew if he kept going at this pace he would soon have enough wood for the entire freaking boat.<br>As he stood there he turned his head to look at Levy sketching something on a piece of paper. He didn't know how on earth she got paper or something to write with but it wouldn't surprise him if she had it on her all along. The bookworm had weird habits, right?  
>She was so into the process of drawing that she didn't notice Gajeel approaching before he was hovering above her with an annoyed look on his face.<br>"Yo shrimp! How much more wood do we need for the main construction?"  
>"...umm... well I think that pile over there would be sufficient"<br>"Right I'll start preparing them then..."  
>Levy smiled gently towards him assuming he would walk away with that line but he kept standing there staring at her like he was expecting her to do something. A few seconds passed and she could feel herself blush as Gajeel kept staring at her.<br>"umm... Gajeel?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Shouldn't you start preparing the planks?"  
>"Yeah but I need the measurements before I can do that especially since I know you're in to the small details and stuff like that so I thought it would be better if I made them right to begin with"<br>"Oh right! Thanks!"  
>Levy felt ashamed for a split second before she started feverishly scanning through her papers to find the numbers she was looking for. As she did she couldn't stop thinking how sweet it was of Gajeel that he had noticed her slight craving for perfection and that he would actually listen to her demands.<br>She quickly found the numbers on her paper and pointed the measurements she wanted for the main construction.  
>"Okay I want the main planks to be like this, okay?"<br>"Gotcha!"  
>Gajeel smiled crookedly before he started ruffling Levy's hair<br>"Stop that! Stupid Gajeel!"  
>His smile grew wider as he stopped messing with her hair. For some reason he just really liked teasing her. He didn't know why there was just something satisfying about it.<br>Turning around he waved casually before leaving her pouting and glaring daggers towards him.  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever shrimp..."<br>She kept glaring at him until he was far enough away for her to exhale in relief. He could be such an idiot sometimes but in a weird way she liked his him teasing her but only because it was sort of something special they had between them.  
>"... stupid Gajeel... that's not the proper way to touch a woman"<br>She didn't know he could hear her so she didn't know why he suddenly started chuckling. Not that she even noticed him doing that she was far too occupied with her own thoughts at the moment.

A few hours passed and soon Gajeel had prepared the right amount of planks for the main construction. Whipping his head again he grinned in triumph before walking towards Levy again who staring at the ocean apparently lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even turn her head the closer he got and he smiled mischievously as a thought crossed his mind; he had to take advantage of a situation like this! Hell yeah!  
>Quickly he sneaked out of sight so she wouldn't notice him before it was to late. Oh this would be like stealing candy from a baby, no wait it would be easier than that. It would be like stealing candy from Natsu, gehe!<br>Still in his stealth mode he got behind Levy and soon he found himself sneaking towards her back. Almost there... just a few more steps...  
>When he was close enough he could feel his grin spreading shoving his teeth resembling a vampire about to leap on a helpless victim. Slowly he raised his arms and started stretching his fingers like he was going to play the piano. If she really wanted to be touched other places besides her head then it was fine by him. Well he assumed that was what she meant when she said that his hair ruffling number wasn't the proper way to touch a woman.<br>So before Levy noticed Gajeel was gone and had made his way behind her he raised his hands above his heads and in a flash brought them down towards Levy. He was still grinning mischievously when his hands found their way to her ribs and started tickling her.  
>Levy's response came immediately in the form of a high-pitched squeal and the sound made Gajeel roar with laughter. Oh this was so funny he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world!<br>"Gajeel... tehehe... stop... please...!"  
>"No fucking way!"<br>After a few minutes he did stop though and he couldn't stop smiling deviously like he had just done the world a favour. He didn't know it was possible but his smile increased when he felt Levy slap his shoulder rather weakly.  
>"Gajeel! Don't do that! You scared the shit out of me!"<br>He stiffened for a second shocked that he had managed to anger the girl so much that she would use a swear word. He didn't even know she had those words in her vocabulary and he didn't have a snappy comeback as he watched her pout and stare at him angrily.  
>"Stupid Gajeel! Why did you tickle me?"<br>"Well I heard you saying that ruffling your hair wasn't the proper way to touch a woman so I thought I would try something different"  
>Immediately she could feel her head blush fiercely in a combination of rage and embarrassment.<br>"That wasn't what I meant,you idiot! How on earth could you come to the conclusion that tickling is the proper way to touch a woman?!"  
>"Well what the fuck do I know?<br>"Yeah what the fuck do you know?!"  
>"Oi! If I'm so wrong then tell me what you meant if you're referring to some other sort of physical contact I don't know about?"<br>"I'll tell you right now metal head! What I meant was..."  
>Levy covered her mouth instantly and she could feel her flush increase dramatically making her more red than she thought was even physically possible. She had caught herself just in time before she had revealed what she wanted from him and thereby hinting how she felt about the idiot in front of her.<br>"Well what? What did you mean?"  
>"Nothing! Now come on we don't have time for this. We have a boat to build remember?"<br>With that said she stomped towards the planks without looking at Gajeel. She really hoped he wouldn't interrogate her later on about this subject but knowing her luck she knew he would properly bring it up at another time. Damn it! That stupid dragon slayer could be such a hassle.  
>It didn't take long for Gajeel to catch up with Levy and even though he was really confused about the whole situation at the moment he wouldn't bring it up right now because they had a job to do. At that point Levy was right and even if he wanted to get some answers he knew he had to shake it off him so he could start on the task that was assigned to him.<br>So without another word they started building the main construction of the boat. It was a hard job because they had to follow the right procedure so it would fit the measurements and since this was the skeleton it was crucial they did it right.  
>They kept working without breaks and because of the climate on the island Levy found herself sweating bullets and with an enormous headache. Basically she was feeling miserable and exhausted at the moment but she didn't want to admit it out loud. Especially since it looked like Gajeel could keep going for hours without even a sip of water.<br>Exhaling she grabbed one of the planks and lifted it above her head to measure the correct position before Gajeel could fasten it to the construction. Levy could feel her hands getting more and more sweaty making her hold on the plank slippery and unstable but she tried ignoring it as she kept glaring at it with a determined look. She could do this! She didn't want to show that stupid Gajeel any weaknesses so she kept it raised even if her better judgement told her otherwise. She couldn't find the right position so she shifted the plank but because of her sweaty palms it slipped and her eyes filled with horror as she saw the plank in slow motion come towards her.  
>SMACK!<br>"Yargh!"  
>It hit her right on her head and the pain made her drop to her knees. She was holding her head while tears spawned in the corner of her eyes but soon closed them as another wave of pain went through her head. She was far too busy focusing on the pain that she didn't see or hear Gajeel throwing whatever he was doing away and run towards her.<br>"Levy what happened?"  
>She didn't have the strength to answer him so instead she just pointed at the plank who was guilty in this crime before pointing towards her head.<br>"Let me have a look"  
>A few sobs and sniffles escaped her mouth as she lowered her arms. She didn't say anything as she felt him gently placing his hands on both sides of her head and very carefully started to inspect her head.<br>"Do you feel nauseous?"  
>"No it just hurts"<br>"You're not feeling dizzy?"  
>"Yeah a bit"<br>"Levy please look at me"  
>She could feel herself blush slightly as he stared her directly in the eyes. Well she knew he was only checking that her pupils were identical because if they weren't it could be a sign of a concussion but it was still a really intimate situation no matter how she looked at it.<br>"I don't think you have a concussion but I think you should rest for a while just to be sure"  
>"But..."<br>"No buts Levy! Do you know how worried I would be if I actually allowed you to keep working when you might have a concussion?"  
>He turned his head away stubbornly when he realised what he had just said with a slight blush covering his cheeks. The sight made Levy giggle but she soon stopped as a new shot of pain flashed through her head making her clench her fists while it lasted.<br>Gajeel didn't want to admit this out loud but watching Levy squirm in pain woke his protective side and he growled before walking over to the plank and punching it several times until it was nothing more than a small pile of splinters. When he was done he noticed Levy smiling towards him as if he had just saved her from some sort of monster and it made him grin as he approached her.  
>"Now lets get you out of here"<br>"What?"  
>"I'm taking you back to the camp were bunny girl is making that stupid board game. I know she can prevent you from doing something stupid when I'm building the boat"<br>"But..."  
>"Levy..."<br>He looked at her pleadingly and she immediately shut her mouth before nodding towards him. This was all the signals he needed before he gently lifted her and he could feel how her body stiffened in his arms before he started walking towards the camp site.  
>"Try to relax, kay?"<br>"Okay. Thanks Gajeel"  
>"Yeah, yeah..."<br>He smiled as he felt her relax and it didn't take long before she was sleeping peacefully in his arms.  
>Not that he could blame her for being exhausted he had noticed her working her ass off with the boat. And to be honest he was surprised how much hard work she could do without being all girly and demanding a break. With her small body and the fact she was a book worm he was sure she would go into defiant mode at some point but it never happened and he could feel himself having more respect for the blue haired woman in his arms. She really was full of surprises this one and on top of being incredibly smart and good looking she could surprise him in so many ways he never even thought was possible. Oh! And on top of that her scent was absolutely incredible and irresistible! He knew that some females smelled good but not like this. Not like his Levy... wait what?<br>He stared at her for a second and he could feel himself smiling shyly as he did. The smile was only there for a split second and no one would have even noticed it unless they knew Gajeel very well. He didn't like to show this side of himself especially towards others so he kept these things hidden. But recently he had found himself displaying his emotions more often than he usually would and he was sure the woman in his arms was the cause of it.  
>"Damn it I'm getting soft aren't I shrimp?"<br>He didn't know if he liked this or not but for now he would take things as they came. There was no need to rush things because he knew if something was bound to happen it would happen eventually.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Woa the GaLe thing just escalated when I started typing it! I just love it when I have the scenario playing in my head and my fingers just automatically dance to the tunes of my minds melody.

Natsu: "No you don't! When you start on one of those things you keep typing for hours"  
>Me: "Yeah?"<br>Natsu: "Thinking I need to finish this before I can do anything else"  
>Me: "Yeah?"<br>Natsu: "Well I caught you thinking; come on stop fingers I need water or I'll dehydrate. Did you get any water?"  
>Me: "No I kept typing... sigh... I can't stop my fingers once they start. They have a life of their own"<br>Natsu: "You have writer obsessed hands who won't listen to you? That's kinda awesome"  
>Me: "I guess... not sure if it's a blessing or a curse though"<p> 


	20. One too many, nya!

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. To be honest I have been so depressed lately that I couldn't focus on writing. I hate it when I go into emo-mode and hide in the corner from the rest of the world but I can't really do anything about it... that's just how life is... for me anyway.  
>Today's treat is this basket with tomatoes. You may throw them at me when you feel like it. Go ahead I deserve it (and no the tomatoes aren't rotten... I mean I have to go to school and I don't want to smell like rotten tomatoes... I smell like rotten tomatoes way too often as it is... oh! And I think the impact is way harder than with a normal tomato... hooray?).<p>

Random info #1; I was at a Halloween party dressed up as a Gothic vampire... It was fun chasing victims with my fangs, muahaha!

Random info #2; I made a presentation about Naruto in school the other day... it was great educating people about Naruto ;)

Random info #3; I have a bruise shaped like a lightning on my arm...

Random info #4; I love you guys! You're the best (sends out a basket of love and kittens to show her appreciation).

**Disclaimer: I'm too busy "Kung Fu Fighting" (de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de) to own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: One too many, nya!<strong>  
>Lucy couldn't stop a smile from spreading as she watched Levy enthusiastically rambling about potential boardgames everyone might enjoy. Even if they had been occupied with a lot of events ever since they got to the island she had to admit that she had missed having Levy's company around. After a few minutes of writing on a piece of paper Levy showed the contents of it to Lucy.<br>"Do you think these rules are too hard to comprehend for Natsu and Gajeel?"  
>"Mmm lets see.. well in a way yeah. I don't think either of them is capable of remembering all of them. But I think rule number 34 would be fun! I would like to see them bend into that position"<br>"Me too! Okay well keep that rule..."  
>"But why do you ask me if the rules are too hard for Gajeel to remember, hm? I would think you of all people would know Gajeel the best?"<br>"Huh? Why would I know him the best?"  
>"Well aren't you guys sort of close to each other?"<br>"Lu-chan what are you implying?"  
>"You like him don't you?"<br>"What?! Of course I don't! He's a stupid metal head who keeps calling me shrimp and who doesn't know how to touch a woman properly..."  
>Lucy giggled as Levy went on a rant while throwing her hands in the air like she was trying to force a whole swarm of mosquitoes away from her. After a few minutes Levy was blushing fiercely and pouting in annoyance as she glared towards Lucy.<br>"Lu-chan! I don't like him!"  
>"Mm-hm... well that's obvious"<br>"I mean I don't dislike him but he's well... I don't like him like that!"  
>"Of course you don't"<br>"I don't!"  
>"Mmm..."<br>"Besides there's no reason to like him.. is there?"  
>"Well no, I think he's stubborn and immature"<br>"What? Well sure he can be immature sometimes but he can be caring too if he wants to be"  
>"Sure.. but even if he has some good aspects to his personality it doesn't help him from being an ugly metal head"<br>"Well some people think his piercings gives him this rough and dangerous edge. I mean that is appealing for some people..."  
>"Yeah right..."<br>"And before you say anything some people like his long and untamed hair. I mean I could imagine some girls watching his hair playing teasingly in the wind and thinking that was pretty"  
>"But he's so big? I mean have you seen his muscles?"<br>"Well I kind of like that because it makes him look kind of masculine and handsome"  
>"You like that huh?"<br>"Of course I like that! I...oh... you tricked me!"  
>"Hehe... I did?"<br>"Yes you did! You're evil!"  
>"Honestly was it that hard to admit?"<br>"I... no... no not really... It's just.. you know... it's complicated"  
>"Yeah I know"<br>"And with his thick skull I'm sure I would have to drop a nuclear bomb on him before I got the message through to him"  
>"Yeah well you could at least give it a shot, right? I mean you could try talking to him about it"<br>"No... he wouldn't understand..."  
>"You wouldn't know that until you try it"<br>"But I couldn't! I mean could I?"  
>"Sure! Besides I'm sure he likes you too"<br>"You do?"  
>"Absolutely!"<br>"Hmm... Oh, but even if I like Gajeel and he likes me it doesn't change the fact that you like Natsu!"  
>"...that was a subtle way to change the subject... but umm... about that..."<br>"So you admit it?"  
>"Well yes... I mean... umm..."<br>"What are you girls blabbering about now?"  
>Both girls squealed and threw their arms in the air in surprise as Gajeel approached them while glaring curiously at them like they had both grown out a second head. He would never understand girls or why they would be so theatrical sometimes all the time.<br>Both girls stopped screaming and turned to look at Gajeel furiously.  
>"Seriously Gajeel don't sneak up on us like that!"<br>"Yeah, yeah whatever bunnygirl"  
>"So... umm... what's up Gajeel?"<br>Gajeel blinked in confusion as he stared at Levy and seemed to be lost for a second. After sighing heavily he started rubbing his chin like he was searching for the right words to form in his head or he had a hard time saying whatever it is he wanted to say.  
>"Well I'm sort of done with the main construction shrimp and I kind of need your opinion on something"<br>"Oh... right, okay!"  
>Lucy giggled at the sight of them and shook her head gently before getting up into a standing position.<br>"Umm you guys I have to go check on something. It might be a while so Gajeel can you keep Levy company while I'm away?"  
>"Yeah I guess... are you sure it's okay to go though? I mean not that I care but I don't want salamander to get some stupid ideas"<br>"It's fine as long as I don't overdo it"  
>"If you say so..."<br>With a smile she waved at them before turning on her feet and walking away from them. If they had some time alone together something might happen between them. Maybe it was due to the atmosphere on the island or maybe she was just delusional she didn't know. But if she could help her best friend in finding happiness she would do everything she could to make it happen.

Gajeel took a step closer towards Levy who was currently blushing fiercely and mumbling something into the palms of her hands. He couldn't understand why she would be so fidgety and nervous all of a sudden but he was sort of curious and he wanted to know if it was something she and Lucy had talked about before he decided to pay them or visit or if he had anything to do with it.  
>So with a smirk on his face he bent down in front of her and gently started ruffling her hair.<br>"What's wrong shrimp? Is my presence making you speechless?"  
>"N-n-no-no... It was just.. something Lucy said and umm... you know you startled me"<br>"I startled you?"  
>"Mmm I didn't hear you coming"<br>"Well aren't you the one who usually tells me I stomp like a horde of elephants?"  
>"Yeah so?"<br>"Nothing just curious that's all"  
>He didn't think it was even possible for Levy's blush to increase but as he kept stroking her hair he could practically see it spreading across her skin becoming even darker and redder. Usually she would have stopped him with a scream but for some reason she was trying her best to ignore his touch and it amused him to no end. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop once he started it.<br>"So shrimp... ready to tell me what's wrong now?"  
>"Nothings wrong!"<br>"If nothing's wrong why aren't ya yelling and kicking for me to remove my hand"  
>"Because... I don't feel like yelling at the moment"<br>"Oh alright... well since we're at it let me ask you something"  
>Levy's eyes widened curiously and she couldn't stop herself from nodding slightly towards him. She knew she probably shouldn't allow him to question her and that she would regret doing it once he asked her his question. Especially because she knew there was a high probability that Gajeel would ask one of those questions that would put her in the spotlight.<br>"What did you mean when you said that ruffling your hair wasn't the proper way to touch a woman?"  
>She could feel herself stiffen as her breath caught in her throat. Well she should have known he would interrogate her about it but she didn't know he wanted an answer so soon.<br>Gajeel stopped ruffling her hair and stared at Levy as she seemed to freeze in her position. He knew she heard him so he didn't want to repeat the question. For some reason this was one of those questions Levy had a hard time answering and even if it was seldom she didn't have an answer right away this was one of those moments where he knew he had to be patient. And even if he wasn't usually a very patient guy he could spare a few minutes if it was Levy who had to answer him.  
>She was visibly shaking as she clenched her hands in front of her while taking a few deep breaths as if to steady herself before answering him.<br>"You won't let this go even if I ask nicely will you Gajeel?"  
>"Hell no!"<br>"I figured as much... umm... okay what I meant was you know... hugging?"  
>"Hugging?"<br>"Would it be so bad to hug me once in awhile instead of... you know.. ruffling my hair?"  
>"No I guess not... but ya know I ain't a hugging kind of guy?"<br>"Yeah I know"  
>Now it was Gajeel's time to blush slightly and he furrowed his eyebrows angrily as he stared at the ground.<br>"Besides I ain't saying I'm no good in doing it. I can't remember the last time I hugged another person"  
>"You can't?"<br>"Hell no! I told you I ain't a hugging kind of guy"  
>"Oh right... well if you don't want to..."<br>"Ahh come on I think I can manage doing it if it's for you"  
>"Oh... okay.. thanks"<br>Gajeel snorted as if Levy's reaction insulted him and for a split second she was unsure if she had gone too far in asking him for a hug.  
>"This ain't rocket science shrimp so stop acting all nervous about it. Even if I'm inexperienced I'm sure I wont hug you to pieces... I hugged Lily once and he didn't fall apart"<br>"I know..."  
>She didn't looked convinced or well that was his interpretation of her actions at the moment so he sighed before lifting his arms to the sides.<br>"Gajeel what are you... woargh!"  
>Before she had a chance to even register what happened Gajeel had wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't unpleasant, no quite the opposite but she couldn't stop herself from stiffening in surprise.<br>"Come on Levy it ain't that uncomfortable is it?"  
>"Ahh no sorry.. you just caught me by surprise that's all"<br>Gajeel couldn't stop a small husky laugh from escaping his mouth and as it did he could feel Levy shivering slightly in his arms. He didn't know why she would shiver but he could smell her scent getting more intoxicating as she did and it was pure delight on a whole other level than he had ever experienced before. The moment got even sweeter when he felt her arms gently wrap around his torso and he sighed in delight as he rested his chin against her head. If he had known hugging Levy would be this good he would have done it a long time ago and he couldn't stop wondering what would happen if he took things to another level.

* * *

><p>Natsu inhaled before diving underneath the surface of the water again. There was something calming and refreshing about swimming and he was sure that the events leading to this moment was the cause of it. They had been skinning and killing for what felt like hours but eventually they had collected enough meat to satisfy Erza's demands. He had been soaked in blood and other stuff that he didn't even want to think about because the mental pictures were enough to make him gag.<br>When his lunges were screaming for air he popped his head out of the water and scowled towards the beach were Erza was doing the finishing touches to the meat which were dangling in the air from ropes. He wasn't sure if this experience would be enough for him to turn into a vegetarian but he didn't think so. Meat was far too delicious and besides he had done this once before with Lucy. Well not in this scale because they only had one wild boar but still the concept was the same, right?  
>Annoyed with the whole thing he lowered his head again and started blowing bubbles in the water. He really looked forward to the time when they would leave this god forsaken island. He had his fun and he didn't really care that much for all of these tasks because of the torment and agony they brought with them.<br>Turning his head he spotted a familiar figure strolling on the beach towards Erza and he instantly recognized it as Lucy. It didn't look like her ankle or any of her other injuries were limiting her ability to move so he knew he shouldn't be so concerned about her moving around. But still it was nagging him in the corner of his mind. Furthermore it looked like she wanted to talk to Erza standing in that bloody mess... fuck he didn't want her to experience that! Not that he didn't think Lucy couldn't handle the sight but if he could prevent her from seeing Erza all giddy about the amount of meat and looking like a mad woman because of the huge amount of blood covering her and the huge area around her he would prevent it if he could. So without wasting any time he quickly got out of the water and ran towards her while screaming her name like an idiot.  
>"Lucy! Oi! Lucy!"<br>Fortunately she turned around and he could feel himself grin in relief as he closed the distance between them.  
>"Natsu, what's up?"<br>"Oh umm... nothing really..."  
>He scratched his head awkwardly while grinning sheepishly towards her.<br>"Is something wrong?"  
>"Ahh no... come lets see what Happy is doing. Do you know were he is?"<br>"Hmm now that I think about it I haven't seen him all day and if I'm not mistaken he should be collecting eggs and bring them to me so I could boil them"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes"  
>Natsu turned his head to look towards the jungle with a concerned look. He knew that the cat wouldn't mind taking a nap once in awhile even if he was supposed to work but he never abandoned his task completely.<br>"I'm sure he's fine Natsu. It's Happy we're talking about, right? I'm sure he just got caught in some stupid nest or maybe he found a huge fish he wanted to capture"  
>"Yeah you're right. You sure you're good enough to walk?"<br>"Yes'sir! And if I get to exhausted I know I can count on you"  
>Natsu couldn't stop a small smile from forming before he turned on his heels preparing to walk into the jungle to look for the blue fur ball. But he didn't make it very far before he felt Lucy poking him lightly on his shoulder.<br>"Umm.. aren't you gonna.. you know.. put some clothes on?"  
>"Huh? Aren't my boxers enough?"<br>"Well I guess? But..."  
>In a quick move he turned around and grabbed her shoulders while smirking mischievously towards her blushing face.<br>"But you can't focus with my super awesome and masculine body showing?"  
>"Ahh... umm... well... yes kind of"<br>"You're such a pervert Luce! Alright I'll slip some pants on... will that be enough to stop you from eyeing me while we find Happy?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"Hmm... right"  
>It didn't take him many seconds to fetch his pants and pretty soon they found themselves scouting inside the jungle for a familiar amount of blue fur. They didn't go that far before Natsu stopped and started shouting with his hands on each side of his mouth.<br>"Oi Happy! Where are you?!"  
>"I can't see him anywhere. Do you think he went far into the jungle?<br>"Naw he wouldn't risk it. Besides his scent is really strong here so he has to be nearby"  
>"Hmm... I don't see him anywhere though"<br>"Me neither... hmm... you know his smell is really strong towards that cave-like-thing over there. Come on lets check it out!"  
>"Mmm!"<br>They approached the cave quickly and entered it in silence. They didn't know what was in this cave but both of them knew it would be too dangerous to shout or make too much noise that would reveal their arrival to some potential lethal animals or creatures. After a few minutes of walking the light was getting darker making it almost impossible to see anything around them. Lucy was the first person to experience how little she could see as she stumbled across a small rock making her fall forward slamming her face into Natsu's back.  
>"Auch!"<br>"Luce are you okay?"  
>"Yeah sorry... it's just getting hard to see isn't it?"<br>"Ahh sorry about that. I didn't really realize that it was this dark. Hold on I'll ignite my hand"  
>"Natsu are you sure Happy is down here?"<br>"Mmm positive"  
>"Okay. But what do you think he's doing down here?"<br>"Don't know. But I guess we'll find out once we find him"  
>As if luck finally wanted to bless them they heard a small voice coming from a little further inside the cave and they both froze before going towards the sound.<br>"Happy is that you?"  
>"Shhh Natsu..."<br>He shut his mouth instantly before popping his head out and finding himself staring at Happy who was laying with some weird huge lump. What was that...?  
>"Happy what IS that at your side"<br>"Natsu please don't wake her"  
>"Who?"<br>He turned his ignited hand towards the lump and his eyes widened in surprise when he looked at it more closely. It was a huge black cat... or panther or lion? He didn't really know and it didn't really matter at the moment. The important fact right now was that it was snoring peacefully with one of it's front legs wrapped around Happy who was clearly uncomfortable in his position.  
>"Help..."<br>"Sure, but how do we get you out of there without waking that thing?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"Let me handle it"  
>"Luce?"<br>"I think I can get him out of there if I gently remove her leg"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Umm! Leave it to me"  
>Nodding he took a step back to let Lucy get a clear passage to Happy and immediately she took in the situation from a closer perspective before turning her head towards the Exceed.<br>"When I lift her leg can you get out from there without making any noises?"  
>"Aye"<br>"Okay here goes nothing"  
>Taking in a deep breath she slowly started lifting the cat's giant leg. It was heavy and Natsu could see her focusing on controlling her hands so she wouldn't make any sudden movements that could wake the creature from it's slumber.<br>It didn't take long before Happy was quietly crawling out from his captivator and soon he found himself free and running towards Natsu with tears streaming down his face.  
>"Natsuuuu...!"<br>"Happy shhh"  
>With both paws he covered his mouth and stared back at Lucy who was staring at him with huge and slightly frightened eyes. She was still holding the cat's leg but fortunately it didn't look like Happy's scream had wakened the sleeping cat.<br>A few seconds passed in silence and when she thought it was safe enough Lucy gently placed the cat's leg on the ground. It did a few twitches but snored away happily oblivious to what had just transpired.  
>They sat there staring at each other before Natsu broke the silence while pointing his finger towards Happy obviously forgetting time and place.<br>"Happy what the fuck happened?"  
>"Well I was out collecting eggs and then this cat over there caught me by surprise and dragged me back to this cave"<br>"But why?"  
>"I don't know"<br>"Hmm... why would a cat drag a cat into a cave?"  
>"Natsu? Happy? Maybe she thought of Happy as her kitten or something like that?"<br>"What? Why would she do that? They aren't even the same colour!"  
>"Yeah Lucy don't be stupid! I'm blue not black"<br>"I'm not being stupid!"  
>Natsu sighed as Lucy and Happy started bickering over the whole situation. He didn't want to join their little fight so instead he started staring at some rocks dangling from the roof. He didn't know how long he had been staring but a low growl made him turn his head towards Lucy who was pointing her finger accusingly at Happy.<br>"This isn't the time nor the place to get hungry Happy!"  
>"Wha? It wasn't my stomach it was yours!"<br>"No it wasn't!"  
>"Yes it was!"<br>Both of them glared daggers towards each other while Natsu sighed before turning his head in the opposite direction and he gulped in surprise when he found himself staring at a pair of glowing eyes hovering right beside Happy and Lucy.  
>"Umm guys...?"<br>"What?!"  
>"It's just..."<br>Lucy and Happy didn't move but a sudden growl made them turn their heads towards the sounds and simultaneously shout; "Shut up!"  
>Both of them froze as they found themselves staring into the same pair of eyes Natsu was pointing at and time seemed to freeze as they realized their error.<br>"We should..."  
>"Aye..."<br>"RUN!"  
>All of them got too their feet instantly leaving a huge amount of dust behind them as they speed towards the exit.<br>The cat was confused by their actions for a second and was left alone staring with huge eyes at the remaining dust cloud but quickly it got back to it's senses and started chasing them with a roar.  
>"Lucy, Happy this is all your fault!"<br>"Shut up Natsu!"  
>"Aye!"<br>All of them quickly made it to the exit and soon they were out in the jungle again but they didn't make it very far before they heard a roar close behind them followed by a girlish yelp from Natsu.  
>Lucy and Happy quickly turned around to find the huge cat pinning Natsu firmly to the ground while growling furiously with a small amount of drool dangling from its mouth.<br>"Natsu!"  
>"Don't eat him you stupid big cat!"<br>"Happy I don't think it understands you"  
>"I don't care about that Lucy! Give me Natsu back you stupid cat!"<br>The cat tilted its head to the side and immediately stopped growling as it glared at Happy.  
>"Don't look at me like that! Let him go! Now!"<br>With a small whine the cat stepped down from Natsu and stared back at Happy in misery.  
>"No! Don't give me that sad look!"<br>Natsu didn't waste his opportunity and ran towards Lucy and Happy were he smirked teasingly as he looked back at the huge black cat.  
>"You tell that mean kitty who's boss Happy!"<br>"Aye sir!"  
>The bigger cat kept whining as it lowered its head further towards the ground and as it did they all felt a flinch of guilt. Seeing this Lucy couldn't stop herself from approaching the animal very slowly. The cat didn't seem to notice her coming or maybe it was just ignored her but no matter what Lucy soon found herself standing in front of it despite of Happy and Natsu's protests.<br>"You understand me don't you?"  
>The cat whimpered.<br>"I know Happy is a cute cat but you know you can't just claim him as your kitten like that, right?"  
>An even louder and sadder cry made it through the cat's teeth.<br>"Yeah I know it's okay"  
>She gently reached her hand towards the cat who took a second to sniff her hand before she started caressing the back of its neck. It didn't take many minutes before the cat was spinning underneath her fingers and leaning its massive weight into her hand in enjoyment.<br>Happy and Natsu had followed Lucy's actions with their eyes ready to jump in if the situation worsened but seeing the cat behaving, well like a huge but happy kitten, they soon found themselves slowly walking over to them.  
>"You're so cool Lucy!"<br>"Thanks Natsu"  
>Happy grinned and made a thumbs up sign towards her and she could feel herself smiling towards the Exceed as she kept petting the huge cat.<br>"But umm... what now?"  
>"I don't know. No matter what we should get back to the camp soon before Erza notices we've been away for too long. I've kind of had enough of her punishments if you know what I mean"<br>"Yeah me too..."  
>Lucy nodded before looking at the black cat in front of her.<br>"Umm... Cat? We have to go. I'm so sorry but if we don't get back soon there is a certain demon who will slaughter us"  
>The huge cat seemed confused for a second before nodding its head slightly. That was all Lucy needed and she gently patted the cat on its head before getting into a standing position and walking towards the camp.<br>Happy and Natsu quickly followed her but neither of them felt good about leaving the cat all alone back there. Happy was feeling kind of bad for yelling at the poor cat and he was sighing heavily as he looked at Natsu who was sulking even more than the Exceed. Of course Natsu felt bad about leaving the cat alone but he was sulking for his own personal reasons. If he had such a huge cat he could pull some awesome pranks on Gajeel and Gray!  
>Lucy quickly felt the melancholic feelings from her teammates and turned around to face them with her hands resting on her hips.<br>"Come on you guys! Cheer up!"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Aye..."  
>Rolling her eyes she sighed before shaking her head.<br>"Seriously guys I'm surprised none of you've noticed. Especially you Natsu!"  
>"What?"<br>"The cat is tracing us and it wouldn't surprise me if it follow us all the way back. So stop being so dramatic it will come to us if it wants our company"  
>Both of them grinned and it didn't take long before they continued walking through the jungle with a huge black cat trailing them in the shadows.<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting on the large group as they finished eating dinner around the fireplace.<br>Gajeel, Levy and Gray was staring at the huge black cat that was laying next to Lucy spinning loudly. Even though they knew why it was there it was still incredible that such a huge cat would want their company. Especially Happy or Natsu's!  
>Erza didn't seem to mind as she coughed theatrically before turning around to face Levy.<br>"So did you finish the bread Levy?"  
>"Umm.. no I'm sorry... something came up and I sort of forgot about it and ended up helping Gajeel with the boat instead"<br>"I see. It's alright we'll do it tomorrow along with the other final tasks that needs to be done before we leave"  
>Lucy smiled as she looked at the cat sleeping peacefully. As she did she caught herself yawning and she quickly realized how tired she really was. It didn't take many seconds before she felt the need to yawn again so she closed her eyes for a few seconds as she stretched her jaw. When she opened her eyes again she noticed Natsu looking at her affectionately before he inched closer to her.<br>"Are you tired?"  
>"Yeah..."<br>"Come here"  
>She smiled and leant closer against Natsu and as she did he wrapped his arm around her shoulders placing her head on his shoulders.<br>"Just relax okay?"  
>"Mmm thanks Natsu"<br>Natsu grinned while inhaling her scent and as he did he couldn't stop himself from closing his eyes and leaning his head down to gently kiss her hair gently not caring about his surroundings or the people who was glaring at them curiously. When his lips found her hair he heard two loud bumps happening simultaneously so he opened his eyes once again curiously as he looked at Gajeel and Levy who was now laying on their backs with their arms and legs pointing awkwardly into the air like sticks while glaring at the night sky with huge eyes.  
>Natsu sighed and almost had a deja-vu like feeling because their reaction was so similar to how Gray and Happy reacted when they first found out about them. Speaking of which Gajeel was quickly back on his feet pointing a shaking finger in their direction much like Gray and Happy had done back then.<br>"What the fuck? How did you...? I mean bunnygirl and you? How the fuck could that happen? Are you insane girl? Seriously..."  
>Gajeel had his own monologue going while Levy came back to life squealing loudly before bouncing of the ground and embracing Lucy in a tight hug resulting in Natsu being pushed to the ground and suddenly laying on his own back confused.<br>"What the fuck...?"  
>A couple of hours went by with interrogations but after awhile they switched to common chit-chat and having fun with each other but soon they all found themselves cramped together in the cabin laying very close to one another. It didn't take long for the guys to fall asleep and soon the room was literally vibrating with snores irritating the girls who was sending each other a knowing look before sighing in frustration.<br>Sleep deprived and irritated Erza was the first one to get to her feet with her eyes glowing madly. It didn't take long for Lucy and Levy to follow her lead and soon they were all hovering angrily over the boys sleeping bodies.  
>Lucy reached for her keys but was stopped by Erza who shook her head before cracking her knuckles with a devious smile. Both Levy and Lucy understood her idea and smiled wickedly as they too cracked their knuckles and in a flash they were all grabbing a guy by his shoulders and an instant later they were all sent flaying out of the cabin landing in a pile outside.<br>Confused Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and Happy turned around to face the three girls who was glaring at them like demons in the night. They were all surrounded by a fierce and evil aura and their eyes were shining in a reddish colour filled with murderous intentions.  
>Gray gulped before scratching the back of his head glaring at something in the other direction that suddenly seemed to be a lot more interesting than the females in front of him.<br>"Umm... so what's going on?"  
>Natsu was glaring at the same direction as Gray as if he knew what he was looking at and found that thing just as interesting as he did at the moment.<br>"Yeah why are we out here all of a sudden?"  
>Gajeel crossed his arms and looked the demons in the eyes for a few seconds but it didn't last long before he had to surrender and move his gaze in the same direction as Gray and Natsu.<br>"Seriously what the fuck?"  
>Happy yawned and instantly put on his miserable face as he looked to the ground and dug up some sand with his feet.<br>"I didn't do anything did I?"  
>Erza was the first one to speak on their behalf as she pointed a finger accusingly at the boys.<br>"You're not welcome in the cabin any more! None of us can sleep because of your snoring and that's why you no longer are allowed inside this cabin!"  
>Natsu turned around and bravely faced the demons as he pointed back at Erza.<br>"Yeah so what? Why do we have to be outside the cabin?"  
>Gray used the momentum and Natsu's approach to join the conversation.<br>"Come on it isn't fair that you should have the cabin all to yourself"  
>Gajeel sighed and tried his best to glare defiantly at the women.<br>"Yeah the idiot and the stripper are right. Why the fuck do we have to sleep out here?"  
>The aura around the girls seemed to intensify making the three boys jump in surprise and soon they found themselves hugging each other in comfort. Happy was still looking miserable and glaring at his feet while small tears flowed down his cheeks.<br>After a couple of minutes Gajeel got out of the hug and cleared his throat.  
>"Well I'm fine sleeping out here and I have a feeling those idiots are too, right?"<br>Gray and Natsu who was still hugging each other nodded enthusiastically with tears forming in the corner of their eyes.  
>Seeing that they had won this round the girls nodded simultaneously and as they did the aura slowly faded away. When it was all gone Levy and Erza turned around and headed back inside the cabin but Lucy kept standing there for a while staring at Happy. She couldn't help a small smile from forming as she walked down to the cat and kneeled in front of him. As she did she raised her hand and gently patted his head and the touch made the cat turn his head in her direction.<br>"Happy you can come inside the cabin if you want?"  
>"Really?"<br>"Umm!"  
>"But... I'm so tired.. I'm not sure I can make it all the way to the cabin"<br>"It's okay I'll carry you"  
>"Aye!"<br>Still smiling and ignoring the boys protests she wrapped her arms around Happy and started walking back to the cabin. She didn't see the devious look Happy was giving the other boys nor did she hear Happy wiggling his tongue teasingly while using his paw to pull down his lower eyelid. The reaction from the boys came instantly in swearing and multiple anger marks spawning but Lucy didn't register any of it as she slowly vanished inside the cabin with a very happy Happy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So there you have it! The latest chapter! Finally! :P  
>I know Natsu could probably kill that cat easily but I don't think he would have it in his heart to do that unless it was violent towards them on another level.<br>Hmmm where the black cat is now? Who knows? It's a cat he follow his own rules...

Me: "Haha! Gajeel you like hugging!"  
>Gajeel: "Yeah so what?"<br>Me: "Well... isn't that a girly thing?"  
>Gajeel: "Maybe... and even if it is I don't really care so shut your yap hole"<br>Me: "Or what?"  
>Gajeel: "I'll kick your ass until you publish the next chapter"<br>Me: "...bullocks..."  
>Happy: "Pst! Hejmdal! Come hide in the cabin with us! Gajeel isn't allowed in here"<br>Me: "Sweet!"


	21. It's elementary, my dear Watson

**A/N: **So this is way overdue, huh? But at least it's another ultra long chapter! I guess that counts for something right? ;) So! There are only two more chapters left after publishing this one. It's kind of sad when I think about it but then again I kind of look forward to it too.  
>Anyhow I had some struggle with this chapter because I originally intended for some of it to be a bonus chapter but then I thought it would be silly and I had to rewrite a lot of it. Truth be told it needed some major editing... but it was worth it and I hope you think so too! Pssst! It's a bunch of chocolate covered sweet moments so I hope you brought your toothbrush ;)<p>

I hope all of you guys had a great holiday and got safely into the new year! With that said here's today's gift from me to you; Tada! A huge box! And inside the box Gajeel is flexing his arms waiting for you to open it so he can give you a joyous and ehm... unique concert! To make things even better I included this huge rocket you can strap him on and send him flying when you feel like it. That way he returns somewhat safely to Fairy Tail when he's done giving you a concert :)

_EDIT: I had to re upload this chapter because the other version was the wrong one (with all of my grammar mistakes and so on)._

**Disclaimer: (tilts her hat) "Because I'm bad, I'm bad - Come On... ops!"**  
><strong>Transation coming from Hejmdal laying on the floor with a huge bump on her head; I'm still not cool enough to be Hiro Mashima! ;)<strong>  
><strong>Diclaimer part 2: I kind of insinuated Hiro can Moonwalk and dance like MJ. I have no idea however if that's true but my theory is that every awesome person can do it effortlessly :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: It's elementary, my dear Watson<strong>  
>Natsu growled in annoyance as he ruffled his hair with both hands. It had been a long and terrible night outside the cabin. For some reason a lot of the creatures were active during the night and none of the guys really got that much sleep because of it.<br>With a sigh he turned his head towards Gray and Gajeel who was staring like brain dead zombies at the fire in front of them. He could barely recall the girls getting up but he did remember Erza poking him for a few minutes before she decided that she didn't need their help in preparing the breakfast. He knew it was an act of mercy from her part and he suspected that his humble and dead expression might have lead her to that decision but he wasn't sure. All he knew for certain right now was that Erza and the other girls were rambling while running around after stuff to cook. Heck even the cat joined the girls in their activities and was flying somewhere while talking about fish.  
>Natsu noticed that Gajeel was slowly tilting his head forward and it almost sounded like he was snoring.<br>"Oi Gajeel!"  
>The sound of his voice made the metal head jump slightly but it didn't take long before he was staring daggers in Natsu's direction.<br>"What is it Salamander?"  
>"Just making sure you didn't fall asleep before Erza got back here"<br>"I wasn't sleeping!"  
>"Yeah riiiiiight"<br>"Shut up! I wasn't!"  
>"Of course you weren't"<br>"Jeeeesh give it a rest will ya! And even if I did sleep it's none of your business, I mean other than the fact that it was your fault for keeping me up all night"  
>Gray smirked and gently laid a hand on Gajeel's shoulder.<br>"If I hadn't been there last night I could have sworn that you just indicated that you and Natsu did something inappropriate"  
>"Get your hands of me you damn perverted ice freak!"<br>"I'm just saying what it sounded like that's all"  
>"Yeah well at least I wasn't so scared I had to hug a moron like salamander all night long"<br>Natsu jumped from his position with a low growl and pointed his finger accusingly towards Gajeel.  
>"Oi! I only hugged the stripper because that bat thing caught me by surprise!"<br>Now it was Gajeel's turn to smirk as he leaned forward and raised an eyebrow.  
>"Is that so, hmm? So it was only my imagination that you hugged him while those high-pitched noises crept in on us?"<br>"Well... no..."  
>"My point exactly!"<br>"Well you joined us in the hugging and tears streaming down your face part when you saw that huge figure with the glowing eyes roaming in the jungle!"  
>"Yeah... so?"<br>"Argh! You're so annoying!"  
>"Are you talking about yourself again?"<br>Natsu could feel the anger boiling in his blood as he took a few steps closer towards Gajeel who got up to a standing position. It didn't take long before their foreheads crashed against each other while they kept staring in the opponents eyes viscously. The aura's surrounding them was growing with murderous intentions until Gray gently placed a hand on each of their shoulders.  
>"Now come on Gajeel, Natsu. This won't solve anything"<br>Gajeel was the first to turn his evil glare towards Gray and he was growling slightly as he directed his anger towards him.  
>"What's it to you, bub?"<br>Natsu quickly followed Gajeel's procedure as he glared at Gray too with eyes shining menacingly.  
>"If it's a fight you want just say the word and it's on!"<br>Gray sighed and tilted his head forwards and held it there for a few seconds. When he had collected his thoughts he raised his head again and glared at the dragon slayers with calm and patient eyes.  
>"I know you're pissed because we didn't get that much sleep but please don't let it get the best of you. Just hear me out okay? Instead of getting angry at each other why don't you use that anger to try and figure out how to get back at the girls and Happy?"<br>Gajeel and Natsu were silent for a few moments until they finally understood what Gray was saying. When it did they both smirked deviously with eyes shining mischievously.  
>"You're right Gray! Sorry Gajeel"<br>"Yeah, yeah you too..."  
>Gray exhaled in relief but soon joined the others in smirking as he crossed his arms in front of him.<br>"So what next?"  
>Both dragon slayers seemed to consider that for a moment as they rubbed their chins.<br>"Might I propose something first?"  
>Gajeel looked at him but was still smirking as he turned towards Gray.<br>"Yeah sure"  
>"I don't think we should pull the prank right away. I mean we're almost ready to leave the island and I think Erza will kill us if we do something to delay us. So! When we're on the ship...?"<br>"I like your thinking stripper boy! Okay lets start planning before the girls come back and decides it's time to eat"  
>With that sentence all of them started going over ideas and plausible pranks. None of the girls or the exceed knew what devious and slightly cruel things laid ahead of them but soon they would know not to mess with them the hard way.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu let out a sigh as he unloaded yet another load of stuff onto the boat. He didn't know what he was carrying but he knew it was something vital for the upcoming trip across the ocean. To be honest he didn't particularly care at the moment he was too tired from lack of sleep and the workload Erza made him do.<br>They finished building the ship at some point during the day and now they only needed to collect all their stuff and set sail. He couldn't wait for that to happen for numerous reasons but one of the things he looked forward too was taking a long and well deserved nap. Turning his head he watched Gajeel and Gray carry a huge and heavy barrel onto the ship while bickering about who carried the most of it. Happy was sitting on top of the barrel dictating them how to walk so they walked identical. He wasn't sure if that was a smart thing for Happy to do or not but it did look like it had some effect since they got onto the boat walking in a straight line without accidentally walking into the jungle. And to be honest it wouldn't surprise him if they somehow managed to bicker so much that they didn't notice that they somehow wandered into the jungle and got lost in there. The mental picture made him want to facepalm and laugh at the same time. With a sigh he placed his hand on his shoulder and gently cracked it before he started walking towards Erza to ask her what his next assignment would be. Currently she was talking to Levy who was holding a check-list making sure they brought all they needed for their journey and didn't forget something. As he walked towards them Erza turned her head while talking to Levy and nodded once in his direction indicating she saw him approaching. It didn't take long for him to reach them and knowing Erza he knew it wouldn't be wise interrupting them while they were talking so instead he casually scratched the back of his head while staring into the distance. He didn't know for how long he stood there until he heard a slightly furious voice snap him back to reality.  
>"Natsu!"<br>"Ohh sorry Erza"  
>"That's alright. Now we're almost done loading the boat but there is one more thing that I want you to do"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I want you to take that empty basket over there and fill it with apples. There's an apple tree over there. Can you do that for me? "<br>"Uhm... yeah sure"  
>With a yawn he left the women to talk about the to-do-list or whatever they called it and soon he found himself picking apples and dropping them into the empty basket. As he did he started to notice the weird sound the apples made when he dropped them into the basket. It was a good voice though and soon he figured out a way to entertain himself by dropping 1 apple and quickly after dropping two. It almost sounded like a melody and he soon found new and different variations to the rhythm. When there was enough apples to fill the bottom he emptied it and soon the ground was filled with apples instead of the basket. He didn't really understand why he enjoyed this so much. No actually he did. It was almost like when he was playing the drum. The drum... Natsu froze in his position and his eyes widened as the apple in his hand slowly dropped from his grasp.<br>"The drum..."  
>In a flash he leapt away from the basket and started searching the area for his drum. It wasn't in the cabin, it wasn't by the fireplace and it wasn't on the beach! His head kept popping out randomly and caused some of the others to be caught in surprise by Natsu's head just spawning from out of nowhere staring at them with huge curious eyes. It didn't take long though before his search was stopped as he felt someone grabbing his shirt firmly from behind preventing him from doing another head-popping-scene.<br>"Natsu... what do you think you're doing?"  
>The voice was slightly dripping with fury and even though his instincts told him to beware he didn't really care that much at the moment.<br>"Erza! Have you seen my drum?"  
>"Your... what?"<br>"You know my drum? It's this big and..."  
>"I know what your drum looks like Natsu! Now why would you think I knew where it was?"<br>"Well you might have seen it at some point. I mean you and Levy are so organised and all..."  
>"Ohh..."<br>Natsu couldn't see Erza's face because she was still holding him firmly but he knew she was blushing. That fact was soon confirmed as he felt Erza let go of him and he turned to stare at her with wet and appealing eyes.  
>"Erza we have to find that drum! It's very precious to me because it was something Lucy and I build together"<br>"Oh.. yes... I see... well... um... that's very understandable Natsu. You may search for your drum while we finish the chores"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes"  
>Natsu could feel his grin spreading. His smile further increased when he noticed that Lucy was slowly approaching them. She probably wanted to know what the fuss was all about.<br>"Oi Luce!"  
>"Hey Natsu, Erza. What's going on?"<br>"Well Natsu lost his drum. Have you by chance seen it anywhere?"  
>"Hmm no... sorry but I haven't"<br>"That's alright Lucy"  
>As Erza said those words Natsu could feel Lucy put her hand on his shoulder and squish it gently. Lucy knew how much random stuff from missions meant to him so she could only imagine how hard it would be for him to lose the drum. Natsu was blushing slightly as he placed his hand over Lucy's on his shoulder and gently squished it back.<br>"It's okay. Erza allowed me to look for it"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"Well uhm.. do you need any help? I'm done with my chores and I think the possibility of finding the drum would increase if we did it together"<br>"That would be awesome Luce!"  
>"Umm!"<br>Natsu grinned playfully and it made Lucy blush slightly as she nodded her head towards him. They didn't get to stare at each other for long as Erza coughed lightly and brought them back to the presence.  
>"Ahem..."<br>Both of them turned their heads towards the scarlet haired woman dreading what she might say to Lucy volunteering in finding the drum.  
>"Uhm Erza it's just.. I already did what you asked of me. So I think it would be sufficient if I helped him..."<br>"Yeah! And it would speed up the search a lot!"  
>Natsu and Lucy waited for Erza to start a long argument telling them how that would be a bad idea so they were surprised when they saw her nod her head.<br>"Yes... Yes I think it would be wise if you helped Natsu in recovering the drum"  
>"Really?!"<br>"Yes... But no hanky-panky on my watch okay?!"  
>"No sir!"<br>"Good!"  
>Both of them stood frozen for a few seconds as they watched Erza leave them. They didn't know what to do but finally Natsu broke the silence as he looked at Lucy with his eyebrows twisting awkwardly.<br>"Did she just say hanky-panky?"  
>"Yup..."<br>"As in...?"  
>"Yes..."<br>"So she meant...?"  
>"Oh yeah..."<br>"I didn't think Erza would be such a pervert..."  
>"Neither did I..."<br>It took a few minutes for them to shake that experience of their shoulders but soon they found themselves occupied with scouting various scenes scaring the others a few times with their huge staring eyes from heads that kept popping out randomly from out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>Natsu didn't know for how long they had been searching for the drum but he knew it was probably longer than Erza would find appropriate. But he really wanted to find it so he could coop with her anger later on. With a yawn he looked at Lucy who was currently leaning forward and examining the last place he remembered playing on the drum. Lucy was staring all around her curiously and nodded a few times like she was having a conversation in her own mind and confirming some statement he was unaware of. Suddenly Lucy's eyes widened as something seemed to catch her attention and she quickly turned around to look at Natsu while pointing a finger towards him.<br>"You!"  
>"Me?"<br>"Yes you! You said that this was the last place you saw your drum, correct?"  
>"Mmm yeah. I told you that"<br>"And you haven't seen it since?"  
>"No..."<br>"Sooo... do you think it's plausible that someone took the drum?"  
>"Uhm I guess...:"<br>"Ah-ha!"  
>Natsu jumped slightly in surprise as Lucy in a quick move closed the distance between them and gently poked him on his chest.<br>"You see Natsu? This has to be it then"  
>"What?"<br>"This is the scene of the crime!"  
>"What? What crime?"<br>"Shhh! Now let me see now... hmm"  
>Natsu tilted his head to the side as he watched Lucy rub her chin philosophically while humming some strange tune. As she did she turned around on her feet and started looking all over the place again more thoroughly while occasionally saying "ah-ha", "I see" or just humming something he couldn't recognize.<br>"Umm Luce...?"  
>"Hmm..."<br>"Luce?"  
>"Shh just a minute okay. You know you can't hasten this brilliant mind of mine. It already works quicker than anything else in the entire world"<br>"I know you're smart Lucy but that really sounds like you're exaggerating"  
>"Not when you're the smartest and most intelligent detective in the world!"<br>"Oh I... what the heck are you talking about?"  
>Natsu could practically hear Lucy rolling her eyes as she turned towards him.<br>"Come on Natsu! I'm the greatest detective in the world and you're my most loyal servant. Now don't slack or fall behind we have an important task to finish"  
>"Really?"<br>"Mmm!"  
>"Awesome! Okay ehm... what do I do?"<br>"Look for clues! You see that small chip of clay over there?"  
>"Yeah...?"<br>"And did you notice the footprint next to it?"  
>"Ahhh... no? And what does a piece of clay have to do with it?"<br>"Ah but this is why I am the detective now isn't it? That small piece of clay is from the drum and it most have fallen off when the culprit stole the drum"  
>"Ohh! And that's why the footprints are important! Hmm... it's... cat paws!"<br>"Which means?"  
>"Happy did it!"<br>"Very well deducted Natsu! Lets follow the footprints shall we?  
>"Aye!"<br>Natsu grinned widely towards Lucy who giggled kindly before they started following the footprints that for some suspicious reason was leading them into the jungle.

* * *

><p>Lucy hummed as she lead the way through the jungle. For some reason she wasn't frightened by entering it nor was she anxious of what they might find in there. Maybe it was because it was a bright and sunny day or maybe it was because she knew they would leave the island soon. Or perhaps it was because she was spending some quality time with the pink headed freak who was following close behind her.<br>They were still playing their little detective game but soon the foot or palm prints they were following came to a stop and Lucy had to stop too to take a look around. But unfortunately there was nothing anywhere close to be seen and she knew that this could only mean that the thievish cat had taking the next part of his journey in the air.  
>Furrowing her eyebrows she took a look up and sure enough there was evidence that some creature had been there not that long ago and she was absolutely positive that it had to be Happy. Turning around she smiled warmly towards Natsu before nodding in the direction she was sure the cat hat flown and started walking convincingly. As she did she could hear Natsu trying to hold in a laugh and she turned around again to see what the fuss was about.<br>"What is it?"  
>"Ahh nothing... just... well... you don't really need me in here do you?"<br>"Huh? What do you mean?"  
>"I'm surprised I have to lecture you, miss I'm so intelligent. Looks like you can follow Happy's path without me using my nose"<br>"Ahh no that would be cheating"  
>"Really?"<br>"Mmm... unless of course we get lost then it's okay for you to use your nose"  
>"Hmm... you and me all alone in the jungle. Now why doesn't that sound like such a bad thing when I think about it?"<br>"Natsu!"  
>She could feel her cheeks burning as she turned around and watched the dragon slayer grin deviously towards her as he tilted his head to the side.<br>"Come on Luce! I'm sure I could find something interesting for us to do in here"  
>"What are you insinuating?"<br>"What I'm insinuating? I thought you were the one with the brain. However..."  
>"However what?"<br>"I will give you a clue to follow"  
>"Mmm okay...?"<br>She was still blushing fiercely as he closed the distance between them and before she got a chance to protest he gently held her chin in his hand. He was looking at her while smirking deviously yet affectionately. In a way Lucy knew what was coming and knew that she should have seen this one coming from a mile away but for some reason she was dumbfounded and clueless at the moment. That was until she felt Natsu wrap his arm around her waist while his hand moved from her cheek to the back of her head. Natsu gave Lucy a gentle squish before forcing her head towards his resulting in both lips colliding. As they did she could feel her stomach twirling excitedly like there was a huge bubble of butterflies inside of her and as the kiss deepened she could almost hear the bubble exploding, sending a mayor storm of a weird tingling sensations throughout her entire body. She was shivering slightly but it wasn't unpleasant and it wouldn't even be noticeable for anyone unless you were a dragonslayer. Per instinct Natsu responded to this and squished her body with his arms that was wrapped around her torso. This resulted in another huge chill running through Lucy's body and she could practically feel the hair on the back of her head raise.  
>All of a sudden she felt so light headed and she knew she had to stop now if she wanted to regain some of her own self control. So with that in mind she placed her hands on Natsu's chest and gently pushed him back to indicate that his so called clue was enough for now. She could hear him laughing almost bitterly when he stopped the kiss and rested his head against hers.<br>"So... you sure you don't want a second clue before you use that brain of your to deduce what I meant?"  
>"Ehh... hehe... it's fine... and umm... I think I get what you insinuated"<br>"Good"  
>Lucy could feel herself blushing as she struggled to find the right words.<br>"But you know I wouldn't... umm... you know... in here... I mean..."  
>Now it was Natsu's turn to blush as he crooked his eyebrow towards her.<br>"Well of course not... but there.. umm... are other things than that you know.. to umm.. do"  
>"I know... but even if it is tempting and all I think it would be for the best if we... umm... didn't... I mean we've been out here for so long it wouldn't surprise me if Erza started looking for us and could you imagine what she would do if she caught us doing anything inappropriate...?"<br>Natsu froze in his position and Lucy could practically see the scenario going through Natsu's mind and it wasn't a pleasant sight.  
>"That.. would be..."<br>"I know..."  
>Reluctantly they let go of each other and as they did Natsu raised his hand and placed it on Lucy's head. She was yet again clueless about what he was doing until she felt him ruffling her hair in a very Gajeel like manner.<br>"Stop that Natsu!"  
>"Sure..."<br>He was grinning widely as he stopped ruffling her hair and it only increased when he saw how Lucy was glaring at him while pouting her lips in annoyance.  
>"Haha! You're kind of cute when you look like that Luce"<br>"Shut up..."  
>Lucy kept staring at him defiantly as Natsu started laughing. He really was an idiot sometimes but she kind of liked that about him.<br>When he stopped laughing he caught her by surprise again by smiling affectionately before he kissed her. It was a sweet and almost innocent kiss and once it was done Natsu tilted his head to the side and looked at Lucy apologetically.  
>"I'm sorry..."<br>"Yeah, yeah whatever..."  
>She was smiling teasingly towards him indicating that she wasn't mad at him and she knew Natsu was smart enough to know that fact. So with that said they silently moved away from each other and started walking again.<br>"Hey Luce?"  
>"Can I ask you something?"<br>"Sure"  
>"Well it's just... do you think Erza really meant it when she said that she didn't want any hanky-panky on her watch?"<br>"Umm... well I don't think she indicated that she wanted us to do it if that's what you mean?"  
>"No it's just... do you think she might have indicated something else?"<br>"Not really no. I mean I think it was her way of saying that something like that should only be a plausibility"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well put it this way it was her way of saying that potential hanky-panky should only happen in our dreams and not in reality"  
>"Oh!"<br>They started walking again but they didn't get far before Natsu broke the silence.  
>"So Luce?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You said only in our dreams right?"<br>"Yes?"  
>Natsu stopped walking and was rubbing his chin thoughtfully and as he did Lucy turned around to look at him curiously. He was blushing slightly and it was obvious that he was struggling with something.<br>"What is it Natsu?"  
>"Luce I... god damn it! How do I say this without sounding like a moron?"<br>Lucy watched as Natsu started squirming uncomfortably in his position while his face went through several shades of red as time passed by.  
>"I.. um... what I mean is... ahh damn it!"<br>"What?"  
>"You!"<br>"Me?"  
>"Yes you! In my dreams... that's okay?"<br>He was pointing his finger towards her in an awkward way while shaking slightly.  
>"Umm... yes?"<br>"So I shouldn't feel guilty about it?"  
>"Of course you shouldn't. I mean it's normal dreaming about other people"<br>"Yeah but... including... you know that sort of subject?"  
>Lucy was staring at him curiously until she finally understood what he was talking about and as she did she wanted to facepalm herself for being so slow. She knew this was a natural thing but she never expected Natsu being so inexperienced that he didn't know that.<br>"Yes that's alright Natsu. It's only natural having those dreams once in awhile"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes. However I'm surprised you didn't know that? Haven't you talked to others about it?"  
>"No... I mean Gray once told me that he would be all over me in my dreams"<br>"Oh?"  
>"Yeah he said it after this argument we had were we accidentally hit Laxus and he electrocuted us which ended up in both of us being completely paralysed so we couldn't continue fighting..."<br>"...that isn't the same at all..."  
>"Oh wait there was this other time!"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Well it was during a fight with Gray and I accidentally burned Cana's barrel of liquor and she got all worked up and told me she would use her female attributes to hunt me into a never ending dream"<br>"That's not the same either!"  
>"I know but it's the closest thing I have to talking about people occurring in my dreams"<br>"But you have had those dreams but you haven't talked to anyone about it?"  
>"No... I mean I thought I was the only one and well... I don't think the subject was ever brought up"<br>Lucy sighed and even though it sounded weird that he wouldn't know any better she shouldn't be surprised. Well maybe Gray or some of the other would have hinted it to him somehow but if it was only hinting and not an actual conversation she could imagine it wouldn't have the same effect on Natsu as it would have on anyone else. Besides that he didn't have a father figure since Igneel who could have told him this. But then again why didn't Gildarts or anyone else tell him about it? Had they just assumed someone else would lecture him about it at some point?  
>"Natsu it's perfectly normal having those dreams"<br>"So you have them too?"  
>She felt like biting her lips but she knew she couldn't take it back once she had uttered those words.<br>"Umm.. yeah a couple of times"  
>"Oh..?"<br>Natsu was smirking towards her and Lucy could feel numerous inappropriate swear words crossing her mind.  
>"So tell me Luce? Who did you dream about?"<br>"Mmm-mm! No! That doesn't matter!"  
>"Please Luuuuce! If you don't tell me you know I'll just have to force it out of you"<br>"No!"  
>She was shaking her head defiantly as she watched Natsu's grin increase in a very devious way.<br>"Are you sure Luce? This is your last chance"  
>"I don't want to tell a hot headed baboon like you!"<br>Natsu's eyes widened as Lucy wiggled her tongue teasingly towards him.  
>"Oh, you shouldn't have done that"<br>Lucy didn't get a chance to answer him back as he launched himself and caught her in a tight hug.  
>"Nat..."<br>"Shh... now you left me with no choice"  
>"What are you going to...?"<br>She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence as she felt Natsu loosen the hug just enough for his hand to be freed and allowing him to tickle one side of her rips. The result came immediately as Lucy started laughing.  
>"Please Natsu... stop..."<br>He stopped and Lucy inhaled a huge portion of air.  
>"Are you ready to tell me who you dreamt about now?"<br>"Never!"  
>Lucy was smiling teasingly towards Natsu as she said that knowing that it would only encourage the dragonslayer in his questioning.<br>"Never? Are you sure about that? Is that you final answer?"  
>"Mmm!"<br>"Very well then"  
>Lucy roared in laughter as he once again started tickling her and soon she was gasping for air in his arms as he stopped his fingers from tickle playing her rips.<br>"You want to tell me now?"  
>"Okay, okay I surrender!"<br>"Good girl!"  
>He released his hold of her and smirked while he crossed his arms in front of him.<br>"So.. spill!"  
>"Umm... okay... well there was this one time with Gray"<br>"... what?"  
>"No it was more than once... Ohh! But there was this other time with Gajeel!"<br>"... what?"  
>"Yeah, yeah... and umm... besides them.. umm... lets see... there's Loke, Laxus, Elman, Gildarts, Freed, Lyon, Jura..."<br>"Jura?!"  
>"Yes and then there's the trimens without Ichiya of course..."<p>

Lucy stopped her ranting to look at Natsu who was staring back at her with huge and very confused eyes that were ready to pop out at any moment. It was obvious that Natsu didn't notice the glint of sarcasm shinning in Lucy's eyes as she was listing names so it shouldn't surprise Lucy when Natsu exhaled rather shakingly before turning his head to look menacingly of into the distance. As he did fire slowly started spawning around his body and as it did he brought his hands up in front of him were he cracked his knuckles loudly.  
>"Natsu...?"<br>"I don't care if it's natural or only a dream... I will teach those guys not to sneak into your dreams ever again unless they want utter pain for the rest of their lives!"  
>Now it was Lucy turn to exhale and almost giving in to the facepalming feeling rising inside of her.<br>"Natsu! I was only teasing you. I didn't have dreams about any of them"  
>The words seemed to have their effect as the fire slowly decreased until they were gone. When the fire died out Lucy raised her hand and with a quick movement pinched Natsu's nose.<br>"Auch! Luce?"  
>"That's what you get for asking questions you don't want the answer to. And this..."<br>Lucy pinched his nose harder resulting in Natsu yelping slightly.  
>"... is for getting all worked up about it. However this..."<br>She released her hold on his nose and instead placed it on his chin before gently kissing him.  
>"... is for your noble intentions by being jealous"<br>Natsu blinked a few times before staring at her in confusion.  
>"I don't get it?"<br>"But if you really want to know I have dreamt about you..."  
>"Wait! You did? So was it a good dream or was it one of those dreams or what?"<br>"Well I'm not telling. However... I will tell you that you're the only one who has made such a mess out of my dreams"  
>She was smiling teasingly before she blinked with one eye towards him. Even if he was slow in some aspects she was certain he would get that indication and sure enough Natsu's grin suddenly grew and he started laughing silently.<br>"Luce! You're a pervert too aren't you?"  
>"Maybe..."<br>His laugh increased in volume as he once again hugged her. Before he released her he gently kissed her forehead resulting in both of them blushing from all of the excitement and mainly because of the subject they had just discussed.  
>"Natsu?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Isn't that Happy footsteps over there?"<br>"Hmm.. yeah looks like it. Alright miss detective! Lets follow the clues shall we?"  
>"Mmm!"<br>Both of them were smiling as Natsu gently grabbed Lucy's hand and they started following the trail Happy left behind. Their little quest had taken them on a detour but now they were back on track to find the missing drum.

* * *

><p>Natsu was still blushing slightly as they followed the foot or paw prints. He wasn't blushing because he felt bad about the conversation he had with Lucy but he was still inexperienced in talking about these sort of things. And to be honest he was always more of a doer than a talker so something this sensitive wasn't something he would normally talk about with anyone. Well except Lucy but it would take time before he got used to the idea of talking about stuff like that. Not that he was shy or anything but he wasn't used to people getting this close to him and knowing some of the more primal aspects of his persona.<br>After walking in silence for a while Lucy turned around and smiled encouraging towards him and as she did he could feel himself turning more red. He knew Lucy saw it and he smiled sheepishly while scratching the back of his head with the other hand that wasn't holding on to Lucy's. As he did she started giggled affectionately before gently squishing his hand.  
>"It's okay... I won't tell anyone what you told me you know that right?"<br>"Mmm yeah I know"  
>"Good. Now relax... I think these footprints are leading us back to the others"<br>"Yeah looks that way"  
>Following the footprints it didn't last long before they were lead to the boat where the others were standing in front of it impatiently waiting for their return. If they hadn't been so focused on their search they would have noticed this. They would also notice Erza glaring at them as if she was trying to figure out if something happened that shouldn't have happened. But they didn't until the footprints they were following came to an abrupt stop. As they did Lucy narrowed her eyes and looked up where she noticed the rest of the group staring at them.<br>"Umm... hi! Have you seen Happy?"  
>The question seemed to confuse them but Erza was the one to answer as she crossed her arms and took a few steps towards them.<br>"He is on the boat. Now did you find the drum?"  
>"Well sort of..."<br>"What is that supposed to mean?"  
>"You'll see... Happy?! Come down here will you?"<br>The exceed popped his head out and waggled his tail before spawning his wings and flying down to them. As he reached them Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and kneeled in front of the cat who was looking at both of them innocently.  
>"Happy where's the drum?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"You know where it is don't you?"<br>"No I haven't seen it anywhere... why would you think I took it? I think Gray took it because he wanted something to cover up his..."  
>"Oi! I didn't take the drum!"<br>"I know Gray"  
>Gray huffed once before leaning towards the boat and started staring towards the blue cat.<br>Natsu could feel his lips slowly rising revealing his canines as he watched Lucy go in serious mode while interrogating Happy. This had potential to become a truly hilarious situation if Lucy played her cards right.  
>"Happy do you deny that you are guilty in this crime?"<br>"Aye!"  
>"So that means you also deny the fact that it was your footprints we found where Natsu left the drum?"<br>"Aa-ye?"  
>"Well let me see your paws if you're innocent then"<br>"Mmm okay?"  
>Happy reluctantly showed his paws to Lucy and as he did it was evident that small drops of sweat was starting to form on the cat's head.<br>"Hmm... hm..."  
>"I told you Lucy I didn't do..."<br>"Ah-ha! Here's the evidence!"  
>"Whaa...?"<br>"You see this brown substance between your fingers? It's from when you stole the drum"  
>"But I-I... didn't..."<br>"Yes you did! You see we found this small piece of clay on the crime scene and it came off the drum when you stole it! Therefore I know that it was you because you accidentally scratched the drum with that paw resulting in the small piece to break off and thereby also leading to you having that brown substance on your paw"  
>"Ohh..."<br>Natsu had a hard time concealing his laugh as Happy raised his paw up to his face and clenched it into a tight fist in front of him. It was even harder to suppress when he heard a very confused Gray whispering; did she just say crime scene to Gajeel. But he managed somehow before returning his attention towards the so called detective and the blue criminal.  
>"But why did you steal it Happy?"<br>"Well.. it was just... I just wanted to play a little for the giant cat before we left the island..."  
>"That's a nice thing to do but you could've just asked"<br>"No..."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because you wouldn't like what I did to it"  
>Natsu forgot time and place for a second as he glared at the cat who was squinting underneath Natsu's burning stare.<br>"What did you do to my drum? Tell me you didn't break it!"  
>"No I just... well come with me"<br>Natsu stared in confusion at Happy who was walking towards the boat before turning towards Lucy who looked equally baffled at the current situation. With a shrug he reached his hand to Lucy and helped her into a standing position before they followed the cat onto the ship and beneath the deck. It was filled with barrels and stuff they needed for their travel and it amazed Natsu just how much that was down there.  
>"Happy what are we doing down here?"<br>"Just a bit further Natsu and you'll see"  
>It didn't last long before they got to the far end of the deck and when they did Natsu saw what Happy was keeping a secret and his jaw almost hit the floor as he stared at the scene in front of him. He almost didn't hear or see Lucy having the same reaction as himself but he noticed especially when he saw her pointing a finger at the thing that caught their attention the most.<br>"Oh Happy you didn't"  
>"Aye..."<br>Natsu blinked again before staring at the creature that was laying there looking back at them with huge and appealing eyes.  
>"The big cat..."<br>Happy nodded before going over to the cat and started patting it gently on its head.  
>"Aye... she wanted to come back with us. And well.. I thought I would play the drum with her down here so she wouldn't get bored. I would tell you I was practising or something like that and at some point I would pretend I was sick and that I needed to be kept isolated down here..."<br>"So we would leave a sick cat with our food?"  
>"... when you put it that way it doesn't sound like a good idea..."<br>Natsu exhaled before wandering over to the two cats who was looking at him like he was an executioner who had the power to decide whether they lived or died.  
>"But why?"<br>"Well remember when Lucy talked to the cat and she said something about the giant cat was claiming me as its kitten?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"You see I wanted to say goodbye but when I did she got all sad and stuff like that. And I knew I couldn't leave her like that... I mean she hasn't got any other cat family on this island so she wont miss anyone! Besides I think she was lonely and I think it would be cruel just leaving her all alone here don't you!?"  
>"Yes it would... hmm... but how do we convince Erza?"<br>"You don't have to convince me!"  
>All four of them shrieked in surprise as the scarlet haired woman seemed to come from out of nowhere. In fact it almost looked like she had somehow materialized within the shadows as she suddenly stood there wiping her eyes with her hands.<br>With a gulp Natsu pointed his finger towards Erza and he instantly felt guilty even though he hadn't really done anything.  
>"Erza?!"<br>"As I said you don't have to convince me. I think it would be cruel just leaving her so you have my permission to bring her a long. However..."  
>"However?"<br>"The cat will travel as a passenger and not as storage"  
>Natsu smiled as he watched the blue cat jump in joy and hugging the gigantic cat before he spawned his wings and collided with Erza's head while tears was streaming down his face.<br>"Thank you... sob... sob... Erza..."  
>"Don't mention it"<br>Lucy started giggling and soon Natsu joined in as he watched the exceed starting to kiss Erza's head. When he stopped laughing he turned towards Lucy.  
>"So Luce? I guess some heads are meant for kissing and some are meant to be boats"<br>"Shut up..."  
>The look on Lucy's face made him roar in laughter and soon Lucy laughed too. Even if it was her head he was joking about it was still a funny comparison.<p>

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for them to lead the big black cat out from the deck and soon all of them were standing outside staring at eachother prepared for what would happen next.<br>Erza nodded once and took a quick glance around before pointing her arm up into the air.  
>"This is it! We will now take departure. Are you ready?"<br>"Aye!"  
>"Good!"<br>The next thing happened very fast as Erza started giving orders to them telling them when it was time to raise the anchor and when they had to raise the sails. So it didn't take long before they were slowly sailing away from the island with a mixed up feelings in their stomachs. It would be nice getting home and sure there were things they wouldn't miss but there had been fun times too.  
>The most conflicted at the moment was Natsu who was currently dangling across the railing while drooling into the ocean. He wanted to go home but he wasn't sure if he wanted to undergo the horrific experience it always was when he was travelling. As he thought this he couldn't help but think that it would have been nice if Wendy had been with Levy and Gajeel but unfortunately for him she was probably back at the guilt right now.<br>As they sailed further away from the island figures suddenly appeared on the strand and even though Natsu was feeling ill at the moment he narrowed his eyes until he could recognize two familiar shapes.  
>"Hey Luce... come... here"<br>"What?"  
>"Look! It's... that lizard king... and... crab"<br>"Did the lizard king crap on the beach?"  
>Natsu was pointing his finger rather shakingly towards in the creatures direction and soon Lucy spotted them as well.<br>"Yes it is! Goodbye lizard king! Goodbye evil crab! Take care okay?"  
>The crab was dancing while clapping it's claws while the lizard was making a weird almost howling like sound and soon a lot of other lizards joined him and the tiny crab on the beach and started making the same sound as the lizard king.<br>"...looks like... he became friends with... the other lizards again... huh?"  
>"Yeah looks that way. To be honest I'm glad knowing that Natsu"<br>"... yeah"  
>He gulped once before he could taste iron in his the saliva indicating he had to empty his stomach and quickly he leaned further across the railing before it came splashing out of him. As he did he felt Lucy gently stroking his back with her hand and it made him relax a tiny bit as he finished emptying his stomach. When he was done he moaned before sitting down and resting his arms on the railing where he placed his head.<br>"You okay Natsu?"  
>"I... hate travelling..."<br>"I know"  
>He didn't see her smiling but he did feel her wrap her arm around him and he sighed as he closed his eyes. It would be nice if he could get a nap or something like that then the trip wouldn't seem that long. But as he drifted off into his sleep he felt Lucy's arm stiffen and heard a low shriek escaping her lips. He was about to open his eyes and ask Lucy what was going on when he felt a sudden wind blowing towards them. It wasn't a cold wind but for some reason it smelled awful! Something like dead fish and it didn't have a positive effect on his motion sickness... on the contrary. He groaned once again as he felt something dripping onto him that felt sticky and slimy. What the heck was going on?<br>With all of his remaining will power he opened his eyes only to find himself staring at some weird sort of creature. He immediately knew that this had to be the sea creature that the others engaged back in the days and he could feel his anger starting to boil inside of him as he clenched one of his fists and held it up threateningly towards it. Not that it looked very threatening in his current condition.  
>"You! Don't you... dare.. do anything! I will... burn you... crisp! And... stop drooling on me!"<br>The sea creature turned it's head resulting in an enormous amount of drool landing directly on Natsu making him shiver in both disgust and because he was feeling nauseous again.  
>"You... I will..."<br>He could feel another wave of motion sickness running through him and as the dizziness escalated he quickly placed the hand he was threatening the sea creature with over his mouth. But the hand was covered in drool and the sudden increase of the smell right underneath his nose made him lean forwards again and empty whatever was left in his stomach.  
>As he laid there the sea creature turned around to look at what the person underneath him was doing and for some reason it looked like it pitied him.<br>"Don't go near him, you... sea monster!"  
>Lucy was now standing on her feet with her whip in her hands and was looking at the creature fiercely. She noticed it freezing in it's position as she said this before it lowering it's head as if it was bowing towards her.<br>"What are you...?"  
>Narrowing her eyes she stared at the monster as it closed it's mouth and slowly started lowering itself into the water until it was gone. When it was gone she ran to the railing only to find herself staring at the blue water underneath them.<br>"Where did it go?"  
>She didn't have to wait long before her question was answered and she saw the creature emerging out of the water further away from them than before. As it did it also very slowly lifted a long tail from underneath the water and as it became more visible it started wagging the tail from side to side.<br>Lucy was clueless for a few seconds until she recognized the pattern as a wave. She then understood that the creature was waving at them and if she wasn't mistaken it was telling them goodbye.  
>Picking up on her intuition she raised her own arm and started waving towards it and as she did the sea creature started waving faster. On that note she noticed that the sea creature was... smiling?<br>"See you sea creature thing! Take care okay?"  
>The sea creature nodded and soon it dived into the ocean and was out of sight. With a sigh in relief Lucy turned her attention towards Natsu who was trying his best to wave with one hand but it looked more like a baby seal trying to swing with just one paw than an actual wave. The sight made Lucy laugh as she once again sat down besides Natsu and tried to stroke his back but because of the saliva her hand kept slipping making it look like she was trying to take off the drool and not showing her affection.<br>"We have to get cleaned don't you think?"  
>"Garrr...!"<br>She tilted her head and smiled as she looked at him trying to protest against that idea. But she knew it was for the best if they got cleaned especially because they were both so slippery that they could become a threat against the others safety. Especially if their bodies skated around the boat aimlessly and crashed into stuff. Besides she knew she didn't have to argue about it with Erza so she knew it would happen the question was how and which procedures they would have to follow. And knowing Erza she could imagine she would throw her into the ocean and use a robe to secure Natsu and then throw him into the water as well. For now she didn't want to think about it and she sighed before she tried resting her head against Natsu's shoulder. It took a couple of tries but finally she succeeded and she smiled to herself as she heard Natsu starting to snore peacefully.  
>Everything was going to be okay and soon they would be back at the guild with all of their friends enjoying themselves with each others company.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Muahaha! I could have made this chapter soooo inappropriate and break the rating with miles (and thereby also earn the possibility of this story being deleted). But to be honest I think it's so much more intriguing hinting without the actual whoop-de-do :)

And where are the others in the end and why don't they appear sooner? Well call it a plot-no-jutsu if you want, haha! But okay Gajeel is also plagued by motion sickness and is therefore laying like an empty shell somewhere while the others are downstairs making sure everything is secured tightly so it won't fall or tilt as they travel. If you want you could also say they were on the toilet... now that would be weird... I wonder how that scene would work out especially if they also had "appropriate plumbing" and stuff like that... Well less wondering and more writing! So without any more hesitation I give you my second gift to you by including this "bonus chapter". Aaaaand action!

In the bathroom Erza is currently using the mirror to put on makeup while Levy is busy taking a shower. Happy is poking the water in the sink trying to avoid getting into it. Meanwhile Gray is sitting on the toilet while reading a short story made by Lucy that is only suitable for people who is having a good time doing whatever they need to do when they usually sit on the toilet.  
>Erza: "Stop poking the water and just get in Happy!"<br>Happy: "No! Besides I didn't know you were the kind of person who would wear make-up?"  
>Erza: "Well I'm a woman and as such I do like to make my appearance likeable"<br>Happy: "... you don't say..."  
>Erza: "Now get in!"<br>Happy: "But it's too hot!"  
>Erza opens the cold water earning a scream from inside the shower.<br>Levy: "Hey! Don't use that when I'm in here!"  
>Erza: "Oh! I'm sorry Levy"<br>Levy: "That's okay"  
>Gray: "Jeez! Can't a guy have some peace while taking a dumb?"<br>Happy: "Shut up Gray! At least you don't have to take a bath!"  
>Erza: "Besides you should be grateful that we allowed you in here"<br>Happy: "Yeah because you smell!"  
>Gray: "... well obviously! Anyhow I'm almost done..."<br>Happy: "... I didn't want to know that..."  
>Gray finishes his task and flushes the toilet resulting in Levy screaming again. Reacting on instinct Gray jumps towards the shower and opens the shower curtains revealing a shaking Levy. The sight makes a huge amount of blood shoot out of Gray's nose resulting in his body being pushed backwards by the force of it. Unfortunately for Gray this means his flying body at some point crashes into Erza's back making her drop the mascara she is holding which unfortunately hits Happy who just finished his bath.<br>Erza: "I'm sorry Happy"  
>Happy (sniffing): "Does this... sob... mean I have to take another bath?"<br>Erza: "No it's fine if you use a wash cloth. Sadly for you Gray, you won't be lucky enough to enjoy that faith!"  
>Gray: "Oi! I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to do it okay?"<br>Erza: "Perhaps not. But the fact is you did and now you have to face the consequences!"  
>Gray: "What are you...?"<br>Erza: "Levy get out of the shower and put on a towel"  
>Levy: "Yes right away!"<br>With a swift move Erza throws Gray into the shower while Happy is smirking deviously. Gray has a bad feeling about this as he holds onto his nose that is covered in blood.  
>Gray: "...?"<br>Erza: "Graa~aay... you're filthy. Be a dear and turn on the water?"  
>Gray: "Fine!"<br>Erza: "Get ready by the sink Happy! I'll take the toilet"  
>Happy: "Aye!"<br>Gray: "Dear god don't tell me that you...?"  
>Erza: "Oh yes! Ready Happy?"<br>Happy: "Aye!"  
>With horror showing in Gray's eyes Erza and Happy take turns in flushing the toilet or using the sink making him squeal and yelp like a girl. It is almost like a melody the way he is yelling "Hot-hot-hot-hot!... no cold I mean hot! Hot! Hot! Arrrrgh freezing cold!"<br>Erza, Levy and Happy is roaring with laughter as they watch the iceboy squirm and they would have laughed even harder if they knew that this would cause Gray to have the flu for the rest of the trip.

….. aaand cut! I hope you enjoyed that scene... poor Gray... They/I like tormenting him... Just to point it out; It was on purpose that I didn't use past tense in this bonus chapter. Yes I was naughty enough to use present tense, how do you like that for a change, haha :)  
>So with that said, this is Hejmdal signing out for now!<p> 


	22. Everyday I'm travelling

**A/N: **Heeeey! So I loved the latest manga... it really rocked my boat so to speak ;)  
>So... I would have liked to advertise for this competition called "The Best Fairy Tail Fanfic of 2012" by OoComputerFreakoO because I thought it was an amazing idea but the story got deleted for some reason. That's just... sigh... stupid! Anyhow I would like to thank those who nominated my story. I am truly flattered and if I could I would hug all of you until you thought I was a crazy woman who didn't have enough friends ;) Ahh but I won't... Instead I'll give you something else to show you how much I appreciate your support.<br>Okay so today I want you to put on your best dress or your best suit. You don't have to in reality just in your head. Done? Good, now I want you to pick whoever you think might be the best dancer in FT. Once you've chosen a dancer I want you to choose either; a) "Sexy Back" by Justin Timberlake. b) LMFAO with "I'm sexy and I know it". c) "I Wanna Rock N Roll All Night" by Kiss or  
>d) Barry White – and yes you may choose any song he created...<br>Now dance and enjoy! :D

Arwen heartfilla; Thanks for your review! I'm glad you enjoyed the story so far. Hmm I don't know why I enjoy tormenting Gray. I guess it just comes natural to me (I'm so devious I know). Anyhow I hope this chapter will make amends to the poor guy so... please enjoy! I'm pretty sure he will XD

**Disclaimer: "This is just in! The latest news confirms that Hejmdal isn't Hiro Mashima! I repeat Hejmdal is NOT Hiro Mashima. Over and out"**

**(So I don't own FT or any of the songs mentioned above).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Everyday I'm travelling<strong>  
>Happy poked to the almost unconscious Gajeel who was currently laying on the deck with a small drop of saliva dangling out of his mouth. He didn't look so good at the moment especially because there was a blueish aura surrounding him. In spite of that the Exceed kept poking the dragon slayer to get his attention. Happy knew he probably should leave the poor guy alone but he was so bored at the moment and he couldn't think of anything better to do than poking Gajeel and watch his body twitch while his eyes were burning with something that wasn't terrifying at all. He knew it would have been horrific in normal circumstances but right now it was just hilarious.<br>After a couple of minutes with this activity he started getting bored again. It had been fun listening to Gajeel silently growl and cry like a little girl but now he was silent as the grave and Happy wasn't sure if it was because he feel asleep or was unconscious. And that wasn't fun. No sir!  
>With a sigh he turned around to look at Natsu who was sprawled out on the deck with Lucy laying with her head resting on his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist. It looked like they were sleeping because both of them had their eyes closed but of course he couldn't be sure. But he couldn't bring himself to irritate or disturb them at the moment. They looked so peacefully and almost cute. Wait did he just think Natsu was cute? His eyes widened but soon he closed them again as he stuck out his tongue and repeatedly kept saying;"Yuck, yuck, yuck". When the thought was almost gone he shook his head and glared around the boat. There had to be someone who could entertain him but who?<br>Happy summoned his wings and flew across the boat where Levy and Erza was discussing something while pointing at a map Levy was holding in her hands. Maybe he could convince them to go on a treasure hunt! Then he could be the captain and the rest of them could be his crew. An image of him standing with a huge black beard and a gigantic sword flashed before his eyes and he giggled as he imagined how the rest of them would bow before him and call him "The Biggest and Bluest Captain Happy!". Then they would bring him fish! Oh yes a lot of fish! And the ones bringing him the biggest fish would be rewarded while the rest of them had to walk the plank as punishment. A devious laugh escaped the cat's mouth as he landed a few feet away from Levy and Erza. None of them seemed to notice him as he approached them with a huge grin on his face.  
>"All hail the Biggest and Bluest Captain Happy!"<br>Levy and Erza turned around to look at Happy who was trying so hard to hold back a laugh that small tears was starting to form in the corner of his eyes. Erza blinked in confusion a few times before she got down on her knees and placed a hand on the cat's shoulders.  
>"Are you okay? Is something wrong?"<br>Levy got to her knees too and looked from Erza to Happy a few times before exhaling.  
>"Erza Happy is fine"<br>"But he wouldn't be standing there with tears forming in his eyes if everything was in order"  
>"It's because he's trying too hard not to laugh... Isn't that right Happy?"<br>Happy couldn't hold in his laugh any longer and it came out almost like a roar. Soon he had to wrap his arms around his stomach because his muscles was starting to ache but it didn't matter. The confused look on Erza's face didn't prevent his laugh from escalating and soon he was rolling around on the deck like a blue fur ball.  
>After a couple of minutes the Exceed inhaled and wiped the tears that had suddenly started to flow from his eyes before he turned around towards Erza and Levy who was staring back at him. Erza didn't look mad but she didn't look happy either. Levy was smiling her usual kind and gentle smile and Happy couldn't help grinning as he slowly got into a standing position. Suddenly he felt kind of silly and he started to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.<br>"Ehm... so... what are you doing?"  
>Levy tilted her head to the side and giggled gently before showing him the map they had been looking at earlier.<br>"We were discussing which way would be best when we travel back to the guild"  
>"Ohh..."<br>"I think we should take this route because it would be the fastest but Erza think we should take this route here"  
>"Hmm...<br>Happy narrowed his eyes and thoughtfully rubbed his chin as Levy pointed on the map illustrating the two routes. He didn't know how on earth they had gotten a map but he knew it would be best not to argue about something so insignificant at the moment. He tilted his head a few times before pointing at the map again.  
>"I think you're right Levy"<br>"Really?"  
>"Mmm!"<br>Not that he knew that much about following the right route or maps at all but he had a hunch that Erza's route was the best and because he wasn't that good at determining the right route he was absolutely sure he had to choose Levy's. Besides he was pretty sure that Levy was better at reading maps and calculating the right route.  
>"But... Levy?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Can we.. perhaps go treasure hunting?"<br>"Huh?"  
>"It's just... I'm bored... and I think it would be fun!"<br>"Oh I see! That's why you called yourself Captain Happy, right?"  
>"...yeah..."<br>"Hmm... well if you can convince Erza to make a stop on one of the islands then sure"  
>Happy turned his head towards the scarlet haired woman and instantly knew that that wasn't going to happen by the way her eyes glinted with furry for a split second. Gulping he looked down on his feet as he started to tap with his toes.<br>"S... sorry Erza... I just..."  
>"It's okay Happy. But you know if you're bored there are some chores I would like you to do. The amount of puke those infidels Gajeel and Natsu has vomited the deck is a mess and it could use some mopping. Besides that there's..."<br>The cat's eyes widened especially because he knew she was serious about it. Just thinking about cleaning the deck sent a shiver down his spine as he clenched his teeth and turned to stare at Levy with frightened eyes. She shrugged and smiled at him gently. He would do anything to prevent doing chores and he gulped as a million thoughts raced through his mind. There had to be something else he could do? Someone had to help him! Anyone!  
>"Oi! Happy! Where are you?"<br>Happy jumped and looked at the person who was addressing him.  
>"G...Gray?!"<br>"Yeah that's me. You don't have to sound like it's that big of a surprise that I would call for you"  
>Happy blinked and watched him walk towards them slowly with something under his arm.<br>"What... what is it Gray?"  
>"Jeez you don't have to sound like I'm here to kill you"<br>"Sorry it's just..."  
>He nodded his head towards Erza which earned him an "ohh" from Gray indicating that he knew why he was acting the way he did.<br>"Happy I came because I wanted to challenge you in tic-tac-toe"  
>"Really?!"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Sure! Lets go!"<br>The cat instantly summoned his wings and flew as far away from Erza and Levy as he could. He didn't hear Erza sighing nor did he hear Levy's gentle laugh. All that mattered to him right now was that Gray, of all people, had saved him from an extremely cruel fate. He didn't know how he should feel about that but for now he was grateful. In fact he might even let him win one game but he wasn't entirely sure about that at the moment.

* * *

><p>Erza smiled before she grabbed another piece of chicken from the table. It was really tasty and if she didn't have any manners she would gladly drool and eat the whole piece in one bite. But she knew that it wasn't in her character to munch like the idiotic boys so instead she opened her mouth before taking a rather huge bite. It was simply exquisite! It wasn't just the chicken but of all the food on the table was excellent. Unfortunately she couldn't take the honour for creating the fine meal in front of her but she really appreciated all of the effort and hard work she knew Levy and Lucy had but into it.<br>Turning her head she looked at the girls who was talking about some girlish subject while giggling and blushing occasionally. They looked tired and she didn't blame them because they had been working hard the last couple of hours preparing this unique dinner. She knew they had to work extra hard because they didn't really have that much supply on board but they did have a small oven they had created using clay. Levy had to be the most tired though because she had to run from the kitchen and up to the helm where she would navigate Erza and tell her if they were on the right route. At first she didn't really like getting commands from the blue haired girl but she came to accept it and also respect her decisions over time because she knew she had exceptional navigating skills. Well at least they were better than her own and she knew when she had to swallow her own pride and let others help her.  
>After taking another bite she noticed that there wasn't any more meat on the chicken in her hand so she dropped the bones and swallowed. She wanted more food but she had to take a short break before starting her second round.<br>A small bump on her side made her jump slightly in surprise and she almost went into full battle mode before noticing who bumped into her. Fortunately she noticed the black fur just in time and she exhaled before placing her hand on the giant cat's head.  
>"Sorry I didn't see you there. Are you hungry?"<br>Erza almost giggled when she saw the cat's eyes widening with happiness and she instantly grabbed a plate and started putting different types of food on it before giving it to the cat. It made a meow like sound as a thanks and quickly started munching on the food. She nodded once before turning her attention away from the cat and looked towards the girls who was smiling towards her.  
>"This is very delicious Levy, Lucy! Thank you for your efforts in creating it"<br>Lucy nodded slightly before grabbing her cub and lifting it into the air.  
>"No problem Erza! Cheers!"<br>"Cheers!"  
>The rest of the table including Gray, Happy and Levy joined the cheer before taking a sip of their drinks. It was really tasteful and Erza mentally made a note that she had to interrogate Levy later on how she managed to create the alcohol. She knew she had used some of the plants there had been on the island but she didn't know how she had created it. But she knew that it could wait until later. Instead she had another pressing subject she wanted to talk about.<br>"Lucy?"  
>"Mmm..."<br>"Don't you think it's about time that you named your child?"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>Erza smiled deviously as she watched Lucy squirm uncomfortably while blushing from head to toe. Happy and Gray both fainted and fell down from their chairs knocking them unconscious. Levy was blushing too as she raised her hands to her mouth and started to question her own logic.  
>"No Lucy... how? When... I didn't think that you...?"<br>"I didn't! I... Erza stop saying stuff like that! It's inappropriate!"  
>"No I think it is necessary to discus this Lucy... You and Natsu have to take responsibility for what you did"<br>"But... but... we didn't do anything!"  
>"No?"<br>"No!"  
>"So you didn't find a huge cat in the jungle and allowed Happy to get attached to it?"<br>"No... wait what? What are you talking about?"  
>"The big panther like cat that's currently eating beside me"<br>"Ohh... that's not our child! You're being mean Erza!"  
>"Hehe... well perhaps I am. But still you haven't answered my question. Don't you think it's about time that you named her"<br>"Well yeah... hmm... what should we call her? Do you think she has a name?"  
>Erza turned around and watched the cat shake it's head. So it didn't have a name.<br>"Cat.. do you want a name?"  
>It nodded enthusiastically before smiling. The way it looked made Erza laugh because the smile looked kind of similar to the way Natsu grinned with his canines showing.<br>"It's settled then! Gray, Happy! Stop laying there like complete idiots! We have an important job to do!"  
>She watched them slowly raising themselves while they rubbed the huge lump they had on their head from hitting the deck.<br>"Good! Now Lucy do you have any suggestions?"  
>"Hmm... how about Blackie?"<br>"No... that's just... no. Gray what do you think?"  
>"Do I look like someone who's good at coming up with names?"<br>"Are you telling me that you don't want to participate in this important task?"  
>"Ehh... no not at all! Hmm... okay how about John?"<br>"It's a girl!"  
>"Oh right... Caroline?"<br>"No that's too ordinary... please tell me you have some better suggestions Happy?"  
>"Aye! Black Jack!"<br>"It's still a girl!"  
>Erza sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples before turning her head and looking at Levy.<br>"Levy, what do you think?"  
>"Well we could name her after it's species. It's part of the cat family called Felidae in latin. Besides that she looks like some sort of panther and that's called Pantera in latin. So how about Felidia or Panteria?"<br>"Hmm not bad Levy..."  
>Erza rubbed her chin for a second while thinking about it for a few seconds. She didn't notice Happy jumping down from his chair and walk towards the giant cat until she heard him speak beside her.<br>"Hey cat what do you think about Sparta?"  
>The cat meowed once and looked at Happy with huge and kind eyes before turning towards Erza sending her it's most appealing look.<br>"You don't want to be named Sparta do you?"  
>It blinked a few times before nodding it's head enthusiastically.<br>"You... you want to be named.. Sparta?"  
>The cat nodded once again more violently before staring at her with eyes that shone with what could almost be described as an excited kid who's about to have a huge bag loaded with candy. Erza sighed before petting the cat on it's head. She knew she couldn't refuse the cat when it was looking at her like that. That look could melt the heart of the strongest foe.<br>"Very well then. From now on you will be known as Sparta. Now I think this is something worth toasting on, don't you agree?"  
>"Hai! Cheers!"<br>Everyone except Happy and Sparta raised their glasses and smiled before downing what was left in their cups. Soon they were enjoying themselves again and eating what was left on the table. They were having such a great time that they didn't notice two dragon slayers growling in anger nearby because the food made them nauseous. Besides that their constant cheering and talking was so loud that they couldn't sleep and thereby avoid how awful they felt right now.  
>Natsu turned his head towards Gajeel and he could immediately see that he felt the same way as he did at the moment. Well maybe they were feeling awful at the moment but soon the table would turn and those party loving friends of theirs would pay. Ohh yes they would! They wouldn't have the last laugh in this. Natsu could feel himself grin mischievously as he pointed a shaking finger towards the girls.<br>"Soon..."  
>Gajeel laughed rather weakly but grinned too as he looked at the girls quickly before turning back to looking at Natsu.<br>"Soon..."  
>Both of them laughed but the laugh was soon replaced with a gulp as both of them suddenly felt a wave of motion sickness rush over them.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was going according to the plan. No that wasn't exactly right, it was going way better than they originally intended. The way things were going it was only a matter of time before the girls and the exceed got what they deserved and Gray couldn't help smiling slightly when he thought about it. After taking a quick glance around the table he placed his elbows on the table folding his hands in front of him. The girls and the cat was relaxed after the huge meal and therefore it was more than likely that they would do what he told them too. Yes the plausibility of them denying him was close to zero. He laughed a small devious laugh before collecting himself and straightening his thoughts. It was important he made them walk into their trap without noticing they were doing it.<br>When his thoughts was cleared he inhaled a huge amount of air and got into a standing position where he began collecting the plates on the table. His actions wasn't unnoticed as Erza stared at him curiously.  
>"What are you doing Gray?"<br>"I'm cleaning the table. I thought I might as well do it right away before you demand me to do it"  
>"Good thinking. Thank you Gray"<br>"Yeah whatever... say I just had this idea"  
>"What idea?"<br>"Well... no you wouldn't like it"  
>"I think you should let me be the judge of that. Now tell me your idea"<br>"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you. Okay since we've just had a lot to eat and we're all exhausted I thought it would be appropriate if we took a sunbath. Especially because it's getting hotter and the sun is just about right to get a good tan"  
>"A sunbath?"<br>"Yeah I told you it wasn't a good idea..."  
>He sighed heavily before turning around and started to walk towards the kitchen.<br>"Wait!"  
>Gray smirked as he stopped. This was too easy.<br>"What? You want to call me a pervert and tell me how bad an idea it is?"  
>"No.. I actually think it's a good idea"<br>"You do?"  
>"Yes... well... we'll help you clean the table and then I think we should relax and enjoy the trip"<br>"Sure if you say so. Let's meet back here when we're done okay?"  
>"Yes"<br>It didn't take long for them to clean the table and soon they were all standing at the deck waiting for what to do next. Gray nodded before crossing his arms in front of him.  
>"So here's what I had in mind. I know this might sound perverted but do you have bikini´s? Good now I want you to go downstairs and change into those then I'll get things ready here"<br>Lucy looked dumb folded for a second as she raised her hand.  
>"Uhm Gray? What exactly do you need to prepare?"<br>"I need to clear the area so you can lay on the deck. It wouldn't be a sunbath if the table was in your way now would it?"  
>"No... but... shouldn't you be downstairs changing too?"<br>"Hey you know how fast I am when it comes to stripping. I don't need to go downstairs to change"  
>"Ehh... um... right"<br>"Besides I don't intend on sunbathing with you"  
>"You don't?"<br>"No... Someone has to steer this ship and I'm the only candidate left to do that task"  
>"Ohh you're so sweet Gray!"<br>"Yes... yes I am"  
>Lucy smiled towards him before following the girls downstairs. When she reached the door she looked dumb folded once again as she stared at Erza.<br>"Uhm Erza can't you just requip into your bikini?"  
>"Yes but I have to put on sun lotion and I think I have some left downstairs"<br>"Oh good idea!"  
>Gray watched them babbling until they were out of sight. When they were he quickly removed the table before running inside where he grabbed a bag. Once he had retrieved the bag he ran over to Natsu and shook his shoulder.<br>"Oi it's time! Remember the bag!"  
>"Finally! Can you help me up?"<br>"Yeah sure..."  
>Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulders and helped him into a standing position where they exchanged a small smirk before Gray gently pushed Natsu over the railing. When he heard the splash he immediately ran towards Gajeel and followed the same procedure. He rubbed his hands and exhaled as he looked around to make sure everything was in order. Everything seemed to be ready and he nodded to himself before crossing his arms and waiting for the girls to come back upstairs. When they did he gave them a rather bored look. It was important that he kept his inner perverted side in check so he didn't mess things up somehow. To be honest it was rather hard thinking about other stuff and stick to the plan when the girls came walking in with their rather small bikini's. Not that he thought about any of them as potential partners or anything but he could appreciate a good female body when he saw one. The challenging part was that there were three of them right in front him so he had to make up a lot of stuff inside his head in order to prevent him from going into perverted Gray mode. It's funny how much an image of a naked Makarov can prevent your nose from spouting out a huge amount of blood, huh?<br>Inhaling he looked at the cat who was wearing a pair of shorts with palms on it. Gray tilted his head and wondered why the cat would wear them when he was practically naked most of the time but there were many things he didn't understand about the cat's logic.  
>"Gray!"<br>"What is it Lucy?"  
>"Where is Natsu? He was laying over there before we went downstairs but now he's gone"<br>Gray was about to answer when he heard Levy shrieking loudly which made a shiver run down his spine. Before he got a chance to address her he heard Lucy questioning the blue haired girl.  
>"What's wrong Levy?"<br>"Where's Gajeel? Please don't tell me... I think I heard something falling into the water..."  
>Crossing his arms he did his best to look disappointed as he stared at the girls who was looking at him like he had done something horrible.<br>"Jeez! Do you seriously think I would throw those idiots into the water? What kind of guy do you take me for? I dragged their sorry asses downstairs so they wouldn't lay there like idiots while you were having a sunbath. I did it to be nice to you so you didn't have to look at their miserable faces on such a beautiful day. Besides I didn't think you would like hearing them puke if you wanted to take a nap. But oh no! It's all Gray's fault because of course he would do something horrible when you weren't looking. Hmph, I guess I don't deserve being innocent before proven guilty, huh?"  
>Both girls jumped in shock by his speech and Gray almost smirked when he saw the guilt shining in their eyes. Lucy was the first one to take action as she placed a hand on Gray's shoulder.<br>"I'm sorry Gray I didn't mean it like that. We're both truly grateful for all you've done for us"  
>"Yeah right..."<br>Levy clenched her hands before staring more intently on Gray.  
>"But... she's right Gray! We didn't mean to insult you! It's just... we... we just thought that maybe... but we're sorry for thinking that Gray! Really! Sorry!"<br>"Hmm... it's okay. Now don't you think it's time to take a sunbath, hm?"  
>"Hai!"<br>They smiled towards him before placing their towels on the deck and soon all of the girls and the exceed where laying comfortably on the deck. When they were Gray coughed to signal the dragon slayers that everything was ready.  
>"So girls? Can I tempt you with another drink?"<br>Erza narrowed her eyes as she glared at him with disbelief.  
>"You want to make us drinks? Usually you aren't this considerate, are you hiding something from us Gray?"<br>He huffed as he glared at Erza challenging her stare.  
>"You know I'm tired of you guys accusing me all the time! Can't I be nice without you thinking I have some ulterior motive, huh? Well maybe I thought I wanted to make amends for snoring in the cabin and disturbing you. Have you even given that plausibility some thought?"<br>"I... I'm sorry Gray. I have misjudged your actions"  
>"Damn straight! I'll get some drinks for you while you cool off! Sparta! Come with me!"<br>Gray walked with determined steps with his arms crossed towards the door that lead downstairs to the kitchen with the huge cat following close behind him. When he reached the kitchen he exhaled in exhaustion as he ruffled his hair with his hands.  
>"Shit I can't keep this up for much longer..."<br>He took a few minutes to make the drinks and prepare a bowl with water for Sparta to get his façade back up.  
>"Sorry about this Sparta. But can you stay in here for a little while? I don't want you to get caught in our plan"<br>The cat nodded before taking a sip of water. When it was satisfied it yawned before going a few rounds around itself until it found a good spot to sleep. Gray couldn't help smiling as he gently patted the cat on it's huge head earning him a purr.  
>With a sigh he got back on his feet and went outside again where he gave Happy and the girls their drinks. Each of them thanked him as he offered them their drinks. When he was done he coughed again and said rather loudly that he would go to the helm to make sure they were on the right course. Gray didn't really pay attention to the girls thanking him as he walked away. He knew that once he gave the dragon slayers his final clue, he had to get away from the deck as soon as possible. Once he reached the helm he looked over the railing to ensure that the dragon slayers was ready. And sure enough Natsu was giving him a thumbs up while holding what they needed in his arms. Gray nodded towards him before running to the other side where Gajeel nodded towards him confirming that he was ready too.<br>He walked back to the helm and gently patted his pocket to make sure he had the thing he needed for when it was time for him to take action again. It didn't take more than a few seconds before the prank started and he grinned as he watched the thing Natsu had been holding flying through the air above the boat before landing on the other side with Gajeel. He couldn't remember who came up with the idea and it didn't really matter to be honest. The shark that kept flying seemed to do what they wanted it do all along and he grinned as the sharks eyes started becoming more and more twirly.  
>Happy and the girls was staring at the shark with huge curious eyes thinking that it was jumping for fun. They didn't notice the sharks eyes nor did they notice the blue aura that suddenly started to form around it's body.<br>It could happen any minute now and Gray got into a position where he could leap into action when it was his time to fulfil the last part of his role. And sure enough it happened shortly after as he watched the shark puking while being airborne. It was almost as if the shark was doing it's best in making the prank a success because it puked in the right moment when it was just above them making them squeal and scream in disgust. That was it! He quickly yelled "enough" to the dragon slayers before he jumped from this position, got the camera from his pants and snapped away while the girls and Happy was too busy jumping and yelling "Ew, ew, ew!". He kept snapping photos as he watched Lucy and Levy hug each other.  
>"This is sooo disgusting! Ewww you're covered in puke Levy!"<br>"So are you!"  
>"Ew, ew, ew, ew, eeeeeeeeew!"<br>Gray laughed and stoically walked towards them while juggling the camera between his hands.  
>"Well, well, well... what do we have here? A blue cat and a bunch of girls in bikinis covered with puke. I wonder if anyone would be interested in seeing photos of that, hm?"<br>The girls and the cat glared deviously towards him with auras burning with red fire. Erza was the most furious and he almost gulped as she pointed her finger towards him.  
>"Gray! You planned this didn't you?"<br>"Well yeah some of it"  
>"Some of it?!"<br>"Yeah... those idiotic dragon slayers actually helped in forming this plan you know?"  
>"Just you wait until I..."<br>"Wait! Hold it for a second there Erza"  
>"Why should I? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and those simpletons when I find them?"<br>"They are in the water if you want to know"  
>"What?!"<br>"But that doesn't matter at the moment. Now listen! You had this one coming. If you want someone to blame, blame yourselves!"  
>"Why?"<br>"Because you threw us out of the cabin. Do you have any idea how horrible that island was during the night? It was the worst night in our lifetimes and it was all because you girls couldn't stand us snoring. Haven't you even considered how incredible selfish it was of you to throw us outside like that, huh? Tell me you don't deserve being punished?!"  
>Erza was silent for a few minutes and Gray was sure she was surprised by his hard tone and his use of language towards her. Usually everyone would crawl into a nameless puddle if Erza went into her mad mode but Gray didn't this time. He had to collect all of his strength to state their innocence and make Erza understand things from their perspective.<br>"I... I understand..."  
>"Good! If you understand me then I promise you I won't send these photo to the Weakly Sorcerer"<br>"Yes... I would appreciate that very much"  
>"Good! Now might I suggest that you guys took a shower before the acid in the vomit starts damaging your skin?"<br>Levy, Lucy and Happy squealed as they jumped around on the deck. Levy started shaking as she looked at Gray with tears in her eyes.  
>"But... we only have one shower...?"<br>"Jump into the ocean. I'll make sure not to sail until you're back on the ship"  
>"Okay.."<br>He laughed as he watched the girls and Happy run around screaming before jumping into the ocean with arms swinging frantically above their bodies. Or well Erza was more collected and simply jumped into the ocean before any of the others had stopped screaming like freaks but the outcome was essentially the same.  
>Sighing he looked at the empty deck for a few seconds before he went inside to find a bucket and some water to clean up the puke. Not that he wanted to but it didn't smell that good and he was a decent man even if some people didn't always give him credit for it.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy screamed as she fell towards the ocean. It didn't take many seconds before she hit the water but before she did she was sure she heard a bonk and someone else yelping in pain. She noticed that the water wasn't that cold and she soon reached the surface to look at who or what had made that yelping sound. When she did her eyes almost popped out as she watched a huge lump forming on Gajeel's head who was glaring daggers towards Happy.<br>"You stupid cat! Why did you land on my head?!"  
>"It wasn't my fault! It's your fault for having such a huge head!"<br>"Shut it, you stupid cat!"  
>"Make me!"<br>"Oh I'll make you..."  
>Lucy coughed and they both turned to watch her smiling kindly towards them.<br>"Umm... sorry for interrupting. But I'm pretty sure it was an accident Gajeel"  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever bunnygirl"<br>"Stop calling me that!"  
>"Gehe! Naaaw, you know that ain't gonna happen bunnygirl"<br>"Stupid metal head..."  
>Gajeel laughed as he watched Lucy turn red in anger while she mumbled a number of indecent words about him. Of course he could hear her and that made it even more fun because he didn't think Lucy was capable of using that language. When she was done swearing she turned her head towards Gajeel again but this time she didn't look angry but curious.<br>"What is it woman?"  
>"Do you know how you'll get back on the ship?"<br>"Yeah I do. What's it to you?"  
>"Nothing... just wondering"<br>Lucy didn't like the way Gajeel was smirking deviously towards her and she almost immediately regretted asking him that question...  
>"Hmm... lets see if bunnies can fly shall we?"<br>"No you wouldn't dare...?"  
>"Of course I would and you know it!"<br>She gulped and a small drop of cold sweat rolled down her cheek when she felt Gajeel grab her hips.  
>"Please don't..."<br>"Hell no! Now see you later bunnygirl!"  
>"I'll get you for this Gajeeeeeeeeel!"<br>He laughed as he watched Lucy fly into the air and eventually hitting the deck. Even though he knew that Salamander might get him for this later on he didn't really care at the moment. It was too much fun and he would gladly take whatever punishment the little hot headed idiot might have in store for him. Not that he was questioning Lucy's capability to come up with some punishment herself but he doubted she wanted to get back at him for something this minor. But of course she had taken him by surprise sometimes so he couldn't really count on her not taking action against him.  
>With a sigh he looked at Happy who was looking back at him with an amused look.<br>"So... can I convince you to give me a ride up to the deck?"  
>"Aye!"<br>He laughed his characteristic laugh and soon he was on his way back on to the ship.

* * *

><p>Levy squealed in shock as she watched Erza hit Natsu on his head making him shriek shortly before staring back at Erza with tiny flames spawning in his eyes. It was almost like watching two evil creatures preparing mentally to fight each other and Levy had to shake her head and collect her thoughts in order to make some sort of strategy. It didn't take long and soon she inhaled a huge amount of air, encouraging herself that this was the right thing to do, and soon she was pinching both of their ears between her fingers.<br>"You guys! Stop it!"  
>"Ouch Levy that hurts!"<br>"We will stop fighting. I promise you"  
>She nodded towards them and let them go.<br>"Now how do we get back on the boat?"  
>Natsu looked at her before looking up towards the deck.<br>"Hmm... well we could call Happy and ask him to carry us up there"  
>"I guess..."<br>"Hey you guys!"  
>All of them looked up and watched Lucy wave at them enthusiastically. Levy couldn't help but smile warmly as she raised her hand and waved back at her.<br>"Ehm... can you help us?"  
>"Yeah there's a rope here somewhere. Just a second I'll find it"<br>Levy's smile increased as she turned to look at Natsu.  
>"Problem solved... hey are you okay? Your cheeks are all red"<br>"No.. it's fine"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>She blinked in confusion for a few seconds before she understood why Natsu would be blushing. Lucy was still in her bikini and the way she waved had sent a wave through her body making her... attributes wave more than they usually did... hmm so the dragon slayer wasn't totally oblivious when it came to that subject, huh?<br>"Natsu can I ask you something?"  
>"Umm yeah sure"<br>"Don't you think that bikini suits Lucy quite well?"  
>"Yeah it does doesn't it? I mean it really suits her body... oi! When did you become the perverted girl Levy?"<br>She giggled as Natsu's blush increased but unfortunately she didn't get time to tease him more because Lucy was back again and throwing the rope down to them.  
>"Thanks! Now Natsu, when we get on the deck make sure you notice how the colour of Lucy's bikini really matches her eyes"<br>"You're sick you know that, right?"  
>Levy laughed as she started climbing the rope. She knew she didn't normally tease Natsu like this but now she could see why all of the other guys took so much pleasure in doing it. The way he reacted when being teased was hilarious and she knew that this wouldn't be the last time she would tease the dragon slayer.<p>

* * *

><p>With his arms resting on the railing Natsu groaned as he stared at the sunset in the distance. He knew that it was a beautiful sight with the sun reflecting on the water making it look like the entire ocean was on fire but he couldn't really appreciate it when he felt so bad from motion sickness. Oh the things he would do to get rid of his motions sickness right now... He felt like he was missing out on all of the fun stuff that had transpired on the boat. Well he had been a part of the prank but he hadn't been able to eat the delicious meal Lucy and Levy created earlier. Neither did he participate in humiliating Gray when he lost against Happy in tic-tac-toe. Besides that it had sounded like all of them had a lot of fun during the day. Well except Gajeel he was a drooling and puking puddle of sadness just like he was.<br>The sun was almost gone in the distance now and Natsu yawned as the stars above him started to sparkle and shine like everything was in balance. They didn't care about a tiny dragon slayer laying on a boat struggling to survive from something so minor as motion sickness. Narrowing his eyes he stared at the biggest of them and mumbled a low curse.  
>"What are you doing Natsu?"<br>"Hmm... nothing..."  
>He hadn't noticed Lucy approaching him and in a way it annoyed him that his nose wasn't working the way it should. Not that he could blame it, he had been puking a lot and some of it had been pure acid. That stuff can numb even a dragon slayer's abilities when it comes to smelling.<br>"Are you okay?"  
>"Mmm..."<br>Lucy gently placed her hand on his back and started stroking it affectionately resulting in a low and pleasant hum to escape his mouth as he closed his eyes.  
>"... nice..."<br>He felt a shiver run through his body as Lucy's scent finally reached his nose. Even with his motions sickness and all it was almost nice just sitting there with his head now relaxing on his arms. He wanted to return the affection but he didn't want to jinx it or challenge his luck at the moment. Instead he was focusing on Lucy's kind words and physical touch that made a warm and fuzzy feeling spread through his body like a tiny flame igniting his internal organs.  
>"The moon and the ocean is so beautiful tonight. It almost reminds me of the other day where we were out looking at the stars during the beach party. You told me that those over there represented the dragon and I told you about the Zodiacs. It was really nice"<br>"... mmm..."  
>"You know it's kind of a shame that Erza interrupted us at that time, huh? With your motion sickness now it's kind of hard to really enjoy the moment"<br>Natsu opened his eyes as the meaning of the words made it through to his brain. Did she just imply something or was he being delusional? He had to find out but how could he do that in this situation?  
>An idea formed in his head and even though he knew it might earn him a slap or verbal assaults it was something he was willing to risk. So with that settled in his head he slowly placed his hands on the railing and started to get into a standing position.<br>"Natsu what are you..?"  
>"Wait... just..."<br>"Okay?"  
>When he got into a standing position he looked at Lucy who had followed his lead and was standing as well. He was still holding on to the railing for a few more seconds as he steadied himself by taking a few deep breaths. It didn't take long before he felt he was in a more secure state and he released his hands resulting in him standing on his own looking like he wasn't motion sick at all. However this didn't last long because soon he was swaying from side to side like a leaf in the wind. Eventually he lost balance and he fell forward into Lucy's hands who was there immediately to make sure he didn't fall down on his face.<br>"Thanks..."  
>"What the heck are you doing?"<br>He took a few deep breaths before he wrapped his arms around her waist. The next thing happened almost instantly as he took a quick look down towards the ocean. As he did he smirked deviously before he leaned his back against the railing and used it to roll on resulting in both of them being airborne for a couple of seconds before they hid the water. He could hear Lucy screaming as they fell and he couldn't help smiling as he felt her hold onto him rather tightly.  
>It didn't take long before both of them were swimming in the water. Lucy was trembling slightly and the confused look on her face made Natsu laugh.<br>"Umm... Natsu?"  
>"Yes...?"<br>"What the heck are you doing you idiot?"  
>Natsu knew that this idea might have consequences and sure enough it came as Lucy hit him on his shoulder.<br>"Auch!"  
>"Well?"<br>"Well... you see... if I understood what you said correctly up there then you wanted some of that female romance stuff... And well... I thought this was the only way since I'm not motion sick in the water"  
>"Oh! I didn't think you were actually listening to me?"<br>"Of course I was"  
>"That's... actually kind of sweet"<br>"Yeah I'm pretty awesome aren't I?"  
>"... shut up..."<br>"Hehe"  
>Natsu grinned as he took few strokes towards Lucy. When he was close enough he raised his hand and laid it against her cheek.<br>"So... what next?"  
>"Uhm... well we should get back on the boat somehow"<br>"Yeah I guess we have to eventually... but what do you want to do until then?"  
>"Well there aren't that many options we're in the ocean right know remember?"<br>Rolling his eyes he tilted his head to the side before looking at Lucy.  
>"Seriously weren't you the one who wanted some intimacy?"<br>"Yeah but..."  
>"But what?"<br>He raised his eyebrow curiously while caressing her cheek with his fingers.  
>"We'll catch a cold if we stay here too long.."<br>"Let me worry about that Luce... you know I'm a fire mage right?"  
>"Right..."<br>Smiling she leaned her head towards Natsu's hand and as she did he could feel his heartbeat rising while his stomach started burning with a pleasant fire.  
>With one hand on her cheek he slowly wrapped his other arm around her waist and he was pleased when he felt Lucy respond to this by placing her own arms around his torso. She was hanging on to him firmly and he couldn't help smirking as he rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was so warm and smooth beneath his touch that he couldn't help a numerous amount of indecent thoughts to run through his mind. It was a natural reaction and Natsu couldn't help a sigh to escape his mouth as he removed his hand and instead placed it underneath her chin. As he did he leaned in closer and seconds later his lips meet hers making the fire that was burning inside of him spread through his veins like a huge storm blazing every cell in his body. His brain felt numb as he relayed all of his actions on instinct. When he felt Lucy place her hand in his hair he couldn't help a low growl to form in his throat as he deepened the kiss.<br>None of them knew how long they were in the water and practically they didn't care. Both of them enjoyed the moment too much to give something that insignificant any thought. They had each other and that was more than enough to keep them warm underneath the stars shining in the night.

* * *

><p>Gajeel grinned slightly as he leaned over the railing and watched Lucy and Natsu in the water. When he saw them roll off the railing he couldn't help himself from raising his motion sick body from his slumber to watch why the idiot would do something like that with blondie in his arms. As he kept staring at the couple in the water he couldn't help a small laugh to escape his lips. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud he couldn't stop thinking that there was more between Salamander's ears than he gave him credit for.<br>"What are you laughing at?"  
>He raised his hand almost without shaking as he pointed towards the two people kissing in the water.<br>"Ohh! Good for them. Hey stop glaring at them like that! Give them some privacy"  
>"Shut it shrimp"<br>He winced as he a few seconds later found himself laying on the floor with a huge lump on his head.  
>"Idiot! I'm not a shrimp!"<p>

Gajeel watched Levy as she shook her tiny fist at him furiously and he couldn't help smirking at the woman. He knew he probably shouldn't but she just looked she darn cute when she was mad.  
>"Stop laughing at me Gajeel or I'll push you into the water too!"<br>He raised his eyebrow at her and it didn't take long before she exhaled and sat down beside him.  
>"Stupid Gajeel..."<br>Grinning he rolled over to lay on his side as he watched Levy staring at her own hands she placed on her lap. As he looked at her he couldn't stop wondering what was going on inside the blue haired girls mind as she kept opening and closing her hands while looking in the other direction. Clearly she was ignoring him at the moment but why? Oh well maybe she was still mad at him or something like that. Jeez! He would never understand women even if he became one himself. Closing his eyes he took a minute before addressing the girl in front of him.  
>"Levy I'm..."<br>He stopped himself from saying any more as he felt his stomach twist in an unpleasant way making him place his hand above his mouth before starting to crawl up towards the railing.  
>"Gajeel are you okay?"<br>The concern in her voice made him shiver slightly as he succeeded in climbing the railing and seconds later emptied whatever was left to empty from his stomach. It was really painful and he couldn't help coughing as he felt some of his spit going down the wrong hole. He knew he shouldn't care but in a way he felt humiliated because of his weakness.  
>As he kept coughing he felt a hand gently but still with some power behind it hitting his back. It kept doing that until he was done and he exhaled in relief as he slumped against the railing. He was completely beat and all he wanted to do was sleep. Or was it? As he closed his eyes he felt the hand still on his back and it was no longer hitting him No, instead it was rubbing him warming his back wherever it touched.<br>"Are you feeling better?"  
>"Yeah... thanks"<br>"Good, I'm glad"  
>He couldn't stop smirking as she kept stroking his back sending some unknown but pleasant feeling to run down his spine. In a way he felt guilty for enjoying it but then again why give a damn about it? It wasn't like he forced her into nursing him when he was feeling bad. So with that settled he opened his eyes to stare at the idiot and the blonde who was talking about something he had no interest in listening to. As he did he couldn't help wondering how it would feel to be like that with another person. Having that intimacy with another person who felt the same way he did.<br>Sighing he closed his eyes again. It was so much different with those guys everyone knew they belonged together. Who in the world was stupid enough to want someone like him?  
>"Oi Gajeel?"<br>"Hmm..."  
>"Is... is that a seagull up there?"<br>Slowly he turned his head to look towards the sky and sure enough there was a seagull flying smoothly above them.  
>"Yeah..."<br>If he was in doubt it didn't last long as he saw something falling from the sky in their direction. It was big... and ugly as hell! His eyes widened and he could almost hear the seconds counting in his head before it would hit them. No... it would hit her.  
>"Shit..."<br>He heard her shriek as he pushed her out of the way resulting in the thing falling from the sky to hit him. As it did he heard Levy gulping before she closed her mouth tightly making her cheeks expand into two small balloons.  
>With a trembling hand he reached to the top of his head feeling the sticky white mass that covered him and he shivered from disgust as he looked at Levy. She was visibly shaking now and her cheeks was blushing fiercely.<br>"Don't..."  
>But she couldn't help it. The sight was just too hilarious so she couldn't stop exploding into a huge laughter. It didn't take long before she had to hug her own stomach because she had a stomach ache from laughing so much. When it was finally done she inhaled a huge amount of air before removing a few tears that had formed as she laughed.<br>"Oh... I'm sorry Gajeel. It's just... you look so funny with that dump on you"  
>He huffed in annoyance and turned his head the other way pretending he was offended. If it had been any other person he would have been mad as hell but he just couldn't feel angry about it when it was Levy. Especially after listening to her laughter. In a way it was almost worth it because he got to hear her enchanting laughter and it made him feel so... wait stop it right there! He was feeling like a mushy airhead and he didn't want that. No... especially when he knew he would never have a chance. No fucking way! He felt a pain stab his heart and he exhaled as he slowly laid down on the deck again.<br>"Oh I'm sorry Gajeel I didn't mean to offend you! It's just... I'm really sorry! I'll help you get cleaned okay?"  
>"... s'okay"<br>He watched her run off and shortly after come back with a bucket and a piece of cloth.  
>"Okay lets get you cleaned"<br>She looked determined as she started washing him and in a way he felt bad about being pampered like this. He wasn't a kid any more for crying out loud! He was a proud dragon slayer and he didn't need help to get cleaned! No! He could do that... ahh... but then again it was kind of nice too...  
>With that in mind he closed his eyes and pretended he didn't give a damn. It only took a few minutes until he clean again and when she was done he opened his eyes again to stare at Levy smiling brightly towards him.<br>"All done! You're back to your pretty self"  
>"Thanks..."<br>He watched her as she suddenly blushed and very quickly got to her feet.  
>"Umm I have to..."<br>"Land! Oi! Land ahead!"  
>"Oh that's Erza yelling! I... uhm... have to go. Later Gajeel!"<br>As she ran off he couldn't help smirking. Even if it might have been a slip up she had just called him pretty and he would hold on to that precious moment even if what had lead to it had been... well not entirely pleasant.  
>"Later shrimp... later"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if Gajeel is a bit moody and emo in this chapter. I just know that people tend to be more dramatic when they aren't feeling well... oh wait is that just me? Darn it ;)

All hail the Biggest and Bluest Captain Happy! XD Sooo... I became a huge fangirl after reading One Piece so I thought it would be fun honouring it by including something with pirates. I hope you liked it and thought Happy was adorable. To be honest I thought he was cute :)  
>In case you were wondering the bag Gray gave to Natsu contained meat to lure the shark to him.<p>

Bonus info; I thought about making Gray sick and having the flu from the bonus chapter I made for the last chapter but then I thought it would be too cruel. He needs some time in the spotlight especially after all of the horrible things I've done to him in this story. I don't want him to think that I don't like him...

Gray: "You like me, huh?"  
>H: "Not like that! You pervert..."<br>Gray: "Sure you do..."  
>Natsu: "Oi! If H says she doesn't, she doesn't okay? You want me to melt it into your stupid brain?"<br>Gray: "What was that? You want to fight me you flame breathing idiot?"  
>Natsu: "Bring it on ice dancing lunatic!"<br>Gray: "Hey at least I don't kiss girls when I've been puking all day"  
>Natsu: "What was that?!"<br>H: "Stop it you guys! Here Natsu take this picture of Lucy in a bikini and go somewhere to drool on it"  
>Natsu: "Really? Thanks! Tehehehehe!"<br>Gray: "What about me?"  
>H: "Umm.. you want a picture of Juvia...?"<br>Gray: "No...?"  
>H: "Well if you decide you want it I left it in the other room"<br>Gray: "Whatever... hmm... I have to... ehm... you know, go? Somewhere? So... see ya"  
>H: "Yeah later mister obvious... so I guess that's it for now. See you in the next and final chapter!"<p> 


	23. Mixed Feelings and Food!

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to the final act! Or this is where the fat woman starts to sing or something like that... or is it? (insert dramatic music) YES! And no... I had to divide this final chapter in two because there was so much I have to include. That means this is the final chapter part one. The second part will come when I'm completely satisfied with it's content.

So to guest and everyone else: the story isn't finished yet! Hooray XD

For today's gift I want you to choose a colour and then I want you to pick a form: round, square, triangle.. basically any form. When that's done I want you to combine those two in your head and add a pair of wings. Now let it bake for a few minutes (insert cosy music) when it's done you shake it and voilà! Your very own Exceed! :)

**Disclaimer: The owner of Fairy Tail is the only genius who can control the wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. I own nothing... well besides a huge black cat named Sparta and perhaps the plot in this story... But other than that... it ain't mine! No sir!**

**- if you got the reference you're truly amazing! Now stop reading this pish posh and pay attention :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – part 1: Mixed Feelings and Food!<br>**

Gajeel took a deep breath as he dropped to his hands and knees and felt the motion sickness slowly leaving his body. It almost seemed like an eternity had passed since Erza spotted land and until they reached the harbour in Hargeon. But he didn't really care about that at the moment and that was mainly because he had somehow succeeded in getting off the boat while Erza, Levy, Happy and Gray was busy anchoring and unloading their stuff. He knew he should be thankful that the scarlet haired woman for some reason had pitied him and left him in his state instead of demanding him to work. But then again maybe she did it on purpose because the procedure might take even longer if he kept puking every minute.

After shaking his head for a few seconds he started staring at the ground like it was the most glorious thing he had ever seen in the entire world. However it wasn't exactly his joy for getting back on land that somehow started to occupy his thoughts. No it was something completely different that demanded his attention at the moment and that something was about a certain blue haired girl who had accidentally called him pretty after cleaning him. Did she really see him like that or was he just putting way to much into this? But then again if she didn't feel that way why would she blush? If Lucy had called him pretty he was sure that she wouldn't blush that way. Furthermore he was absolutely sure that he wouldn't feel his heart skip pleasantly if he smelled a blushing Lucy as it did when he smelled a blushing Levy. Now that he thought about it, what the hell was that all about? Why would Levy's scent lure him even more when she was blushing? Had it something to do with primal instincts and hormones?

With a sigh he started getting back to his feet while exhaling loudly.

This was getting more and more confusing for every moment that passed by. But in a strange way it was also getting more clear and he knew that he could get the answers to his raging mind if he just let his instincts and feelings speak for themselves instead of dwelling on it. But for some reason it was hard just leading go and take this leap into something he had no experience with. The world he knew was great just the way it was wasn't it? Or was he ready to embrace whatever might happen if he let go of his frustrations and let go of his hold on reality?

With a sigh Gajeel started rubbing his temples as he felt a pulsating headache starting to spread. These kind of thoughts were exhausting and he didn't want to dwell on them too much right now. Especially because a certain dragon slayer and a blue cat was starting to get on his nerves from shouting and dancing. They had been doing that ever since they reached Hargeon and it was.. well annoying. Admitted at first it had been a rather pathetic dance where Natsu looked more like a stranded walrus flapping his arms and making strange noises that only Happy could interpretative but soon he was running around throwing fits into the air like he had gone through hell and lived to see another day. It wasn't that he didn't understand why the pink haired boy was so hyperactive and excited about being back on land but he could at least keep it down and enjoy the moment instead of running around like he was a kid who just good free access to the candy store. But then again Natsu was an idiot and he guessed that idiots would always behave... well like an idiot.

Speaking of idiotic behaviour Gajeel yelped slightly in surprise as something blue suddenly hit his face, blocking his eyesight and making it rather difficult to breathe.

"Mmmf!"

Of course he knew immediately that it had to be the stupid cat that was blocking his face for some reason and that point was proven when he felt claws digging into his skull as he tried to pull Happy of his face. For some reason though it didn't go as he intended but rather the opposite as the claws dug even deeper into his skull making him curse angrily but muffled into the cats stomach. As he did he heard the cat shouting something about Natsu being a moron because he had sentenced him to death but to be honest he wasn't sure what the cat was talking about.

Well it didn't exactly help that his thoughts were getting more and more blurry because of lack of oxygen. His lunges were burning at this moment and he was seconds away from biting the cat when he felt it let go and saw it's shaking figure being dragged away by a rather angry Lucy. At this point he would have loved to give in to his anger and yell something indecent at the cat but when he saw the look of absolute terror in the exceed's eyes he couldn't bring himself to do it. Besides Natsu looked rather guilty the way he was scratching the back of his neck rather nervously as Lucy approached him with anger burning in her eyes. Not that he blamed Salamander for being scared. Lucy looked absolutely furious at the moment and he knew that she could be almost as intimidating as Erza if she wanted to be.

He kept watching them as Lucy knocked both of them on the head while going into a rant about acting proper and how it wasn't considered appropriate to assassinate a team member. As he did he couldn't help a grin from spreading. Even if he wouldn't admit it out loud it could be more fun watching the fire dragon getting a lesson or two from blondie, without him intervening and adding more violence to the situation.

As he glared at the scenario unfold before him he could smell Levy approaching him and he turned slightly to look at the blue haired girl who was smiling towards Lucy that was currently on her knees talking to idiot in front of her. Well it didn't look like they would argue any further and if things kept going the way he suspected then it wouldn't take many seconds before they kissed each other. Ah, and sure enough there it was...

Slightly annoyed that he didn't get more violence and action out of the situation he huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Come on, stop with the lovemaking already and lets get going!"

He watched as both of them blushed slightly while getting back to their feet and as they did he started turning around to nod his head at the pier that was leading towards Hargeon.

"Is that the way back to the guild or what?"

Levy nodded her head as she pointed towards the city.

"Yes if we follow that direction we should reach the guild later on"

"Great! Is there any chance to get some grub around here? I'm starving"

The bookworm opened her mouth to answer but Natsu beat her to it.

"Yes there is!"

Gajeel turned his head to look at Salamander who was smiling knowingly.

"There's a restaurant in Hargeon! I've been there once with Lucy and Happy"

"Is it any good?"

"Yup!"

"Well lets go then!"

"Stop!"

As he heard Erza's voice he cursed mentally because he should have known it wouldn't go that smoothly.

"Come on Erza we've been travelling for ages and in case you hadn't noticed Salamander and I haven't been that great at keeping food inside our bodies. I know it's unfair to make you guys unload the stuff from the boat but I'm starving and I want food. Now!"

"Don't talk to me like I don't know that Gajeel! I merely wanted to ask a favour of you"

"A favour?"

"Yes! If I'm not mistaken the restaurant in this city makes an exclusive and delicious strawberry cheese cake and I want you to bring me some. And while you're at it I want you to bring a bunch of sandwiches. I think it's safe to say we all want something different to eat at this point in time"

"Not to put a hole through your suggestion but do I look like I have a small fortune to spend on food?"

He almost jumped in surprise as Erza threw a rather large bag towards him.

"Here! You can use some of my jewels. But only for sandwiches and MY cake, understood?"

"Gotcha!"

Before leaving to find the restaurant Gajeel couldn't help himself from turning around to face Levy and as he did he grinned deviously before raising his hand and ruffling her hair.

"I'm sorry shrimp! I guess you won't have anything pretty to look at while I'm gone"

"Sh... shut up Gajeel!"

"Gehe!"

He really loved the way she was stomping with her foot while glaring at him with her cheeks flaring in a reddish colour. Even though he knew from experience that he shouldn't tease her like this he couldn't help doing it from time to time. Heck he knew that this wasn't what she thought was the appropriate way to touch a woman but what the hell, right?

"I'll leave you to unload the boat. Just promise me you won't cry when the perverted freak is the only man left behind, okay?"

"Ugh! Well at least the perverted freak knows how to touch a woman unlike some other guys who think women are for cleaning their hands!"

"What..."

Gajeel pulled his hand away from Levy and started to growl in anger as he glared daggers towards Gray who was looking at him with arms shaking protectively in front of him.

"Come on Gajeel!"

Gajeel didn't really hear Natsu but he felt him as he grabbed his wrist starting to drag him away. He didn't know it at the time but it was a success to Natsu since it resulted in Gajeel being distracted long enough for Levy to snort and walk away.

As the iron dragon slayer watched the girl leave there was only one thing going though his mind: this conversation isn't over. Hell no!

"Gajeel you metal headed baboon! Lets get going!"

"Shut it Salamander"

Gritting his teeth he turned his head to glare at Natsu who was giving him a serious look while shaking his head slightly from side to side. Well he knew that the kid was trying to annoy him verbally and thereby prevent him from confronting Gray and Levy right now. He also knew that he should follow Salamander right away because he might regret it later if he confronted them while being angry. The plausibility of him saying something that he might regret was too high and even the pink haired brat knew that.

Jeez! When the fuck did Natsu learn how to read his mood and actions this well?

With a rather dark aura surrounding him he sighed as Natsu forcefully started dragging him towards the city. He would make sure that he got his emotions under control before speaking to Levy again. Or was it really that simple? First was he out of line for even getting angry at something so minor? Or was it minor? Fuck no! She had hinted that the perverted stripper had touched her in a way he wouldn't have liked... didn't she? But then again even if something like that had happened why would that make him angry? Was he... jealous? No way in fucking hell! No no no no NO! Gajeel the almighty would never succumb to such a thing. Heck no!

But then again.. what else could this nagging feeling be? If he could just put a finger on it. Hmm.. it was almost like he was being protective of something that belonged to him. Was that it?

Rather frustrated with his current emotional state Gajeel growled as he followed Natsu towards the city. He would get this sorted out somehow but right now he had to focus on the task of filling his stomach. For all he knew he might have become delusional because he lacked food. Yeah that sounded more than plausible... right?

* * *

><p>Natsu could feel Gajeel struggling to get out of his hold on his wrist but he refused to let go until he was sure that he wouldn't do something stupid. He knew that the metal headed freak could get too consumed by his own emotions from time to time and he suspected that it might be one of those things that was part of being a dragon slayer. Well it would make sense because they were closer to their instincts than normal people.<p>

"Let go Salamander or I'll rip your head off"

"Fine!"

Natsu turned around to glare at Gajeel mumbling something about how insulting it was being dragged away by a pink haired brat but he ignored it for the time being.

"What's with that look, fire freak? Why are you looking at me like I just took a huge dump on your breakfast?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just leave me alone. Understood?"

"If you say so. But Gajeel..."

Natsu was narrowing his eyes as he took a few determined steps towards the other dragon slayer.

"Yeah what is it bub?"

"Don't let your anger consume you"

"Who said a damn thing about being angry?! I'm not angry?! Why would I be? Are you a complete retard or were you just born without a brain to begin with?"

"What?!"

"Just let it go pinky and lets go to the damn restaurant"

"Fine!"

Both of them was fuming with rage as they walked through the streets of Hargeon until they reached the restaurant. None of them said anything besides the order and once that was done they sat across from each other at a table glaring out of the windows at the pedestrians who was passing by. They didn't know how vicious they were staring so they didn't notice people shrieking in horror or collapsing in terror from their evil glare. For some reason they didn't realise that it was their fault that a huge pile of fainting people was stacking up outside the restaurant. But then again why would they care about something as minor as that when they had bigger things going on in their mind.

After what seemed like forever a waiter delivered their food on several plates along with a bag that contained the supplies Erza had ordered.

They didn't know when it started happening but at some point they started competing against each other about who could consume the most food. So all of a sudden plates started getting delivered quicker and quicker from the kitchen because as soon as it reached the dragon slayers it was emptied by swift and eager hands. The rest of the guests in the restaurant fell silent as they stopped their current activities to watch them compete while glaring viscously at each other. However at some point both of them was stuffed from munching for so long and both of them was groaning from stomach ache as they stared at the last thing that remained on the table: a huge turkey leg. The leg was almost mocking them as it was laying there all alone waiting for whoever wanted to claim it first.

Even though Natsu was stuffed so much that he felt that all of the food he had munched would start to come out of various places such as his bellybutton and his ears he couldn't help crocking his eyebrow challenging as he glared at Gajeel who looked like he could collapse any moment.

None of them said anything as Natsu slowly started to move his hand towards the turkey leg while smirking almost victoriously. But of course Gajeel wouldn't lose to the annoying brat even if he felt he would break like a balloon who was being under too much pressure so he started reaching out for the leg as well while staring back at Natsu with a challenging look.

Time seemed to freeze as they slowly reached out for the turkey leg. It was so silent in the restaurant because people was holding their breaths waiting to see who would come out victorious from this challenge that the atmosphere was growing more and more tense by each second that passed.

The atmosphere and the fact that both dragon slayer was staring at each other challengingly made them unaware of a blue blur that suddenly appeared between them. They didn't even hear the crowd gasping for air as they started grabbing for the turkey leg that for some reason had disappeared. They did realise that fact though when their hands intertwined with each other earning a few girls to faint and some women to say something about man love. For some reason they froze in this position almost as if they didn't want to acknowledge what they were doing. It wasn't until they heard a giggle and a mouth filled with food talking mockingly that they started acting.

"Natsu I think Lucy will be very disappointed when I tell her that you took Gajeel to a restaurant and started holding his hand"

"What are you talking about Happy? I'm not... Oi! Let go of me freak!"

"You're the one who started holding my hand! You let go of me!"

Natsu growled slightly as he pulled his hand away and leaned back against his chair. As he did he turned his head to look at the cat sitting calmly on the table while eating the turkey leg.

"Hey who told you it was okay to eat that?"

"I did! Besides you took forever getting food and I'm hungry"

"You're exaggerating we've only been here for what? Half an hour?"

"No it's more like an hour. Besides the others are done unloading the stuff from the boat and to be honest Erza is furious you haven't come back yet. She wants her cake"

"Shit we've got to go! Argh damn it I'm so stuffed I can't walk"

"Don't worry about it. Erza should be here any minute now"

"WHAT?!"

Natsu eyed Gajeel and could see the same terror that he was feeling reflecting in them. Jumping out of their seats they stumbled towards the counter to pay the waiter and mere seconds later they were trying their best in their current situation to run towards the door without vomiting or stumbling. Once they reached the door they heard a loud crash as the door swung open to reveal a scarlet haired woman who was surrounded by her most cruel and murderous aura.

"WHERE IS MY CAKE!"

Erza was glaring daggers towards her targets through red and glowing eyes while pointing at them with her sword.

Gajeel and Natsu both gulped as they feel to their knees staring at the demon in front of them. As they sat their they didn't notice Happy slowly taking the back with supplies and carefully carrying it towards Erza where he presented it to her with visibly shaking paws.

"Erza? Here..."

"Thank you Happy. Now once I'm done eating this it's time to get back. That means no more delays from any of you, understood?"

"Hai!"

"Good"

Natsu exhaled in relief as he watched Erza grab the strawberry cheesecake from inside the bag and starting to consume it with stars glistening in her eyes. It looked like they had successfully calmed the scarlet haired demon down and soon they would be out on the road making their way towards the guild.

* * *

><p>Sparta roared joyfully as it followed a small fluffy bunny that had run across the road a few meters ahead of them. It hadn't seen anything like that sort of creature back on the island and it's huge ears and white fur made it irresistible for her to remain calm. The way the small creature could bounce around like it was happy about just being alive made it even more tempting to follow it. Well it was in it's nature to follow small animals and eat them but since she had gotten a few sandwiches with what the humans called tuna she wasn't chasing it to satisfy her hunger. No this was just for fun. Besides she wanted to know how it could bounce like that. Of course she didn't want to leave the humans in fear of getting lost in this new and wondrous place so she made sure that she was near them while jumping around trying to make the furry thing understand that she wanted to learn how to jump like it did. But the poor bunny was too terrified to understand that and who could blame it? She was a huge black cat and it's mortal enemy.<p>

After a few minutes of running and jumping around she heard the humans laugh kindly and she had to turn around to see what they thought was funny. As she did she was confused for a few seconds because they were all staring at her. Did she do something that was funny?

Tilting her head she looked at the blond girl and soon forgot about the bunny that took the opportunity to run away and hide in some cave.

"That was amazing Sparta. I'm sure you'll like it here"

A warm feeling spread inside her stomach as it started wriggling it's tail back and forth. Even if she couldn't talk to the humans she could at least make them understand how much she appreciated them taking her with them.

Purring she walked over to Lucy and started rubbing her head against the girl's legs which almost made her tilt. Sparta didn't mean to make the girl fall down and she was glad when she heard her giggling and she was even happier when Lucy gently patted her on the head saying something about knowing your own strength.

Sparta almost smiled as she took this opportunity to walk beside the blonde. It was nice just being around this girl for some reason. Maybe it was because of her gentle nature or perhaps it was because she always seemed so happy. Whatever it was her aura was warm and inviting and she couldn't help enjoying it as they walked in silence. She didn't know for how long they walked like that when she felt a hand starting to scratch her behind her ears. Happy about the attention Sparta couldn't help leaning against the person who was scratching her earning a chuckle from the owner of the hand which she immediately recognised as being the pink haired guy, Natsu.

"You're strong aren't ya?"

She couldn't really answer him but she guessed that if she purred loudly it would be enough for him to deduce that she agreed with him.

"I look forward to introducing you to everyone! I'm sure they'll like you!"

A small meow made it through the cat's lips. It wasn't sure how it felt about meeting a lot of new people but it guessed it would be okay if they were just a little bit like these humans. But then again she a bit unsure of herself. After all she was a huge cat who had been taken out of its natural element and who knew how they would react to her? Oh well, as long as she had company everything would be fine, right? Hmm no, there was no point in worrying about that now and it meowed again as it pressed it's head even harder against Natsu's hand. This time he lost his balance for a few seconds but fortunately she didn't knock him over.

Sparta was rather shocked that she unintentionally had made the kid lose his balance so she was extremely happy when Natsu laughed while revealing his canines in a huge grin towards her.

"It's okay to be nervous. But don't worry we're here for you. It'll be alright"

The feeling of joy and happiness that rushed through her was almost overwhelming and she couldn't help but putting the feelings into action as she started running around until she finally jumped from the ground towards a rather surprised pink haired dragon slayer. This time she successfully knocked Natsu of his feet resulting in him laying on the ground with Sparta sitting on top of him.

She didn't really know why, maybe it was her instincts, but she couldn't stop licking him in his face making him wet from saliva. Hmmm, for some reason he didn't look completely satisfied with it? Well she didn't really care this was how she showed how much she appreciated his words but after a few seconds that must have felt like eternity for Natsu she stopped with her tongue dangled out of her mouth.

It wasn't until she stopped that she heard the other humans giggling. She knew they weren't laughing at her but rather at the boy who was laying underneath her with a weird expression on his face saying something about stop and yuck.

Satisfied with her actions she slowly removed herself from her position while keeping an eye on the paralysed kid. It didn't take many seconds before he was using his hands to remove the saliva from his face while complaining about how disgusting it was being covered with saliva... again. But hey it was the first time Sparta was the "villain" so she didn't really care. Besides the man with all of the piercings had walked up to her and was now petting her on her head saying she did a great job. So it was all good.

After a couple of minutes they were travelling back towards what they called the guild. She really hoped it was a great place and that people there was kind to her. So far this bunch of humans had been nice to her and considering their different natures there was a high plausibility that others might like her as well... right?

As they kept walking Sparta couldn't help noticing how Natsu and Lucy acted towards each other. In the animal world they were what she would call mates and it was pretty obvious too. The guy who kept throwing his clothes away wasn't mates with anyone in this bunch but he seemed to like the others more than he would ever admit. Especially when it came to Natsu. They would rather fight each other than act like they were friends. Humans! Why did they have to make things so complicated? Speaking of complicated what was the deal with metal-whats-his name and... Levy? As far as Sparta could tell from what she'd seen they were really fond of each other on another level than being friends. They actually acted more like mates but for some reason none of them would acknowledge that fact. Why? If they liked each other why didn't they just say so? Seriously it wasn't that hard licking a person in the face now was it? She had done it seconds ago to Natsu and that had been easy, right? Okay maybe they shouldn't lick each other like she licked Natsu because it didn't look like humans liked that sort of thing. No, they were more into smacking their lips against each other. Now that was a weird thing to do! Where was the pleasure in that? Hmm now that she thought about it, it had been a while since she last saw this Levy girl and the long haired man. They weren't anywhere around so what could have happened to them? Oh well she was sure that they knew how to get back to the guild. Erza said they only had to follow this route and then they would eventually end up at the guild.

She was so consumed in her thoughts that she almost didn't hear Natsu approaching her until he was right next to her.

"Sparta?"

Tilting her head she indicated she was listening.

"Do you have a moment? I have this great idea for when we get back. That is of course if you want to do it?"

Nodding her head she watched as a mischievous grin spread on his lips.

"Good! Now listen..."

She stopped in her tracks as he started whispering his plan into her ear and when he had finished she could almost feel her own mouth smiling the same devious way Natsu was at the moment.

"So how about it? You in on the plan?"

Nodding her head Sparta signalled that she was in on the plan earning her a pat on the head and a thumbs up from Natsu.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you!"

Slightly flattered Sparta meowed before they started walking again. She didn't know how the guild would react to Natsu's plan but she would make sure that she did the best she could to full fill her role later on.

* * *

><p>After including Lucy in the plan Natsu couldn't help a small chuckle from escaping his lips. She thought it was an excellent idea and it kind of proved to him yet again why they were perfect together. They had similar minds and there was many things in life that both of them valued. But even though they had many aspects of their personalities that was identical there was still some things were they varied. Of course they couldn't be completely similar that would be boring in the long run. Besides ying and yang worked in perfect harmony in spite of being opposite and he guessed it was the same thing with him and Lucy. Speaking of perfect harmony and differences where did Gajeel and Levy go? They had been quiet ever since they left Hargeon but now they weren't among them for some reason. Did they vanish when he was talking to Sparta?<p>

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Gajeel and Levy?"

"No.. come to think of it's been awhile since I saw them. Do you think they snook away to talk?"

"I think so"

"I really hope they unravel whatever happened between them"

"Me too"

Natsu smiled sadly as he grabbed Lucy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Even if Gajeel was an incompetent idiot sometimes he wasn't as stupid as many people might think. Besides if it was Levy who confronted him there was a high possibility that he would calm down long enough to listen to whatever the blue haired girl had to say.

They didn't walk that long when he suddenly felt Lucy stiffen and stop in her tracks. When she did he turned his head and looked at Lucy who for some reason was staring back at him with huge and horrified eyes.

"What is it Luce? Are you okay?"

"It's... we're almost back"

"Yeah Magnolia is just beyond that hill. But why are you scared?"

"You might think it's silly but... what do we say when we get back?"

"About what?"

"About us"

Shrugging his shoulders he watched as Lucy turned pale. What was the big deal about revealing them to the others? It wasn't like they would announce that Lucy was the daughter of Zeref or say that they had succeeded in conquering the world was it?

"Don't worry about it. Whatever happens happens right?"

"Yeah but... I'm still worried about what they might think or say..."

"Does it matter what they say or what they think? The fact that we're together doesn't change because of it. Besides I'm sure everyone is fine with it. They would never do or say anything bad about it because they love us for being who we are"

"You're right. I just can't help being nervous... I mean what do you think Makarov will say?"

"Hmm... he might change into his giant form and stomp on me while yelling that I shouldn't take advantage of his lovely daughter"

"That's horrible!"

"Relax I'm sure he'll be fine about it. Besides the one we should fear is Erza and she knows about us"

"...you've got a point..."

Natsu smiled affectionately towards her and watched as the colour slowly returned to her cheeks. He might never understand what went through a woman's mind but he knew what Lucy needed at the moment so he gently pulled her closer until she was close enough for him to wrap his arms around her.

"Of course I've got a point. It'll be fine okay?"

"Yeah, I know"

Natsu could feel her arms as she placed them around his waist and as they did he sighed in content before resting his head against hers. Her scent was still intoxicating to him so he took a moment to close his eyes and enjoy the feelings rushing through him. He didn't know for how long they just stood there but it couldn't have been more than a few minutes.

"Oi! Get a move on you slowpoke!"

"Shut up Gray!"

"Well don't tell me I didn't warn you..."

"About what?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed the vial aura that has been surrounding Erza ever since the metal headed freak and Levy disappeared?"

"No..."

"Jeez! Are you that busy with perverted thoughts about you and Lucy that you're beginning to ignore the real world?"

"What was that?!"

"Never mind... I suggest you finish your... thing... before Erza knocks you unconscious and starts dragging you back to the guild"

Natsu knew it was childish but he couldn't help wiggling his tongue mockingly towards Gray as he walked away from them. As he did he took a minute to look in Erza's direction and sure enough there was a small but nasty aura lingering around her figure.

"We should go. Knowing Erza she will knock us unconscious and carry us if we delay her any more"

"Of course!"

Natsu removed his arms from Lucy but took her hand in his as they started walking again.

"What about Levy and Gajeel? Shouldn't we wait for them?"

"No they'll get back when they're ready"

"Okay..."

He noticed that Lucy was still nervous so he gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they started on the final path that lead them home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Did you notice that Erza didn't use a fork and a plate when eating her cake? That's how desperate she was ;)

So! That's it for now... the next chapter shouldn't take that long to finish but I do admit that I'm under a lot of pressure from exams and stuff that would make you fall asleep. With that said lets see if the young versions of Gray, Natsu and Gajeel are ready to say goodnight...

H: "You guys ready to go to bed?"

Gajeel: "Yeah..."

Natsu: "Yosh!"

Gray: "Oi, you idiot! This is where you nod your head like the rest of us"

Natsu: "Shut up!"

H: "You seem awfully energetic. Hmm... you're not planning another trip to the girls dorm tonight are you?"

Natsu & Gray: "Nooo...?"

Gajeel: "Sigh... I don't want to go to the girls dorm when it's daytime so why would I do it in the middle of the night. Stupid H"

Natsu & Gray: "Yeah you're stupid! Stupid H"

H: "That's it! I think it's time for your cod-liver oil!"

Gajeel, Natsu & Gray: "Nooo! You're such a meanie!"

H: "Okay I'll spare you if you promise not to go to the girls dorm"

Natsu & Gray: "Okay..."

Gajeel: "Whatever.."

H: "Okay then, goodnight!"

Gajeel, Natsu & Gray:"Goodnight!"

H leaves the room.

Gajeel: "So... we're still going to the readers mind to create chaos aren't we?"

Natsu: "You bet!"

Gray: Oh yeah!"

…...


	24. Love is magical

**A/N: **Hello and welcome to the final act! Or this is where the fat woman starts to sing in the end... or something like that :) I know that this final part took forever to create but I had this assignment which meant two of my friends held me prisoner at school. It was horrible! They demanded me to type night and day until my fingers bleed!

Natsu: "You shouldn't lie to your readers"

Me: "Well it's a half truth... "

Natsu: "... aye..."

So my final gift to you is choosing one character from FT. Then I want you to imagine that person hugging you until you think you've had enough.

**Warning!** I do not take responsibility for any physical or mental damage that the hug might give. If you want a hug to last until you faint and have a ghost dangling out of your mouth then it's your own fault... not that I would blame you if that happened. I mean I do it on a regular basis ;)

To guest, Gizelle and SavFFlover : Thanks for reviewing! You're so kind :) I know it's been ages since I updated this story but I've had stuff going on in real life that really had me down in the gutter for a long period. With that said the exams went well I just need one more and then I'm done for this semester. It will be... legendary :D

Back to the chapter: This begins before Gajeel and Levy disappears...

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro (I wanted to include something about how awesome I think he is, but I simply can't do that after reading the latest chapter in the manga).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 – part 2: Love is magical<strong>

Gajeel growled in annoyance as he followed the rest of the group. He wasn't in the mood to chat with the others so he stayed behind while wrestling with his thoughts. It wasn't because he was that furious any more but he was still in a foul mood and usually he wanted to be alone when he felt like this. Besides he had always been kind of a loner and as such he was used to handling his inner demons by himself. Well he had friends now he knew he could share his thoughts and problems with but it was hard getting rid of this habit. It might be because of his pride or it could be due to the fact that he hadn't gotten close enough to anyone he felt like opening up to. Of course he knew that he might change eventually and taken a certain blue haired girl into his considerations he was almost certain that he would. He just had to let go of his façade and jump into this unknown territory without blinking or having second thoughts. But then again talking about feelings and stuff like that was such a girlish thing to do.

He didn't know for how long he walked in silence consumed by his own thoughts but at some point he was disrupted by Levy who was calling his name.

"Gajeel?"

"Mm?"

Turning his head he looked at her. She looked nervous and the way she was squeezing her hands together behind her back confirmed to him that she was.

"Umm..."

"What is it shrimp?"

"It's just... can we talk... just for a second..?"

"Sure, spill it"

"Umm... could we perhaps... talk in private somehow? I mean without the others listening?"

"I guess... aren't you afraid that Erza might kill us if we postpone our arrival any further?"

"No... I mean we're almost there"

"If you say so... there's a small forest if we turn left here and walk for a few minutes. Is that private enough for you?"

"Yes"

"Alright lets go then"

They started walking in the forest's direction in silence and it didn't take long before they reached their destination. When they did Gajeel stopped in his tracks and took a quick look around to ensure that they were alone. He didn't see, hear or smell anyone nearby so he nodded to himself as he turned around to look at Levy who was still fidgety and obviously nervous about something.

"We're alone... so what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Umm... well I wanted to apologize. I mean... I'm sorry if I insulted you with that remark earlier"

He was shocked at first but he didn't want Levy to see that so he turned his head slightly to the side to avoid her eyes.

"It's fine..."

"No it isn't! I know I insulted you and I'm sorry!"

"I told you it's fine! I don't want to talk about it, kay?"

The anger from earlier was still lurking beneath his skin and he could feel it slowly growing again when he thought about Levy's comment. He didn't want to think or talk about it especially if her comment had just a small amount of truth to it. And why wouldn't there be? Gray and Levy had known each other for years and for all he knew they could have played doctor or something like that when they grew up. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and he had to grit his teeth as a million thoughts suddenly spawned inside of his head. Thoughts that he absolutely didn't want to think about, ever!

"Gajeel?"

"What?"

"I know you're mad..."

"I'm not..."

"Shut up! I know you're mad! I can tell! Jeez, sometimes I wonder if you're brain is made of metal as well since you're so thick! Anyway I just wanted to tell you that... the comment... you know about Gray knowing how to touch a woman... I was lying. It was... well... it was something I made up as an argument because you annoyed me... I mean.."

"Really?"

"Yeah... I don't even know if he... knows... how to touch a woman properly. He's never.. well, you know..."

Gajeel could feel his anger slowly settling down as he turned his head to look at Levy who was flushed from head to toe.

"You're serious aren't you?"

The dragon slayer noticed how Levy's body seemed to stiffen for a moment before she took a deep breath.

"Yes! Damn it Gajeel!"

He jumped in surprise as Levy for some bizarre reason suddenly raged towards him and started hitting him on his chest with her tiny fists.

"Oi! You don't have to get angry about it! Whatever that is?"

"I'm... not angry! It's just... why do you have to be so stupid?"

He sighed as she kept hitting him for a few minutes but eventually he had enough and caught her wrists with his hands. As he did he noticed that she was shaking. He wasn't sure why and the way she was leaning forwards, shading her eyes with her hair didn't make it any easier to determine why. Maybe he was thick after all, huh?

"Come on Levy, enough with the hitting. What's wrong?"

"I... it's just... you should know..."

"What?"

She was trembling more violently now and he could feel his stomach twisting unpleasantly when he saw a few drops fall from her cheeks to the ground. Besides seeing her sadness and frustration materialising into tears he could smell it in her scent. It sent a strong wave of emotions through him and for some reason his protective side was invoked. He was uncertain what to do or what to say because it was rarely that he experienced these emotions. If he ever had experienced it? He wasn't really sure about that at the moment.

Puzzled with his thoughts he decided to squeeze her wrists gently while trying to figure out if he should hug her or say something... well he was prepared to do anything if it meant it could sooth the crying girl.

"Levy I'm..."

He was startled when she turned her head up against him and caught his eyes with her own.

"You should know that... I don't want anyone else... to... touch me... you..."

"Huh?"

"You're the only one!"

"I'm the only one..? What?"

"Damn it why do you have to be such an idiot!"

He had to tighten his hold on her wrists because Levy was trying to hit him again.

"Oi, I thought I said enough with the hitting?"

"You... I... you're..."

He watched her take in a few breaths to calm herself. As she did he blinked in confusion at the woman's mood and language. What the hell was so important she started crying and yelling like this?

"I like you!"

Gajeel was shocked at first but kept staring into her eyes with a bewildered expression. She looked so serious underneath her red cheeks and it caused him to be so caught up in the moment that he didn't notice that he was blushing as well.

"You... what?"

"I... like...you"

"Don't mess with me kid"

"I'm not!"

He stared at her with a puzzled look for a few seconds before he felt his jaw dropping. She was serious and he could tell by the way she was looking back at him.

But why? Why would she like someone like him? No lets rephrase that, why did she like him?! It didn't make sense. He kept staring at her looking more and more like a fish that was on dry land gasping for air. That was until he heard her whispering.

"... say something..."

"I... why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah why? I'm not an easy person to like you know?"

"Well I don't know I just do, okay?"

Letting go of her wrists he took a step back. This was just too much. Wasn't it? He was so confused by his own inner voices telling him to seize the moment and stop acting like a coward that he was unsure of what to do next. But why was he hesitating? Didn't he like her too? Yup, even if he had no experience in this sort of thing he was quite sure that he did. In a way it was his instincts that was telling him this. Well telling and telling it was practically screaming it to him right now as a burning and warm feeling started running through his entire being.

Sighing he closed his eyes for a few seconds before he looked at Levy. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was visibly shaking from crying. Well he sure as hell was a dumb ass wasn't he? How could he just let her stand there when she had offered him such an important part of herself. She had revealed something he would never have dared to say out loud. Or maybe he would the problem was that he didn't know how to express himself in this manner. But then again maybe he did if he just unleashed his feelings?

No matter what he couldn't stand watching Levy crying any more. It was simply too painful seeing her like that so he took a step forward and without thinking wrapped his arms around her engulfing her in a tight hug. He could feel her jumping slightly in surprise but it didn't take long before she gently placed her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. It made him happy just standing there for a few minutes while he tried figuring out what to say to the blue haired girl in his arms. As they stood there he couldn't stop his hand from reaching her hair, but instead of ruffling it he started cherishing it.

When he could feel that she had stopped crying he removed his arms reluctantly before turning around, away from Levy. After sighing heavily he started walking towards the road they came from. He wasn't sure why he was leaving. Maybe it was because he had a mental break down. Who knew?

"Stop!"

Exhaling he stopped and crossed his arms.

"What?"

"Don't... don't walk away like that! You're such a coward!"

He couldn't let that remark slip so he turned around to face Levy who was stomping with her foot.

"What did you just call me?"

"A coward! I know you like me too so just say it already!"

"You know I like you too, huh?"

"Yes!"

He couldn't help a grin from spreading as he looked at the girl challengingly. His instincts was practically mocking him now telling him that he was busted and that he didn't have any reasons to ignore his feelings any more. Not that he could actually hear the voices but somewhere he could feel a small part of him letting go and acknowledge the meaning behind it. He didn't know for sure what he was submitting to but it was a pleasant feeling. It felt as if a storm had settled down inside of him or a wall had broken down. No matter what it was, he felt excellent right now!

"Hmm... you don't say? I guess I should do something about that, huh?"

"What... wait..."

Gajeel crooked an eyebrow and took a step towards Levy who was suddenly walking backwards until her back collided with a tree. As she did a yelp escaped her lips which earned a small chuckle from the dragon slayer who was right in front of her now.

Still grinning he smashed his hand against the tree right above her head while leaning in closer to stare intently at the girl who was blushing a shade of red he hadn't seen before.

"Wait? I thought you wanted me to admit how I felt?"

"Yeah but... well..."

His grin faltered and was replaced with a straight line as he narrowed his eyes towards the girl in front of him.

"If you're unsure about this you should back away right now and never look back. You hear me? So let me ask you this. Are you willing to be with someone like me?"

"Yes"

"No matter what other people might think?"

"Yes"

"No matter what other people might do?"

"Yes"

He looked her in the eyes for a few seconds to see if she meant her words and wasn't just saying things to please him. When he didn't feel anything foul coming from her he took his free hand and placed it under her chin. As he did he was almost surprised to see her smiling encouraging towards him. That smile was enough for him to completely ignore his reasoning for not acting on his feelings and just dive into the ocean of uncertainty. All of their moments together flashed quickly before his eyes and he knew right then and there what he had to do. So without any more delay he removed his hand from her chin and grabbed the back of her head and as he did he forced her towards him were their lips finally meet each other.

It wasn't at all like he had imagined it to be. No it was way better than that. It felt like a violent storm of emotions had been unleashed from somewhere deep inside of him and it was slowly swallowing him entirely. And he didn't mind. It felt good letting go and finally acknowledging what he had known all along.

He groaned and deepened the kiss, when he felt Levy's arms wrap around his torso. Her touch, her scent, everything was so alluring to him right now. It was madness! But he loved it and he didn't want to stop it. In a way it could be compared to him being on the brink of starvation and finally getting blessed with a decent meal from something higher that he couldn't control.

After a few minutes he had to stop to catch his breath and as he did he cursed mentally for having lungs that needed oxygen.

Smirking he rested his head against Levy's and listened to her heaving for air as well.

"Levy?"

"Yes?"

"I like you too..."

He couldn't help chuckling as he felt her gently knock him on his shoulder.

"I know... you kind of proved that a moment ago"

"Gehe..."

While grinning like that idiotic Salamander he carefully placed his arms around Levy and squeezed her tiny figure earning him a small sigh from her. This was nice, no it was beyond that feeling. To be honest he didn't have the right words in his vocabulary to describe how he felt right now but it didn't matter. Well he was sure that Levy probably knew a dozen words that would fit to this situation quite perfectly but who cared? Feelings were meant to be felt and not described, right? Hadn't he just learned that a few minutes ago?

Gajeel didn't know how long they stood there just relaxing in each others arms but he didn't care. The whole world could burst into flames and he still wouldn't pay attention to anything else. After all he had finally acknowledged what he wanted was right in front of him and right now he didn't give a fuck about the rest of the world.

* * *

><p>Scratching the back of his head Gray exhaled rather loudly as he turned around and away from the retarded dragon slayer. He saw Natsu wiggling his tongue teasingly towards him but he choose to ignore it for the moment. Of course he would have loved to throw a few insults in his direction but he didn't and that was mainly because he didn't want to be the person who angered Erza. Knowing her and the way her aura was shining menacingly he knew that it might earn him more than a few bumps and bruises. And he didn't want that to happen. No. He wasn't the one constantly stopping to talk, cuddle or get lost for who knew what reason. Well currently it was Gajeel and Levy who was lost and for all he knew they might just want privacy. Anyhow the point was that it wasn't him who was hindering them from reaching the guild so he didn't want to receive any punishments he didn't deserve.<p>

Turning his head to his side he noticed Sparta walking beside him with a small smirk forming on it's lips.

"So Sparta? Are you guys planing something interesting when we reach the guild?"

It purred before throwing it's massive body against his legs resulting in him swaying for a few seconds.

"Oi, oi!"

The giant cat meowed almost teasingly before leaping a few feet away from him and as it did Gray couldn't help but huffing slightly in annoyance.

"Stupid cat... just don't do anything too crazy when we get there, okay? Natsu is a freak of nature and I don't want you getting into a brawl just because he told you to do something stupid"

Gray watched the cat blink a few times before it walked back to him. Once it reached him it opened it's mouth and in a swift move licked his hand that was dangling freely beside him.

"Oi! Yeah, well whatever... just don't say I didn't warn you, kay?"

Sparta made a chuckling like sound as it jumped in front of him and started bouncing playfully a few times, earning a slight smile to appear on Gray's lips.

Stupid hyperactive cat. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud he would definitely make sure that no harm came to the cat once they reached the guild. It wasn't that he doubted the cat's ability to defend itself but since he had no idea what Natsu had planned, and yes he was sure he had planned some stupid prank, he couldn't know for sure what would happen.

Now that he thought about it, did the retarded burning pile of dragon shit even consider how inappropriate it might be to introduce a giant cat with a prank? Jeez! Why was Gray cursed to do all the thinking when he was together with Natsu? Why?

Gray didn't get a chance to confront Natsu about it and tell him how far up he thought he was on a retardo metre because Sparta yelped all of a sudden before running back towards said dragon slayer.

A bit confused he followed the cat with his eyes until it reached Natsu. When it did the pink haired boy found a blanket in his bag which he used to cover the cat's frame.

What the heck?

Shrugging he looked in front of him and instantly recognized the shape of the guild not that far away in the distance. It would be so freaking good getting back home and to be honest he couldn't wait to get some of Mira's food and liquor. He almost started drooling at the thought but prevented himself from doing that just in time. Mainly because he didn't want to look like a spitting image of how he imagined Natsu would look like when he entered the guild.

When they were almost at doors to the guild he noticed two figures talking to each other and it didn't take many seconds for him to recognize them as Laxus and Freed.

Simultaneously as he threw his hand up in the air to greet them he heard Erza almost yelling her greeting to them making him jump slightly in fear for a few seconds before he collected himself and sighed in annoyance.

"Jeez, that woman..."

He saw Laxus and Freed turning and greeting them as they all approached them. Well all of them but Sparta. Where the heck did that cat go? Well no matter he would figure that out soon enough, right?

After everyone had made a proper greeting, well all except Natsu who was currently laying on the ground with a huge bump on his head because he absolutely had to challenge Laxus to a duel earning him a direct hit from the blonde guy.

Unfortunately for Gray though, Natsu didn't lay there for more than a few seconds before he was back on his feet. Once the dragon slayer was back up Gray noticed a mischievous smirk forming on his lips and watched rather confused as Natsu started pointing at Laxus while yelling: "meat!".

At first Gray was confused why Natsu would yell meat all of a sudden but moments later he figured out that it was Natsu's codeword for Sparta to come out. It was especially made clear to Gray when he saw the huge cat that was hidden underneath the blanket suddenly started running towards them really fast. As it did he heard Freed yelping in surprise and Laxus... well he just stood there being Laxus while the thing came running towards them. None of them seemed to know what to do and Gray watched rather amazed as the cat jumped making it airborne for a few seconds before hitting the still rather unaffected blonde. Well not totally unaffected Gray did notice Laxus saying: "what the f..." before the cat collided with it's massive weight against him, making him fall down on his back with a small wimp.

Gritting his teeth Gray readied himself for what might happen next as he watched the cat shake the blanket off revealing itself in the process. Laxus looked rather confused and it didn't help when Sparta suddenly started liking the blonde's face earning a few: "Eww's" and "quit it". It went on like that for a few minutes until he saw Laxus becoming rather numb underneath the black cat from all the licking. Once he saw that Gray started relaxing and started laughing. As he did he watched Sparta as she jumped towards Natsu with a triumphant meow making Freed whine and jump in frustration as he fell to his knees beside his precious leader.

The whole situation only made Gray laugh harder and he reminded himself that he ought to give the hot headed fire brain some credit in the future for being so creative.

Gray was so consumed in the situation that he didn't notice the guild doors opening until he heard a lot of people yelling their names enthusiastically and as he did he turned to see a lot of familiar faces greeting them. Some had tears running down their face, others were smiling. He could feel a warm feeling spreading in his stomach as he smiled towards his friends warmly.

"Oi! Long time no see, huh?"

"Graaay sama!"

Frozen in complete terror Gray felt his heart stop for a split second as he heard the female voice yelling his name in frustration.

"Gray sama!"

Still frozen stiff he started turning on the spot rather awkwardly so he could stare at the woman who was standing in front of the guild with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Juvia!"

"Ju... Juvia missed you! Ju.. Juvia is so happy that you're back home that she feels like crying!"

"You're crying right now!"

"Gray... Gray sama should greet Juvia and show her how much he missed her. Juvia knows... she knows that life must have been hard without Juvia's love"

Gulping Gray turned slowly to stare at Natsu, Lucy and Sparta who was looking at him with a rather amused smile on their lips. Why didn't they warn him before they reached the guild that this might happen? Oh right he should have known...

With eyes wide and filled with horror Gray looked directly at Natsu as he whispered.

"... I'm not prepared for this..."

Unsure of what to do next he turned and watched in absolute terror as the blue haired girl leapt from her position with her arms stretched in front of her. Gray didn't know why he did this but when he saw Juvia flying through the air almost in slow motion with hearts in her eyes and lips smacking together making kissing like sounds he pointed his finger towards her yelling: "Meat!" resulting in Sparta jumping from her position and pinning the blue haired girl to the ground.

When he saw that his spontaneous plan was successful he smirked slightly as he started patting the giant cat on her head.

"I'm really glad we brought you back with us"

The cat purred underneath his fingers and started following him as he started making his way towards the entrance and inside the guild. He knew that he probably shouldn't have done that towards Juvia but he just didn't have the energy to face Juvia's personality at the moment. Besides he knew he would get enough time and countless opportunities to make up to her later. Right now he just wanted some peace and be with his friends without being assaulted. It had been a long trip even if they hadn't been away for that many days. For some reason it still felt like they'd been gone almost an eternity. So with that in mind he greeted his friends as he stepped inside the guild with a warm feeling rummaging inside his stomach.

It was good being home. Much more than he would ever acknowledge or say out loud. Sure he had learned a few things on the trip and he had gotten much closer to his team. Yes that included the idiotic fire eating moron and the blue haired fur ball. But he didn't really want to think about that at the moment. Right now all he wanted to think about was how great it felt being back and enjoy the moment while it lasted.

* * *

><p>Natsu couldn't suppress a laugh from escaping his lips as he watched Gray running away from Juvia, who was currently crying her eyes out underneath Sparta. Okay Juvia might not deserve such treatment from the ice making idiot but in a way he understood why Gray reacted the way he did. Sometimes it was easier dodging the bullet instead of taking a direct hit. In a way it had been the same way when he had to come to terms with his emotions towards Lucy. Speaking of Lucy Natsu turned his head to look at the blonde girl who was smiling affectionately towards him while giggling. She still looked nervous but he knew that she wouldn't feel that way for long. Well it could be compared to when you remove a plaster from a wound. It's better to remove it quickly and just get it over with right away instead of delaying it. Besides they were their friends it would be limited how much they would torture them... right?<p>

With that in mind Natsu reached his hand towards Lucy with the intention of holding it in his, but unfortunately Lucy never got the chance to grab it because in the same moment both of them was picked up from the ground rather violently and pressed against a large torso. It took a second for Natsu to realize that it was Elfman who was hugging them tightly against his chest while crying a small river that was soaking both of them. Even though it was rather uncomfortable he didn't have it in his heart to tell the huge man to let go. Fortunately he didn't have to because a few seconds later he felt someone grab his shirt pulling him out of Elfman's embrace. When he turned around to greet the hero of the moment he wasn't surprised to see Mirajane smiling in a way that indicated she was sorry her brother behaved the way he did. Natsu couldn't help grinning towards the white haired woman who bowed towards him gracefully as she welcomed them back home.

"Thanks Mira-uuumpf!"

Natsu was almost knocked over as a girl collided with him engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Natsuuu...!"

It took a second for Natsu to get a hold of his breath again but when he did he turned his head to look at the girl who was hugging him while crying her eyes out.

"Hey Wendy"

"Nat... su... welcome back!"

"Thanks"

Gently Natsu patted the crying girl on her head and as he did he heard her sop a few times. He had missed the tiny girl and even though he normally would have felt uncomfortable when a girl cried her eyes out he didn't feel that at the moment and that was mainly because he knew that Wendy wasn't crying because she was sad. No, this was happy tears and Natsu knew that in some situations they just had to be shed.

Wendy sniffed as she whipped her eyes and turned towards Lucy who was smiling towards the girl. As she did Natsu felt the girl letting go of him before running towards Lucy with fresh tears streaming down her face.

"Luuucyy!"

Natsu laughed as he watched the two girls hug each other. He knew that Lucy had missed the girl even if she never told him so. Of course Lucy had missed all of their friends but naturally there were some people that she had missed more than anyone else.

The procedure of hugging, crying and laughing went on for awhile but eventually Natsu had greeted everyone. With that done Natsu took a huge breath as he felt something dump on his shoulder with a small thud.

"Natsu... greeting people is hard"

"Yeah but it's good too isn't it Happy?"

"Aye!"

Natsu gently patted the cat's head as he turned towards Lucy who looked kind of exhausted but thrilled as well.

"You ready for this?"

"Mmm!"

He felt a few butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he reached his hand towards Lucy for the second time and the feeling seemed to increase when he saw Lucy smiling affectionately before grabbing it. Nothing happened at first because most people had decided to go inside to start a welcome home party. Neither happened when they entered the guild because most people was occupied with conversations and partying.

Natsu was firmly holding Lucy's hand while he wondered why people didn't react to the fact that they were openly showing some sort of emotion towards each other, when he heard a woman screaming and multiple glass breaking as it hit the floor. Every eye was on Mirajane who was shaking violently while covering her mouth with her hands. Natsu took a deep breath and squished Lucy's hand as he counted to teen. When he reached teen he watched Mirajane as she removed her hands and started running towards them with a huge smile and tears running down her face.

"You did it! You finally did it!"

Natsu grinned almost mischievously when the white haired woman grabbed both of them and engulfed them in a tight hug. Well actually it was all three of them because Happy was still on Natsu's shoulder. As this happened the rest of the guild kept staring at the hugging group while wondering what the heck was going on.

A small cough made Natsu turn his head and he wasn't surprised to see Makarov staring at him with a hint of humour in his eyes.

"So... you care to tell me what this is about?"

"Umm... well..."

Mirajane quickly removed her arms from Lucy and Natsu as she looked at their master with small stars glistening in her eyes.

"They... they finally acknowledged their feelings master"

Makarov shrugged as he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"I know they are thrilled about coming home. We all are and that's why we're having a party. You shouldn't start a commotion about that Mira"

"But master... I didn't mean those feelings"

"What did you mean then?"

Natsu could feel his heart slowly escalating as he watched Mirajane raise her index finger while smiling knowingly towards Makarov. This was it. The big revelation. But why was he so nervous about it? Hadn't he told Lucy that they didn't have anything to worry about?

His mouth felt dry as he took a second to stare at Lucy who smiled nervously towards him. As they looked at each other it almost felt like they had entered some sort of bubble and he almost didn't hear it when Mirajane said: "They... are in love. And they finally acknowledged that fact".

However, the bubble protecting them for a split second broke when he heard Makarov roaring a loud "WHAT?!"

Gulping Natsu turned to stare at the tiny man who had flames surrounding him. He heard Mirajane sighing as she placed a hand on the masters shoulder, clearly trying to prevent Makarov from getting angry, but it didn't seem to decrease the man's fury one tiny bit as he glared at Natsu.

"Natsu... you!"

"Me?"

"Lucy is my daughter. If you EVER harm her in any way I swear to you that I will punish you. I swear that I will..."

The tiny man stopped speaking and turned around to glare at Mirajane who was digging her nails into his shoulders. The deadly aura surrounding the master vanished immediately as he saw the evilness dancing wickedly in Mirajane's eyes.

"Master... you are not trying to ruin their young love from blossoming are you?"

"N...n..n..no.. no!"

"Good! Now be happy for them!"

"I am!"

"Say it! I want you to say it like you mean it!"

Natsu watched as the tiny man gulped before turning his attention towards him and Lucy.

"I... I am very happy for you... auch! Mira can you please remove your hand? Now Lucy!"

"Yes?"

"Natsu is a hyperactive idiot who... auch! Mira please! I have a point with this! As I was saying Natsu is... ahem... special and needs a special girl who can control him. I never would have imagined that it would be you, but now that I think about it I know that it couldn't have been anyone other than you. You are a clever girl and you know how to knock some sense into him when he's going in the wrong direction. I know that you and you alone can do this because you have a heart big enough to guide both of you. Well I'm not trying to say Natsu is a retard but he is... well sometimes he can be rather slow... aaaargh! Stop it Mira! Anyway Lucy!"

"Yeah?"

"You are my precious child and I know that you can can create something magnificent with Natsu because you have the soul to embrace every minor fault that Natsu.. ehm... might have. I'm proud to have witnessed the seed of your friendship blossoming into the biggest magic of them all. The magic called love"

Lucy voice was shaking slightly as she thanked for the kind words and Natsu knew that she was effected by the kindness in Makarov's words. Well so was he but he didn't really want to say it out loud. Not now anyway.

"Now Natsu..."

"Mm?"

"I care for you greatly and I know you'll do anything in your power to protect Lucy. But if you ever harm her I swear that I'll..."

Makarov didn't finish that sentence because all of a sudden Mirajane started dragging him towards the bar while shouting: "The next round is on the master! Lets celebrate the beauty of love!"

The rest of the guild started cheering, shouting and clapping enthusiastically and it escalated to a whole new level when Natsu gently placed his arm around Lucy's shoulders. As he did he noticed Happy flying towards the bar where Mirajane was calling for the cat while waving a huge fish. When the cat had received his fish he couldn't help a small laugh from escaping his lips as he leaned against Lucy while whispering.

"That went pretty well"

"Yeah, it did"

"To be honest I was sure Makarov would kill me... or something worse..."

"Worse?"

"Yeah... remember Erza threatening about... taking my... uhm... most precious thing? I was thinking he might actually do something like that..."

"No he wouldn't'... Seriously?"

"Yes and no... well he wouldn't.. you know... chop, POW, boom! And then I would be missing a limp.. but he might do something I wouldn't like"

"Oh.. well fortunately he didn't"

"Yeah... so! Want something to drink?"

"Yes please"

Natsu smiled as they started walking towards the bar. They both knew that some chaos was bound to happen when they announced their relationship but fortunately it didn't end up in anyone losing a body part or the whole guild blowing up.

* * *

><p>Lucy laughed after telling what happened during their stay at the island for who knows what number of times that day. They had been at the guild for hours now and right now she was talking about their adventure with Lisanna who was laughing as well.<p>

"Who would have thought that they would ever pull a prank on a boat?"

"I know!"

"Hmm... makes me wonder though what Gray might have done with the pictures he took..."

"Well he... he... oh my god! I need to find him! I'll be right back Lisanna!"

"Wait!"

"Hmm?"

"Before you go there are some things I need to know"

"Oh?"

"Where are Levy and Gajeel?"

"I don't know.. they should be here now. Maybe they went home?"

"I guess... second question"

"Yes?"

"Where did the plaster caster on your foot go? You said you were injured. Where is it?"

"Oh! Well I took it of some nights ago because it started itching. And well... I kind of forgot putting it back on"

"You forgot?"

"Okay maybe I didn't forget-forget, but I did wrap some bandages around it for support"

"If you're sure that's sufficient...?"

"I showed it to Wendy and she said it was fine"

"Oh... well that's great!"

"Yeah!"

Lucy smiled as she turned around to search for Gray. She really wanted to know what he did with the camera he had taken pictures with during the prank because all he said that time was that he promised not to send them to the Weakly Sorcerer. Did that mean he still had them somewhere or had he destroyed them? For some reason she was sure he wouldn't destroy them because he could use them against them at some point. The more she thought about it the more she wanted to facepalm herself for not snatching the camera when she had the chance. Just as she thought this she found Gray who was casually sitting by himself while enjoying something from a large mug.

Smirking she walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

"Gray?"

"What?"

"Where are your camera?"

"Why?"

"I want to know what you did with those photos you took of us on the boat"

"Ahh, during our prank?"

"Yes"

"Hmm.. let's see now..."

Gray stretched his body and sighed heavily before he slumped back against the chair.

"Hmm... I'm not sure where it is... sorry Lucy. It seems that I have forgotten where I placed it"

"What?!"

"Hey, I was stressed back then. Either way I don't see what the big deal is I'm sure it'll turn up someday"

Lucy froze as she stared at Gray who was shrugging his shoulders. Didn't he know how disastrous it would be if someone found those pictures?

"Gray! You have to find it!"

"I know"

"Right now! Do you know what might happen not only to me but you too if someone found those pictures?"

"What?"

"Well imagine what Erza might do to you if she finds out that you lost the camera"

Gray blinked a couple of times before he got into a standing position where he ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Yeah.. I guess that would be a problem"

"What?! Aren't you terrified?"

"Uhm.. sure?"

Realisation suddenly hit Lucy and she couldn't help pointing her finger at Gray who was looking kind of bored right now.

"You still have it don't you?"

"No..."

"Yes you do! Otherwise you would have stormed out of here when I mentioned Erza"

"Maybe..?"

Gray was now slowly backing away from Lucy while holding up his hands protectively.

"Where is it?"

"I... don't.. know... hey! Isn't that Levy and the stupid metal head holding hands?"

"What?!"

Lucy turned around to glare the same way Gray had a moment ago only to find that they weren't there. It didn't take many seconds for her to understand that he had played a trick on her and as she did she noticed Gray storming out of the guild while laughing mischievously.

"Oh no you don't!"

She ran after Gray while cursing mentally. When she got hold of him she would punish him. Oh yes, there was no doubt about that fact. Lucy was so focused on her task that she didn't hear Natsu running after her until they were outside of the guild.

"Lucy! Where are you going!"

She didn't stop running but turned her head slightly to the side as she yelled.

"I have to find Gray! He still has the photos from the boat!"

"Oh! I'll help. His scent is still fresh so it's quite easy to follow. Turn left here Lucy!"

"Okay!"

They kept running like that until they reached a small forest where Gray was standing in a frozen position glaring at something in front of him. Lucy felt like laughing as she caught up with him but instead she tried putting on her serious face as she grabbed his arm and tried to turn him in her direction.

"Got you! Gray I..."

"Shh..."

"What?"

"Look..."

"Don't try to change the subject..."

"I'm not.. just... look"

Sighing Lucy let go of Gray's arm as she turned her head to look in the direction he was looking and as she did she felt her heart skip a beat. Gajeel was sleeping leaning against the trunk of a tree with his arms wrapped around Levy who was sleeping as well. It looked so peaceful the way they laid there.

Lucy felt a wave of happiness rush through her. She knew that Gajeel and Levy would eventually acknowledge their feelings towards each other and the fact that they were laying there together was proof enough for her to know that they finally did. Turning her head she looked at Natsu who was standing still next to her and smiling as well. She knew that he didn't want to interrupt them, neither did he want to confront them about their relationship. They would tell them when they felt like it and when they did they would be glad and cheer for them.

With a smile on her face Lucy started walking away from the sleeping couple. Gray and Natsu followed her in silence until they were far enough away for them to talk without disturbing Gajeel and Levy. When they were Lucy turned around to look at Gray who was crossing his arms in defiance.

"Gray"

"Lucy"

"I want that camera..."

"I don't have it"

"You mean you don't have it right here..."

"Yes"

"Gray.. promise me you will delete those photos!"

"But..."

"Please!"

Lucy didn't see Gray exchanging a look with Natsu and she most certainly didn't see the teasing look both of them had when they did that.

"Alright Lucy, I'll delete the photos"

"Really?"

"Yeah... but you own me!"

"Yes I.. No I don't! You should have deleted them after you took them!"

"Whatever... I'm going home... there's too much freaking love in the air. It makes me sick..."

Lucy was a bit confused by that sentence but she let it go as she watched Gray waving lazily while walking away from them.

"I wonder what that was about..."

"Does it matter?"

"No... guess not"

As Lucy said that Natsu wrapped his arm around her and gently leaned his chin against her head. It didn't take many seconds for Lucy to react to his gesture as she placed her own arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest.

As they stood there Lucy couldn't help wondering what might lay ahead of them. Well obviously more dangerous missions but what else would the future have in stall for them? She knew that life wasn't as easy as one of her novels but she could dream about a happy ending couldn't she? That everything would be fine because she had found the perfect partner to support her everyday. Well things might be good and things might be bad at times but she would cross those bridges when she got to them. Right now all she knew and all she wanted to know was that she had found something valuable and as the master described it, it was the greatest magic of them all.

Lucy blushed as she felt Natsu gently kissing her hair and started stroking it affectionately.

Yes, everything she needed was right here and everything that the universe might throw at them they would face it together. That was the beauty of love. They would have each others backs when things got ugly and they would laugh together when things were great. No matter what, no matter where they would go they would always support each other and that was all that mattered right now.

So with that in mind Lucy leaned her head backwards and smiled up towards Natsu who returned the smile with one of his own.

"Luce... I don't know if I've ever told you this but I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world"

She could feel herself blushing before she felt Natsu's lips against her own. It still sent a river of emotions through her body and she hoped that this feeling would last forever.

Who knew maybe this wasn't just the happy ending of one fairy tale but the beginning of a new one? Only time would reveal that answer to them but for now everything was perfect and in time they would know, that love really is the mightiest power in the universe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That was it! I hope you enjoyed it :) Hmm, I know that the ending practically screams: sequel! But I have no intentions of making that. Oh, and I know the ending was a bit... meh! I'll admit it's mainly because I had a really hard time writing this chapter. Not only because it is the end but also because of the latest development in the manga. I feel so torn... Hiro you twisted Japanese! You broke my heart! :(

So I finally ended up with the ultimate GaLe moment.. or something like that. I actually swore I didn't want to include that in this story but I've come to like those guys so much that I just couldn't leave them with "unfinished business" ;)

About GrayxJuvia: I could have included that but I didn't want to. It's not that I dislike that pairing or anything but I just thought that three pairings was enough.

H: "Oi! What did that look between you guys mean when you talked about deleting the pictures?"

Gray: "That's obvious!"

Natsu: "Yeah I signalled to him that he shouldn't delete them. I mean... there might be some good pictures of Lucy..."

Gray: "Yup..."

H: "You're crazy... but... I'll miss you rummaging inside my brain... sniff..."

Natsu & Gray: "What's wrong?"

H: "I'm having second thoughts... I don't want to end this story!"

Natsu: "Well you still have that other story you've been talking about ever since you posted this story back in the days"

H: "That's true..."

Gray: "And you have all of those minor stories too"

H: "Ohh yeah! But.. this is goodbye for now isn't it?"

Natsu: "... it is..."

Gray: "... yeah..."

H: "... so I guess all that's left to say id: tune in again to a new story. I don't know when I'll post it, but hopefully sometime soon!"

Natsu: "You still plan on making it very dark and in a completely different genre don't you?"

H: "Yup!"

Natsu: "... sigh... I was afraid you would say that..."

H: "Come on cheer up Natsu! It'll be fun!"

Natsu: "... I've seen your plot line for that story... It ain't pretty"

H: "Shhh... spoilers! Anyway! Take care everyone! You're the best and I love every single one of you!"

Natsu: "Me too!"

Gray: "What you guys said!"

The End :)


End file.
